


Something About Us

by haneul_27



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 103,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: “It might not be the right timeI might not be the right oneBut there's something about us I want to sayCause there's something between us anyway”Something About Us – Daft Punk.





	1. La señal

Capítulo 1

_\- La señal -_

Las noches en Hongdae eran para los jóvenes, por lo regular personas solteras, era una vida de noche sin fin, con fiestas y borracheras que no veían un final sino hasta que la luz del sol los golpeaba. Muchos estudiantes inundaban la zona, parejas se tomaban de la mano mientras caminaban por las concurridas calles, mirando presentaciones de artistas indie, de bailarines haciendo covers de coreografías famosas, un sinfín de eventos para que la famosa zona no perdiera el ambiente encendido.

Sin embargo, en el nivel más alto de una cafetería, se encontraban un par de chicos no tan jóvenes como la mayoría en la zona, uno de ellos estaba casado incluso, era el mayor de ambos. Dong Youngbae, un hombre no tan alto, pero con una complexión imponente y un cuerpo simplemente bien trabajado. Frente a él estaba su mejor amigo, Kwon Jiyong, un chico delgado, un poco más alto que el otro, y quien destacaba por un rostro andrógino y hermoso.

—¿Cómo van los preparativos? —le preguntó el mayor mientras tomaba de su té caliente.

—Es un caos Ji, peor que en mi boda.

—50 años casados no es cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé, ¿crees que nosotros lleguemos a esa meta?

Jiyong bufo como burla —llevan más de cinco años Bae, y por cómo van yo diría que sí.

—¿Crees que Seunghyun ya lo tenga en mente? —Jiyong se mordió ligeramente el labio, honestamente eso parecía solo aparecer en su mente. Seunghyun era su pareja, desde hacía casi tres años, pero era muy raro que tocaran el tema del matrimonio, y cuando lo hacían, ambos lo mencionaban como un tema a largo plazo. Sin embargo, luego de ver como Youngbae y Seungri adoptaron a un hermoso niño, y luego a una hermosa niña... fue que la prisa comenzó a invadir a Jiyong.

—No lo sé —contesto honestamente.

—¿Has pensado en proponérselo tú? —el menor levanto la vista y sonrió.

—Después de ver como lo hizo tu esposo, siento que yo haría un desastre peor.

Youngbae asintió sonriendo. Hacía más de cuatro años, la pareja de Youngbae le había pedido matrimonio, de una forma muy romántica... hasta que las cosas se salieron de control. Fue mientras su grupo de amigos fueron de vacaciones a la isla Jeju, Seungri tenía cada cosa planeada, sin embargo, lo había mantenido en secreto para todos, haciendo que su planificación solo dependiera de él. Habría una cena con todos, luego irían al antro más exclusivo de Jeju, donde Seungri estaría como DJ invitado, ya que a eso se dedicaba como pasatiempo. Todo fue bien, todos se divirtieron bailando con la música que él ponía, hasta que Seunghyun tuvo una pelea con Jiyong, en medio de la fiesta. Provocando que el menor saliera furioso del antro, siendo perseguido por Seunghyun y seguido de Youngbae. La música se detuvo un segundo y Seungri comenzó a decir por el micrófono que esa era una noche especial para él, dijo que entre todos los presentes estaba la persona más especial de su vida. Ese momento solo fue presenciado por Daesung, otro de sus amigos, quien entre varios tragos de tequila se dio un par de cachetadas para reaccionar y mirar lo que su amigo estaba haciendo, se soltó de la chica que lo acompañaba y miro hacia la pista, donde sus otros amigos no estaban.

Y así fue como comenzó, Seungri dio quizá la confesión más romántica que existía a todo un público, para que al final Youngbae no estuviera entre esa multitud, incluso estaba planeado que una luz lo iluminara y lo llevara hasta el escenario, pero todo fue desperdiciado.

Y Seungri, él no quería volver a pisar Jeju luego de lo sucedido. Jiyong recordaba a la perfección como estaban en la playa, que estaba justo afuera del antro, él peleando con Seunghyun y gritándole que lo soltara, Youngbae preocupado por ambos y Daesung llamando a cada uno como histérico. Eventualmente Seungri los encontró, cuando todos creyeron que el menor explotaría, él hizo todo lo contrario, tomo de la mano a Youngbae y lo llevo a la orilla del mar, confesándole todo lo sucedido. Y así, en medio de lágrimas y sollozos, Seungri se arrodilló y le entrego un anillo a Youngbae, pidiendo su mano por fin.

—No te rías de mi panda, que hasta la fecha se enoja cuando ustedes no recuerdan porque pelearon —dijo rodando los ojos.

Jiyong junto sus labios como un niño y medio sonrió —discúlpanos, nos gusta el drama.

—Espero no hagan un drama en esta boda, porque como les encanta hacerlo en la mayoría de eventos importantes —el moreno rodó los ojos.

—Las peleas tontas nos mantienen a flote, aunque realmente no hemos peleado en mucho tiempo... —su mejor amigo lo miro seriamente— es broma, no pasara nada Bae.

—Eso espero, no quiero tener que estar persiguiéndolos por allí —Dong Youngbae, la mamá del grupo, quien siempre se aseguraba de que sus peleas no crecieran en público.

El castaño solo se rió levemente y continúo bebiendo de su té, mirando discretamente la hora en su reloj, estiró su cuello y miro la vista que el lugar les daba. Suspiró sintiendo una ola de nostalgia dentro de sí, recordó fácilmente cuando él y Youngbae se colocaban sus mejores outfits para ir a los bares de Hongdae. Con los años sus razones para estar en esa zona cambiaron, ahora solo era costumbre y cariño por los cafés. Antes las razones eran muchas, ya fuera bailar, conquistar, beber... en resumen, era disfrutar de su libertad y juventud.

Ambos se conocían desde niños, desde que Youngbae había intentado defender a Jiyong, confundiéndole por completo, ya que, en realidad, Jiyong era quien estaba intimidando a los otros chicos. Hasta la fecha Youngbae insiste en que esa escena era épica, y que cuando el menor se acercó, Jiyong intento molestarlo también. El otro niega lo último cada vez que esa historia sale a la luz. Al llegar a la adolescencia el dúo se convirtió en un trio cuando conocieron a Daesung, un ángel. Decían todos. Sin embargo, los otros dos conocieron a fondo al "ángel", quien en secreto tenía un encanto matador con las mujeres, era algo envidiable e inefable. Si Daesung veía a una mujer que le gustaba, esa mujer ya era una afortunada, por más que a simple vista no lo pareciera.

Pasaron unos años, y el trio se acabó... mientras Jiyong recordaba melancólicamente, un pelinegro entro por la puerta, totalmente solo y con un traje elegante, camino hasta ellos y tomo de las mejillas al moreno, le dio un beso y el castaño giro la mirada. Seungri, era el nombre de ese hombre que ahora besaba a su mejor amigo. Quien solía ser un chico popular que se les unió apenas entraron a la universidad, en ese entonces era un rubio conocido por mucha gente, siendo de preparatoria aun, de alguna forma él ya era alguien famoso. Tenía muy buena química con los otros tres, en sus salidas se divertían como nadie, y a pesar de ser el menor simplemente se llevaban excelente.

—Había mucho tráfico, pero conseguí llegar, y ¿desde cuándo Hongdae esta tan lleno?

—Hongdae es Hongdae, estamos envejeciendo, eso es todo —dijo mientras el pelinegro se sentaba.

—Qué forma de hacerme sentir viejo hyung —el otro alzó los hombros y le dio una sonrisa. Seungri tenía tan solo 26 años, Youngbae 28 al igual que Jiyong, y Daesung que acababa de cumplir los 27— ¿y los demás?

...

A 5 kilómetros más, un hombre alto terminaba con su copa de vino y se levantaba de un sofá individual, alrededor más personas tenían conversaciones o esperaban, estaba en la zona de espera de uno de los hoteles más exclusivos de la ciudad. Frunció el ceño y miro su reloj, ya había pasado una hora y media desde que lo citaron, esa persona simplemente no llegaría. Una vez de pie miro hacia los lados, aun con cierta esperanza, pero sin encontrar a quien buscaba. A lo lejos otra persona levanto la mano queriendo llamar su atención —¡hyung! —grito ese otro hombre un poco más bajo que él y de cabello azul oscuro, quien portaba un look muy casual, todo lo contrario, al elegante traje que el alto usaba en ese momento.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? Te dije que me vieras en la avenida —le respondió mientras caminaba hacia la salida, con una expresión molesta.

El otro lo siguió rápidamente —supuse que estarías aquí ¿paso algo? ¿Por qué me dijiste que no dijera nada?

—Ya no importa, ahora solo vamos.

Un Audi negro se detuvo frente a ellos, un hombre uniformado bajo de este y le entrego las llaves, ambos se subieron y desaparecieron de allí rápidamente —hyung... no te ves bien —insistió el menor.

—No quiero pensar más en ello, dame un momento —le señalo su abrigo en la parte trasera del auto y el menor entendió de inmediato, saco la cajetilla de cigarros y le puso uno en sus labios, para que el otro no soltara el volante.

—Como quieras —encendió el cigarrillo del mayor y abrió su ventanilla.

El camino fue en silencio, ninguno dijo nada más, sin embargo, el mayor estaba sosteniendo con fuerza el volante, frunció el ceño de nuevo y detuvo el auto en una orilla. Su compañía no dijo nada, comprendía que no debía preguntar, así que solo se limitó a mirarlo de reojo. El hombre alto y de cabellera blanca sacudió su cabeza y se recargo en el asiento, cerró los ojos y golpeo un par de veces el volante, liberando su desesperación. Se dio la vuelta y sacó otro cigarrillo de su abrigo, lo encendió y continúo conduciendo, dejando al menor en silencio.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió venir a Hongdae? Será imposible estacionar —se quejó con molestia, sujeto con una mano su cigarrillo y dio una vuelta en la misma calle, donde acababan de decirles que no había sitio para aparcar.

—Jiyong dijo que esta noche era especial.

El alto no dijo nada, sin embargo, se sintió mal por estarse quejando, la pantalla del auto se ilumino y su tono de llamada comenzó, era Jiyong —mierda —dio una calada más a su cigarrillo y deslizó el botón verde.

—Cariño, ¿Dónde estás? —escucharon ambos.

—En las orillas buscando donde aparcar, estoy con Dae, llegamos en un momento.

—Entonces aquí los vemos.

Y el mayor colgó la llamada, Daesung lo miro de reojo, y de nuevo, no dijo nada. Dieron una vuelta al ser rechazados en otro estacionamiento, sus manos sujetaban con la misma fuerza el volante, suspiro y se alejó más de la zona donde estaba ese café, buscando una calle vacía, sin más, ya le daba igual si su auto desaparecía. Condujo con una velocidad más rápida y con cierta violencia, encontró una calle y sin mayor dificultad aparcó en la orilla de esta, apagó el auto, quitó su saco, deshizo su corbata y tomo su cajetilla del abrigo.

Salieron de su Audi y Daesung apenas y pudo seguirle el paso al mayor, iba caminando rápidamente, así que el menor pensó que tenía que hacer algo —detente —el hombre lo ignoro— Choi Seunghyun, no te voy a dejar ir así —el alto se detuvo abruptamente, desabrocho dos botones de su camisa y paso una mano por su cabello, intentando una vez más, liberar esa tensión que tenía encima— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada, no sucedió nada —murmuro con esa voz ronca— por favor vámonos.

—Hyung...

—¡Estoy bien Daesung! —la expresión del menor no cambio al escuchar ese grito, sin embargo, Seunghyun se sintió mal de inmediato, él jamás le gritaba al menor, sucediera lo que sucediera. Inhalo y exhalo con calma, miro al cielo e hizo todo lo posible por olvidarse de lo sucedido, porque su mejor amigo no merecía ese trato— por favor, déjalo.

Daesung se recargo en una camioneta solo alejándose un paso de él —si crees que te dejare ir así, estás loco, tu expresión es un desastre. Y parece que no lo notaste, pero sentí que chocaríamos en algún momento, manejaste de la forma más violenta, incluso te detuviste a golpear el volante... y acabas de gritarme, hyung —el mayor solo miro al suelo con las manos en su cintura— esta tensión no es buena, divídela conmigo, porque si te dejo entrar así, las cosas no estarán bien con Jiyong.

_"De cualquier forma no lo estarán..."_

—Solo diré una cosa Dae, y no quiero preguntas después, caminaremos hasta ese café como si nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

El menor asintió preocupado, cruzo los brazos y lo miro a los ojos, notando que a Seunghyun le costaba decirlo, que en realidad era algo grave —es algo que te está comiendo...

Seunghyun asintió de forma casi imperceptible, dejo de mirar a su mejor amigo y bufo hacia el aire, mirando hacia el camino que les esperaba. El mayor no creía el cambio que estaba dando su vida en solo unas semanas, unos días... era drástico, pero era real —Kyungil está en Seúl.

Su mejor amigo solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el mayor dejo de mirarlo y se enfocó en el suelo de nuevo, no podía corresponderle la mirada, porque sabía lo mal que ese regreso lo tenía, era demasiado para él. Se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda al menor, paso sus manos por su cabello y soltó un grito molesto, por poco sentía que golpearía a la pared. Un par de minutos después noto que Daesung continuaba en silencio, le había dicho que no quería preguntas, y el menor estaba respetando aquello, sin embargo, Seunghyun quería saber que pensaba.

—Puedes hablar.

Daesung lo miro a los ojos, pero Seunghyun cortó de inmediato la mirada —¿lo viste?

—Me dejo plantado.

El teléfono del mayor comenzó a sonar de nuevo, el nombre del mencionado apareció en la pantalla. Seunghyun colgó la llamada de inmediato y regresó a mirar a su mejor amigo, quien lo miraba con la misma preocupación —¿es él? —Seunghyun asintió.

—¿Desde cuándo están en contacto?

—Hace dos días, estuve a punto de ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto —Daesung rodó los ojos y dejo de mirarlo— pero no tuve el valor.

—¿Y te cito esta noche?

—Me dijo que necesita ayuda para recuperar su viejo departamento, yo lo pondría en contacto con alguien... —calló cuando se dio cuenta de que sus palabras sonaban como las peores excusas—yo, yo no lo pensé bien.

Daesung suspiro y sintió el vibrar de su teléfono, era Jiyong llamándolo, el menor no respondió —¿apagaste tu teléfono? —le preguntó al mayor.

—No dejará de llamarme en un buen rato, lo conozco.

—Lo conocías Seunghyun, él ya no es el mismo.

...

Seungri continúo contando una y mil cosas a Jiyong, cosas sobre negocios, cosas que estaban cansando al moreno. Sin embargo, a ambos les apasionaba aquello, ya que Jiyong tenía en sus manos el control de una línea de ropa y accesorios muy exclusiva, un imperio que estaba creando con su propio esfuerzo. Y Seungri, siendo un empresario nato, no tenía sino mejores ideas para motivar y acrecentar el desarrollo se su marca —¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? —se quejó Youngbae.

Jiyong asintió y termino su taza de té —perdón Bae, pero estoy emocionado.

—¿Sobre esto son tus noticias? —el castaño asintió mordiéndose un labio.

Escucharon pasos por las escaleras y giraron a ver como un hombre de cabellera azul se asomaba, seguido de un hombre alto y elegante, Jiyong sonrió al ver a su novio por fin llegar. Daesung se regresó al ver como una mesera los seguía —¿podemos ordenar desde aquí? —ella asintió.

Jiyong sonrió ampliamente al ver como su novio caminaba hasta él, el alto de cabellera blanca le sonrió también y se sentó en la silla que el menor ya tenía apartada a su lado —se tomaron su tiempo —dijo mientras estiraba sus manos para acomodarle bien el cuello de la camisa.

—Fue imposible encontrar un lugar, ¿desde cuándo esta tan lleno Hongdae? —se quejó sin impedir que su novio acomodara su camisa.

Jiyong no dijo nada y abrochó un botón más en su camisa, dejando ver solo una parte de su cuello —¿a él no le dices viejo? —reclamo el menor de todos.

—No, porque es el mayor Ri —le explicó Youngbae con una sonrisa— suficiente trauma tiene ya, ¿Por qué crees que se pintó el cabello de blanco?

—¡Que no fue por eso Bae! —le grito Jiyong mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio.

—¿Les dijiste Jiyong? —le pregunto Seunghyun.

—¡No! ¡Seungri me escuchó hablando por teléfono contigo! —dramatizó mientras el culpable de esparcir la razón se reía— igual solo nosotros lo sabemos, nadie más —trato de suavizar.

La verdad era que Jiyong sí le había contado a Seungri, mientras iban a almorzar Seunghyun le llamó y él contesto a la vez que conducía, por lo que el menor había escuchado como Jiyong le decía a su novio que no eran graves un par de canas, que era algo normal. Y el menor también pudo escuchar como Seunghyun se negaba y decía que eso significaba su vejez, y que mejor la afrontaría desde antes... y sin poder evitarlo, Jiyong vio a su novio llegar a casa con un tono plateado en todo el cabello. Todavía recordaba la forma en que lo jalo de la corbata y sin decir nada se subió a él y lo obligó a llevarlo a la cama, una buena noche sin duda. Y casi un mes antes, cuando el tono plateado comenzaba a salir de su cabello, Jiyong no se había negado a que lo retocara, porque sinceramente, le parecía irresistible verlo con ese color que contrastaba tan bien con la ropa tan formal que el mayor usaba.

Luego de discutir un poco más sobre la vejez de todos, ordenaron nuevas bebidas y Jiyong golpeó con una cuchara su taza, Youngbae rodó los ojos burlándose —primero que nada, me alegra que estemos aquí todos juntos, en nuestro querido Hongdae. Segundo, me alegra que no haya niños de por medio que me interrumpan cuando hablo...

—Puedo hablar por nuestros hijos —dijo Youngbae, y Seungri asintió fastidiando al castaño.

Jiyong solo los miro mal y fingió que no pasaba nada —quería anunciar esto en la boda, pero se me adelanto todo, así que... lo diré ahora ¡abriremos una tienda en París! —los demás miraron a Seungri y este asintió con una sonrisa.

Seunghyun se levantó y abrazó a Jiyong con fuerza, dejo un beso en su cabeza y lo mantuvo en sus brazos por un momento, sintiendo como el menor se aferraba a su cintura con fuerza —¡déjanos felicitarlo! —gritaba su mejor amigo. Jiyong intento soltarse, pero sintió que su novio lo mantenía con fuerza, algo un tanto extraño, sin embargo, en ese momento no pudo sino pensar que era por la emoción.

El mayor lo soltó y lo tomo de las mejillas para darle un beso breve en los labios, Jiyong sonrió ampliamente y le arrugó la nariz, enseguida Daesung se acercó y lo felicito, seguido de los demás. Conversaron un rato más sobre lo que representaba para Jiyong el abrir una tienda en París, ya lo había hecho en Japón, pero París estaba más lejos, y era otro mercado por completo. Desde esa mañana que se lo habían confirmado, Jiyong parecía no poder quedarse quieto, era demasiada emoción, y como sabía que los tortolos tenían un día sin sus hijos, decidió que era un buen momento para reunirlos en su viejo Hongdae. Ya que, con niños, con trabajos pesados y horarios descompuestos, apenas y se lograban reunir en Gangnam, donde ahora todos vivían a poca distancia de los demás. Los únicos más lejanos eran Youngbae y Seungri, quienes, por tener una casa propia y grande, se alejaron un poco del caos de la ciudad, porque ya eran una familia.

Jiyong recargó su mano en la de Seunghyun y entrecruzo sus dedos con una sonrisa, escuchaban la historia de Seungri y de cómo Haneul, su hija menor, le había pintado la oficina a su jefe. Jiyong se rió junto con los demás al ver las fotografías, se sentía feliz escuchando esas historias, se sentía feliz de poder compartir su vida con ellos. Miro rápidamente a su novio y como este esbozaba una gran sonrisa, también se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado, de compartir tanto con él, y es que Seunghyun era su pilar más grande. Siempre se lo había dicho a Youngbae, porque era el único que entendía como se podía depender tanto de alguien más, así como el moreno lo hacía con Seungri. Eran pocos años los que tenían juntos, pero para el castaño aquello ya era algo de toda su vida. A veces, cuando terminaban de hacer el amor, Jiyong se recargaba en el pecho del mayor y escuchaba su corazón y su respiración, y en esos momentos agradecía tener una vida tan afortunada.

—¿Dónde estacionaste? —le pregunto a Seunghyun.

—A un par de calles, ¿te vas con ellos? —le preguntó a Daesung, ya que Youngbae tenía la camioneta en un lugar muy cercano.

—Pararemos en el súper antes, para hacer algo de cenar rápido —explicó el menor de todos.

Daesung buscó en sus bolsillos —creo que deje mi teléfono en tu auto —le dijo al alto.

—Entonces vayan primero y disculpen el desastre de antemano —se burlaron.

Se dividieron y los otros tres caminaron hasta donde estaba el auto de Seunghyun, el castaño se abrazó del brazo de su novio y camino así a su lado, como solían hacerlo naturalmente. Daesung camino más rápido, de hecho, corrió, porque necesitaba ver sus mensajes, así que ellos lo siguieron con calma —supongo que si somos viejos para estar en Hongdae... —musito melancólicamente.

—¿Ah? ¿Tu sintiéndote viejo?

—Pero no me siento mal, digo, es natural crecer, es solo que siento que nuestras noches de bar en bar eran hace solo un par de años... y ahora míranos, yendo a la casa de Bae y de Ri, quienes tienen dos niños ya. El tiempo vuela —suspiro.

—Solo soy un año mayor que tú y me estás haciendo sentir muy viejo.

—Perdón, me dio el sentimiento.

Llegaron hasta el auto y miraron que Daesung ya esperaba dentro, se separaron y Jiyong tomo el lugar del copiloto, despeinó su cabello y se miró en el retrovisor, lo sacudió un poco más y se colocó su cinturón —¿llevarás a alguien a la boda, Dae?

El menor negó con la cabeza —no, no.

—Vamos Dae, ya es tiempo de que la conozcamos, ¿Cuánto llevan? ¿10 meses?

—Por eso mismo, es un punto crucial y ustedes pueden arruinarlo —ambos se rieron del menor.

—Siempre hemos conocido a nuestras parejas pasadas, no puedes dejar esto así y lo sabes —se quejó Jiyong.

Se conocían desde hace muchos años, era claro que conocían a sus parejas pasadas, el único que tardo en añadirse al grupo fue Seunghyun, pero el castaño sabía que sus relaciones eran solo dos, y ambas poco relevantes como para contarse como parejas. De hecho, Jiyong conocía a una de ellas porque se la encontró alguna vez en un bar, y realmente fue indiferente, nada que le diera celos o temor a perderlo. En ese aspecto Jiyong siempre se sentía tranquilo, sin el temor de un exnovio o exnovia por allí, lo único que le daba temor era verlo salir tan guapo de casa, pero que podía hacer si su novio era irresistible así tuviera un saco de patatas encima.

...

Luego de una ronda de tragos ligeros y de las carcajadas causadas por Daesung resbalando por el suelo gracias a un carrito de juguete, ya estaban más tranquilos. Jiyong se sentía adormilado, ese día se había levantado muy temprano y ya pasaba de la una de la madrugada, por lo que sus ojos se cerraban. Se recargó en el hombro de Seunghyun y bostezo sonoramente —no puedo creer que no haya niños aquí y ya estemos cansados.

—¿Otra vez quejándote de mis hijos? —musito Youngbae.

—La verdad los extraño, extraño ver como ambos pelean por hacer de Daesung su caballito —los cinco rieron.

Los tórtolos tenían un par de niños, habían adoptado primero a Taeyang, un niño de dos años, ahora cuatro recién cumplidos. Y a Haneul, una bebé de casi diez meses que fue abandonada en una iglesia, ella tenía casi dos años ya. Ambos eran una mezcla perfecta de sus padres, por lo que esa familia era un ejemplo a seguir en muchos ámbitos, algo de lo que muchas personas estaban orgullosas, incluyendo a los presentes en el salón.

—Muy bien, Daesung puede dormir en el sofá y ustedes dos tomen la habitación de Haneul.

—¿Por qué siempre me toca el sofá?

—Ya te dije que cuando traigas a una novia los enviare a ellos al sofá —Seungri y los demás asintieron ya levantándose.

Daesung guardó silencio y se dejó caer en el enorme sofá negro, Jiyong se estiro con pereza y camino hasta las escaleras, donde estaban las habitaciones, abrió por error la de Taeyang, miro su enorme dinosaurio de peluche a lado de la pequeña cama y sonrió, ese había sido su regalo y de Seunghyun. Todavía recordaba bien como el pequeño sol había gritado de la emoción. Cerró la puerta y abrió la contigua, la de la princesa, miro la enorme cuna que tenían montada a la pared, donde ella seguía durmiendo. A la derecha estaba la cama matrimonial, donde esperaban que durmiera cuando creciera, mientras era para los invitados, prácticamente siempre ellos dos. Bostezo de nuevo y se comenzó a quitar la camisa que llevaba, abrió el closet y se estiro para llegar hasta la ropa que usaban para dormir cuando se quedaban, pero no alcanzaba.

Sintió una presencia tras de él y miro como una mano pasaba la suya y tomaba la ropa que buscaba —¡¿por qué la dejan tan arriba si los dos son pequeños?! —Seunghyun soltó una corta risa cerca de su oreja.

—Les llaman escaleras —se burló.

Jiyong le golpeó el abdomen —o novios muy altos.

Su novio alto sonrió y se agacho para levantar un poco su rostro de la barbilla y darle un beso lento, el castaño dejo caer la ropa y se aferró a la camisa del mayor, lo jalo un poco, entonces Seunghyun profundizo el beso. Sus labios siempre eran suaves, la perdición de Jiyong, desde la primera vez que los había probado había sentido que las cosas con Seunghyun no serían breves, supo con solo una cita, que su química con él era muy intensa, y que el mayor pensaba igual.

El castaño sonrió a mitad del beso, ese día estaba sinceramente feliz, se sentía pleno por completo, hubiese deseado terminarlo con Seunghyun en la cama, pero resulto complicado regresar a su departamento con lo que habían bebido, así que se conformaría con esos besos subidos de tono. Paseo sus manos por detrás de la espalda baja del mayor y las dejo descansar en ese trasero perfecto, apretó un poco e hizo reír a Seunghyun —Ji...

—No soy tan incorrecto —dijo separándose por fin.

—¿Quieres recostarte? Tengo que hacer unas llamadas... —el menor asintió y comenzó desvestirse, se colocó el short y la camiseta grande, Seunghyun se sentó en la cama y palmeo el colchón— déjame arroparte.

Jiyong sonrió ampliamente y se metió debajo del edredón —Esta fantasía no me gusta mucho —Seunghyun le cubrió la cara y fingió ahogarlo, recibiendo como respuesta la risa del otro. Lo dejó respirar y lo tapo correctamente— sabes que no puedo dormir bien en otros lugares si no estoy contigo, así que no tardes.

Seunghyun asintió juntando sus labios y se aseguró de que estuviera bien cubierto, se levantó y lo miro desde lejos —esto puede ayudar —se acercó a la cuna y jalo el móvil que estaba arriba, inundando la habitación con una melodía de cuna y con pequeños borreguitos moviéndose en círculo sobre la misma.

El castaño bostezo y soltó una risa floja —eso ayudará.

Le dio un beso tierno en la frente y salió de la habitación, busco en sus bolsillos y sacó su cajetilla, coloco un cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras bajaba las escaleras. Camino hasta el comedor y abrió lentamente las puertas de cristal para salir al jardín. Encendió su teléfono y lo dejo en la mesita cercana a la piscina, se sentó en un camastro y fumo tranquilamente, esperando el momento en que su teléfono comenzaría a vibrar una y otra vez por las llamadas.

Porque así era Kyungil, si Seunghyun no respondía, él llamaría hasta el cansancio.

Sin embargo, el teléfono solo sonó dos veces, lo tomo con sorpresa y miro que solo tenía dos llamadas perdidas, ambas de Kyungil. También tenía un mensaje suyo. Bloqueo el móvil y lo apartó. Camino por la orilla de la piscina mientras daba otra calada, con los minutos ese cigarrillo se terminó, convirtiéndose en uno más, y luego en otro más. Su mente estaba divagando demasiado, entre los pensamientos que lo amenazaban desde hace unas semanas y el ahora golpe del pasado que representaba la llegada de Kyungil.

_"Número Desconocido: Sé que estas saliendo con alguien desde hace varios años... si te veía en ese lugar, no sé qué hubiera pasado entre nosotros Seunghyun._

_Sinceramente no sé ni que estoy haciendo ahora mismo._

_Pero, pienso quedarme en Seúl..."_

Subió las escaleras y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, miro como Jiyong dormía profundamente, sabía que estaba agotado. Jaló una vez más el móvil y dejo que la música de cuna lo tranquilizara, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lo miro dormir. Ese hombre tan seguro de sí mismo, ese hombre que se había acercado hasta él para pedirle su nombre y hablarle de arte, para después invitarlo a salir, ese hombre era el mismo que frente a él descansaba como un niño pequeño. Tan inocente. Paso ligeramente su mano por su cabello y alejo el poco que tapaba su frente, lo acarició con cariño y se hizo una pregunta clave en su mente...

_"¿Podrás vivir sin mí, Jiyong?"_


	2. Primer mentira

Capítulo 2

_\- Primer mentira -_

A la siguiente mañana Jiyong despertó perezosamente, estiro sus brazos y rodó hacia la izquierda, esperando ver a su novio durmiendo, sin embargo, no lo encontró. Escuchó muchos ruidos en la planta baja, se talló los ojos y se sintió un poco extraño por haber despertado tarde, cuando Seunghyun era el que siempre sufría de sueño pesado, era un dolor de cabeza arrastrarlo para ponerlo de pie. Era raro, pero no tanto como para que Jiyong se preocupara, quizá solo no durmió bien en la noche.

El ruido se volvió más fuerte, se levantó y reviso su teléfono, el que había muerto en algún momento de la noche. Se estiro una vez más y se vistió rápidamente, tenía que ir al trabajo y no podía ni avisar que llegaría más tarde, de cualquier forma, no le preocupaba mucho, ventajas de ser el jefe. Escucho la risa de un niño y se alarmo un poco, se supone que llegarían hasta tarde... guardó su teléfono y salió rápido de la habitación.

—¡Tío Ji! —le gritó el pequeño Taeyang, el solecito de los Dong. Jiyong sonrió y se agachó al ver al pequeño correr hacia él, lo levanto y lo hizo dar una vuelta, el niño se rió sonoramente— ¡ahora a mi hermana! —Jiyong asintió con una enorme sonrisa y camino hasta la sala con el niño en sus brazos.

—Jiyong, que gustó verte hijo —le saludó la madre de Youngbae, casi su segunda mamá— ¿Cómo has estado?

El castaño dejo bajar al pequeño y siguió a la señora hasta la cocina, miro de reojo como los demás estaban desayunando fuera, así que no se preocupó al ver la cabellera blanca por allí —lleno de trabajo, ¿usted? Ya tenía mucho que no nos veíamos.

—Bien, bien, extrañando que eres el único que me habla de usted —Jiyong rió ante el comentario. Podía conocerla de casi toda su vida, pero jamás se sintió cómodo llamándola por su nombre, así que ya era costumbre tratarla con lenguaje formal— ¿irás a mi boda, cierto?

El menor asintió mientras recibía una taza de té —por supuesto, tengo la fecha marcada desde hace meses.

—Me alegro. Y veo que sigues con Seunghyun hijo, ¿no suenan las campanas para ustedes?

Mordió su labio instintivamente —no, todavía es pronto —dijo un tanto nervioso.

—Tu mejor amigo se casó al año de novio, disculpa si siento que estas tardando, pero con estas generaciones ya no se sabe, mírame con dos nietos ya —asintió cortésmente, ahogo el sentimiento agridulce en su estómago y bebió de la taza de té.

Así eran las cosas desde hacía dos años. Las personas asumían que después de un año, ambos estarían ya viviendo juntos, que quizá tardarían más en casarse, pero que después de tres años ya habría niños de por medio. Sin embargo, era todo lo contrario, y el reloj comenzaba a sonar cada vez más fuerte. Eran los conceptos de la sociedad en la que vivían, si bien las relaciones homosexuales eran normales ya, el maldito matrimonio seguía siendo la presión más grande. Y con Seunghyun pisando los 30, todo mundo los asumía casados, sin embargo, Jiyong se reía apenado y decía que no, que todavía tenían tiempo. Y no era que Jiyong quisiera casarse ya, era solo que sentía que en su relación a veces hacía falta compromiso, Seunghyun era una persona responsable, comprometida y fiel... era solo que tenía esa creencia de que el matrimonio no servía para nada. Lo que Jiyong pudo comprender al conocer la historia detrás de esa idea, le tomo tiempo, pero sabía que lo que sentía por el mayor era algo más intenso, como para dejarlo por ese detalle. Y siendo sincero, Jiyong tenía sus propias ideas de que no todo tenía que ser como la sociedad lo dictaba, en ese sentido era muy rebelde e innovador, por ello su marca crecía tanto. Porque él salía del molde siempre, y a la gente aquello le gustaba.

Pero... solo a veces necesitaba tener algo seguro, algo como un compromiso.

Salieron al jardín y Jiyong sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Seungri con la pequeña Haneul en brazos —déjame cargarla —pidió Seunghyun acercándose a ellos.

—¡Hyung! Apestas a tabaco, no puedo dejar que la cargues así —Jiyong frunció el ceño y se acercó más a Seunghyun, quien en efecto olía demasiado, sin embargo, el día anterior no tenía ese olor ¿Cómo pudo haber fumado tanto por la noche?

No tenía mucho sentido.

—¿Fumaste anoche?

—Un poco, pero pase el día con más fumadores, así que se marcó mucho el olor —el mayor se alejó de ambos y Jiyong se quedó pensando un poco.

—Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, tengo que llegar a la oficina —dijo el castaño sintiéndose un poco ansioso.

Seunghyun se dio la vuelta mientras sujetaba una taza de café —¿no quieres desayunar?

—Conseguiré algo en la oficina, de verdad tengo que llegar, hoy comenzamos a elegir modelos y me necesitan —los demás asintieron.

—Si quieres te llevo, tengo que irme también —ofreció Seungri.

—Quédate, iré con Seungri —Seunghyun asintió y Jiyong se acercó a darle un beso corto— te quiero.

—Te quiero.

Seungri se despidió de todos y termino por darle un beso a su esposo, tomo su saco y salió hasta la entrada, donde Jiyong ya encendía el auto —¿prisa? —le preguntó el pelinegro.

—Algo, necesito un cigarrillo.

El menor asintió y se colocó su cinturón de seguridad —si yo fumara creo que necesitaría uno también —el castaño se rió sinceramente.

—Cállate exagerado.

—Como a ti te ama...—el pelinegro rodó los ojos y Jiyong comenzó a salir de la cerrada donde vivían los tórtolos— sentí que con mi ayuda en la boda ya podríamos acercarnos más, pero sigo sintiendo esa distancia.

Jiyong miro de reojo al menor, el que lucía un tanto decaído, y es que la madre de Youngbae no aceptaba del todo a Seungri. Desde el inicio de su relación le parecía un casanova, según ella, y bueno... en ese entonces, Seungri tenía toda la pinta de un casanova. Luego con los meses su relación con Youngbae se volvió muy seria, y al cumplir el año, se volvió un compromiso por completo. Su madre siguió insistiendo mucho con Youngbae, diciendo que Seungri no era el indicado, que no le gustaba como yerno. Esas conversaciones le habían tocado incluso a Jiyong, quien defendía al menor siempre, convenciéndole de que Seungri era un gran partido para el moreno, y que sin duda se amaban con la vida. Eventualmente ella lo aceptó, y cuando llegaron los nietos las cosas mejoraron un poco más, pero para Seungri todavía no era suficiente.

—¿Qué has hecho para la boda? —le preguntó curioso.

—Ayude a que contactaran varias coordinadoras, de las mejores.

—¿Harás algo más?

—Tengo un plan, sorpresa claro.

Jiyong rodó los ojos y asintió. Al poco rato su semblante se volvió serio, escuchaba al menor hacer llamadas de negocios, en varios idiomas. Pero las palabras que decía no se quedaban en su mente, era como escuchar por escuchar, aunque eso no tuviera sentido. Estaciono en el lugar usual del menor y se bajaron del auto, caminaron hasta el elevador y este se detuvo en el primer piso, cuando ellos iban al último. Un joven alto y apuesto entro al mismo, Jiyong estaba hasta atrás, cuando Seungri estaba un poco más al frente, miro como el joven giro los ojos y se enfocó en el pelinegro. Jiyong casi tose al ver la mirada que le daban a Seungri, casi se lo quería comer, sin importarle que Jiyong estaba allí detrás. El descaro, pensó el castaño.

Las puertas se abrieron en el tercer nivel y el joven salió no sin antes sonreírle al menor, Jiyong comenzó a reírse una vez se encontraron solos de nuevo —¿viste eso?

—Ya me acostumbré, lo he visto unas tres veces, y puedo decir que esta vez fue más atrevido.

—¿Qué no ve el brillante anillo en tu mano?

—A los jóvenes de ahora eso les da igual Jiyong, pero por eso nosotros somos fieles, claro... si es que amamos a nuestras parejas, te sorprenderían los muchos hombres que caen en coqueteos así en la oficina.

—Nosotros.

—Estamos comprometidos Jiyong, no podemos andar picando flores.

—Tu estas comprometido —el pelinegro lo miro extrañamente, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar porque las puertas se abrieron en el último nivel. Un par de asistentes se aproximaron a la puerta rápidamente, una con una tablet en las manos y la otra con un té helado. Estaban en sus oficinas, donde Jiyong siempre era recibido así, ambas chicas hicieron una reverencia a ambos y Seungri se comió sus preguntas al ver como el castaño camino hacia su propia oficina y las mujeres le hacían resúmenes del día.

Jiyong estiro su cuello a un lado y se enfocó en escuchar lo que le decían, sostuvo el té y pensó que necesitaba algo caliente —tráeme uno caliente, por favor —la más joven asintió y se retiró rápidamente. Cualquiera que viera esa escena creería que Jiyong era el típico jefe desgraciado, pero no, era bastante amable con todos. El problema recaía en que era demasiado perfeccionista con su trabajo, y por ello solían temer trabajar con él, a pesar de que no fuera usual que regañara a sus empleados. Contrataba gente competente, con una actitud como la suya, porque quería evitar a toda costa regañar personas o ser grosero, odiaba aquello. ¿Y despedir a alguien? Jamás lo había hecho.

Termino de escuchar el informe de sus acciones y encendió su ordenador —muchas gracias Chae, ¿puedes traerme uno de los conjuntos que deje aquí?

—¿Te quedaste con los Dong? —el castaño asintió despeinando su cabello. Chaerin era su asistente desde que esa empresa estaba en su casa, ella lo acompaño desde que todo inició, y por más que Jiyong le ofreciera un mejor puesto, ella disfrutaba de encargarse de los contactos importantes, de arreglar citas y mantener información importante en sus manos. Y el castaño no podía sino confiar en ella plenamente, además de que bien disfrutaba de tener poder en la oficina, Jiyong había dejado siempre en claro que mientras él no estuviera, ella estaba como sustituta. Era por eso que fuera de su oficina tenían todo un show para que ella pareciera su asistente, cuando en realidad era una amiga de años.

Jiyong se metió al baño y se cambió rápidamente, salió arrugando las mangas de su camisa negra, se colocó el pequeño clip de metal plateado en el cuello de camisa y regresó a sentarse en su enorme silla. La puerta se abrió y la otra asistente, prácticamente la asistente de Chaerin, entró y le dejó una taza de té, Jiyong agradeció y lo probo de inmediato, Chaerin le hizo una seña y ella salió enseguida —está muy rico.

—De hecho, está trabajando muy bien, casi como yo. Puede ser la indicada —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eso espero, llevas cuatro chicas despedidas.

La rubia borro su sonrisa y le estiro su tablet —mira, estos son los modelos que llegaron.

Jiyong miro las fotografías de un grupo de seis personas, todas con diferentes proporciones, color de piel, altura, el grupo era perfecto —están muy bien ¿Cuándo los conoceré?

—Se están hospedando en el Sheraton, podemos verlos hoy mismo.

—Haz una cita a las seis y diles que cenaremos después de una breve reunión —Chaerin asintió y salió de su oficina, dejándolo solo.

...

Un par de hombres sostenían con fuerza y delicadeza una pintura sumamente valiosa, movían sus pies con cuidado a las órdenes que estaban recibiendo del otro, quien les decía que más a la derecha, más abajo, más al otro lado. Otro hombre entro a la sala donde estaban y miro como los dos estaban sudando del cansancio —pueden dejarla abajo, vayan a descansar un momento —les ordeno con una voz gruesa, ambos agradecieron y salieron.

—Estaba acomodando eso —se quejó Seunghyun quien sufría por encontrar el orden adecuado de la pintura.

—Estabas torturando empleados —el de cabellera blanca rodó los ojos y bebió de su copa de vino— ¿estas bebiendo?

—No conseguía la inspiración, lo siento —se disculpó con escasa sinceridad.

El otro hombre, un poco más bajo que él bufo y puso una mano en su cintura, levantando un poco su saco negro —¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Llevas toda la mañana con esta actitud, tienes a todos de un lado a otro, y ahora estas bebiendo.

—Todo está bien hyung —termino el vino de su copa y suspiro— creo que necesito irme un momento... necesito terminar con algo.

—Toma el tiempo que necesites, y dime si sucede algo, aquí todavía tenemos tiempo.

—Gracias —Seunghyun suavizo su actitud, con Tablo no podía comportarse así, era su hyung más cercano.

Salió del estudio y fue hasta su Audi estacionado en la entrada, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y cerró los ojos un segundo. Su cabeza dolía, no podría conducir así, tomo su teléfono y contacto rápidamente por un chófer, eran casi las siete de la tarde, seguro había alguien disponible. Salió del auto y se quitó su saco, lo dejó detrás y espero a que el hombre llegará hasta el lugar, encendió un cigarrillo e inhalo con necesidad, tomo su teléfono de nuevo e hizo una llamada.

—¿Woobin?

— _¿Seunghyun?_

—Sí, necesito el número de su habitación.

Un silencio inundo la línea, Seunghyun sabía que el otro dudaba — _305_ —y la llamada se terminó.

A las seis y veinte Seunghyun ya estaba frente a una puerta con el número 305, saco su teléfono y lo apagó, ya le había avisado a Jiyong que estaría hasta tarde en el estudio, así que no habría mayor problema. Lo guardó en su bolsillo y toco la puerta, se alejó y poco a poco desabrocho dos botones de su camisa, refrescándose un poco por el calor del verano... y por el repentino calor de los nervios.

La puerta se abrió al instante, un hombre alto se asomó y abrió los ojos con genuina sorpresa, su perfil hizo estremecer a Seunghyun. Esas facciones tan marcadas seguían intactas, su cabello estaba negro, en su tono natural, su rostro tenía maquillaje, unos ojos delineados e intimidantes lo miraban fijamente, se estaban examinando el uno al otro. La puerta se abrió más, Seunghyun dudo un segundo en el lumbral de esta, sin embargo, entró.

—No creo que esto sea lo más responsable... —comenzó el más alto.

Se midieron por un segundo y Seunghyun sintió esa extraña familiaridad al levantar muy poco la vista, ya que el pelinegro era más alto por solo un par de centímetros, el mayor se acercó y rompió esa distancia que él marcaba.

—Seung...

El de cabellera blanca lo ignoro, se acercó y con temor levanto una mano, tembló un poco, pero se acercó de lleno a su rostro, toco su mejilla con suavidad y lo examinó mejor, aunque el menor esquivo su mirada de inmediato —mírame —musito, pero el pelinegro no lo hizo— mírame —dijo en un tono más grave, más lastimoso.

Él lo miro y el corazón de Seunghyun tembló un poco, miles de memorias lo inundaron, el brillo de esos ojos ya no era el mismo. Habían pasado años desde que se miraron de esa forma, desde que Seunghyun se subió a un avión y se alejó de esa vida a su lado. Solo convivieron un año juntos, compartieron su vida por todo un año, en un departamento pequeño en Tokio... todo había pasado tan rápido.

Mitad de 2011 y de 2012, cuando creían que el mundo se iba a terminar.

—No... —dijo el alto alejándose un paso, retrocedió más y se colocó una camisa negra que tenía allí colgada— hablemos en público.

Seunghyun no tuvo el tiempo de pensar, sin embargo, lo siguió, en el elevador un grupo de personas los acompañaron, matando esa privacidad de la habitación. El mayor movió los dedos nerviosamente, no se sentía confiado de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya era tarde, ya estaba junto a él, yendo a quien sabe dónde. Las puertas se abrieron y ambos caminaron hacia el fondo del hotel, uno de los más caros en Seúl, por un momento Seunghyun se preguntó que tan bien le estaba yendo al menor como para pagar algo así. Llegaron al restaurante bar del hotel —Song Kyungil —le dijo al de la entrada. Un mesero los acompaño hasta el fondo del lugar, donde unos ventanales los rodeaban, justo en la mesa de la esquina, les extendieron menús, pero el pelinegro negó— lo que pedí anoche —el hombre asintió y se retiró.

Kyungil giro la mirada hacia el resto del lugar, viendo como no había nadie a su alrededor que se pudiera percatar de como Seunghyun lo atravesaba con esa mirada tan intensa. Dejó que lo hiciera, no le dijo nada, ni Seunghyun dijo algo, luego el mesero se acercó con una botella, la misma que el pelinegro bebió la noche anterior, solo. El mesero comenzó a abrirla, pero el mayor lo detuvo con una seña, pidiéndole que la dejara allí, sus largas manos la tomaron y termino de abrirla, apenas mirando al otro. Sirvió con habilidad y elegancia en ambas copas, miro a los ojos al menor mientras lo hacía, sin expresar algún tipo de emoción, solo mirándolo, sin más.

El mayor sonrió ligeramente al probar el vino, era el favorito de ambos, el que bebieron por primera vez en Tokio, cuando Seunghyun aún era inexperto en ese terreno. Sintió escalofríos al entender que su interés había nacido estando al lado de la persona que tenía enfrente, la persona que ahora parecía tan desconocida. Se miraron por un momento más y bebieron de sus copas, cortando la ligera conexión que se formaba de los recuerdos. El mesero regresó a su lado y comenzó a servirles los platos, provocando que Seunghyun se portara más serio, sintiendo la mirada de Kyungil en él.

Era su plato favorito de sushi, el que el menor aprendió a hacer solo para él, por el que se inscribió a clases aun sin entender bien el idioma... todo por Seunghyun. El pelinegro guardó silencio, Seunghyun sintió que eso decía demasiado, el hecho de que hubiese pedido aquella cena la noche anterior, quizá pensando en él, quizá siendo melancólico, lo que el menor odiaba... pero que Seunghyun no podía evitar. Su mandíbula se tensó, pero miro de reojo como el menor comenzaba a comer, así que lo acompaño en silencio y sin mirarse de nuevo.

Sin notarlo, ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche, Seunghyun sirvió vino de nuevo, sin estar seguro de que numero de copa era, pero la botella se terminó en su turno. Kyungil bufo ligeramente entre una sonrisa al ver como Seunghyun la dejaba a un lado, lo miro y con la sola mirada le pregunto si era suficiente, el mayor lo entendió con una expresión seria.

El pelinegro tomo el corcho de la botella y jugó con este entre sus manos —¿aún los coleccionas? 

—Se volvieron demasiados —Seunghyun termino el resto de su vino desinteresadamente, dejo la copa en la mesa y paso una mano por su cabello.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza —por favor, no hagas eso —le dijo dejando de mirarlo.

—Tampoco hagas eso —respondió levantando una ceja y mirando sus labios, Kyungil instintivamente dejo de morderse el labio y se rió ligeramente.

—Dejémoslo aquí.

—Fue lo que dijiste la última vez —ambos se tornaron serios con ese comentario y el mismo ambiente se sintió frío.

Kyungil asintió cabizbajo, sin ser capaz de mirarlo —pero esta vez estoy aquí —le correspondió la mirada con valor, sintiendo como el tono de sus palabras era claro.

El mayor lo miro a los ojos, queriendo descubrir lo más que fuera posible, lo más que pudiera descubrir sin tener que usar palabras. Pero la mirada del pelinegro lastimaba, sus ojos brillaban de otra forma, una que dejaba a Seunghyun muy extraño —necesito un cigarrillo —musito mientras se ponía de pie. Caminaron hacia la terraza que se encontraba a unos pasos, cerca de su mesa, fueron hasta la orilla, alejándose de las personas que cenaban por allí. Sacó su cajetilla y dejó uno entre sus labios, lo encendió y miro hacia la pared, donde una cascada mojaba un par de plantas verdes y largas, se distrajo un segundo viendo el agua caer, a pesar de tener a Kyungil justo enfrente— ¿Por qué volviste?

El menor esquivo su mirada levemente, considerando bien su respuesta —trabajo, familia, amigos... sabes que mi vida ha estado aquí siempre.

—Aun cuando te aferraste tanto a Tokio.

—Al final no era lo mismo sin ti.

Seunghyun dio una calada a su cigarrillo —¿luego de cinco años?

—No estoy aquí por ti, no volví porque te extrañaba, no volví porque te necesitara. Estoy aquí por trabajo, todo está aquí, siempre lo estuvo, tú sabes que mi partida a Japón no fue más que un berrinche, tú mismo me dijiste que algún día volvería —el mayor no dijo nada y giro su rostro hacia la vista que otorgaba la terraza, escucho un grupo de personas salir por la puerta cercana, no se giró, pero vio que el alto los miro levemente— escucha, sé que quizá no debí llamarte, y lo siento. Tuve un impulso al pisar la ciudad, sentí que no conocía a nadie, y de cierta forma creí que podríamos ser... soy un idiota, siempre lo seré. Amigos, Seunghyun, pensé que podríamos llegar a serlo.

Amigos... una etapa que nunca vivieron como tal.

—Tú y yo no fuimos amigos.

Kyungil negó cabizbajo —sé que estas con alguien, y tú me conoces, sabes que jamás, jamás te incitaría a traicionarlo —el mayor asintió— no sé qué signifique este ambiente que nos envuelve, pero si es demasiado peligroso, no te acerques más a mí. Si de verdad eres feliz a su lado, olvídate de mí, continuemos como si yo todavía estuviera lejos de ti.

—Pero no lo estas —camino hasta uno de los ceniceros y apagó su colilla, no se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la salida del restaurante, cruzando todo ese camino con Kyungil a una distancia. Llegó hasta el lobby, donde dudo sobre si tomar el maldito elevador e ir a su habitación o caminar por el lobby y salir del hotel.

Mientras lo pensaba alguien tocaba su brazo ligeramente, alguien que no era el alto —¿Seunghyun? —el mayor casi salta del susto.

—¡Jiyong! —dijo sinceramente sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El castaño sonrió ligeramente y señaló a un grupo detrás de él —nuestros modelos llegaron antes, estuvimos cenando aquí, ¿no leíste mi mensaje? —Seunghyun negó medio aturdido aun, sintiendo que Kyungil debía estar mirando desde una distancia, porque bien sabía que lo estaba siguiendo— ¿tú no dijiste que estarías en el estudio? —dijo con más duda en sus palabras.

—Vi a un artista aquí, se... se está hospedando aquí —respondió torpemente.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el menor más curioso.

Seunghyun sintió una enorme presión —no lo conoces, es un artista moderno, ¿tú ya terminaste tu reunión? —el menor asintió, y Seunghyun se abrumo prontamente, él no le mentía jamás.

—¿Nos vamos juntos? —el mayor medio frunció el ceño al sentir como el castaño lo sostuvo del brazo y camino hasta dicho grupo de modelos— chicos, creo que lo dejaremos aquí por hoy...

—¡Oh! ¡Allí esta Kyungil! —dijo una chica del grupo, Seunghyun se sintió mareado cuando el mencionado camino lentamente hacia ellos— este es el otro chico del que hablábamos, nuestro superior —le comentó a Jiyong. Kyungil camino entre ellos y se acercó para inclinar levemente su cabeza, como forma de saludo, el resto del grupo lo saludaron con educación. El alto había tenido un duro camino como modelo, en Japón no era tan apreciado, así que trabajo en campañas en otros países asiáticos, sin embargo, en Corea siempre era bien recibido. Era él quien no quería quedarse con la comodidad de Seúl... era él quien prefirió irse.

Seunghyun sentía el brazo del castaño aun sosteniéndose a él, y podía ver con claridad como la mandíbula del alto se tensaba —Kwon Jiyong —dijo su pareja con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Song Kyungil.

—Me han hablado demasiado de su trabajo, pero veo que no está interesado en esta campaña.

Kyungil mantuvo la mirada en Jiyong, a pesar de que este se estuviera sosteniendo de Seunghyun —honestamente no he escuchado ofertas aun, acabo de regresar a la ciudad y mi manager está clasificando todo para mí.

—Chaerin —dijo el castaño, mientras ella asentía y se acercaba— organiza una cita con su manager, quisiera hablar con ambos ¿eso está bien?

El pelinegro asintió —esperare el día.

Luego de eso todo se movió rápidamente, Seunghyun no pudo ver sino escasos segundos a Kyungil, mientras se despedía de los modelos del grupo, Jiyong hablaba con Chaerin, aun sin soltar el brazo del mayor. Fue demasiado abrumador, y el mareo no le iba, estaba ya en su Audi, con Jiyong leyendo algo en su teléfono en el asiento del copiloto, camino a su departamento, ya que Jiyong parecía vivir más en el suyo últimamente.

—¿Qué deberíamos regalarles a los padres de Bae? —preguntó el castaño mientras bajaban del auto.

—¿Alguna vajilla? —dijo mientras caminaban al elevador del estacionamiento.

—Me gusta la idea, a ver si este domingo vamos a buscar una bonita —asintió y oprimió el botón número 12.

—¿Cenaste o quieres pedir algo ligero?

Jiyong negó —¿te parece si preparo algo yo?

—Está bien.

Una hora después Seunghyun estaba trabajando en el salón, a petición de Jiyong, quien le dijo que no quería verlo cerca de la cocina. Lo miro de reojo, con un mandil azul y rojo, de cocina, sonrió al ver cómo le quedaba grande y tuvo que doblarlo. Miro la pantalla de su laptop y los papeles alrededor, de verdad tenía trabajo esos días, aquello no había sido todo un pretexto para el menor, Seunghyun era curador de arte y artista, uno importante en Seúl. Y la galería que estaba organizando con Tablo era una de las primeras de su temporada más ocupada del año, si todo salía bien, esa le abriría muchas más oportunidades.

—Oppa... —escuchó desde el comedor, no pudo evitar la sonrisa al escuchar aquel apodo. Se levantó y dejo sus lentes en la mesita del salón, lo encontró sentado con la mesa preparada, el menor le hizo señas y Seunghyun se sentó a su lado— sé que has estado muy cansado, y que las cosas se pondrán peores, así que te hice esto —su plato de ramen favorito.

Kyungil podía conocer su platillo favorito de sushi, podía saber hacerlo a la perfección, sin embargo, el ramen que Jiyong le había puesto enfrente era algo muy diferente. Era la receta de su madre, el que ella siempre le preparaba cuando estaba decaído, o cuando comenzaba a presentar los signos de depresión, un ramen que le levantaba el ánimo sin necesidad de hablar. Se acercó a olerlo y sintió sus ojos lagrimear, olía idéntico, lo probo con la cuchara, sabía idéntico... con una mano cubrió sus ojos y sintió lagrimas salir por fin.

_"Siento que eres demasiado para alguien como yo, Jiyong"_


	3. No es por él

\- _No es por él_ -

Muchas veces había visto lágrimas salir de los ojos del mayor, de tantas noches donde se confesaron cosas el uno al otro, Jiyong sabía bien que el mayor era más emocional, que sus lágrimas se disparaban cuando algo tocaba sus fibras débiles. Seunghyun tenía una apariencia muy masculina, era difícil creer que fuese sentimental, sin embargo, lo era, más que el menor, quien podía parecer más delicado. Era quizá por ello que a Jiyong no le sorprendió mucho el momento, así que se acercó a él y dejo su mano descansar en la suya. La hermana de Seunghyun le había dado la receta, y el menor la había seguido con delicadeza, esperando que aquello saliera perfecto, puesto que el mayor llevaba años sin probar ese platillo, desde que su madre le había dejado en claro que no quería un hijo homosexual. Su madre era muy conservadora, una persona que creía que su hijo merecía lo mejor, y por ello lo quería casado y con hijos. Así su matrimonio no fuera por amor, ella lo quería con la vida arreglada, quería que fuese un exitoso hombre de negocios, con una buena esposa e hijos, tal cual era su familia... al menos en cuanto a imagen.

Allí una de las razones por las que el mayor no creía en el matrimonio.

—¿Estas mejor? —preguntó el castaño mientras lo abrazaba.

El mayor asintió y se despegó un poco, asegurándose de no tener más lagrimas —¿Cómo? —pregunto sinceramente sorprendido.

El menor sonrió y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, acercando más la silla y sosteniendo la mano del otro —tu hermana me dio paso por paso, pero supongo que sabrá diferente.

Jiyong jamás había probado esa sopa, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo sabría, lo único que sabía era que de cierta forma aquel plato era importante. El castaño tampoco conocía a la madre de Seunghyun, más que por fotografía, el mayor se había alejado de ella desde antes de conocerlo, así que no había ni la más mínima relación.

—Sabe mejor —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ahora puedo hacerlo cada que lo necesites.

Ambos comieron en silencio, regalándose sonrisas cuando cruzaban miradas, como siempre solían hacerlo cuando comían juntos, comentando una que otra cosa y disfrutando la compañía. Jiyong levanto los platos y Seunghyun comenzó a lavarlos, el menor miro la hora, vio que pasaban de las once de la noche, soltó un bostezo y se acercó a él, lo abrazo por la espalda y dejo su peso caer. El alto termino de lavar los platos y se dio la vuelta para corresponder ese abrazo —estos días tendré mucho trabajo, perdón si estoy más distraído.

Jiyong negó con la cabeza y se envolvió mejor en su pecho, teniendo su cuello muy cerca —sé que es algo que amas y sabes que no me importa si no te veo un par de noches. Solo no me vayas a dejar solo en la boda, eso si no te lo perdonare.

—Lo sé... lo sé.

El mayor lo acurruco más consigo y lo cargo en sus brazos, el castaño sonrió como un niño y se aferró a su cuello. Al llegar a la cama, ambos se acostaron cómodamente, Seunghyun lo cubrió con el edredón, y se levantó rápidamente, salió de la habitación y Jiyong se quedó algo sorprendido al creer que tal vez el otro no volvería, ya que tenía que seguir trabajando. Pero no, el mayor se apareció al poco tiempo, apago la luz del pasillo y cerró la puerta, entonces el castaño sonrió y destapo la cama, palmeando su lugar. Se cubrieron del frío y el menor sintió los brazos del mayor acurrucándolo de nuevo, se pegó y cerró sus ojos con cansancio, entregándose al sueño y a la comodidad de su pareja. Y en ese momento, Jiyong supo que mientras su vida se mantuviera así, mientras fuera capaz de seguir durmiendo de esa forma con Seunghyun, quizá el matrimonio no era necesario. Lo importante era estar con él, y que ambos se amaban con locura, que más daba la opinión de los demás.

A la mañana siguiente, Jiyong despertó medio adormilado, abrió los ojos con dificultad y miro que solo le quedaban 40 minutos para llegar al trabajo, para tener tiempo de preparar su reunión. Miro a su lado y pudo ver a Seunghyun durmiendo, él ya iba tarde a su trabajo, tendría que despertarlo... decidió dejarle suaves besos por las mejillas, haciéndole despertar poco a poco. Mordió levemente su barbilla, pero el otro apenas y se quejaba, Jiyong aprovechó que el mayor dormía hacia arriba, así que paso una pierna por el otro lado y quedo sobre él, manteniendo su peso con sus brazos. Beso su cuello suavemente, bajando poco a poco y desabotonando su pijama, el mayor reacciono más cuando Jiyong llegó a su pecho. El castaño sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que despertara, así que bajo todavía más, recorriendo su propio cuerpo hacia abajo, beso su abdomen al mismo ritmo y se detuvo en el bulto que lo esperaba con ansias. Jiyong se mordió el labio y sonrió, su novio estaba medio dormido, pero estaba reaccionando bien a aquellos besos, con una mano acaricio el pijama, tocando lentamente la erección que esta ocultaba —Ji... —dijo el de cabellera blanca una vez despertó por completo.

—Shhh... —lo calló el menor. Sobo un poco más con su mano libre y dejo que sus labios besaran la tela, regreso a mirar a su novio, quien tenía una mano en su cabeza, despeinando su cabello. Bajo la tela azul del pantalón y mordió ligeramente el bulto que sobresalía ahora de un bóxer ajustado.

—Ahh... ahh —se quejó el alto, dándole más motivación a Jiyong, quien ya se deshacía de ese bóxer también. Con la mano libre, sujeto con fuerza su miembro, lo acaricio lentamente, entendiendo los gemidos de su pareja, acarició de arriba abajo con suavidad. Miro brevemente a Seunghyun y llevó la punta a su boca, jugando con su lengua en la hendidura, haciendo que el otro se retorciera un poco, lamió con un poco más de comodidad, consiguiendo más jadeos para su placer. Beso y lamió toda la erección, miro la expresión de placer de Seunghyun y entonces comenzó a chupar con más determinación, llevo todo lo que pudo a su boca, haciendo que el otro se arqueara violentamente por el placer, Jiyong dejo sus manos en la cadera del mayor y lo mantuvo quieto mientras continuaba succionando a su ritmo, el ritmo que sabía, volvía loco al otro. El castaño sintió las manos de Seunghyun en su cabello, jalando y empujando con pasión, cosa que el menor amaba, ya que le demostraba lo prendido que ponía a su novio. Una mano de Jiyong dejo su cadera, para llegar hasta sus testículos y acariciarlos al mismo ritmo que succionaba con los músculos de su boca, un par de segundos después, el castaño sintió como Seunghyun se movía para terminar lejos de su rostro. Jiyong sintió que el mayor lo jalo de un brazo, para dejarlo al otro lado de su cuerpo, el castaño se mordió un labio y se acercó más a él, robándole un beso intenso. El mayor tomo un poco en recuperarse, pero enseguida lo hizo, supo que tenía que hacer, así que coló una de sus grandes manos en el pantalón de Jiyong y sintió que este estaba sumamente duro, regreso a besarlo con profundidad, dejando que su lengua caliente lo explorara a su gusto, a la vez que acariciaba su erección con más intensidad, Jiyong jadeo en medio del beso, con una mano se aferró al hombro de Seunghyun y apretó por el placer que lo inundaba, el mayor acercó sus labios y se comió todos esos gemidos que el menor soltaba, hasta que termino en su mano y dentro de sus pantalones.

—Es magia no muere... —susurro entre jadeos, Seunghyun seguía siendo el único hombre que lo hacía correrse solo con una mano y un par de besos.

...

Ocho días después, Jiyong maldecía en medio de la sala de conferencias, Chaerin era la única a su lado, mientras los trabajadores de la oficina principal mantenían un silencio sepulcral, las paredes de cristal dejaban que los gritos salieran con claridad, por lo que nadie decía nada —¡¿Cuántas veces más van a joderme?!

—Todavía podemos cambiar de lugar, no es lo más importante.

—¡Es la maldita locación! ¡Dependíamos de ellos! ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan inmaduros?! —continúo quejándose— ¡es un berrinche de su hija, eso es todo!

La rubia se giró y miro por el cristal como todos estaban trabajando en sus cubículos con la mirada abajo —cortemos el contrato, Jiyong.

El mayor la miro de reojo y analizo en su mente la probabilidad, aquel contrato era de 3 años, llevaban solo dos, pero Jiyong inteligentemente se había acostado con la hija del dueño de esa locación, hacía casi cinco años de eso, pero la ignoro y nunca la llamó. Y ahora, años después, la mujer era la dueña de todo y le quitaba la mejor locación para su presentación de la nueva línea, de la forma más infantil —pagaríamos lo del último año...

—Mejor invertir en locaciones rentadas que en la renovación de ese contrato, esta mujer te hará imposible todo lo que este en sus manos, mejor evitemos esto.

—Necesito otra opinión.

Ella asintió y él salió de allí, miro que la oficina estaba en silencio, pero no presto la suficiente atención, camino hasta el otro extremo del piso, donde estaba la oficina de Seungri. Tocó un segundo y escucho la voz del otro —pasa.

Abrió la puerta y lo enfrento, el menor estaba sentado mirando su ordenador —¿estas ocupado?

—No tanto como tú, escuché por allí que estabas gritando molesto.

—Taeyeon heredó el puesto hace poco —Seungri cambio la expresión de inmediato, dándole la razón— y jura que la locación del próximo mes está ocupada, así que me ofrece un antro en Gangnam.

El menor rodó los ojos —¿no podía tener más clase?

—Es lo más infantil, pero dependíamos mucho de eso. Y ahora Chaerin me propone terminar el contrato, ¿tú qué opinas? —Seungri apretó un botón en su teléfono y un asistente llegó de inmediato.

—Tráeme una copia del contrato que tenemos con SM.

—¿SM? Solo quiero deshacerme de ella.

El menor negó —viene incluido dentro del general, déjame ver cómo podemos cancelar solo unas cláusulas.

Jiyong asintió y llamó a Chaerin, sabía que eso sería largo, pidió bebidas para ambos y canceló una de sus reuniones de más tarde. Seungri hizo lo mismo con una, ya que ese asunto era más importante para todos, porque si no lo hacían cuanto antes, habría problemas a futuro. Taeyeon no era una mujer con la que se podía jugar, Jiyong lo había hecho, porque en ese entonces ella no tenía nada, pero con el viaje de su hermano al extranjero, ella termino como heredera.

Seungri se puso a leer con claridad el contrato, él tenía una carrera en leyes, pero pudo brillar más en los negocios, puesto que era su vocación real. El tiempo paso y no dejo de ejercer como abogado, así que en la oficina de Jiyong él funcionaba de muchas formas, cosa que el menor amaba hacer. Horas después, Seungri tenía que irse a una reunión que no podía aplazar, cerraron los documentos y medio comieron lo que Chaerin les había dejado allí —¿y si hablas personalmente con ella? —propuso el pelinegro.

—Ni loco, se está comportando como una niña, no quiero ni dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Y con Lee Sooman?

—Sería muy complicado conseguir una cita.

—¿Y si cancelamos con todo SM?

Jiyong se ahogó con su jugo —¿estás loco? —el otro negó y se levantó, acomodando las mangas de su camisa— ¿es posible?

—Me acabas de hacer releer este contrato tres veces, déjame leerlo de nuevo, pero a como estamos actualmente, y a como estaremos luego de la tienda en París, puedo ver que esto ya no nos está generando muchas ganancias. Piénsalo, podríamos ir tras un pez más grande.

Jiyong se quedó pensando en ello, en la probabilidad que eso le daba de crecer más, ya que solo estaban a un año de que ese contrato se terminara, quizá podría funcionar. Con la duda en mente, llamó a Seunghyun, quien no respondió, lo llamo una vez más y su llamada fue desviada, supuso que estaba ocupado, así que no insistió. No se veían desde esa noche en que durmieron en casa del mayor, lo único que Jiyong tenía suyo era esa chaqueta militar que usaba en ese momento, sonrió al recordar como esa mañana Seunghyun le dijo que era demasiado grande, a lo que Jiyong le respondió que se veía bien, y que su trabajo dependía de que las cosas se vieran bien.

Suspiro cansado y estiro su cuello de un lado a otro, de verdad quería ver a Seunghyun, pero el mayor seguía sumamente ocupado, y se negaba a que Jiyong fuese a su departamento y se quedara allí solo. Jiyong no insistió, pero vaya, luego de ocho días sí que necesitaba verlo, aunque fuese unos minutos, así que le envió un mensaje simple:  _"¿Dónde estás? Puedo ir a verte, aunque solo sean unos minutos, prometo solo robarte un beso... o quizá dos."_

Un minuto después recibió una respuesta:  _"En el estudio, estaré aquí todo el día, mejor quédate en tu departamento, si puedo voy a verte esta noche."_

Frunció el ceño y se salió de la oficina, Chaerin le dijo que tenían una reunión en poco tiempo, pero al final el mayor la convenció de desviar un poco la ruta hasta el estudio. Serían solo minutos, no quería atrasarse en su propia reunión. Media hora después Jiyong se bajó corriendo del auto y le prometió a su asistente que no tardaría nada, entró al estudio y miro a gente metiendo pinturas, supuso que debían estar ocupados —¿Jiyong? —le pregunto un hombre.

—Tablo, hola.

—Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿vienes por Seunghyun? —el castaño asintió sonriendo— no ha estado aquí desde ayer por la mañana, yo creí que lo tenías raptado o algo así.

Jiyong sintió su estómago revolverse, Seunghyun le dijo que ayer también había estado allí todo el día, y ese mismo también... —no, no lo he visto.

—Oh... entonces debe estar en reuniones, con los artistas que estamos invitando —Jiyong pudo ver el nerviosismo en Tablo, quien no esperaba esa respuesta tampoco. Quien no esperaba que Seunghyun estuviera mintiendo, porque él no era así, Seunghyun no ocultaba las cosas.

—No le digas que vine a buscarlo, yo lo veré esta noche, solo quise darle la sorpresa —dijo con una sonrisa fingida, le costaba mantener la compostura. Él asintió y el castaño salió de allí, miro en el estacionamiento, donde el auto de Seunghyun no estaba... un mal sabor de boca lo inundo.

Seunghyun no mentía.

...

Iban a ser las cinco de la tarde, el sol ya bajaba muy lentamente, un par de hombre altos paseaban por la orilla del rio Han, donde mucha gente estaba a su alrededor, a petición del ligeramente más alto, compraron un par de bocadillos y caminaron más lento —supongo que más tarde comenzaran los fuegos artificiales.

—Nunca los he visto desde aquí.

—¿Bromeas? —el de cabellera blanca negó, su compañía frunció el ceño, pero luego entendió que la infancia de Seunghyun no había sido lo mejor, y quizá por ello jamás los miro— supongo que podríamos quedarnos, si tienes el tiempo...

Seunghyun se giró a mirarlo, vio esos ojos brillantes, llenos de expectación, le dio una media sonrisa y asintió. Cuando vivían en Japón, solo una vez fueron a la orilla de una playa, a ver un show así, quizá era por ello que Seunghyun perdió el interés en los de Seúl. Jiyong había insistido más de una vez, pero el mayor se escapaba diciendo que aquello era muy cliché y que además había mucha gente. Cuando en realidad lo que menos quería era ir tomado de la mano de Jiyong y teniendo recuerdos de Kyungil, porque eso se consideraba traición. Inhalo y se sentó junto al otro cuando este eligió un pedazo de pasto verde, lo miro brevemente y pensó en que eso que estaba haciendo era traición también.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el otro sinceramente preocupado.

—Si... —su teléfono lo salvo, el timbre sonó y respondió al ver que el nombre que aparecía era el de Youngbae— ¿sí?

_—Hyung, ¿estás muy ocupado?_

—No mucho, ¿Qué pasa?

_—Estoy a mitad de ensayo general, Seungri está en juicio y no hay nadie que pueda ir por los niños a la guardería, ¿puedes ir?_

El mayor miro a su compañía y le indico que se levantara —sí, sí, no hay problema, pásame la dirección.

_—Perfecto, yo les digo que puedes recogerlos, gracias hyung —_ colgó la llamada y camino con Kyungil hasta donde habían aparcado.

—Tengo que ir por mis sobrinos, porque sus papás están ocupados, no tardaremos mucho —el pelinegro asintió a la vez que se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. Condujeron solo quince minutos y llegaron al lugar, Seunghyun se bajó y camino junto con Kyungil, el mayor busco a la encargada y le mostró su identificación, ella le entregó a Haneul en brazos puesto que estaba durmiendo, y al pequeño Taeyang de la mano, quien sujetaba con fuerza uno de sus dinosaurios— muchas gracias —le dijo a la señorita, cubrió a Haneul con una cobija y salieron del lugar.

—No podemos llevarla al frente.

—La pequeña despierta si no está durmiendo en brazos... y tú todavía no puedes manejar, ¿cierto? —el pelinegro asintió sacando el labio inferior, provocándole una sonrisa al mayor— toma —le extendió a la niña, la que prontamente lo abrazo para acurrucarse.

—¿Quién es él, tío Tabi? —preguntó el pequeño Taeyang cuando su tío mayor le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Él es un amigo mío, se llama Kyungil —el pelinegro le sonrió ampliamente.

—Es muy alto, como el dinosaurio que me regalaron —Kyungil se río.

—Si te cargara en mis hombros serías más alto que uno de esos dinosaurios —Taeyang reacciono bien y se rió junto con él, Seunghyun extrañamente agradeció aquello, se subió al asiento del conductor y encendió el auto.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, sino la hubiese tenido que despertar —miro como Kyungil sonrió a través del retrovisor.

El camino fue agradable, Taeyang no paro de hacerle conversación a Kyungil, parecía que le había agradado rápidamente, y con la actitud tan amable del pequeño, no había forma de no caer en su encanto. Youngbae lo llamó más tarde para agradecerle el favor y le dijo que los dejara en casa, que él llegaría en una hora, el mayor dijo que no había problema, que podía cuidarlos ese tiempo. La conversación se terminó cuando la pequeña despertó, Seunghyun detuvo el auto y se dio la vuelta, para que la pequeña viera un rostro familiar —Haneul, princesa, ¿ya estas despierta? —la niña talló sus ojos y miro con confusión a Kyungil.

—Él es amigo de tío Tabi, nos llevaran a casa —le dijo su hermano mayor.

—Hola Haneul, me llamo Kyungil —la pequeña inclino su cabeza, reverenciando como sus padres le enseñaban, estaba sentada sobre su regazo, así que choco con su abdomen, a todos les pareció tierno.

—¿Papá Bae? —preguntó con esa voz tierna y algo poco clara por la edad.

—Papá Bae y Papá Ri están trabajando, los veremos más tarde —Seunghyun le pellizco su cachete, haciéndola reír.

—¿Quieren detenerse por helado? —pregunto el mayor, obteniendo gritos de ambos niños, miro por el retrovisor a Kyungil, quien sonreía ampliamente. Sintió un peso en su estómago, esa sonrisa ya traía recuerdos pesados, y esa misma lo hacía sentir agobiado. A poco de llegar a su casa, se detuvieron y compraron conos para cada uno, Seunghyun los miro caminar al auto, pero se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca, así que les sugirió ir caminando, ellos asintieron y Kyungil termino llevando en sus hombros a Taeyang, así como lo había dicho. El de cabellera blanca cargó a Haneul en sus brazos y así caminaron por el complejo de casas, hasta llegar a la de los Dong.

—¿Es aquí? —le preguntó el alto a Seunghyun, sin embargo, quien respondió fue Taeyang.

—Sí, aquí vivimos —Kyungil se rió y lo ayudo a bajar, el niño lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo más rápido— te mostrare mi dinosaurio, creo que eres más alto que él.

Seunghyun fue hasta la puerta y puso el pin de entrada, los dejo pasar y mantuvo a Haneul en sus brazos, la pequeña estaba llena de helado así que fueron hasta la cocina para limpiarla, miro como Taeyang arrastró a Kyungil hasta arriba y solo sonrió. La niña jalo de la corbata de Seunghyun y comenzó a jugar con ella, el mayor acepto la diversión de esta, la cargó y fue hasta el salón para dejarla de pie sobre la alfombra, ella ya podía sostenerse e incluso caminar, así que se mantuvo vigilándola. Escuchó que bajaban las escaleras y vio como Kyungil venía con Taeyang —es mucho más alto que mi dinosaurio, tío.

—Tae, ve a cambiarte de ropa, Kyungil ya tiene que irse.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? —Kyungil sonrió y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—Tengo que ir a mi casa, mi mascota me espera, mejor otro día, ¿vale? —Seunghyun miro a ambos con una gran sonrisa, la que se borró apenas escuchó la puerta abrirse, giro la mirada y espero a que la persona caminara hasta la entrada del salón.

—¡Tío Dae! —dijo Taeyang emocionado, la pequeña también trato de seguirlo, pero Seunghyun corrió para atraparla antes de que se tropezara.

Daesung los miro a ambos y miro de vuelta al mayor —Daesung, él es Kyungil, un amigo —la expresión del otro cambio de inmediato, se volvió tensa y fría.

—Kyungil, él es Daesung, de mis amigos cercanos —ambos inclinaron la cabeza saludándose, salvo que Daesung no lucía nada amistoso— Kyungil estaba despidiéndose, cuida a los niños un momento.

El pelinegro inclino de nuevo la cabeza y Taeyang se acercó a él —nos vemos luego pequeño —sacudió su cabello y se alejó— adiós Haneul —la niña reacciono bien y dijo adiós con su mano.

Seunghyun lo llevó hasta la puerta y lo miro un tanto preocupado —lo siento, él... él sabe de ti —el pelinegro bajo la mirada y asintió comprendiendo.

—Mejor me voy.

—Hablamos luego —el pelinegro asintió decaído y se fue, haciendo sentir mal a Seunghyun.

Regreso a la casa y se encontró a Daesung mirando a Haneul jugar con carritos de carreras, sobre la zona segura del suelo, su mejor amigo se levantó de inmediato —¿Qué estabas pensando hyung?

—No fue intencional, Youngbae necesitaba el favor y yo no podía desviarme tanto.

—¿Y qué hacías con él? ¿Has...? —Seunghyun evito mirarlo a los ojos y se enfocó en la pequeña— has estado viéndolo.

—No es lo que te imaginas... —comenzó a explicar, pero Daesung lo interrumpió.

—Estas saliendo con tu ex a escondidas, del cual tu novio actual no tiene ni idea, porque jamás se lo contaste, ¿no es lo que imagino?

Seunghyun se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sofá individual, dejando su cabeza recargada en sus manos, pensando con calma —yo voy a terminar con Jiyong.

—¡¿Que?! —el grito sobresaltó a Haneul, el menor tuvo que calmarse— ¿te estas escuchando Seunghyun?

—No es por Kyungil, es algo que tengo en mente desde hace un mes casi... de hecho lo hubiera hecho antes, pero Kyungil me sorprendió por completo.

—Estas siendo serio, ¿de verdad no es por él?

—No lo es, no pienso dejar a Jiyong y tomar la mano de Kyungil. Soy malditamente consiente de lo que Kyungil me hizo, de lo poco que merece mi atención ahora, pero en mi situación, estoy siendo débil, ¿ok? Me siento un hijo de puta estando con Jiyong, simplemente no puedo seguir a su lado, Daesung, ya no puedo más. No es... no es falta de amor, es algo que no puedo entender, pero no puedo aferrarlo a mi lado por más tiempo.

—¿Lo amas todavía?

_"... sinceramente ya no lo sé."_


	4. El momento

El silencio del auto fue intimidante, Seunghyun conducía con calma, la noche ya había pegado en Seúl, faltaban solo minutos para la diez. Durante ese tiempo, el mayor se encargó de analizar de nuevo su situación, de pensar las cosas con una cabeza fría, sin embargo, no lo conseguía. Múltiples emociones lo agobiaban, desde lo que le había dicho a Daesung hacia solo un rato, hasta lo que le diría a Jiyong en un futuro. Aparcó fuera de la casa del menor y ambos bajaron del auto, caminaron hasta la casa y Seunghyun se sintió quizá solo un poco tranquilo. Esa noche no quería ir a su departamento, tampoco al de Jiyong, y quedarse trabajando no figuraba en sus planes del todo.

Su mejor amigo comprendió la gravedad de la situación, abrió una botella de vino y sirvió en dos copas, entregándole una al mayor, quien ya se sentaba cómodamente en la orilla del sofá. Múltiples veces se habían encontrado en la misma posición, con una botella de vino abierta, ambos en ese salón y recostados en mil posiciones en los diferentes sofás que pisaron esa casa, hablando de los problemas que les acomplejaban.

—Hace un año, creo, estuvimos en el mismo lugar, tal vez discutiendo sobre lo mismo, ¿lo recuerdas? —le cuestionó el de cabello azul.

Mediados de septiembre, Seunghyun entendía a qué se refería, en específico a qué momento, ya que esas eran las fechas en que el mayor comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Finales de septiembre, inicio de octubre, a solo días de su aniversario con Jiyong. El primer año no había sucedido la gran cosa, solo eran nervios y algunas inseguridades, por el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo a lado de alguien. En cambio, el segundo año hubo más miedo, ya que Seunghyun comenzaba a aterrarse por el hecho de llevar dos años al lado del menor. Daesung siempre era bueno tranquilizándolo, porque él lo conocía desde que eran muy jóvenes, así que el menor sabía todo de su familia y de sus inicios de depresión y ansiedad, algo que por más que lo intentara, Daesung no pudo detener.

El mayor negó con la cabeza —no se trata de eso, Dae.

Suspiro y adoptó una expresión mucho más seria, debía de entender bien que Seunghyun no estaba teniendo una crisis de nuevo, que eso era algo más complicado —simplemente ya no puedo seguir a su lado, está siendo demasiado para mí, me levantó cada mañana pensando en el mal que le estoy haciendo Dae. Luego él me envía mensajes de buenos días, otras veces despertamos juntos, y él... él es la mejor persona que conozco, y que conoceré en mi vida, estoy seguro de ello. Últimamente siento que yo lo estoy deteniendo en su camino, sé que su empresa está creciendo, pero el hecho de que se preocupe tanto por mi antes de viajar, eso no me gusta, porque demuestra lo mucho que dependemos el uno del otro. Y eso ya no es amor. Sé que hay una explicación romántica sobre esto, donde podrías decirme que el amor se trata de compartir, y cosas así, pero con Jiyong no es así. Él es una persona sumamente independiente, y el hecho de que yo lo tenga a mi lado, me hace sentir que le estoy deteniendo las alas.

—¿Y si lo miras desde el otro lado?

—¿Dónde él me necesita? Lo he pensado, él me ha dicho muchas veces que yo lo inspiró, pero yo no lo siento así, y suena egoísta, creer que me necesita. Lo que sucede es que soy yo quien lo necesita tanto, y por ello su vida se ha vuelto monótona, nuestra vida se ha vuelto monótona.

Daesung lucía decaído con lo que escuchaba, no como otras veces en las que prontamente tenía buenos argumentos para detener al mayor, esa vez no, ahora cuestionaba para comprender bien porque sus ideas comenzaban a tener sentido—¿Crees que dejarlo es lo más inteligente?

Seunghyun dejó de mirar el vino en su copa y se enfocó en su mejor amigo —no soy el hombre correcto en su vida, lo mejor que puedo hacer por él es alejarme.

—No solo es su relación Seunghyun, nosotros estamos en medio, tenemos una amistad de años, esto marcara una división.

El de cabellera blanca tenía eso en cuenta —pensé en irme... en iniciar mi doctorado en Europa.

Daesung dejó su copa y lo miro, si era posible, todavía más sorprendido —hyung, ¿desde cuando llevas pensando todo esto?

—Más de un mes, incluso estaba investigando a donde irme. Pero no pude hacerlo, no soy capaz de lastimarlo de esa forma —Seunghyun se levantó y dejo la copa en la mesa, dio un par de pasos y miro por el ventanal del salón— siento que solo estoy prolongando esto, y luego con Kyungil, se volvió más difícil.

—¿Hay algo con él? Se honesto...

—Nada. Ni siquiera he tocado su mano, ¿me creerías capaz de serle infiel? —el menor negó.

Seunghyun podía tener cierta reputación, en su pasado fue considerado un hombre frio, que salía con mujeres solo por noches, no porque fuese promiscuo, sino porque Seunghyun sinceramente se sentía solo. Su adolescencia fue una de las cosas más complicadas que pudo vivir, sus padres peleaban a gritos en casa, mientras cuando había fiestas o reuniones, tenían la imagen de la familia perfecta. Esas heridas se le olvidaron de alguna forma, creció entendiendo que el amor no era necesario y que aquellas eran solo fantasías de personas muy solitarias. Como él lo era. Por ello se aficiono al arte, pudo haber estudiado negocios internacionales, sin embargo, su vida entera se debía al arte, y aunque sus padres no lo comprendieron nunca y como no les importaba lo suficiente, le dejaron seguir ese camino. Alguna vez leyó que el arte existía para consolar a todos los que estaban rotos por la vida. Seunghyun consideraba por su parte, que hacer arte era lo que mantenía con vida a los artistas, quienes no conseguían consolarse con solo mirar. Esa profunda melancolía era la que lo tenía siempre solo, siempre insatisfecho con su vida y con sus relaciones, salía con tantas mujeres porque quería sentir y conocer lo que era el amor, hasta que uno de sus mentores lo invitó a uno de sus cursos en Japón. Allí fue cuando sin importarle más, tomo su ligera maleta y se subió a ese avión, dejando todo atrás, porque poco tenía además de a Daesung. Y en solo dos meses viviendo allá, conoció el amor, de la forma más inesperada y tal vez de la forma más cruel.

—¿El tipo sabe de Jiyong? —asintió mientras rellenaba su copa con cuidado— no confió en él. Y no, no comprendo todo lo que dijiste, sabes bien que tengo otra concepción del amor, y creo que esto podría solucionarse hablando, sin embargo, también sé que tú eres el único que puede saber a la perfección la situación entre tú y Jiyong. Quisiera poder detenerte, pero si esto lleva ya tanto tiempo consumiéndote, y siendo amigo de ambos, creo que lo mejor es que se lo digas cuanto antes. Él es fuerte Seunghyun, pero estarás quitándole mucho, así que, por favor, no alargues más esto, no quiero tener que guardar el secreto de todo.

El alto comprendió que Daesung también era un amigo muy cercano de Jiyong, que pondría al grupo en una terrible posición, dejándolos decidir sobre con quien estar... —déjame sólo esta noche, te prometo que no pasara de mañana.

Su mejor amigo no dijo más, se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, para preparar algo de cenar, Seunghyun lo notó molesto, eso era obvio. ¿Cómo no lo iba a estar? Si dos de sus mejores amigos estaban a punto de terminar una relación de casi tres años, donde probablemente habría una pelea de por medio. Porque entre Jiyong y Seunghyun las cosas explotaban prontamente, ninguno se callaba los problemas, si el mayor estaba celoso, lo demostraba rápidamente, si el menor también lo estaba, al momento se enfrentaban. Su relación era demasiado intensa, y más durante el primer año, donde la personalidad de ambos chocaba por cuestiones de orgullo, un orgullo sorpresivo en ambas partes. Sus discusiones estaban llenas de pasión y de gritos, sin embargo, siempre terminaban sin estar molestos por mucho tiempo, Jiyong solía burlarse diciendo que era el pretexto de los dos para tener sexo de reconciliación o para simplemente sentir que ese amor todavía existía.

Seunghyun suspiró y se aferró más a la manta que Daesung le había dado antes de desearle buenas noches, cerró sus ojos pensando en que esa sería su última noche siendo novio de Jiyong. Su mente comenzó a armar escenarios de cómo sería al siguiente día, de cómo comenzaría con aquel tema, que excusa daría para que el menor no insistiera... sería un desastre.

Tomo su teléfono y lo encendió por fin, notando que no tenía ni una notificación, todo lo contrario, a lo que esperaba. Eran las doce de la noche y no tenía ni una señal de Jiyong, a pesar de que más temprano le dijo que iría a verlo, era extraño.

Tuvieron que pasar cuatro tonos antes de que el castaño respondiera a su llamada —¿Ji?

_—¿Qué pasa?_

—¿Estas en casa? —preguntó casualmente al escuchar la voz cansada del otro.

_—No, estoy en la oficina, ¿tú?... ¿sigues en el estudio?_

Definitivamente sonaba cansado y algo distante —no, Bae me llamó en la tarde y tuve que ir por los niños a la guardería, los lleve a casa y me encontré con Daesung, cené en su casa y bebí algo de vino, así que me quedaré a dormir.

_—Oh... tengo trabajo, hablamos luego entonces._

Algo iba mal... —¿podemos cenar mañana?

_—Espero los detalles._

—Está bien... —un tonó sonó y la llamada termino.

Esa voz no era de Jiyong, por más cansado que estuviera, Jiyong siempre respondía diciendo que escuchar la voz del mayor lo animaba a seguir trabajando. Seunghyun sintió escalofríos por recordar esa voz diciendo todas las cosas cursis que le encantaba decir a Jiyong, por alguna razón quería escucharlas de nuevo, mejor dicho, por una razón clara, porque sería la última vez. Pero no fue así, se enfrentó a un Jiyong frío y quizá molesto, por algo que Seunghyun desconocía, pero que sin duda sabría al siguiente día.

...

La pequeña niña golpeaba el agua con sus manitas y se reía al ver como su padre hacia lo mismo, Youngbae le decía que parara, pero la enorme sonrisa en su rostro no le daba seriedad. Taeyang llegó corriendo hasta el baño de arriba, donde el mayor bañaba a Haneul, el pelinegro se asomó con una máscara de dinosaurio, estaba persiguiendo al niño para llevarlo a bañar también —llegó su turno señorito —musito el menor mientras jalaba de la camiseta del pequeño.

Youngbae sacó a la niña de la bañera y dejó que el agua se fuera, se sentó en la taza y cubrió a Haneul con su toalla con estampado de leoncitos para comenzar a secarla —¿la próxima vez el tío Kyungil se puede quedar a cenar? —dijo Taeyang.

Los adultos se miraron con duda y regresaron su mirada a su hijo mayor —¿Tío Kyungil? ¿De quién hablas?

El pequeño sujeto la parte de la regadera que su padre le extendía, para templar el agua —el amigo de tío Tabi —una vez más ambos padres se miraron sin entender.

—¿Cuándo conociste a su amigo? —preguntó Youngbae con cautela mientras secaba la cabeza de Haneul.

Taeyang se sentó en la bañera cuando sintió que el agua que la llenaba ya estaba tibia —él y tío Tabi nos trajeron.

Media hora después, los niños estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones, Seungri termino de ducharse también y se metió a las cobijas con tan solo una camiseta larga y su bóxer. Su esposo revisaba algo en su teléfono con atención, apagó la lámpara de su lado y se acurruco junto al mayor prontamente. Paso una mano por su abdomen y Youngbae sonrió de inmediato, dejó el móvil y se giró a mirar a su esposo, ambos se acomodaron en las almohadas y se miraron de frente —¿conoces a algún Kyungil?

El pelinegro negó —ninguno.

—Yo tampoco, ¿no es raro que esta persona haya venido hasta acá con Seunghyun?

—Lo es, Seunghyun no tiene demasiadas amistades por allí, y por lo menos conocemos los nombres de la mayoría. ¿Deberíamos preguntarle?

Youngbae se quedó pensativo —la boda es este fin de semana, podemos preguntarle allí —el menor asintió y se abrazó más a su esposo, bostezo y sintió como este lo acobijaba todavía más, protegiéndolo del frío.

...

Una repentina lluvia acobijo a la ciudad, Jiyong miro como el agua golpeaba el ventanal de su oficina, bajó los pies del escritorio y talló sus ojos, desperezándose. En su escritorio yacían fotografías de sus modelos, fotografías previas a los shootings oficiales, medio sonrió y cerró el folder, no se sentía nada animado. Su móvil se iluminó y un mensaje de Chaerin llegó, le decía que las cosas estaban listas en la sala de conferencias, donde se reuniría con el famoso modelo que vio la vez pasada en el hotel. Jiyong se levantó y se miró en el espejo, peino un poco su cabello, reviso que su camisa no estuviese arrugada y salió de su oficina.

Entró a la sala de conferencias y saludó con educación —gracias por aceptar la cita —agradeció al manager y al modelo a la vez.

—Sinceramente no creí que su marca estaría entre nuestras ofertas, no podía darme el lujo de rechazar esta reunión —comentó el manager— como sabe, Kyungil acaba de regresar de Japón y su trabajo en Corea ha sido hace años, así que no estamos seguros del impacto que puede tener luego de tanto.

El castaño asintió escuchando con atención —de acuerdo a los estudios que me muestra Chaerin, veo que su popularidad es grande, o al menos lo fue, aquí en Seúl —dijo dirigiéndose al hombre alto.

—Lo fue, pero ha pasado mucho de eso —comentó con una voz llena de seguridad.

Jiyong miró un poco más las estadísticas y fotografías que su asistente le entregó, hizo una pausa mientras la otra chica les servía té a todos, levantó la vista y se enfocó en el modelo. Examinándolo. Sin duda era guapo, tenía un atractivo natural, quizá solo ese delineador negro en los ojos lo hacía lucir mejor, pero Jiyong pudo verlo en mente sin él, e igual lucía muy bien. Sus medidas también eran buenas, él no se preocupaba porque estuviesen en forma, si algo quería Jiyong era derrotar aquellas barreras de modelos perfectos, así que su musculatura no le importaba mucho. Quizá esa imagen medio perfecta que podía dar, si no le gustaba, pero poniéndole ropa de la nueva línea y arreglándolo de otra forma, quedaría muy bien.

—Eres atractivo —le dijo sin rodeos y mirándolo con la misma atención— sería de bastante ayuda para mi nueva línea, y creo que mi marca sería un gran reflector para su regreso a la ciudad. ¿Qué opina?

El hombre lo miro con la misma seriedad, su manager lo miraba también, esperando a que él respondiera, algo que le pareció educado a Jiyong, ya que poco le gustaba que los modelos fuesen como robots manejados por sus managers —me agrada su campaña, pero creo que deberíamos ver todas mis opciones antes de aceptar algo—giro a mirar a su manager y este lo miraba con sorpresa.

Ambos se miraron con duda y sin entenderse entre ellos, tanto Jiyong como Chaerin detectaron esa incomodidad, el castaño decidió romper el momento —les daré tiempo, como saben, mi campaña llegará a París en unos meses, así que tomaremos con calma la organización con nuestros modelos, pueden tomar unos días para comparar ofertas, la mía seguirá en la mesa.

El manager del modelo asintió agradeciendo, mientras el otro lucía preocupado, cosa que desconcertaba un poco a Jiyong, sin embargo, se levantó y reverencio ante ambos, se despidió de mano con el hombre mayor —nos mantendremos en contacto —le dijo, el castaño asintió y Chaerin los acompaño a la salida.

La rubia regreso un momento después y tomo su mismo lugar —eso fue raro, ¿no? El manager parecía emocionado con la reunión y la oferta.

—Lo sé, quizá el modelo no estaba convencido.

—¿Por eso alardeaste sobre París? —Jiyong soltó una risa vacía.

—Por alguna razón quiero a ese modelo en esta línea, siento que queda muy bien con la ropa, ¿no te parece?

Chaerin asintió —es alto, y tú te basaste en Seunghyun como modelo, debe ser por eso que Kyungil queda tan bien en tu mente. Son parecidos.

Era cierto, Jiyong había creado toda esa línea gracias al tiempo que paso mirando a su novio pasear de un lado a otro en la última galería que había curado, también por el tiempo que lo miro pintando, y claro, por esa hermosa postal de él recargado en el balcón mientras fumaba. Seunghyun era un modelo nato, de ello no había duda. Su expresión cambio cuando se quedó pensando en él, Chaerin se despidió y él se quedó allí en la sala de conferencias, perdido en pensamientos.

El mayor debía ya deducir que el castaño estaba molesto, o al menos debió de percibir algo extraño, porque anoche en esa llamada, Jiyong estaba desconectado, su voz sonó como si fuese un robot. Su mente estaba tan enfocada en lo que había escuchado, que no reaccionaba aun, porque no quería hacerlo, de verdad no quería ponerse a pensar en las razones por las que él mentía, no quería convertirse en la típica persona celosa y controladora.

Sin embargo, como no dudar de algo así... ¿Cómo no molestarse? Cuando llevaban casi tres años de sinceridad, de matar dudas al instante, y de no dejar que los problemas crecieran. Era normal que Jiyong ya estuviese molesto, y quizá mientras lo pensaba tanto, las cosas no serían graves, quizá eso solo era otro nivel en su relación. Uno donde las mentiras eran algo nuevo, donde lo hablarían, donde Seunghyun prontamente se sinceraría y donde terminarían bien en solo unas horas o días.

Porque así eran las cosas con ellos, siempre se solucionaban. Porque se amaban. No había más.

Jiyong fue a mojar su rostro con agua fría, tenía un cóctel en solo un rato y no podía ir luciendo como si no hubiese dormido nada, demasiadas personas importantes como para aparecerse así. Por desgracia, era probable que la infantil de Taeyeon estuviera presente, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir, beber un par de copas y saludar a algunas personas. Ya que Chaerin insistió en que debía ir. Además, ese alcohol le ayudaría después, ya que Seunghyun le había enviado la dirección de un restaurante cercano, para que cenaran. Jiyong se sintió ligeramente preocupado, todavía no sabía cómo iría todo con el mayor, pero discutir en público no sería la mejor idea.

Dos copas de champagne después, el castaño ya se sentía más en confianza de estar en ese lugar, lleno de modelos y artistas de SM, la compañía bajo la que estaba en contrato. Jiyong no se hacía a la idea de encontrarse con Lee Sooman, el CEO de la empresa, así que se portó más casual en el lugar, se acercó a una de las mesas del fondo, donde había postres tamaño miniatura. Miro uno de chocolate brillante y cuando pensó en tomarlo, su mano choco con la de otro hombre, levantó la vista y notó que el chico se disculpó rápidamente y extendió su mano para que lo tomara —está bien, puedes tomarlo —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa amistosa.

—De cualquier forma, hay muchos —musito el alto riéndose, una linda sonrisa, pensó Jiyong.

—Podríamos terminar con ellos y nadie se daría cuenta —añadió casualmente, ya que todas las personas estaban en el ruido y oscuridad del centro, donde Lee Sooman llegaba con su esposa.

El chico termino con el pequeño postre y extendió su mano para saludar —Zhang Yixing.

—Kwon Jiyong —respondió estrechando su mano.

—Oh, ¿el creador de 'Peaceminusone'? —dijo el chico dudando y mirándolo fijamente. Jiyong casi se ríe por la expresión que tenía, así que solo asintió— ¿de verdad?

—¿Por qué no me creerías?

—No lo sé, luces muy joven

—Gracias por eso... pero seguramente soy mayor que tú.

El otro castaño entrecerró los ojos y lo miro dudando —cumplo 26 el próximo mes.

—Tengo 28.

—Inesperado —Jiyong se encontró sonriendo por la inocencia que el otro demostraba— ¿entonces está aquí por el asunto de la locación?

—Puedes continuar hablando informalmente, y si, ¿Cómo sabes de ello?

Yixing se dio media vuelta y regreso a tomar otro postre de chocolate —escuché los rumores, todos dicen que te dieron un antro de mala muerte en Gangnam —el chico era demasiado confiado, algo que desconcertó un poco a Jiyong, quizá porque era extranjero, pero su forma de ser era atrevida. Ni siquiera sus empleados le hablaban así, y él estaba allí mencionando sus problemas— ¿necesitas ayuda con la locación que querías?

—Sinceramente vine por compromiso, no pensé en conseguir hacer un cambio, sé que es imposible hacerlo.

—Lo es. Taeyeon aclaró que nadie pusiera en duda su autoridad, pero conozco un lugar muy parecido, que es externo de SM, quizá te sirva.

Jiyong frunció el ceño, aquella oferta era lo más extraño, eso venía de un trabajador de la empresa de esa mujer, no tenía sentido —trabajas para SM, ¿Por qué me ayudarías?

El chico no pensó ni un momento en su respuesta —porque me gusta mucho tu marca... y no me vendría mal un boleto para el evento —añadió sonriendo.

—Puedo darte un par.

Ambos sonrieron —te daré el contacto entonces.

...

El restaurante estaba casi vació, no era la mejor señal, pero Seunghyun sabía que la comida de allí era buena, así que el vacío parecía caer como anillo al dedo. El mesero le sirvió más vino, su pierna no dejaba de temblar ligeramente, sus dedos golpeaban el cigarrillo para dejar caer las cenizas, era capaz de fumar puesto que pidió terraza, para que se agobiara menos. Aunque su corazón ya estaba hundiéndose más y más conforme los minutos pasaban, pensó en llamarlo, porque estaba tardando un poco, sin embargo, cuando quiso tomar su teléfono, fue inútil, el castaño ya se aparecía en la entrada.

—Perdón, me quede conversando de más —el menor se sentó directamente, dejando más desconcertado a Seunghyun, quien esperaba tontamente por un beso.

Miro a Jiyong fijamente, el otro lo evitaba, entonces supo que algo iba mal, si lo de la noche anterior aun lo hacía dudar, ese momento ya lo confirmaba. Las cosas no irían bien. Una ruptura amigable debía quedar fuera de su mente, parecía que olvidaba lo intenso que podía ser Jiyong, y lo poco amigable que se ponía cuando se enojaba.

—Está bien, cenemos primero.

Comieron prácticamente en silencio, cuando estaban a punto de terminar, Seunghyun miro como la pareja que los acompañaba a unas mesas ya se levantaba, dejándolos solos en la zona de la terraza. Dio un trago de su vino y el mesero se acercó a retirar los platos, el menor sacó su cigarrera y encendió uno, dio una calada y se enfocó por fin en el mayor, quien por primera vez en la noche era capaz de mirarlo bien a los ojos. En solo esos segundos pudo ver la molestia del otro, también pudo ver sus mejillas medio coloradas, debió de haber bebido anteriormente, fue lo que concluyó.

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer? —le preguntó desviando la mirada hasta su mano izquierda, la que sostenía el cigarrillo.

—En el estudio —respondió sin pensarlo tanto.

—¿Todo el día? —el alto asintió medio nervioso— ¿y el día anterior?

Entonces entendió... Jiyong debía de saber algo más, como para cuestionar sobre eso, algo que él nunca hacía, algo que ninguno en esa relación acostumbraba a hacer —mira Jiyong... —intentó comenzar.

Pero el menor soltó una risa vacía, una risa dolorosa, una risa que no hizo más que herir a Seunghyun —¿de qué se trata? ¿hay alguien más acaso? —musito sin mirarlo.

Seunghyun guardó silencio, aquella actitud no le gustaba, el menor no era esa persona, y si Seunghyun buscaba terminar y hablar las cosas con él, quería hacerlo con el Kwon Jiyong que conocía, no con su lado arrogante y orgulloso. Espero a que el silencio hiciera que el castaño le correspondiera la mirada, a que dejara de ver con falso interés a su cigarrillo consumiéndose, y que mirara al alto, porque este buscaba lastimarlo en lo menor posible. O al menos eso tenía en mente, puesto que Jiyong ya estaba herido, por esas mentiras, y por lo que podía llegar a presentir. El menor no era tonto, y por desgracia Seunghyun a veces podía ser muy fácil de leer, por eso esa actitud salía a la luz, era su modo de defensa. El que por desgracia Seunghyun solo había enfrentado un par de veces, cuando comenzaban su relación, antes del primer aniversario, en el entonces donde ambos chocaban tanto...

_"¿Qué tanto dolor nos espera más adelante?"_


	5. Terminemos

Seunghyun jamás imagino que llegaría a estar en ese momento, con sus manos temblando ligeramente, con un ambiente de tensión, mirando fijamente a la persona frente a él, sintiendo que cada pedazo de su corazón se rompía, irónicamente, mientras rompía el de esa persona. El vino se había terminado y Jiyong continuaba mirándolo con cuestionamiento, esperando a que Seunghyun se explicara, esperando a que dijera el porqué de sus mentiras. Era la primera vez que lo miraba así, tan molesto, muchas veces antes peleaban sin previo aviso, de repente Jiyong podía sentirse celoso y molestarse con el mayor, o viceversa. Seunghyun podía no asistir a algún evento importante con Jiyong, dejándolo plantado, y así provocando otra pelea. Pero en ese momento, Jiyong hacia todo lo que podía para ocultar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, porque como ya sabía, Seunghyun simplemente no le mentía.

—¿Y bien? —musito en el mismo tono.

El mesero afortunadamente para el mayor, interrumpió preguntando si necesitaban más vino u otra cosa —la cuenta, por favor.

Jiyong rodó los ojos y encendió otro cigarrillo, sus manos temblaron y le costó encenderlo, Seunghyun casi se acerca para ayudarlo, sin embargo, sentía que eso ya no era necesario, tendría que acostumbrarse. No pensó en más hasta que salieron del restaurante, subieron al Audi de Seunghyun y salieron de esa calle, en un profundo silencio que dolía lo suficiente. Jiyong pareció comprender que el silencio era por una razón, no pregunto ni dijo nada durante el camino, noto que Seunghyun condujo hasta su departamento, el que estaba más cerca, y no dijo nada tampoco. El alto bajo la ventanilla y saludó al guardia, las puertas se abrieron y entraron al estacionamiento, salieron del auto aun sin decir algo, cuando el castaño salió del auto, azoto un poco la puerta, Seunghyun giró a mirarlo y solo pudo ver su espalda caminando rápidamente hacia el elevador. El mayor suspiro agotado y corrió tras él, alcanzó a subir al elevador y se quedó de pie a su lado, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y apagó su teléfono sin mirar, lo que menos quería era ser interrumpido mientras hablara con el castaño.

Escuchó a alguien saliendo del departamento del frente, el único frente al de Jiyong, se dio la vuelta y evito darle la cara, el castaño abrió la puerta y casi la deja cerrar en la cara del alto. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y lo siguió en calma, lo miro dejar su teléfono y su cartera en la estantería de la cocina, se comenzó a quitar su abrigo y lo lanzó al sofá. Repentinamente el mayor no encontró que hacer, tenía más de un mes que no iba al departamento de Jiyong, tanto que lo sentía ajeno, temía acercarse de más, temía sentir esa familiaridad, y que esta le hiciera arrepentirse de su decisión. Porque pasar casi tres años a un lado de él, mantenía una gran costumbre, una serie de pasos que con el tiempo se volvieron monótonos, desde saber dónde dejar sus zapatos hasta tener un lado de la cama, en una cama ajena a la suya. Pequeños detalles que a Seunghyun no le gustaba compartir, y es que si, él era el tipo de persona que se ponía nerviosa cuando su pareja comenzaba a aumentar el nivel, cuando de repente su cepillo de dientes ya no era el único en el cuarto de baño, cuando la relación tocaba puntos serios. Seunghyun era así.

—Jiyong... —el menor encendió un cigarrillo más, Seunghyun quería pedirle que no lo hiciera, pero ¿con que fuerza lo hacía? si estaba a punto de lastimarlo. Y bien sabía, que desgraciadamente, para ambos el tabaco era algo relajante, algo que los distraía.

El otro soltó un poco de humo y mantuvo su actitud seria y molesta —solo dime... ¿es algo grave? ¿es alguien más?

—¿Por qué siempre crees que hay alguien más?

Jiyong simplemente lo miro serio, dándole a entender su respuesta, puesto que solo una vez el menor había hablado sobre ese miedo. Seunghyun pronto recordó esa noche, donde él acababa de regresar de una cena importante, donde se encontró con varios pretendientes, estos conocidos por el castaño. Esa noche Jiyong estaba muy molesto, había estado mirando fotografías en internet donde el mayor posaba a un lado de todos ellos. El alto llegó pensando que los celos de Jiyong eran tiernos, pero conforme hablaron se dio cuenta de que esos celos realmente cargaban con una extraña inseguridad, cuando lo interrogo, Jiyong solo dijo un par de cosas, donde afirmaba esos temores que lo agobiaban...  _"Simplemente no puedo estar solo Seunghyun, me vuelvo débil, me vuelvo otra persona..."_. Con lágrimas en los ojos de ambos, se abrazaron y Seunghyun se prometió a sí mismo no dejarlo solo jamás, en ese momento, agradecía haber hecho esa promesa en su mente.

—No hay alguien más —negó una vez más.

La mirada del menor era fija e interrogante, buscaba con todas sus fuerzas un rastro de mentira en sus palabras —estas mintiendo —Seunghyun sintió su corazón acelerarse— otra vez me estas mintiendo, ¿Qué es Seunghyun? ¡Deja de ocultarlo!

—¿Necesitas tanto una razón?

—¿Una razón? ¡Quiero una explicación...! —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de su móvil, lo tomo rápidamente y respondió— ¿sí? —pregunto en el mismo tono de voz, molesto— cancela mi cita de las 5, probablemente tomare mucho tiempo revisando el nuevo lugar, y llama a Zhang Yixing... olvídalo, fui yo quien le di mi número. Gracias Chae.

—¿Zhang Yixing? —dijo sin pensar, sin pensar en que sus derechos de tener celos estaban terminando... que el menor ya no sería nada suyo, ni en lo más mínimo. Era estúpido sentir celos de alguien más en su vida, era casi una burla.

El castaño solo dejo de mirarlo —estoy cansado, hagamos esto mañana... —musito mientras se tumbaba en su sofá.

Seunghyun quería decir lo mismo, sin embargo, de una forma muy diferente a la que el menor se refería —yo también estoy cansado Jiyong —no guardó las palabras, si lo hacía, quien sabe cuánto tiempo más las arrastraría consigo.

Su mirada se enfocó de vuelta en él —entonces dime la verdad, dime cual es la razón de las mentiras y dejémonos de tonterías —se levantó de nuevo, dando varios pasos hacia él. De repente las palabras se cortaron en sus labios, Seunghyun no sabía que decir, ni un simple "quiero terminar" podía salir, ni que decir de una explicación larga como la que planeaba, simplemente no podía. Jiyong se río de nuevo, de esa forma vacía, porque comprendía que era algo difícil para él, y eso solo lo ponía más a la defensiva— ¿Quién es? ¿es un pintor? ¿un modelo? ¿un exnovio? —musito sonriendo.

—Basta —dijo retirando su mirada del menor.

—¿Acerté en alguna?

—¡Jiyong! —le gritó con sincero enojo, lo que hizo una de sus manos temblar, la impotencia se apoderó de él. Jiyong desgraciadamente no estaba equivocado, fuese lo que fuese que él pensaba desde hace un mes, eso no cambiaría el hecho de las mentiras que dijo, y de los días que paso junto a Kyungil, así no se tocaran siquiera. Seunghyun lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que eso significaba engañar, serle infiel al menor. Y que este se lo recriminara, lo hacía sentir avergonzado, por ser un cobarde, por no afrontar sus malditas decisiones. Tan solo ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Quién es? —el mayor lo ignoro a pesar de la repentina cercanía— ¿ah? ¿o es que acaso es una mujer? ¿es eso Seunghyun?

—¡Que no es eso!

Jiyong reaccionó al grito, de la forma en que siempre lo hacía, respondiendo igual —¡¿Entonces porque luces culpable?!

Seunghyun no quería discutir más, no quería gritar, no quería verlo mal... sin embargo, parecía ser tarde y lo mejor que podía hacer era dar ese paso de una sola vez. Doliera lo que tuviera que doler —quiero terminar, quiero dejar de estar contigo... —musito ahora correspondiendo esa mirada furiosa.

La expresión del menor fue imposible de leer, sus ojos continuaron mirándolo por unos segundos, segundos inundados de silencio, segundos que marcaban algo importante en ambos. Eventualmente Jiyong termino con la mirada, miro al suelo y Seunghyun vio sus manos temblar —vete.

—Jiyong... —repuso sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte! —Seunghyun dio solo un paso atrás, inseguro sobre lo que debía hacer— ¡Que te vayas! —le gritó de nuevo, con una voz que se notaba cortada, en esta ocasión levanto la mirada para que notara que hablaba en serio. Sus ojos parecían dos espadas afiladas, donde el solo brillo lastimaba con naturalidad, Seunghyun casi pudo ver fuego en esa mirada, antes que lagrimas o dolor. El mayor no pudo continuar mirando, entendió que no podía decir algo más, Jiyong estaba reaccionando de una forma desconocida para él, así que lo dejo solo. Caminó hasta la entrada y se puso sus zapatos con un rezago de duda, dejo su mano en la manija de la puerta principal y se obligó a salir de allí.

Lo había hecho. Las palabras habían abandonado sus labios, con más valentía de la que sentía en el momento, estando en el elevador cerró los ojos, afrontando su decisión, ese momento no era más que el inicio de una gran avalancha que vendría sobre él. Jamás creyó que Jiyong lo echaría, le había gritado muchas veces, pero echarlo de esa forma... con esa mirada tan diferente. Al abrir su auto se dio cuenta de que no podría conducir, su pecho dolía, y no se sentía tranquilo, no era prudente. Entró y se sentó frente al volante, encendió su teléfono de vuelta y miro varias notificaciones, entre ellas una llamada de Kyungil, lo que le dio escalofríos. Ignoro la llamada y envió un mensaje a su chófer de confianza. Y sobre Kyungil... no tenía mente para enfrentarse a él, su mente se sentía vacía, casi como si tuviera una inmensa resaca.

Una hora después ya se encontraba en el estudio, con una botella de vino y con la organización de su galería al frente, miro las fotografías y gracias a la mente en blanco y al alcohol en su sangre, es que pudo arreglar esos detalles que tanto detestaba y que lo tenían en pausa. Llenó su copa y salió a la galería, él solo no podía hacer el trabajo, sin embargo, coloco las hojas con las fotografías en cada zona, esperando que Tablo comprendiera eso al siguiente día y las cambiara. Suspiro con algo de tranquilidad al ver como ese orden era lo que necesitaba, regreso a la oficina y sacó la botella, eliminando rastro de su presencia, apagó la luz y le dio un último vistazo al orden. Termino con el vino y salió del estudio, ya había enviado el mensaje a su chófer desde hacía unos quince minutos, solo que no se había percatado de la hora que era. Era de día de nuevo, había pasado toda la noche trabajando y bebiendo, pensó en que solo iría a casa y tomaría una ducha, y... nada más, el término de la organización era el final de su lista de responsabilidades, el día viernes era la presentación y eso sería todo por unas semanas. Claro que su mente de inmediato viajo al siguiente día, el día sábado, la esperada boda de los padres de Youngbae.

Cuando termino de ducharse, se tumbó en su sofá mientras fumaba un poco, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía más que hacer, los días pasados volaron entre el trabajo y ver a Kyungil, porque ni siquiera había dado atención al castaño. Seunghyun se sintió fatal de solo pensar en eso, había engañado a Jiyong, lo quisiera o no, por más que lo hubiera negado con el otro, de verdad había salido con su ex novio. Un ex novio del que Jiyong no tenía idea, del que solo Daesung había escuchado, una persona que lo había dañado tanto, que el mayor prefirió dejar esa historia para sí solo, hasta que una noche fue inevitable contársela a su mejor amigo. Tomo una calada más de su cigarro y lo apago en el cenicero del centro de la mesita, suspiro con pesadez y llevó sus manos a su cabeza, sintiendo un enorme cansancio, de no haber dormido y del desgaste que significaba estar pensando en tantas cosas a la vez.

...

Varias horas después la puerta de su departamento se abrió, el ruido apenas y lo despertó, se estiro sobre su sofá y busco sentarse, miro un par de tacones acercarse y sintió escalofríos —lo sabía —escucho en un tono cansado.

Era su hermana mayor, Hyeyoon —noona —dijo abriendo sus ojos con dificultad.

—Me dejaste una hora esperando Seunghyun, una hora.

Estiro su cuello a los lados y cayó en la realidad de la hora que era, pasaban de las 5 de la tarde —perdón, trabajé toda la noche, no supe en que momento me dormí.

—Jiyong me dijo que no sabía dónde estabas, deberías avisarle.

—¿Hablaste con él?

Ella asintió naturalmente, sin embargo, pudo notar la mirada diferente de su hermano menor, pudo adivinar con facilidad que algo no iba bien —¿pelearon otra vez?

—Algo así —musito con voz baja, lo que menos necesitaba era que su hermana se enterara y le diera un gran sermón sobre lo mal que había hecho— ¿sabes si estaba en el trabajo?

—Me dijo que iba de camino a su oficina, ¿quieres que te lleve? —el menor asintió y fue a vestirse.

Durante el tiempo que paso dormido, tuvo un sueño, donde él y Jiyong ya no eran nada, donde el castaño tenía éxito con su marca y terminaba viajando por todo el mundo a la vez que abría más tiendas. Donde a su lado había una hermosa mujer, que era su esposa, y quien a su vez sostenía las manos de dos pequeños, sus hijos. En su mente aun podía ver la sonrisa que el menor tenía, lucía tan pleno y contento... y sobretodo, lucía libre. No había un Seunghyun a su lado, quien lo ataba a la tierra, quien lo aferraba a una vida sin matrimonio y sin compromisos, sin la maldita monotonía. Y Jiyong estaba mejor así, sin él. Fue solo un sueño, lo sabía, pero de la misma forma sabía que ese futuro bien podía suceder, y que Seunghyun dejándolo, solo era el primer paso.

—No sé qué sucedió, pero mantente tranquilo Seung, no dejes que tres años se vayan a la basura —le dijo su hermana mientras sostenía su mano con cariño y con una mirada de sincera preocupación.

Si ella supiera que ya los había dejado ir, que estaba a punto de tirarlos por completo —perdón por no haber comido contigo, yo te llamaré después.

—No te preocupes.

La subida en el elevador se volvió complicada, Seunghyun sintió miradas por doquier, desde los pies a la cabeza, lo examinaban con sorpresa y se murmuraban cosas. El mayor lo pensó mejor, era quizá la única vez que había ido al edificio donde trabajaba Jiyong, otras veces había ido, pero siempre era de noche y cuando ya nadie quedaba. El elevador se detuvo hasta el quinto piso, el último. Él no fue el único en bajar, dio un par de pasos al frente y se enfrentó a lo mismo, más personas mirándolo de reojo y cotilleando entre ellas, ya habían anunciado su llegada desde la recepción, así que debían haber escuchado algo. Ajusto un poco su saco negro y camino hasta la pequeña recepción de ese piso, la recepcionista le sonrió nerviosamente —busco a Kwon Jiyong.

La chica asintió torpemente y tomo su teléfono —está aquí —Seunghyun no la miro más y metió las manos a sus bolsillos— en un momento lo atienden.

Inclino la cabeza como agradecimiento y se giró hacia el otro lado, donde un cuadro adornaba la zona del elevador, arte de decoración pensó, algo bastante usual. Se mantuvo viendo la pintura, no quería seguir recibiendo la atención de los trabajadores del lugar, lo que menos quería era eso. Escuchó un par de voces acercándose, se dio la vuelta cuando una fue muy familiar, era Seungri quien venía hablando con otra persona, quien resulto ser Daesung —¿hyung? —preguntó el pelinegro, Seunghyun asintió y se acercó hasta ellos —¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver a Jiyong —Daesung lo miro de otra forma, con preocupación y duda.

Entonces otro rostro familiar se apareció en el lugar —Seunghyun —musito Chaerin mientras lo saludaba con una reverencia— si quieres puedes esperar en su oficina, él ya viene en camino.

—Mejor espera en mi oficina, solo estaba despidiendo a Daesung —comentó el otro que vestía de traje.

Cuando el mayor quiso responder, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y una de las asistentes corrió detrás de ellos para llegar a recibir a quien llegaba, la chica reverencio de inmediato y se miró sumamente nerviosa, los cuatro prestaron atención. Miraron como Jiyong salió del elevador, un nudo se formó en el estómago del mayor, el castaño miro a su asistente y luego al grupo de personas que obstruían el paso, con quien hizo contacto visual fue con el alto, por supuesto, quien sintió una pesadez enorme al ver la expresión que tenía.

—Hyung, llegaste justo a tiempo, estaba a nada de llevarme a tu novio —comentó Seungri inocentemente.

—Puedes llevártelo, mi siguiente cita llega dentro de poco —musito de forma seria y sin romper la mirada con el alto. El simple tono de voz dejo a todos fríos, la recepcionista bajo la mirada junto con los otros, Seunghyun deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no dijera nada más, no con toda la oficina mirando.

El mayor actuó sin más, se giró hacia los chicos —gracias por la oferta Ri, de cualquier forma, no me quedare mucho tiempo, y Dae, nos vemos después. ¿La oficina...? —le preguntó a Chaerin, quien ignoro la incomodidad y asintió, caminando hacia el lugar.

Chaerin abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al mayor, se mantuvo allí hasta que vislumbró a Jiyong en el pasillo, con una cara de pocos amigos —no quiero que nadie se acerque —le dijo con el mismo tono frío y él mismo cerró la puerta— creí haber dicho que no quería verte.

—Jiyong, por favor.

—¡No Seunghyun! Llevas mintiéndome quien sabe cuánto tiempo, te pido una explicación y lo primero que haces o que se te ocurre es decir que me dejas, que ya no quieres estar conmigo, ¿tiene sentido para ti? ¿acaso merezco esto?

—No lo mereces.

—¿Entonces que estás haciendo?

—No puedo explicártelo...

El castaño bufo y cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse —no puedes explicarlo... pero quieres dejarme. Esto no tiene sentido. No puedes hacerme esto, simplemente no, yo no he hecho nada para ganarme tus mentiras o engaños, y mucho menos para que quieras terminar sin una razón coherente.

—¿Quieres una razón?

—¡Merezco una maldita razón! —Seunghyun cerró sus manos formando puños, sentía a la perfección el enojo recorriendo sus venas, no por el menor, sino por él mismo. Por la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, por el error del que tal vez en algún futuro se arrepentiría, pero que, en ese momento, parecía ser la cosa con más sentido posible— me llevaste a un restaurante elegante, elegiste un vino excelente, pediste lo más costoso para ambos, quizá solo te falto llevarme al hotel y follarme en la suite presidencial, ¿eso planeabas también? ¿querías pagarme de alguna forma?

El dolor en sus palabras, eran como dagas pegando en el pecho del mayor, la lengua de Jiyong podía volverse la cosa más vil cuando se le encontraba herido, y por el momento, Seunghyun sintió que poco conocía de él —jamás te faltaría así al respeto, por favor Jiyong.

El castaño paso una mano por su cabello y comenzó a reírse —pues estas haciéndolo, más de lo que en mi vida alguien lo había hecho —el menor se acercó lentamente— dímelo, dime que fui para ti entonces. Dime porque carajo quieres dejarme sin una razón, luego de que descubrí que me mentías, ¿a quién ocultas con tanto afán?

—¿No has pensado que tal vez tú y yo ya no somos compatibles?

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

—No lo sé.

—¡No me vengas con eso Seunghyun! ¡Acabas de mencionarlo! ¿Crees que ya no somos compatibles? ¿Esa es una razón para ocultarme cosas y mentirme sobre dónde has estado? Eres demasiado —dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él— más de una vez me dijeron que no me acercara a ti, me dijeron que eras un jugador, que las mujeres y hombres cambiaban día tras día en tus brazos, me dijeron que me cuidara. Como un idiota caí ante ti, me enamoré y tu juraste quererme también, y ahora, tres malditos años después, vienes a tratarme como a una puta y a decirme que ya no somos compatibles. Jódete Seunghyun, es obvio que hay alguien más.

—¡No hay nadie más, me da igual si lo quieres creer o no!

—Di lo que quieras.

—Y no fuiste el único idiota, yo también caí.

El menor casi lo atraviesa con la mirada —ya no lo parece.

Había algo importante que Seunghyun olvidaba, algo con lo que quizá no había contemplado antes de tirar toda esa montaña, más allá de lo hiriente que podía ser Jiyong enojado, el verdadero problema era su orgullo. El enorme orgullo que cargaba consigo, antes hacia lo imposible que verse débil frente a alguien. Por ello Seunghyun se sentía especial de vez en cuando, ya que él pudo ver lo débil que el menor era sin su orgullo, lo inseguro y temeroso que se volvía en cierto punto. Sin embargo, en ese momento, el orgullo era mayor, porque para él, Seunghyun ya no era la misma persona. Haber descubierto las mentiras fueron mucho para él, algo que no esperaba, y algo que debía haber aterrado al Jiyong inseguro que llevaba consigo. Y en ese momento, el orgullo se ponía al frente, siendo la mejor defensa de Jiyong. El alto solo esperaba que ese orgullo mantuviera el dolor que llegaría, que la inseguridad fuera menos, y que, por el orgullo, Jiyong se consiguiera un mejor futuro del que pudo tener con él.

—¿Y quieres terminar? Hagámoslo, terminemos Seunghyun.

—Terminemos entonces.

...

Las cosas habían pasado fugazmente, tres días después Jiyong había recibido un mensaje de Seunghyun, donde le decía que toda esa tarde estaría fuera de su departamento, que podía ir a recoger todas sus cosas. El castaño había lanzado el teléfono al suelo al leer el texto, sus ojos lagrimearon de vuelta, sintiendo el peso de la realidad, de que Seunghyun no regresaría arrepentido, no le rogaría por volver, y que recoger sus cosas era asegurar el asunto. Limpio sus lágrimas con su sudadera y se levantó, llevaba horas allí tirado, tan solo mirando los libros en su estantería, pensando en cuantos eran suyos y cuantos del mayor. Fue a tomar una larga ducha y a terminar de llorar, no soportaba más, desde ese día, cuando llegó a su departamento, era que sus ojos se encontraron llorando todo el tiempo, su orgullo no era suficiente, pasar el tiempo solo lo destrozaba, la soledad le pegaba con fuerza.

Se sintió como un niño pequeño de nuevo.

Llamó a Chaerin y una vez más, le pidió la tarde libre, dio un par de indicaciones y pidió recibir los bocetos y fotografías a su correo, seguiría trabajando en casa hasta que sus ojos decidieran dejar la hinchazón y las ojeras. El taxi se detuvo frente al conocido edificio, pago lo necesario y bajó, suspiro y pensó que lo mejor sería hacer eso rápido y sin detenerse a pensarlo. Cuando tuvo que dejar sus zapatos en la puerta, todo pareció alentarse, y su corazón comenzó a encogerse. En el desayunador de la cocina, la que estaba casi en la entrada, pudo ver una caja grande junto a una bolsa, se acercó y miro una nota: "Creo que todo esto es tuyo, ten la libertad de buscar por si me olvide de algo. S.H"

El nudo en su garganta volvió y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar cuando reviso dentro de la caja y la bolsa, cuando la conocida ropa apareció frente a sus ojos, los discos, los libros... su cepillo de dientes. Rompió en llanto de nuevo, un llanto incontrolable, que lo hizo tumbarse en el piso, siendo incapaz de creer eso, que tres años de una vida juntos se resumían en una caja y una bolsa, junto a una simple nota.

Jiyong había tenido otras relaciones un tanto largas, había tenido que recoger sus cepillos de dientes de otros departamentos, o simplemente se los habían devuelto. Pero en esa ocasión, todo se sentía tan diferente, cuando él dejo ese cepillo en casa del mayor, sinceramente creyó que sería la última vez que lo haría, ilusamente pensó que como en los dramas y las películas románticas, él sería el amor de su vida, el indicado.

Pero la vida daba mil vueltas, y desgraciadamente, su relación con Seunghyun había terminado. Tomo la caja y la bolsa y salió sin más, sin revisar siquiera, ya le daba igual lo que hubiera olvidado. Pensó en que bueno sería poder recoger las memorias de las personas como si fueran bienes físicos, y que pudieran ser desechados sin problemas... sí tan solo. En cambio, allí estaba, dejando ese apartamento con sus cosas físicas, y teniendo en mente los miles de recuerdos que formo en ese lugar, el tiempo que fue feliz y pleno.

Cuando llegó al elevador se encontró con una señora, quien le ayudo a mantener las puertas abiertas, inclino su cabeza y agradeció —¿tú novio se está mudando? —le pregunto.

—No, no... solo estoy sacando unas cosas —dijo cortésmente.

—Oh, lo que pasa es que he visto a otro chico entrar al lugar, pensé que estaban cambiando de apartamento —las puertas se abrieron y la planta baja los recibió— nos vemos después entonces.

Jiyong esbozo una media sonrisa e inclino la cabeza, camino hasta la avenida y detuvo otro taxi, una vez subió se quedó pensando en lo que dijo la señora. Ella mencionó a otro chico. Su mente viajo mucho, sobre quien podría ser, pensó en sus amigos por supuesto, sin embargo, con lo sucedido, era claro que dudaba. Sonrió vacíamente al darse cuenta de que, si existía alguien más, de que eso debió ser la causa. Y su corazón pesaba más al saber que él le había mentido a ese grado, al saber que tenía tanto amor por esa persona, como para ocultarla tanto. Por suerte llego a su destino, de lo contrario su mente seguiría comiéndose entre malos pensamientos, subió hasta su departamento y abrió con pocas ganas, empujo la caja con el pie y la dejo en el descanso.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó con más rapidez, todo su departamento estaba a oscuras, la luz automática de la entrada no encendía, y había dejado las cortinas cerradas, por lo que la oscuridad era profunda. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, la oscuridad era demasiada, su mente se nubló y se sintió mareado, abrió de vuelta la puerta y salió, su corazón latía más rápido, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Tomo su teléfono y con temblores en las manos llamó a Daesung, el último que aparecía en el registro, ya que tenía una llamada perdida suya. Una ventisca de viento le hizo recordar que no llevaba más que su camiseta y ya era de noche, también era otoño, por lo el frío llegaba de golpe.

_—¿Hyung?_ —escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

Se pegó a la pared contraría a su puerta y se dejó caer en el suelo —Dae... Dae, no hay luz en mi departamento...

_—¡Sal de allí y no te muevas! ¡Voy para allá!_

Se aferró a sus piernas abrazándose a sí mismo, sintiendo el mareo continuo —estoy en el pasillo.

_—Recuerda respirar hyung, cuenta hasta diez y respira profundo, todo estará bien Ji, ya voy para allá._

_"El golpe de la realidad llegó, terminaste con mi cuento de hadas Seunghyun."_


	6. El inicio del fin

La cafetería estaba llena de personas, en un rincón un hombre alto soplaba con delicadeza a su vaso de café americano, el que sorprendentemente había terminado ordenando en lugar de un té, lo que no hacía desde hacía años. Seunghyun pensaba en el peso de una decisión, miraba el cuadro de ambientación del lugar y dejaba que sus hombros descansaran ese enorme peso que llevaba encima, pensó en el momento de la toma de decisión, donde en solo milésimas de segundo se termina eligiendo un camino. Desde pedir un té o un café. A decirle a alguien que ya no quieres estar con él, o que te equivocaste y tienes miedo del futuro. Siempre parece haber dos opciones, las que más adelante te demostraran si te arrepientes de lo que elegiste, o si, por el contrario, hiciste bien en seguir otro camino.

La imagen de Daesung sentándose frente a él le hizo regresar a la realidad, el de cabello azul parecía a punto de preguntar algo, sin embargo, la expresión de Seunghyun debía decir lo suficiente —se lo has dicho —el mayor tan solo asintió. Un grupo de jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa de un lado, haciendo menos privada su conversación, sin embargo, poco les importo— ¿lo tomo de la forma que creías?

—En cierta forma. De hecho, terminamos hace tres días.

—¡¿Tres días?! —los chicos de la mesa contigua se quedaron en silencio un momento— ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —Daesung una vez más, con solo mirar la expresión del mayor, supo que sus preguntas no eran lo más adecuado— sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero ¿cómo estás?

El mayor resopló con una risa vacía —no lo sé, no sé cómo debo sentirme. Esto era lo que quería, sabía que me sentiría mal un tiempo, sin embargo, me siento vació.

—¿No has hablado con él?

—Le envié un mensaje hoy y no lo respondió, temo que siga pensando en que regresare arrepentido en unos días.

—Nunca habían terminado hyung, tuvieron peleas muy fuertes, pero al menos hasta donde yo y los demás lo sabemos, jamás mencionaron una separación.

—Jamás lo hicimos.

Durante esos años, tal como lo decía su mejor amigo, las peleas habían sido intensas, palabras para herirse sobraron. Sin embargo... ninguno mencionaba una separación, la palabra 'terminemos' nunca salió de la boca de los dos, y es que podían gritarse que se odiaban, pero decir eso, parecía ser algo imposible. Por ello el silencio de Jiyong esa noche, por eso la explosión tan grande, tanto como para echarlo de su departamento. Seunghyun estaba jugando con fuego, y lanzarle gasolina no era lo más prudente, porque se quemaría fácilmente, tal como lo hacía en esos momentos.

Daesung termino con su taza de jugo y miro su teléfono —lo llame hace un rato, pero no respondió, se suponía que me acompañaría a teñirme el cabello.

El peliblanco solo bajo la mirada, sintiéndose preocupado, sacó su teléfono y noto que no había ni una sola notificación —llama a Chaerin, ella debe saber dónde está.

Cuando el menor lo intentó, su teléfono se ilumino con la fotografía donde Jiyong se había subido a Daesung para que lo sostuviera en sus brazos, fotografía que Seunghyun tomo mientras se reía de la escena —¿hyung? —el mayor regresó a mirar sus manos jugando con el portavaso de la mesa— ¡sal de allí y no te muevas! ¡Voy para allá! —Daesung se levantó rápidamente y el alto lo hizo igual, siguiéndolo hasta la salida— recuerda respirar hyung, cuenta hasta diez y respira profundo, todo estará bien Ji, ya voy para allá.

Seunghyun corrió hasta el auto que estaciono casi al frente y arrancó de inmediato, Daesung colgó la llamada y el mayor condujo lo más rápido que le fue posible —no hay luz en su departamento —explicó el menor, sintió la mirada de este de reojo, pero lo ignoró por completo. Jiyong tenía problemas. Desde niño sufría de ataques de pánico constantes, siempre que se veía envuelto en oscuridad, sus padres lo creían una fobia simplemente, sin embargo, con el tiempo aquello se volvió un desorden mayor, al grado de que termino yendo al psicólogo regularmente. Con los años el trastorno mejoro, debido a que Jiyong comenzó a vivir con Youngbae, teniendo compañía constante y luz por todas partes. Y cuando su mejor amigo tuvo que mudarse con Seungri, Jiyong encontró el departamento con más ventanales de Seúl, a una altura considerable y que le daba luz siempre, además de que dormía muchas veces con Seunghyun, lo que lo tenía tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo.

El auto se detuvo y Daesung bajó corriendo —¡¿no vienes?!

—No le ayudara verme, por favor cuídalo —le dijo con la mirada distraída, algo que para Daesung parecía un poco de desinterés. El menor corrió hacia el edificio, Seunghyun lo miro de lejos y dejo que el par de lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas, hundiendo un poco más su corazón por el dolor.

Quince minutos después, Seunghyun recibió un mensaje de su dongsaeng,  _"Ya está tranquilo, me quedare esta noche. Hablare después contigo"._ Respiro de nuevo al leer que estaba bien, le estaba comiendo la mente saber que luego de tantos meses sin un ataque, justo después de la ruptura tuviera uno, prácticamente era su culpa. Al llegar a su casa, camino hasta la ducha y dejo que agua tibia lo mojara por completo, se olvidó de quitarse la ropa siquiera, no podía con la frustración, y el agua lo calmaba cada vez. No quería beber, no quería caer como cuando regreso de Japón, cuando su vida toco un punto bajo, cuando los corchos de vino se acumulaban demasiado, no podía dejar que los demás se preocuparan por él de nuevo. No cuando Jiyong estaba peor, tenía que dejar que lo cuidaran, que lo mantuvieran de pie el tiempo suficiente, hasta que él solo encontrara el camino correcto.

El camino que Seunghyun sabía que era el correcto.

...

Era sábado por fin, el día de la esperada boda, luego de dos días de estar recluido en el trabajo, y de hacer cosas que no eran necesarias sino hasta dentro de semanas, Seunghyun se enfrentaba a despertar y tener que arreglarse. Llamó a Daesung, quien de forma cortante le dijo que lo pasara a recoger a las once de la mañana, el mayor no insistió y le dijo que estaba bien. El camino hasta la reserva donde sería todo era largo, casi dos horas de camino, hasta donde Seunghyun sabía, un hostal alojaría a todos los invitados, haciendo de la boda algo de un fin de semana. La ceremonia era a las dos de la tarde, la recepción poco más tarde, lo que duraría hasta que la gente se cansara, y al siguiente día, el almuerzo antes de que todos se fueran.

Ajusto su saco y se miró de lejos en el espejo, donde su traje negro con detalles blancos lo hacía lucir muy formal, tenía mucha suerte de que Jiyong hubiese elegido esa ropa desde hacía semanas, de lo contrario llevaría horas decidiendo que usar. Colocó su reloj con cuidado y peino su cabello por última vez, guardó otro conjunto para el día siguiente y se aseguró de que el departamento estuviera en orden, tomo la invitación y su estómago comenzó a revolverse, solo faltaban horas.

Lo que no esperaba, era que Seungri y los niños tuviesen que subirse a su auto, puesto que Youngbae ya estaba en el lugar junto a sus padres. Seunghyun encendió el primer cigarrillo del día antes de que los niños subieran, le sería difícil soportar todo el camino sin fumar. Daesung abrió las ventanas y continúo mirando al camino, lo que ponía de nervios al mayor, ya que lucía molesto y no decía nada —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —le respondió sin más.

—Dilo antes de que lleguemos allá.

El menor bufo demostrando su frustración —¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿No podías esperar solo unos días más? —Seunghyun se detuvo cuando vio la luz roja y se giró para mirarlo.

—Dijiste que lo hiciera cuanto antes.

Daesung negó —hacer que fuera a recoger sus cosas, fue demasiado.

—No podía seguir viéndolas, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Yo fui quien hablo de una separación, tenía que ser el que marcara la distancia, él tiene que saber que no regresare pronto...

—Bueno, pues quizá no pensaste en lo mucho que sería para él.

Seunghyun no dijo más y continúo conduciendo, en silencio, lo que lo volvía más ansioso con el transcurso. Dio vuelta en esa calle conocida y saludó con un beso a los pequeños, Seungri les sonrió a ambos y se montó en la parte de atrás, asegurando a los niños y rociando un poco de perfume en el aire, quejándose de que aun apestaba a tabaco —¿pueden poner la dirección? —le pidió a Daesung a la vez que conectaba su teléfono al sistema del auto.

El mapa marco varios kilómetros y anunció que estaban a una hora y cuarenta minutos del lugar —¿me veo demasiado elegante? —Daesung negó y Seunghyun miro por el retrovisor negando igual— ¿se ve como si me esforzara mucho?

—Estar preguntando tanto si lo hace —dijo Seunghyun mientras giraba para salir de la misma calle.

—Déjalo, está nervioso —contestó el recientemente castaño.

—Claro que lo estoy, si mi sorpresa no hace que me gane un abrazo o una sonrisa, no sé qué más haré.

—Nunca había conocido a alguien tan persistente —comentó Seunghyun, a lo que su copiloto asintió dándole la razón— ¿cuál es la...? —la pregunta del mayor se interrumpió por el tono de su teléfono y la pantalla del auto anunciando una llamada.

—Kyungil... —musito Daesung, mirando de reojo al peliblanco.

Llevaba dos días sin responderle, y la última vez que lo hizo, le dijo que no se sentía bien, pero negó que fuera a verlo. Debió de haberlo dejado preocupado. El momento para que llegara la llamada era demasiado, miro el nombre y sin notarlo ya estaba apretando el volante con fuerza, colgó la llamada y se enfrentó al silencio del auto. Seungri no lo noto del todo, gracias a que los niños llamaban su atención, sin embargo, Kyungil insistió. Daesung bufo y se giró hacia la ventanilla, el mayor se orilló en donde pudo y desconecto su teléfono —tengo que responder esto... —dijo con duda y salió del auto.

 _—Seung... —_ escuchó desde el otro lado, el solo timbre de su voz sonaba preocupado, cosa que lo puso más ansioso.

—¿Qué pasa?

 _—¿Cómo estás? Han pasado días... solo... solo quiero saber si estás bien —_ el mayor no se sintió bien escuchándolo, no se sentía bien aun y no se sentiría mejor en más días. Pero, conociéndolo quizá ya no le importaría la negativa e iría a buscarlo, para estar a su lado.

 _—_ Estoy bien, tengo que ir a un lugar... la boda de los padres de mi amigo, ¿recuerdas?

_—Sí, lo mencionaste un día._

—Pues vamos de camino.

Un silencio inundo a ambos, Seunghyun dio un paso al frente y bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose presionado — _¿vas con él?... disculpa, no tengo porque preguntar, yo solo..._ —había duda en sus palabras, cosa que Seunghyun no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

—Voy con los niños y otros amigos.

— _Oh. ¿Cuándo estés disponible puedes encontrarme? Hay algo que necesito discutir contigo cuanto antes._

—¿Sobre qué es? Llegaré a Seúl el domingo por la tarde.

_—No puedo decírtelo por teléfono._

—¿Y vernos es la mejor opción?

_—Es sobre Kwon Jiyong._

...

Youngbae lo sabía. Desde que había subido en la camioneta y las respuestas del menor habían sido esporádicas, los lentes oscuros no iban con su atuendo e inconscientemente comenzó a morderse las uñas, era claro que Jiyong no estaba bien. El mayor quiso evitar preguntar, sin embargo, ver a su mejor amigo así no era algo que pudiese posponer, y poco a poco sentía que el asunto era más grave —¿paso algo? —dijo por fin rompiendo el extenso silencio.

—Nada importante.

El mayor solo resoplo —¿pelearon?

—¿Podemos saltarnos esto? Solo por hoy, no quiero tener que contarte todo en este día.

—Es importante —Youngbae quería voltear para mirarlo, pero al ir en carretera no podía dejar de mirar el frente— estás loco si piensas dejarme así, dime que pasa.

Jiyong suspiro agotado, tenía solo unas horas de haber despertado, y aun así sentía que su cuerpo pesaba y simplemente quería regresar a su cama. Sin embargo, se había tomado un par de aspirinas y se había puesto en pie, tomo una ducha y con un sabor amargo se olvidó de la ropa que pensaba usar, la que planeo hace tiempo. Tomo una camisa rosa con detalles dorados al frente, un pantalón negro de vestir y un saco negro en conjunto, maquillo un poco su rostro y luchó para ocultar las ojeras. El saco lo dejo en sus brazos y tomo el primer par de lentes que encontró, guardó lo necesario y salió de su departamento. Dispuesto a disfrutar de esa boda, a demostrar que no estaba decaído... a enfrentarse a Seunghyun.

—Seunghyun termino conmigo —Youngbae se desvió un poco de la carretera, frenó y se orilló de inmediato. Asustando a Jiyong, quien sabía que el mayor era la persona más responsable al conducir, lo miro dejar el volante y mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Qué?

Jiyong aclaró su voz y miro alrededor, donde un carro paso rápidamente —él... él termino conmigo —musito cabizbajo. Era difícil ser el mismo tipo orgulloso cuando estaba enfrente de su mejor amigo, quien lo había visto pasar por sus peores momentos, quien lo había levantado una y otra vez luego de tantas lágrimas. Frente a él no podía ser tan fuerte como quería, así que su voz se había quebrado, y sus manos habían temblado mientras sostenía el cinturón de seguridad. Tan solo agradeció llevar los lentes, puesto que desde hacía medio camino sus ojos venían lagrimeando por lo lejos que su mente lo llevaba al ver los paisajes de la carretera.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Poco más de una semana.

Su mejor amigo miro hacia el frente, pensando quizá en mil cosas, dándose cuenta de que esas palabras jamás habían salido del menor, que siempre eran quejas y causas tontas que les provocaban peleas. "Pelee con Seunghyun" decía mientras se tumbaba en el sofá de su departamento o de su casa, esa era la rutina de los problemas en esa relación, Jiyong lamentándose sobre lo sucedido, reclamando sobre lo mal que el otro había hecho, dándose cuenta de sus errores y yendo a ver a Seunghyun para disculparse. O viceversa. Seunghyun llegando a casa de Youngbae para ver a Jiyong y disculparse... siempre era una de esas dos opciones. Pero decir que terminaron, eso simplemente se salía de la rutina.

—¿Te hizo algo?

—Nada que yo sepa, simplemente discutimos y eso fue lo que él dijo, "quiero terminar, quiero dejar de estar contigo"

Youngbae bufo claramente molesto, paso una mano por su cabello y bajo la ventanilla del auto, dejando que el aire entrara —¿te dio alguna razón?

El menor negó, la expresión de su mejor amigo comenzó a cambiar, convirtiéndose en algo que Jiyong ya conocía, algo que no quería ver de nuevo —no hablemos de eso, tenemos que llegar a la fiesta Bae. Dejemos esto de lado, estaré bien, solo necesito tiempo ¿vale? —dijo con una voz más suave, esperando con todo su ser que el mayor no estuviera pensando lo peor.

Sí algo convertía a Youngbae en otra persona, era eso, que lastimaran a sus seres queridos.

El resto del camino fue igual de silencioso, Jiyong era ahora el que sacaba temas de conversación, en espera de que la mente de su hermano se despejara y no pensara de más lo de Seunghyun. Porque con Jiyong ya era suficiente. Al llegar al lugar las cosas mejoraron, más personas alrededor, muchos a quienes saludar y cosas pendientes por revisar, asuntos que tenían a Youngbae y a su hermano muy ocupados. El castaño se excusó de un par de conocidos y fue hasta la recepción del pequeño hostal donde se hospedarían, dio su nombre y espero un momento, solo para enterarse de que su habitación sería compartida con el 'Sr. Choi Seunghyun'. Por supuesto.

Tomo la llave y resignado fue hasta las escaleras, el lugar era antiguo, por lo que un elevador estaba descartado, miro las llaves con duda, realmente no quería tomar esa habitación, pero mucho menos quería molestar a Youngbae con ello. Simplemente dejaría las maletas allí y saldría del lugar, hasta que Daesung llegará y pudiera quedarse en su habitación, o pudieran cambiar. Se colocó su saco y retoco el maquillaje de sus ojos, dejando que ni un rastro de llanto se notara, respiro profundamente y removió un poco el cabello de su frente, luciendo más fresco.

Recibió los mensajes de Seungri, pidiéndole que por favor supervisara a las personas que iban vestidas de azul, Jiyong rodó los ojos ante la petición, sin embargo, el menor sonaba apurado. Camino hasta la zona de la ceremonia, donde muchas personas acomodaban sillas y otros detalles, entre todos ellos, Jiyong vio a las personas de camiseta azul, quienes cargaban consigo arreglos de flores muy elegantes, los llevaban hasta la zona del fondo, donde sería la recepción más tarde, otros más dejaban unos en el altar y en el camino que tomarían los novios. Ese era el regalo de Seungri, además de conseguirle los mejores planeadores, le había conseguido las mejores flores posibles, cosa que la madre de Youngbae amaría sin duda.

Le envió un mensaje de vuelta, con varias fotografías, el menor respondió con muchos emojis de corazones, entonces el mayor guardó su teléfono. Regreso al hostal y pudo ver a mucha gente llegando, supuso que era la hora, ya que faltaba poco para la ceremonia, camino hasta el pequeño restaurante del lugar y pidió un vaso de agua. Se sentó en una mesa del fondo y se mantuvo un rato resolviendo llamadas del trabajo, revisando fotografías y presionando a Chaerin sobre los asuntos pendientes. Entre sus correos encontró el de Zhang Yixing, quien le enviaba fotografías del lugar que le había prometido, el cual era EL lugar, sin duda parecía incluso mejor que el que tenía apartado desde antes. Respondió deprisa y le dijo que necesitaba una cita para verlo en persona y asegurarse de que funcionaria igual, agradeció y durante ese momento se sintió feliz por algo. El antro en Gangnam o ir a hablarle a Taeyeon ya no eran opciones, y eso era algo que lo tranquilizaba mucho.

—¿Jiyong-ah?

—Noona —dijo con una sonrisa al ver a su hermana acercarse, se levantó y la saludo con un abrazo— ¿llegaste sola?

—Con papá y mamá, ¿tu vienes con los chicos?

—Llegué con Bae, tuvimos que llegar temprano, ¿trajiste a tu cita? —dijo riendo, puesto que su hermana llevaba ya un par de meses saliendo con un hombre que nadie parecía conocer.

Ella asintió tímidamente —esta fuera haciendo una llamada... bueno, esperando a que le diga que puede pasar.

—Déjame conocerlo —musito animado, camino con ella hasta la salida y se encontraron con un hombre alto.

Dami lo presentó como Taehee, el tipo parecía buena persona, durante el rato que ella los dejo a solas, Jiyong pudo descubrir que trabajaba como manager de un artista importante y que realmente apreciaba a su hermana. Lo que era más importante para Jiyong, él le dijo que ya había conocido a sus padres y que su relación era algo muy serio para él, cosa que todavía hizo sentir mejor al menor. Dami regreso por él, puesto que solo faltaban diez minutos para la ceremonia, Jiyong asintió y se despidió diciendo que se verían más tarde, sintió sus manos sudar y supo que faltaba poco para verlo. Luego de la discusión en su oficina no se habían visto de nuevo, Jiyong sinceramente continuaba molesto, todavía no tenía una razón real, todavía no comprendía por qué había sido dejado, y saber que un hombre había ido al departamento del mayor no lo tenía más tranquilo. Si había alguien más no le costaba nada decirlo, pero ocultarlo tanto... eso lo hacía sentir herido, y por ende furioso.

En su camino al lugar de la ceremonia escuchó su nombre desde lejos, se detuvo y giro hacia la entrada, el pequeño Taeyang movía sus manos desde donde Seunghyun lo tenía en brazos, solo esos segundos bastaron. Jiyong sonrió de forma vacía y saludo al niño, pero sus ojos se desviaron, Seunghyun usaba ese atuendo que el castaño le había apartado, ese que especialmente combinaría con el suyo, el que claramente no usaba en ese momento. El traje resaltaba el glorioso cabello platinado del mayor, su reloj brillaba tal como Jiyong lo había pensado, y la firmeza de sus facciones ya le aceleraban el corazón.

Jiyong seguía tan perdido como siempre por Seunghyun.

Taeyang corrió hasta Jiyong y este lo atrapó en brazos y lo cargo de la misma forma, Seunghyun y los demás se acercaban más lentamente —¡papá Bae! —gritó el pequeño hacia la zona de atrás, Jiyong se dio la vuelta y vio a su mejor amigo caminar hacia ellos, con una expresión muy seria.

—Bae, no, por favor. Aquí no... —lo detuvo de frente, sintió que los otros se acercaban y como su expresión no cambiaba— déjalo, es la boda de tus padres, no hagas esto.

Youngbae lo miro a los ojos y pudo comprender la petición del menor, quien sinceramente no quería que todo eso explotara allí mismo, sintió presencias detrás de él y pudo ver como Youngbae medio sonrió —¿y tu madre? —preguntó Seungri de inmediato, ayudando a que no existiera un silencio incomodo cuando los cinco adultos se encontraron.

—Dentro —dijo el moreno saludando a su esposo con un beso dulce— gracias Ri, están hermosas, veras que le encantaran —la sonrisa de Bae ya era sincera, lo que tranquilizo a Jiyong por el momento.

—Vamos al frente, que tienes que estar allí, vayan tomando asiento —les indico el pelinegro mientras se sujetó al brazo de su esposo y tomo de la mano a la pequeña Haneul. Taeyang bajo de los brazos de Jiyong y fue a tomar la mano de su papá Bae, yendo así hasta el frente del lugar. 

Daesung miro a Jiyong, quien tragó saliva al estar a solas con ellos dos —vamos —dijo el menor de los tres mientras empujaba ligeramente a Jiyong por la espalda. Caminaron entre más personas para tomar los asientos de la segunda línea y a la orilla, justo detrás de Seungri y los niños. Jiyong vio a sus padres de lejos y solo inclino la cabeza, ya los saludaría más tarde. Al menos durante la ceremonia podría estar en paz, sin tener que saludar personas, sin tener que decir "no, todavía no me caso", sin enfrentarse a preguntas de Seunghyun, sin tener que alejar a su mejor amigo de su ahora ex-novio... solo pensar la palabra ya le daba escalofríos.

Ex-novio, Seunghyun era eso.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar una melodía lenta, las personas se pusieron de pie y miraron a Hyunbae acompañar a su padre hasta el altar, dejándolo allí con un abrazo, para esperar a su esposa, quien venía acompañada de Youngbae. Los invitados tomaron fotografías y algunos ya lagrimeaban desde ese momento. El padre de Youngbae sonreía ampliamente al verla acercarse, él tomo su mano una vez llego al altar, y la ceremonia comenzó.

En un momento el padre de Youngbae tomo de las manos a su esposa y acercaron el micrófono a él —han sido 50 años a tu lado, parecen pocos... —tomo una pausa y todos rieron un poco— pero han sido largos, no todo ha sido como siempre lo soñamos, no todo fue como te lo prometí cuando éramos novios. Hemos pasado por peleas, nos hemos dejado de hablar, hemos sufrido de varias dificultades... y así como pasamos todo eso, también pasamos por los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, desde el día que me dijiste que, si querías salir conmigo, el día que te casaste conmigo, el día que nuestros hijos llegaron, nuestros nietos... y ahora este momento. Formamos a dos hombres íntegros que ahora tienen sus familias, y al final, solo quedamos tu y yo de nuevo, como al inicio. Como te lo prometí esa vez, tu y yo hasta el final cariño.

—Me prometiste mil cosas, y a pesar de que no cumpliste todas, te encargaste de hacer realidad las más importantes. 50 años son toda una vida, la que dichosa estoy viviendo a tu lado, no hay cosa que quiera más que continuar contigo, lo poco o mucho que nos quede de vida, quiero seguir a tu lado, quiero seguir con el amor de mi vida. El chico de ojos azules que me dijo que mi sonrisa era como el sol, el adulto que dijo necesitarme en su camino y el viejo que ahora me dice que iremos hasta el final —ambos se dieron un beso y todos aplaudieron de inmediato.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Jiyong ya no encontraron refugio, por sus mejillas cayeron como si fuera irremediable detenerlas, no era el único llorando, más de la mitad de los invitados lo hacían, la misma madre de Youngbae lloraba, siendo consolada por el abrazo de su esposo, quien probablemente le susurraba las cosas más tiernas. El castaño mordió su labio con algo de fuerza y se obligó a tranquilizarse, no era el momento para romperse, frente a él Taeyang se giró a mirarlo, el niño tomo el pañuelo de su saco y se lo extendió, probablemente sus padres le habían enseñado eso. Jiyong lo tomo y sonrió amablemente, Seungri reaccionó al movimiento de su hijo y sonrió cálidamente al ver al castaño limpiando sus lágrimas con el pequeño pañuelo blanco.

Jiyong se sintió tonto, las lágrimas pronto se secaron y las personas aplaudieron al término de la ceremonia, muchos se quedaron tomando fotografías, otros más se comenzaron a mover hacia la otra zona —¿estás bien tío Ji? —dijo el pequeño girándose de vuelta en la silla.

—Estoy bien, gracias por el pañuelo —musito con una sonrisa sincera, Taeyang fue llevado al frente, donde tomarían una fotografía familiar. Jiyong estuvo a punto de excusarse cuando su teléfono lo salvo, era una llamada así que fácilmente podía irse— iré a responder esto —comentó mirando únicamente a Daesung, quien asintió y lo miro irse. El castaño dejo su teléfono sonar y corrió hasta dentro del hostal, corrió hasta los servicios y noto que estaba solo, respiro más tranquilo y comenzó a tranquilizarse, limpio mejor su rostro y ajusto su ropa, lo que era innecesario, pero le ayudaba a comer tiempo.

Su teléfono sonó de vuelta y entonces contesto mientras salía al pasillo, miro como los invitados ya eran más y todos iban a la zona de atrás —¿sí?

_—Jiyong, soy Yixing, acabo de ver tu correo._

—Hola, lamento responderte un poco tarde —dijo mientras regresaba al lugar de la ceremonia, miro de lejos como Seunghyun saludaba a sus padres, con Daesung a un lado.

_—No te preocupes, estaba checando horarios y mi contacto me dijo que un trabajador nos puede dar el paso, podríamos ir el lunes mismo._

Jiyong camino un poco y se hizo notar desde lejos, sin embargo, solo lo vio Dami y su novio, ya que sus padres escuchaban con atención lo que sea que Seunghyun les contaba que los hacia sonreír y asentir —suena muy bien, solo dame un horario y yo lo arreglo con mi asistente.

_—Estoy libre desde las cinco, supongo que te veo el lunes entonces._

—Está perfecto entonces —fue lo último que dijo antes de escuchar los tonos del teléfono, mantuvo este en su oreja y miro de lejos todo, pudo ver a Youngbae hablando con Seungri también, donde el menor fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia Seunghyun y Daesung. Ahora el maknae debía saberlo, pensó, miro de vuelta a sus padres, quienes miraban con afecto al alto. Su corazón se hundió un poco al pensar en lo que sería decirles que ya no eran pareja, que esos tres años habían encontrado su final y que a quien le sonreían había sido el culpable de ello, había sido quien había dejado a su hijo por quizá, alguien más.

Y lo que más temía sucedió, una mano se detuvo en la espalda de Seunghyun y entonces Youngbae apareció, sus padres se levantaron y comenzaron a retirarse junto con Dami y su pareja, dejando solos a los otros. Jiyong quiso correr a detener lo que sea que pensaba hacer o decir su mejor amigo, pero ahora eran sus mismos padres lo que caminaban hacia él y le sonreían.

_"Supongo que el siguiente paso es enfrentar esa realidad, donde todos nos conocían como uno mismo..."_


	7. "Goodbye my lover"

La conversación con sus padres fue breve, tan solo los saludo y les dijo que se apresuraran a la zona de atrás, que los vería más tarde, por desgracia su padre hizo varios comentarios sobre porque Seunghyun no había ido a comer en mucho tiempo, y de que aprovechando la presentación de Taehee, podían bien ir todos a comer a casa. Su hermana miro fácilmente que Jiyong no estaba tranquilo, insistió con sus padres y el castaño enfoco la atención en el reciente invitado, Taehee, quien luego de cruzar una mirada con Dami entendió que era mejor seguir ese camino. Una vez se separó, miro como desde lejos Daesung reunía a todos en otra zona, una zona vacía de donde comenzaban a retirar cosas de la ceremonia, Jiyong casi corrió hasta ellos con su estómago dando vueltas.

Había una diferencia en el miedo de Jiyong, ya no pensaba en Youngbae golpeando a Seunghyun, o al menos le costaba más llegar tan lejos en su mente. Porque ya no eran adolescentes, el moreno ya no podía ir por allí golpeando a todos los que lastimaran a su hermano, y sin duda, Jiyong tampoco podía estar haciendo lo mismo. Así que la diferencia del miedo era esa, que Youngbae ya no podía golpearlo, así que lo amenazaría de la peor forma, con solo palabras.

"Él no es una persona estable Jiyong" había dicho Youngbae en su momento, cuando su mejor amigo se vio atrapado por el atractivo de Seunghyun, "Yo tampoco lo soy" le había respondido cegado por el enamoramiento. Y es que nadie estaba de acuerdo, incluso el mismo Daesung, quien era mejor amigo de Seunghyun, dudo de aquellas salidas. Seungri dijo que tampoco los miraba bien juntos, y que decir de su hermana, de sus otros amigos... simplemente nadie le daba esperanzas a esa relación. Pero nadie tuvo lo necesario para detenerlos, se habían lanzado, había funcionado, y ahora, tres años después, todo había explotado.

Como quizá todos predijeron.

La mirada de Youngbae no era amigable, incluso Seungri lucía decepcionado, quizá solo Daesung era el que se notaba más preocupado —hablemos de esto después, estamos con tu familia Bae —comentó el pelinegro, quien miraba a Jiyong acercarse.

—No pienso dejar esto así, déjenme hablar con él, por favor —pidió Youngbae, todos negaron, incluso Seungri se aferró a su brazo.

Jiyong se sintió mareado cuando llegó junto a ellos, sintió que era la primera vez desde que se conocían que sentían esa intensa presión —Bae, no hagas esto —musito sin mirar al alto siquiera, enfocándose en que su mejor amigo lo mirara y detuviera lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

—Esperen solo un momento —habló el peliblanco, quien correspondía esa mirada de Youngbae. El castaño no lo miro, simplemente bajo la mirada y entendió que Seunghyun aceptaría lo que siguiera, una oportunidad más para que le pegara la realidad de la separación, la que, por el momento, Jiyong no quiso aceptar.

Los tres los miraron con duda y comenzaron a alejarse, eso no estaba bien, múltiples recuerdos inundaron a Jiyong, desde la primera vez que su mejor amigo lo defendió, hasta la actual. Sintió la mano de Seungri en su hombro y le correspondió la mirada, seguramente él también estaba sorprendido con todo eso, al final el único que lo sabía era Daesung. Suspiro y miro desde lejos como Youngbae hablaba más que el mayor, quien daba la espalda a todos, escucharon a un niño gritar "papá Bae" y correr hacia el moreno, quien lo recibió con un abrazo y lo cargó, Seunghyun llevo una mano a las mejillas del niño y el pequeño bajo en solo unos minutos, siendo dirigido hacia su otro padre quien miraba todo desde lejos. Alguna frase salió de la boca de Seunghyun, que hizo que Youngbae bajara la mirada y negara de forma molesta —deberíamos ir adentro Ji —le indicó Daesung aún preocupado.

—Vayan, yo me quedo aquí —indicó el pelinegro— ve con tus tíos, Tae.

Jiyong no quería hacerlo, sin embargo, no le hacía bien estar allí solo mirando, tomo la mano del pequeño y camino con él junto a Daesung. De reojo el castaño vio a Seungri acercarse al otro par, quizá a detener su conversación, ya que, sin duda, estar discutiendo sería lo más inadecuado del momento.

Por su parte, el pelinegro fue a ponerse de pie junto a su esposo, Seunghyun reacciono y miro hacia atrás, donde ya no había nadie más que ellos. Youngbae suspiro al ver la mirada de su esposo, llevo una mano a su cadera y dio un paso atrás —no sé qué pasa por tu mente hyung, de verdad.

—Perdón por involucrarlos, simplemente vine por tu familia, no quise causar incomodidad. Como te dije, hablé con Jiyong claramente, discutimos sí, pero no hice algo más que lo lastimara. Es simplemente que yo ya no puedo con esto, ya no podía con ello.

—Esto puedo entenderlo, Seungri y yo pasamos por más de un momento así. Lo que quiero dejar claro es que, no puedes dejar una relación de esta forma, no puedes no darle una razón hyung, joder, es... es Kwon Jiyong, ¿acaso no supiste con quien iniciabas una relación? Lo conoces. Y no va a estar bien, solo hablé con él un momento y pude saber que no está bien, y ahora vienes y me explicas todas estas cosas que no son una razón. ¿Qué esperas que haga?

—No tengo más que decir —musito cabizbajo.

El menor pareció pensar algo bien, lo miro fijamente y suspiro —tenemos una amistad de años, te conocí antes de que fueras su novio, tu y yo nos hicimos amigos naturalmente. Sabes que al inicio a mí no me gustaba esta relación, te conocía de poco y a él lo conozco a la perfección, supe que no iría bien. Pero lo supieron llevar. No sé qué sucedió ahora, y no me meteré más, pero hay algo que necesitas saber —entonces Seungri se sintió nervioso, el tono de voz de su esposo no era una broma, y Seunghyun lo noto también— si te veo iniciar una relación en una semana, en un mes... no entenderé eso como un amor a primera vista. Y eso no lo dejare pasar.

Seunghyun sintió su respiración detenerse un momento, no era precisamente por miedo, él sabía bien que no había hecho nada para herir al menor, y también sabía que para él no existía alguien más que Kwon Jiyong. Así que una relación nueva quedaba descartada, eso que tenía con Kyungil tampoco era algo, simples salidas que aún no encontraban un término adecuado de ser, pero que sin duda no eran citas. El dolor que sintió fue intenso, porque en un momento tan breve, pudo ver que Jiyong era quien se quedaría con todo, como él lo quería, pero que ahora, le pegaba con realidad. Seunghyun no tenía mucho, él seguía siendo visto de la misma forma, como ese hombre misterioso que alguna vez atrajo a Kwon Jiyong, el chico con los mejores caballeros a su lado.

Youngbae tomo la mano de Seungri y miro como no había nadie más que trabajadores a su alrededor —y no malinterpretes esto, sigues siendo mi amigo, solo necesito tiempo para intentar entender todo. Quédate y disfruta de la fiesta, al final todos te conocen aquí, y será muy raro si te vas —Seunghyun asintió y los miro irse.

¿Cómo Seunghyun podía aferrarse a Jiyong?

Él seguía siendo esa vieja persona, y esa misma merecía muchas cosas quizá, pero entre ellas, no debía estar Kwon Jiyong. Un ser tan puro no podía ser dañado por Seunghyun, quien le robaba luz, y quien parecía tenerlo amarrado. En ese momento, para el mayor pareció una buena idea la de tomar el doctorado fuera, así al menos se hubiese evitado las caídas que estaban por llegar. Porque en su mente el hecho de una separación implicaba no verse, tomar el tiempo adecuado, el necesario para arreglar eso que le impedía crecer al lado del que consideraba el amor de su vida.

Si tan solo fuese sencillo explicar con palabras eso a lo que se refería, si tan solo Jiyong pudiese entenderlo... se salvarían de todo ese dolor.

El coctel previo fue más relajado, aceptó una copa de champagne y se quedó conversando con un par de personas, miro como todos estaban dispersos, hablando con diversas personas. La madre de Youngbae estaba abrazando a Seungri, lo que hizo a todos sonreír, Seunghyun miro desde más cerca y se sintió sinceramente feliz por la expresión del chico con ojeras, lucía satisfecho. Termino con el contenido de su copa y al dar la vuelta se enfrentó con Daesung, quien lo miro bastante serio —¿todo bien con Youngbae? —un mesero se detuvo frente a ambos y el mayor intercambio su copa por una llena.

—Nada bien.

—No creí que sería tan directo contigo.

—De cierta forma me recuerda a ti, hace años solías defenderme de esa forma —comentó melancólico. Y es que hacía solo unos cinco años o menos, cuando Seunghyun se metía en problemas siempre estaba Daesung a su lado, una vez incluso se habían metido a una pelea, noche inolvidable para ambos. Fue la primera vez que Daesung era golpeado y la primera que Seunghyun golpeaba a alguien, algo único— siento que si esto hubiese sucedido hace tiempo, Bae me hubiera golpeado —musito con una risa irónica.

—Lo peor es que yo lo habría hecho en su lugar —Seunghyun casi se atraganta con su trago— yo sé que estas saliendo con el idiota ese.

—Dae, no estoy saliendo con él —comentó seriamente.

—¿Y entonces?

Y entonces... —solo estoy siendo amable, no hay nada allí.

No comento más y miro hacia el frente, donde pudo ver al castaño hablando con alguien más, miro el saco negro que llevaba y la forma en que su camisa rosa resaltaba, se veía muy bien. Daesung mantuvo silencio a la vez que escribía algo en su teléfono, el mayor continúo mirándolo fijamente, fue capaz de observar como un par de señoras se le acercaban, Seunghyun no las reconocía, pero Jiyong las saludo como si fuesen conocidas. Un par de minutos mirando esa conversación, fue capaz de percibir el ambiente a su alrededor, fácilmente pudo saber que le hacían preguntas sobre su pareja, las señoras miraban alrededor, como buscando a Seunghyun, el menor lucía incómodo y solo asentía sin más. Debían estar mencionando algo relacionado con su matrimonio, como siempre solían hacer. Se acercó y no pensó mucho en lo que podría pasar después, se quedó al lado del castaño y dejo su mano en la cintura de Jiyong, algo normal en ellos, algo que el mayor hacía comúnmente, algo que en ese momento no parecía incorrecto para el 99% de los presentes.

Las señoras saludaron y Seunghyun reverencio con educación, esperando que Jiyong no actuara esquivamente —por un momento creímos que lo habías dejado venir solo —el alto solo rió incómodamente.

—Para nada, de hecho, estaba buscándolo, así que si no les importa...

—Vayan, vayan, y esperamos la invitación pronto —el último comentario les pegó con fuerza.

Ambos reverenciaron y se alejaron, el peliblanco inconscientemente seguía manteniendo su mano en la cintura del menor, dejando que la presión poco a poco hiciera fuerza —suéltame —escuchó en un susurro, así lo hizo y noto que el castaño salía del pequeño salón donde todos conversaban y bebían, sin estar seguro de que hacer, lo dejo ir sin más. Se dio la vuelta y sintió una gran presión por si alguien miraba, pensó en que esas señoras debían andar por allí, así que camino de regreso hacia donde se había ido Jiyong. Subió hasta la habitación donde había dejado las maletas y recordó que la compartía con el castaño. Era un buen momento para hacer el cambio, comenzó a llamar a Daesung, pero como no respondía, le envió un mensaje pidiéndole el número de su habitación, para quedarse con él. Abrió con la llave y sintió escalofríos cuando escucho ruido dentro, dio un par de pasos y se asomó cuando miro la puerta abierta del baño, el cual estaba en la entrada.

Fueron segundos, o quizá menos de un segundo, pero miro a Jiyong dentro, se encontró con su mirada y lo vio cerrar la puerta de inmediato. Con la puerta cerrada en su rostro, se quedó pasmado por lo que había visto, y es que los ojos del menor brillaban... eran lágrimas. Dejo las manos en su cabeza y camino hacia donde una cama matrimonial ocupaba el pequeño cuarto, mordió su labio con frustración, su corazón dolía, no podía con ello. Saber que Jiyong estaba llorando, que había salido de allí para encerrarse en esa habitación, todo por culpa de Seunghyun, porque Seunghyun lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

Reviso su teléfono e intento llamar de nuevo a Daesung, pero no obtuvo respuesta, a cambio escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, dio la vuelta y miro al castaño con su camisa medio abierta y con el rostro claramente húmedo '¿estás bien?', '¿lloraste?', '¿estarás bien?'. Mil preguntas cruzaban su mente, así que se quedó en silencio, Jiyong bufo y tomo el saco que dejo en la cama, Seunghyun no quería detenerlo, porque no había un propósito tras ello, no quería que ninguna de sus acciones se malinterpretase. El menor tomo su maleta y sin detenerse, salió de la habitación, dejando al alto sentir el peso que sus decisiones traían consigo.

Solo media hora después, y con el mismo remordimiento dentro de sí, se vio obligado a bajar, puesto que todos estaban tomando sus lugares en las mesas. Estas estaban ordenadas en una larga fila que se cortaba dos veces y formaba casi un cuadrado perfecto, el salón era muy lindo, y la carta fue entregada a todos, Seunghyun tomo aire y camino hasta donde podía mirar de lejos a Jiyong sonriendo ampliamente, cosa que lo puso ansioso. Como era de esperarse, una tarjeta con su nombre lo esperaba justo a un lado del castaño, frente a Seungri y Youngbae y con Daesung del otro lado. Cuando su presencia fue obvia, Daesung se levantó incómodamente —puedo sentarme en tu lugar... —comentó preocupado por Jiyong.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los otros tres esperaba la respuesta obtenida —está bien Dae —musito el otro, el peliblanco asintió ligeramente y tomo su lugar, comprendiendo un poco el camino de esa actitud en el menor.

Seunghyun había tenido comidas incomodas, las últimas con su familia, incluso una que otra con ex novias presentes, pero aquel momento, no se comparaba en lo mínimo. Kwon Jiyong herido era algo que nadie debería presenciar, la pareja del frente bebía incómodamente al igual que Daesung. Comentaban algo simple y Jiyong hacía de ello una conversación larga, sacando recuerdos de sus tiempos de universidad o de hacía solo un mes. Pero claro, memorias en las que Seunghyun no estaba. El mayor comenzó a pasar el champagne como si fuese agua, se abstuvo de rodar los ojos en más de una ocasión, saludó cuando otros se acercaban y agradeció cuando la comida había terminado, ahora era tiempo de que las personas bailaran y la atención se volcara sobre mil cosas más que estar allí sentados.

—¿Deberíamos bailar? —comentó Seungri, quien de cierta forma quería animar las cosas.

Jiyong asintió de inmediato y jalo del brazo a Daesung, Youngbae inevitablemente tomo la mano de su esposo y camino hasta el centro del lugar, donde las personas comenzaban a reunirse. El mayor no tuvo mayor opción que mirar hacia el frente, hasta que, por alguna razón, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, anunciando una llamada de Tablo. Respondió y se levantó de su lugar, alejándose un poco y caminando hasta donde estaba la barra de la fiesta —hyung —respondió.

— _¿Estas ocupado? Escucho música._

—Estoy en la boda de los padres de Youngbae, pero te escucho, ¿Qué pasa? —apartó el teléfono y pidió una copa de vino tinto, le mostraron la carta y señalo uno de ellos.

 _—Solo quería darte la noticia, de que tus obras fueron aceptadas. Se pueden comenzar a exponer a mitad de diciembre, solo esperan hablar contigo para aclarar detalles, pero prácticamente estas dentro —_ Seunghyun sonrió ampliamente, tenía meses en espera, con pocos dándole oportunidades como artista, la mayoría solo lo miraban como el curador de arte. Tablo le acababa de dar una gran noticia, en medio de una muy mala noche—  _te dije que era cuestión de paciencia, ahora, le debes una gran comida a tu hyung._

—Hyung, te comprare toda la carne que quieras, además, todavía tengo un enorme favor que pedirte, te lo contaré cuando regrese a Seúl, de verdad gracias —comentó con la misma sonrisa.

_—Ahora estoy curioso, pero te veo cuando regreses, cuídate._

—Cuídate.

Tomo su copa y dio un trago, sintiendo un sentimiento agridulce, era una gran noticia, sin embargo, quería celebrarla con sus amigos, quería contarles que esos años en espera habían dado frutos. Los miro desde su posición y se mordió ligeramente el labio, sintiendo un enorme peso en su pecho... una vez más. Dejo la copa medio llena y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada al hostal, dejando toda la fiesta atrás, repentinamente no le importaba quien lo miraba o no, de que servía eso, si en unos meses quizá todos lo sabrían.

—¡Ah! —se quejó alguien que choco con la espalda de Seunghyun, quien frunció el ceño luego de sentir un claro golpe con algún material duro.

Se giró y encontró a un chico con una cámara con un gran lente, quizá lo que lo golpeo, el chico estaba mirando que su cámara estuviera bien, momento en que Seunghyun se quedó examinándolo. Llevaba una camisa blanca con un traje negro, la camisa tenía unos tres botones abiertos, lo que lo hacía lucir mayor, sin embargo, cuando el pelinegro levantó la vista, le dio toda la idea de que era un niño. Su cabello llegaba a su nariz y era negro intenso, despeinado sin duda, pero de cierta forma no lo hacía ver mal —¿eso está bien? —preguntó el alto.

El pelinegro parpadeo un par de veces, era solo un poco más bajo que Jiyong, así que el chico levanto la vista un poco —espero —musito regresando a mirar la cámara y dando un paso atrás— su... ¿su espalda está bien?

—Eso creo, debió ser solo el impacto —el chico lo miro y al encontrarse con la mirada intensa de Seunghyun, regreso de vuelta a su cámara.

Un gesto tierno, pensó el mayor —todo está bien, siento haber chocado con... usted —musito algo temeroso y con una mirada difícil de descifrar.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó sinceramente confundido.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos y lo miro fijamente —quizá... ¿es usted Choi Seunghyun?

—Lo soy, ¿me conoces?

Sus ojos se abrieron más y Seunghyun pudo apreciar el ligero tono rosado que inundo sus mejillas de a poco, era de piel muy clara, así que el sonrojo fue obvio —¿de verdad? —insistió sorprendido, el alto asintió extrañado— lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho su trabajo, bueno, lo poco que he visto.

—¿Qué trabajo? —Seunghyun lo tomo del hombro y lo movió a la derecha, donde no estorbaran mucho.

—Sus pinturas, un profesor nos mostró una, y yo busque más, pero no hay mucho, ¿cierto? —Seunghyun sintió un revoloteo en su estómago, nunca nadie lo había reconocido por su arte, muchos lo hacían, pero por su empleo en galerías y como curador o asesor, nada más. Y mucho menos un chico tan joven, eso era...

—¿Tu profesor es Choi Dongwook? —el pelinegro asintió— eso explica porque me conoces.

—No es mi profesor tal cual, yo solo me metí a una clase por accidente —comentó con una risa medio torpe, el chico le pareció lo más tierno.

—¿Cómo entras a una clase por accidente?

—Iba a recoger un pago, pero esta chica me dio mal el salón de clases, y el profesor era bastante estricto así que termine atrapado. Además, me gustan mucho las artes —señalo su cámara con una sonrisa.

—Dongwook puede ser así —el menor asintió como si la conversación fuese casual— ¿y estas como fotógrafo aquí? —asintió de nuevo.

—De hecho, debería de regresar o van a regañarme.

—Deberías.

El pelinegro asintió tímidamente —fue un placer conocerlo, lo digo en serio y espero ver más obras suyas en el futuro. Mi favorita es 'Mankind' —sus palabras eran sinceras, de verdad estaba mirando con aprecio a Seunghyun. Hizo una reverencia y el mayor le correspondió su última sonrisa, antes de verlo desaparecer dentro de la fiesta. Reaccionó de vuelta y continúo caminando hacia las escaleras, donde probablemente dormiría un buen rato en la habitación, no le quedaban ganas de nada, tomaría su auto y manejaría mientras el sol se ponía arriba, evitando la incomodidad del desayuno. Evitando entrometerse más en lo que seguía entre él y Jiyong.

...

Seungri se sentó cansado junto a Youngbae, ambos suspiraron y tomaron de sus copas de champagne, descansando por un momento de sus hijos, quienes disfrutaban con sus primos jugando por allí, el pelinegro se recargó en el hombro de su esposo y suspiro, mirando como Jiyong caminaba hacia el hostal —¿estarán bien?

El ahora castaño guardó silencio un momento, mirando como Daesung hablaba por teléfono en otra parte del lugar —no lo sé, no hemos tenido gritos, han estado callados y viste como actuó Jiyong. En cualquier otra pelea él se hubiera levantado y cambiado de lugar, haciendo el drama que acostumbran, pero ahora, simplemente lo ignoro.

—Es lo que más me preocupa, ¿Qué te dijo Seunghyun antes?

—Que él no era el correcto —el pelinegro se separó y miro a su esposo fijamente— yo tampoco lo entendí, por eso insistí en hablar con él, no iba a hacerle nada a como ustedes pensaban.

—Lucias muy molesto.

—¿Es que no me conoces realmente molesto? —dijo mientras le correspondía la mirada.

El pelinegro sintió escalofríos por el recuerdo, cuando apenas eran novios, una ex pareja de Seungri se había aparecido, no era muy importante, pero por un malentendido todo apuntaba a que el pelinegro había pasado la noche con él. Cuando nunca había sucedido nada. Lo primero que Seungri había hecho fue buscar a Youngbae y explicarle, sin embargo, no lo pudo encontrar, así que lo espero en casa. Un par de horas después, Jiyong llamaba preguntando sobre qué había pasado, Seungri explico con torpeza, haciendo que el otro comprendiera por qué su mejor amigo había golpeado al chico en medio de una cafetería. Youngbae era celoso, era temperamental y muchas veces no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las cosas, lo que había causado muchas peleas entre ellos, porque como todos lo sabían, Seungri había sido un chico con múltiples parejas en el pasado. La mayoría le daban igual a Youngbae, incluso si le coqueteaban en un bar o en una fiesta, el moreno no se preocupaba, porque estaba seguro del amor del menor, pero cuando una de las parejas importantes llegaba... allí las cosas no se ponían bien. Los dos sabían todo del otro, incluyendo las historias viejas de quienes los lastimaron, de quienes importaron... y allí, es donde Youngbae temía por perder al menor.

Era por eso que sí, Seungri si conocía cómo era Youngbae realmente molesto, y eso era algo que nadie debería ver, y que Seungri no quería vivir de nuevo, porque cada vez le rompía más el corazón. Ver a quien más amaba ser tan débil y frágil, era algo que odiaba, y más porque él era el único que podía ocasionar que cayera de esa forma —Jiyong es tu hermano, todos lo sabemos, y por eso creímos que harías algo.

Youngbae suspiro y bajo la mirada —aunque no lo crean, no pensé en golpearlo, sinceramente quería escuchar lo que había pasado.

El menor ya no dijo nada más del tema, entendía que a Youngbae no le estaba gustando ver todo eso, y claro que a ninguno. Pero el detalle con el moreno, era que, desde hacía meses, en alguna noche mientras se acurrucaban para dormir, su esposo le había dicho que por primera vez estaba mirándolos a futuro, que podía ver a Jiyong junto a Seunghyun, y que sinceramente creía que Seunghyun era el correcto. Y el hecho de que Youngbae mencionara eso, significaba demasiado.

Mientras el pelinegro volvía a distraer la preocupación de su esposo, Jiyong subía las escaleras del hostal, con la llave de Daesung abrió la puerta de esa pequeña habitación y respiro con más calma. Camino al baño una vez más y se miró en el espejo, no lucía bien, rodó los ojos y fue hasta el pequeño diván, se recostó con dificultad y encendió un cigarrillo.

Luego de media hora, el cuarto apestaba a tabaco, se levantó, abrió una ventana y regreso al mismo sitio, donde se quedó mirando al techo todo el tiempo. ¿Cuánto había llorado en esa semana? No lo sabía, pero sentía que sus ojos lagrimeaban de vuelta apenas pensaba en lo sucedido, apagó ese cigarrillo y lo dejo en el cenicero, se metió a la cama y se envolvió en una orilla, dejando que el sueño lo venciera. Pero como era usual, no podía dormir, era una cama desconocida y estaba solo, si bien las luces estaban encendidas, el vació y el silencio lo inquietaban. Tomo su teléfono y puso su playlist para dormir, esperando que eso ayudara.

El colchón se hundió durante un momento, Jiyong desconoció la hora, pero supuso que era tarde, cerró los ojos y se aferró a dormir de vuelta. Poco más de dos horas después, despertó, esta vez se levantó y miro la hora en su teléfono, eran casi las seis, tomo su saco y salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, aunque Daesung dormía profundamente.

Bajo las escaleras percatándose de que no había nadie más que algunos trabajadores del lugar —el desayuno se sirve desde las siete —le explicó una señora.

—Solo salí a caminar, gracias.

Cuando iba hacia la salida, se encontró con un hombre en la recepción, miro ese perfil que había visto tantas veces, que había analizado y que había usado como inspiración. Seunghyun conversaba con la señorita de la recepción mientras le entregaba una llave, tomo su maleta y comenzó a salir, así que el castaño lo siguió a distancia, cuando se acercó a la puerta, sintió que alguien paso corriendo junto a él, se hizo a un lado y vio a un chico de cabello desastroso correr por el estacionamiento del frente. Jiyong dio un paso hacia la salida, la luz del día apenas e iluminaba todo fuera, era por eso que apenas y podía ver a Seunghyun dejando su maleta en el asiento de atrás, para después quedarse de pie mirando su reloj. Cuando el castaño pensó en acercarse, vio al mismo chico correr hacia él. Seunghyun sonrió y el otro lo hizo también, el estómago del menor comenzó a revolverse cuando miro que la mano del mayor revolvía el largo cabello del otro, el chico se sonrojo y Jiyong pudo ver como las mejillas del mayor se contraían, como cuando su sonrisa era sincera. El peliblanco caminó hasta el otro lado y le abrió la puerta, el chico subió y Seunghyun continúo sonriendo mientras caminaba a la puerta del conductor, subió y en solo un momento el auto desapareció de su vista.

Con el corazón hundido, dio unos pasos más hacia el jardín de junto y se sentó bajo la sombra, a un lado del hostal, donde no había nadie, llevo una mano a su boca y sintió su llanto nacer de nuevo, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, y simplemente ya no tuvo control de sí mismo. No estaba molesto, estaba destrozado... estúpidamente mantenía la idea de que solo sería cosa de días, joder, seguía creyendo en que era cuestión de tiempo. Pero no, Seunghyun estaba avanzando, de verdad lo estaba dejando atrás... solo.

Seunghyun se estaba yendo, y por primera vez en su vida, Jiyong quería ir tras él, quería dejar atrás ese maldito orgullo y decirle que lo amaba, no quería perderlo, no quería perderse.

...

Una semana después, Jiyong estaba dando vueltas en su habitación, llevo las manos a su cabeza y sacudió su cabello unas cinco veces, Lye lo miro todo el rato, hasta que el pequeño gato prefirió dormir en la orilla de su cama. Había sido una semana horrible, había cancelado reuniones desde el domingo pasado, Chaerin se encargaba de la mayoría, ya que Jiyong estaba viviendo encerrado, los chicos habían ido a verlo el día martes, cuando se enteraron de que llevaba desde la separación sin ir al trabajo, le llevaron comida y todos se turnaban para no dejarlo solo. Seungri se quedó un par de noches, fue el único que tuvo el tiempo, el otro par se encargaba de darle de comer o de intentar distraerlo. Pero nada funcionaba, Jiyong insistía en que estaba bien, les sonreía y decía que necesitaba tiempo... cuando en realidad estaba destrozado, en cuanto la puerta se cerraba, él volvía a llorar por la soledad.

Se sentía egoísta e infantil, pero que podía hacer, si la soledad lo comía, nunca había tenido el corazón roto mientras vivía solo, Youngbae lo había malacostumbrado cada vez. Sus amigos lo habían dejado depender, hasta en esos momentos, Jiyong dependía de alguien siempre. Cuando Seunghyun había tomado esos seis meses de maestría en el extranjero, los chicos lo acompañaban, incluso Daesung se quedaba a dormir varios días, a petición de Seunghyun, porque sabía que Jiyong no podía dormir bien.

Siempre acompañado, siempre dependiendo de alguien.

Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, él quería dejar de ser así, luchaba contra ello él mismo, a veces le pedía a Seunghyun que no fuera, o cuando iba al extranjero, esas semanas que paso en Tokio, estuvo solo. Y las cosas iban bien... pero iban bien por Seunghyun, porque lo llamaba cada día, porque le dejaba un simple mensaje diciendo que lo amaba y eso dejaba a Jiyong dormir con una gran sonrisa.

Y ahora... con un corazón roto, la soledad no era la misma.

Encendió la televisión del salón y como era normal, el canal de música estaba puesto, se tumbó en el sofá y perdió su mirada en el mismo librero que adornaba el lugar. En la pantalla, James Blunt tocaba el piano mientras cantaba una balada, la mirada de Jiyong se enfocó en esta, donde el cantante lloraba con lo que cantaba. Entonces escucho con más atención a la letra, estaba en inglés... y hablaba de una despedida.

"I know your fears and you know mine, we've had our doubts but now we're fine, and I love you I swear that's true... I cannot live without you"

No puedo vivir sin ti... sin pensarlo más, tomo su teléfono y envió un mensaje simple:

_"Te veo en las escaleras de siempre, estaré allí a las cuatro."_


	8. De vuelta al pasado

Una corriente de viento hizo que Jiyong se cubriera mejor con su chaqueta, froto sus manos entre ellas y noto que el otoño se estaba volviendo frío, o quizá solo llevaba mucho tiempo allí sentado. No quiso ni mirar la hora, cada que sus pensamientos lo llevaban lejos, sus ojos lloraban un poco. Limpio sus escasas lágrimas y se obligó a reaccionar, porque sabía que Seunghyun debía estar en camino. Lo sentía. Suspiro sonoramente y se recargó en la pared, mirando como una pareja subía por esas escaleras y lo miraban de reojo, quizá por los ojos llorosos que tenía, o por la expresión de frustración que llevaba consigo. La pareja entro en la casa que estaba más próxima a él, el chico acarició el cabello de la mujer y ella levantó la mirada, se quedaron en esa posición un momento, inevitablemente se dieron un beso y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, él murmuro algo y ella negó. Jiyong mordió sus labios y cerró los ojos, la oscuridad llenaba cada vez más el cielo, y la pareja despidiéndose no le ayudaba en nada.

Tendría quizá dos años que el castaño dejo de vivir en esa calle, específicamente en la casa que estaba justo subiendo todas escaleras, donde otra calle aparecía. Esa era la casa que compartió con Youngbae durante muchos años, donde Seungri y Daesung llegaron a vivir unos meses, donde miles de recuerdos debían seguir rondando. Eventualmente el moreno se mudó con Seungri al centro de la ciudad, dejando al menor viviendo solo, cosa que no fue mal al inicio, pero que después se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza, porque comenzaba a odiar estar solo la mayoría del tiempo. Sin embargo, le encantaba salir a la calle, bajar un poco por las escaleras, sentarse y esperar a ver como Seunghyun subía poco a poco para ir a hacerle compañía. Porque en ese entonces, ya estaban en aquel tira y jala de la relación, el castaño lo había conocido impulsivamente, porque le había parecido guapo, y porque su corazón se aceleró cuando lo escuchó hablar de arte. Esas noches, y sin que los otros lo supieran aun, Seunghyun iba a esa casa y tomaba una copa de vino con el menor, dejaba que el efecto se pasara y maneja de regreso a su departamento. Luego de la quinta cita, los dos se besaron a mitad de las escaleras, esas donde Jiyong esperaba con lágrimas por los recuerdos.

Su teléfono vibró y luego sonó, lo tomo y respondió sin mirar quien era —¿sí?

— _Hyung, ¿pizza o sushi?_

La voz era de Daesung, limpió sus mejillas y sonrió amargamente —estoy fuera Dae, creo que tendremos que cancelar nuestra cena.

— _¿Bromeas? ¿Saliste? ¿A dónde?_

—Solo salí... estoy por casa de una amiga, creo que cenaré con ella —mintió sin reparo.

Un silencio lo recibió del otro lado — _¿Qué amiga?_

—Sandara, no la conoces —comentó esperando que el menor no preguntara más allá.

La mentira no era tan mentira, de hecho, por el vecindario solía vivir su amiga Dara, quien era a su vez mejor amiga de Chaerin, por lo que todos se conocieron en la escuela. Por ese breve momento, Jiyong se quedó pensando en si ella seguía allí o se había ido a un departamento más al centro — _hmm, entonces te veré mañana para desayunar, y avísame cuando estés ya en tu sitio._

—Está bien —murmuro perdido otra vez, colgó la llamada e inevitablemente miro que pasaban de las ocho de la noche.

¿Había sido plantado?

No lo sabía, realmente el mayor podía tener trabajo, Jiyong sabía que estaban a poco de comenzar con la nueva galería, eso bien podía impedirle llegar a la hora que el menor había dicho, eso podía ser. O, Jiyong se estaba aferrando, una vez más. Metió las manos a su chaqueta y se levantó, sus piernas se dormían, y dar un par de pasos no le irían mal. Subió el resto de las escaleras, notando desde arriba, que el callejón seguía igual que siempre, una vez en el límite, camino a la derecha, donde las rejas negras se asomaron, la casa seguía intacta. Cuando Jiyong había terminado con su alquiler se aseguró de que no tuviera ningún problema, además de que se prometió comprarla en un futuro, cuando fuese a casarse y a tener hijos. Una visión que en el momento se veía lejana. El patio del frente estaba lleno de cajas, se preguntó si alguien nuevo se mudaba, o si alguien se iba, miro una luz encenderse y prefirió alejarse, con el mismo nudo en la garganta y el repentino frío.

Bajó escalón por escalón con suma lentitud, llegó a la mitad y dudo sobre si seguir bajando o no, sacó su teléfono y miro el reloj avanzar hasta las nueve de la noche. Lo guardó y se sentó en el mismo sitio, no quería moverse, de verdad que no quería hacerlo, sentía con claridad que una parte de él se quedaría allí, que se perdería un poco más al rendirse con eso. Si Seunghyun no llegaba, solo significaba una cosa... todo se había acabado.

Su teléfono vibro una vez más, esta vez anunciando un mensaje de texto:  _"Estoy fuera de tu departamento."_

Seunghyun debía creer que el castaño se cansó y no espero, por un momento pensó en enviar un mensaje de vuelta diciendo que estaba en las escaleras aun, sin embargo, no tenía mucho sentido. Bajo las escaleras y fue casi corriendo hasta la avenida, detuvo un taxi y le dio la dirección, estando de camino pudo reaccionar, dándose cuenta de que había dejado ese lugar, y de que Seunghyun no quiso buscarlo allí. De alguna forma prefirió mantenerse positivo, pensó en que tenerlo fuera de su departamento también podía significar algo, que tal vez tuvo mucho trabajo y le fue imposible moverse tan lejos. Tal vez.

Luego de media hora se aferró a esa idea, y así bajo del taxi. Camino más lentamente hacia su edificio, apretó el botón en el elevador y respiro profundamente, frotando sus manos entre ellas y deseando que todo fuese como su mente lo planeaba. Una vez fuera del elevador, el frío de la noche dio por el pasillo, donde la vista de Seúl era linda, camino hasta el hombre de abrigo negro que estaba recargado en el lado contrario de las puertas. Seunghyun reaccionó a la presencia y miro al menor de pies a cabeza —¿quieres pasar? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a su puerta.

—¿Estabas allí todavía? —preguntó sin moverse, Jiyong se congeló a su vez.

Asintió débilmente y aun dándole la espalda —me conoces.

—No hagas esto Ji, no lo compliques más...

Jiyong se giró y no lo dejo continuar —entonces dame una maldita razón, dime que hice mal —la vecina escucharía, si es que estaba allí, además de que no vivía sola. Seunghyun bajo la mirada y suspiro sonoramente— joder... ¿es tan difícil decirlo? ¿no tienes los suficientes para decirme porque estoy siendo dejado?

El peliblanco paso una mano por su cabello y miro fijamente al menor, como si perdiera su compostura poco a poco —lo hago para no lastimarte más, solo terminemos y ya Jiyong.

—¡Una puta razón Seunghyun, debes de tener alguna! Y si no la tienes, ¡¿entonces porque saliste conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué tres malditos años jurando que me amabas?! —le recrimino el menor, con todo el ardor en su garganta, sin un filtro para detenerse, dejando que el calor de la situación tomase el control.

Seunghyun correspondió su mirada por solo unos segundos, lastimándolo con solo eso —hay alguien más.

El menor paso las manos despeinando su castaño cabello a la vez que reía con amargura y dolor, dio un paso hacia Seunghyun y lo miro de vuelta —mientes.

—Querías una razón —sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, había algo allí que le helaba el cuerpo, algo que en tres años jamás había visto en el mayor.

Jiyong sintió sus ojos no poder más con las lágrimas, estás comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin ser evitadas. A pesar de ello, continuó mirando al mayor, levemente levantando la mirada, dejo que estás fluyeran sin más. Seunghyun naturalmente, estiró su mano y con suma delicadeza limpio el lado derecho, sus dedos temblaban, lo que le dio un poco de valor a Jiyong. Él dudaba, él debía estar mintiendo. Sin estar seguro, y sin pensar con claridad, se acercó y lo beso, mato esa distancia y pego sus labios a los del mayor, mantuvo la posición solo un poco, intento hacer un beso propio, comenzando a moverse. Sin embargo, no había reacción del otro lado. Entonces abrió los ojos lentamente, enfrentándose a quizá el momento más doloroso de su vida, y es que Seunghyun no había cerrado los ojos, él permanecía mirando hacia otro lado sin más.

Estaba terminado.

Todo.

Se alejó abruptamente y con la más grande torpeza marcó su pin en la puerta, entro a su departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No dio ni siquiera un paso, se tumbó en el piso de la entrada, junto sus piernas a su pecho y se echó a llorar. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que había terminado así en esas semanas, sus sollozos aumentaban de volumen, lo que parecía ya no importar. De un momento a otro, Jiyong no tenía fuerza para nada, si lloraba era por desesperación, porque no sabía que hacer... y porque sabía que no había nada más que hacer.

...

La puerta se cerró frente a sus ojos, sus labios resentían el frío de la noche, el calor húmedo que había sentido hace solo un momento desapareció. Seunghyun estaba inmóvil, y por el silencio que inundaba el pasillo, era que podía escuchar un ligero ruido, dio un paso al frente y recargó su mano en la puerta, escuchando como el menor lloraba detrás de esta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y no pudo detener sus propias lágrimas, su mano cayo hasta el pequeño recuadro donde se ingresaba el pin. Él podía entrar, tomarlo en sus brazos y terminar con su sufrimiento, besarlo y decirle que no era cierto, que no había alguien más. Que solo era él. Que lo amaba con su vida entera, pero que solo necesitaba espacio, para ambos, que todo eso lo hacía por el futuro de los dos... que prometía regresar.

Los sollozos del castaño sonaron todavía más, Seunghyun sintió claramente como su corazón se rompía por completo, escuchó el elevador abrirse y mordió su labio, reprimiendo su llanto. Bajo la mirada y sintió prontamente que iban hacia su dirección. Era Daesung, quien lo miraba extrañado y preocupado —hyung... —Seunghyun no respondió, ni siquiera dejo que lo mirara más, con grandes pasos desapareció de su vista bajando por las escaleras junto al elevador.

El castaño se quedó sin que decir al verlo desaparecer, pensó en ir tras él, sin embargo, un sonido característico lo hizo quedarse allí —¿hyung? —preguntó cuándo abrió la puerta y la luz ilumino a Jiyong tirado en el piso. El mayor levanto la vista con los ojos rojos por el llanto, Daesung no preguntó más y se agacho junto con él, se acercó y lo abrazo, cosa que el otro acepto sin problemas. El llanto de Jiyong no mejoro con el abrazo, al contrario, se desato un poco más, Daesung acarició su espalda con parsimonia, tratando de ayudar a que se desahogara por completo —tranquilo... tranquilo —musito suavemente mientras sentía que su propio corazón se encogía con la escena.

Pasaron así un largo rato, en la entrada del departamento, sin siquiera moverse, eventualmente el menor lo guío hasta su habitación, lo ayudo a cobijarse y lo miro quedarse dormido casi al instante. Daesung pensó en que el mayor no debió de haber dormido nada esos días, sus ojos lo decían todo, su barba de varios días, su atuendo que usaba meramente por vestirse. Siendo la persona que era, parecía casi imposible que Kwon Jiyong fuese visto de esa forma, si el mes pasado, le contarán a Daesung que Jiyong estaba así, el quizá se hubiera reído. Porque nunca había visto a su hyung siendo tan débil y frágil, prácticamente lo había encontrado tirado en el piso llorando, le daban escalofríos imaginarse cuantas veces más había estado así, cuando nadie estaba a su lado.

Tomo su teléfono y llamó a Seungri, quien tendría la cabeza más fría para lo que le contaría — _Lee Seungri_  —contestó con la voz seria.

—Soy Daesung —musito desde la cocina, mientras hacía algo de ruido con la televisión encendida y mientras sacaba ingredientes de la nevera— ¿estás trabajando? —pasaban de las doce de la noche, era raro que siguiera en la oficina.

— _Tengo la parte final de un juicio mañana... ¿pasa algo?_

—Creo que Jiyong discutió con Seunghyun —el castaño escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la línea, supuso que era de algún movimiento que hizo el otro.

— _Espera..._ —susurro en tono muy bajo—  _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

Daesung frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar tanto movimiento y el cambio en la voz del menor, sin embargo, lo ignoro —me dijo que estaba fuera, cenando con una vieja amiga.

— _¿Quién?_

—Sandara —Seungri asintió con un sonido inexplicable— así que vine a su departamento para dejarle algo de comida, pero encontré a Seunghyun fuera del departamento, estaba tocando la puerta y cuando me miro se fue casi corriendo. Quise seguirlo, pero cuando llegué a la puerta escuché a Jiyong llorando... y lo... lo encontré tumbado en la entrada Ri.

Un silencio lleno la línea, Daesung se aseguró de estar solo y regreso a la cocina — _esto es serio. ¿Cómo está ahora?_

—Lleva durmiendo un rato.

— _¿Será cuestión de tiempo hyung?_ —preguntó el menor preocupado.

—Han pasado unas semanas, me preocupa que siga así, si le vieras la mirada Ri, no sé cuánto más necesita para levantarse, pero sabemos que su evento es en poco tiempo, y luego viene todo el asunto de París. Tiene que mejorar.

— _Para eso estamos nosotros, Chaerin puede mantener esta semana a flote, quizá la mitad de la que viene también, hablare con ella. Le daremos un poco más de tiempo, mientras hablemos con él poco a poco, que sepa que necesita levantarse. Y en cuanto a Seunghyun, creo que sería prudente ir a verlo, no le digas a Youngbae sobre esto, pero iré a ver a hyung mañana, él tampoco debe estar muy bien._

Daesung asintió, el mayor también era su mejor amigo, y aunque él haya decidido la ruptura, eso no establecía que él estaría bien con ello —la apertura de la galería es el próximo viernes, todos estamos en su lista, no lo olvides. Será difícil persuadirnos de Jiyong, pero esperemos que se encuentre mejor después de unos días, al menos que se absorba en el trabajo, todo mejor que estar aquí encerrado.

...

Jiyong despertó aferrado a sus sabanas, frunció el ceño y maldijo la luz que se colaba por la ventana, entrecerró los ojos y noto que estaba solo. Se cubrió completamente con la sabana y suspiro profundamente, ya no sabía ni en qué día vivía, sentía comezón en su barbilla gracias a esa barba irritante, su estómago gruño con fuerza por la necesidad de comida. Se levantó a regañadientes y encendió un cigarrillo, dio un par de caladas y sintió la fuerza necesaria como para ir hasta la cocina, cerró las cortinas de su habitación y salió. El microondas tenía un pequeño post it en la puerta, se acercó y lo leyó:

_"Come, te veo más tarde._

_-Daesung"_

Abrió el microondas y se encontró con sándwiches simples, jamón y queso y otro de pollo con verduras, tomo el más cercano y comió sin más. Abrió la nevera y miro que sus botellas de soju habían desaparecido, rodó los ojos y tomo una de las cajitas de jugo, donde otra nota apareció:

_"Hyuuung, tomé tu soju prestado y le quité jugos a los niños, gracias kkkk_

_-Tu maknae favorito"_

—Eres el único... —musito dejando la nota en la caja de atrás.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler poco a poco, dejo el sándwich luego de tres mordidas y fue hasta el baño, se miró al espejo y rió vacíamente, lucía irreconocible. Todo por un chico. Todo por Choi Seunghyun, quien ya tenía a alguien más, quien había avanzado, quien desde quizá hacía mucho venía aceptando besos y caricias sin sentir algo. Las lágrimas sorprendentemente ya no salían, tal vez se había quedado seco, bromeo para mí mismo. Se olvidó del medicamento del estante y salió de allí, arrastrándose de vuelta a la cocina con el ánimo aun en el suelo.

En la esquina del desayunador pudo ver un montón de documentos, probablemente Chaerin estaba ahogándose en trabajo... Jiyong miro la fecha en el calendario, era martes tres de octubre. Encendió otro cigarrillo y se puso a leerlos con calma, firmo la mayoría e hizo notas en otros, los dejó en la mesita del centro y regresó a ser uno con el piso. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, la vista era buena, por lo que pudo apreciar como las nubes se movían y como se nublaba de repente el día. Estaban en pleno otoño. En cinco días era su aniversario número tres con Seunghyun... pero ahora sería un día sin más.

No, las lágrimas no se habían acabado aún, un par comenzaron a rodar por los lados de sus ojos, mordió su labio y se obligó a calmarse, no podía seguir así, simplemente no. Llorar hasta dormir, sollozar todo el tiempo por lo que ya se terminó, no tenía sentido. Kwon Jiyong no era esa persona, lo sabía, pero... ¿Qué hacía si el dolor era demasiado? Los vicios no eran una opción, no pensaba hundirse en alcohol, ni terminar cajetillas de cigarrillos, podía verse mal, pero llorar parecía ser su mejor opción.

La luz del día se fue y Jiyong estaba ahora en posición fetal cerca de la alfombra, aun mirando por la ventana, con la mente vacía. Tomo un pañuelo y limpio su nariz por milésima vez, estaba resfriándose, y eso no lo sorprendía. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta, se removió un poco y respiro con dificultad, imagino que su voz sonaría ronca, miro a Youngbae con bolsas de plástico entrando por el pasillo. El moreno lo miro y desvió la mirada, dejo las bolsas en la mesita de noche y regreso hasta la cocina, Jiyong se incorporó y se quedó recargado en el sofá —y por eso no había jugos en casa —su mejor amigo levanto las mangas de su sudadera y se sentó casi frente a él, comenzando a sacar lo que llevaba en esas bolsas. Pollo, cerveza y soju, se removió un poco y toco la frente de Jiyong con su palma, verificando su temperatura. —¿Tomaste medicamento?

Negó con la cabeza —lo olvidé.

La expresión de su mejor amigo no era buena, era el único que había llegado con el ánimo así, Seungri y Daesung llegaron buscando animarlo, en especial Seungri, siendo el menor, apelo a su ternura para ayudar a Jiyong. Pero Youngbae, él lucía serio, Jiyong supuso que por ello era el que menos iba a verlo, y no le molestaba, al contrario, agradecía que no fuera. Porque no quería ser visto así, y menos por quien nunca lo había mirado así en más de la mitad de sus vidas, aquello debía romperle el corazón. Y el castaño podía notarlo en su mirada, la que lo esquivaba en mayor medida.

Jiyong no se sentía bien, incluso sentía que empeoraba, sin embargo, al igual que con los otros, comió como si nada estuviera pasando, así vomitara la comida más tarde, les demostraba que estaba mejorando. Porque no quería preocuparlos, no quería quitarles tanto tiempo, todos estaban ocupados, y si bien podían ir a verlo, no debían cuidarlo de esa forma siempre. Porque Jiyong no los tendría toda la vida... la partida de Seunghyun le demostró eso, con una fuerte caída, pero le demostró que estaba solo. Y que tendría que aprender a estar solo, le costará lo que le costará.

Youngbae sirvió dos vasos de soju y le extendió uno para que brindaran, el castaño comprendió pronto la idea del otro, olvidarse un poco, aunque fuese con alcohol. Jiyong desconocía si su mejor amigo sabía sobre lo que paso con Seunghyun la última vez, esperaba que no. Si lo del engaño era cierto, cosa que Jiyong comenzaba a creer más cuando veía las señales que había tenido esas semanas, el chico con quien Seunghyun salía no podría ser ocultado mucho tiempo. Seunghyun era amigo de todos, de años, no solo compartía lugar en el grupo por ser el novio de Jiyong, así que, solo el tiempo diría si de verdad había alguien más, o la mentira era más grande, y para Seunghyun fue sencillo mentir con aquello —necesito deshacerme de eso —señalo ligeramente mareado hacia el librero.

—Hagámoslo mañana, ahora ve a descansar —el castaño asintió y se levantó sin fuerzas, Youngbae lo ayudo, puesto que estaba borracho. Youngbae había ido hasta su departamento para emborracharlo, el castaño sonrió pensando en que tenía el mejor amigo posible.

Se tumbó en la cama y fue acobijado, entre el mareo del alcohol y de la enfermedad, Jiyong sintió que esas manos eran de Seunghyun— descansa Ji —y que ese susurro provenía de su ahora exnovio. Sabía que no era verdad, pero en ese momento, se aferró a ese simple recuerdo.

...

Dentro de la oficina, junto a otras dos personas, Tablo mantenía una batalla interna para decidir si preguntarle o no a su dongsaeng si era cierto que había terminado con Jiyong. Cuando sus dos trabajadores hicieron contacto visual con él, comenzó a hacerles señas para que salieran, dejándolo a solas con Seunghyun, quien inesperadamente se levantó —¿pueden ir a traerme un americano? Compren algo para ustedes también, ¿quieres algo hyung?

—¿Tomas café de nuevo? —Seunghyun asintió inocentemente— un americano helado.

Los chicos más jóvenes salieron con la tarjeta de Seunghyun en las manos y los dejaron solos —¿te puedo dar un nombre para los pases de prensa?

—¿Prensa? —el otro asintió una vez más— claro, dime el nombre.

—Jung Jaewon.

Tablo tomo una nota y lo dejo al frente de la lista que ya tenía terminada, no preguntó más, el menor tomo su teléfono y escribió un largo rato. Quería preguntarle, pero de repente ya no parecía adecuado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el otro, además de que, si esos rumores surgieron, debía ser por algo. Seunghyun tenía ojeras, y Tablo sabía que no eran por exceso de trabajo, ya que su parte estaba terminada, de hecho, si estaba en esa oficina era por voluntad propia, no por algo más. ¿Lucía más delgado? No estaba seguro, pero sin duda lo miraba cansado y decaído. Lo más probable era que el rumor fuera cierto, sin embargo, los nombres en la lista de invitados seguían allí, tal vez era difícil para el menor pedir que los retirara... todo era muy confuso.

Por su parte, Seunghyun respondía el mensaje de Kyungil, quien le preguntaba cómo estaba todo, el mayor aun no le decía sobre su reciente ruptura. Lo que menos quería era darle alas al pelinegro, no quería confundirlo, ni ilusionarlo. Le dijo que todo estaba bien, y para despistar, le pidió que lo esperara en la cafetería cercana a su departamento, donde iría a recogerlo para llevarlo a otra parte. Kyungil había hablado con él justo el domingo en que regreso a la ciudad, luego de la desastrosa boda. El pelinegro había mencionado que quería hablar de Kwon Jiyong, el mayor naturalmente se preocupó, pero luego de escucharlo, su respuesta fue clara. Kyungil estaba recibiendo una oferta de trabajo para la nueva línea de 'peaceminusone' cosa que lo tenía intranquilo, puesto que, ya se había reunido con el castaño. Su manager había insistido en que era la mejor opción para su regreso, pero sintiéndose inquieto, Kyungil le contó todo a Seunghyun. Quien dijo que era su decisión, sin más. Personalmente Seunghyun no tenía problema con ello, porque repitiéndose todo, él no tenía nada con el modelo, y no era como que Jiyong iba a enterarse de todo su pasado. El pelinegro pudo ser un hijo de puta en su momento, sin embargo, Seunghyun no lo creía capaz de algo tan bajo. Desgraciadamente, algo si le daba miedo, y eso era la capacidad tan estratégica que el menor tenía para jugar en las relaciones. Kyungil no era alguien a quien se tomaba a la ligera.

Salió de su auto y entró a la cafetería donde lo había citado, cuando estuvo a punto de pedir algo, noto que el pelinegro estaba sentado junto con dos tazas, lo miro sonreír y se percató de que no era el único mirándolo de vuelta, al final de todo, Kyungil era un modelo muy atractivo —parece que acabas de salir de una revista —musito sentándose frente a él.

—Y tú de un funeral, ¿tienes mucho trabajo? —el mayor asintió, ocultando que el insomnio y el cansancio surgían de tristeza y nada más— te pedí un té inglés.

—Gracias —tomo la taza y sintió la calidez del té.

—¿Y a donde iremos hoy?

Seunghyun señaló su cabello —quiero regresar al negro, y cortarlo, ha crecido mucho.

El menor lo miro con duda, sin embargo, terminaron sus bebidas y se dirigieron al salón donde Kyungil iba siempre, aseguro que eran muy buenos y que sería bueno que lo asesoraran, Seunghyun no se quejó mucho y termino siendo arrastrado hasta el lugar. Los trabajadores saludaron a Kyungil con una sonrisa y miraron a Seunghyun con amabilidad, lo llevaron al piso de arriba, el exclusivo para artistas y modelos, solo una chica los siguió y le pidieron sentarse en un lugar —¿tienes algo en mente? —comentó la chica mientras le colocaba la manta típica de salón.

—Me gustaría regresar al negro —comentó mirándose al espejo.

—¿Qué tal un color rosa? Como este —le señalo el pelinegro en una revista que estaba allí.

—Estaría bien, si tuviera veinte, y fuera un idol.

—Cuando pases los 30 será imposible, piénsalo —guiño un ojo y lo miro fijamente.

La chica soltó una risita y asintió —nos mantendremos en el negro —le pidió a la joven, Kyungil rodó los ojos y continúo hojeando la revista.

Luego de dos horas, Seunghyun salió del salón con un cabello puramente negro, sin recortar y con un peinado muy diferente. Usualmente, el anteriormente peliblanco dejaba que su cabello fuese medio largo y peinado hacia arriba, o abajo y a un lado. Ahora era pelinegro, y su cabello era largo, llegaba a sus cejas y estaba totalmente peinado hacia el frente, dejándolo ver más joven y apuesto, según las opiniones que Kyungil se propuso a conseguir dentro del salón. Siendo sincero, Seunghyun si se sentía más joven con ese estilo, el peinado de antes le daba seriedad a pesar del tono platinado, pero este se mantenía serio por el color negro de su cabello. Sin duda, las canas tenían que llegar, y teñirse de blanco no había sido su mejor decisión.

—Me encanta como te ves —musito el otro pelinegro.

Seunghyun esbozo una media sonrisa, y por primera vez en semanas, sintió que ese era un paso para encontrar eso que tanto se empeñaba en buscar, eso que todavía necesitaba para ser él —gracias por insistir en no cortarlo.

Kyungil sonrió ampliamente y el mayor sintió escalofríos, los dejo pasar y continúo caminando a un lado del alto —¿quieres cenar algo en especial?

Para no alejarse de la zona, terminaron entrando a un restaurante de pollo que estaba un tanto escondido, Kyungil le explicó que allí solían ir artistas y gente que no podía ser vista en público, que por la zona era lo más conveniente. También comentó que los fideos que vendían allí eran únicos, así que pidieron dos platos, se sentaron en una esquina bastante intima, el lugar era tradicional, así que ambos estaban sentados en el piso, la luz era principalmente de velas, Seunghyun supuso que eso ayudaba a la privacidad.

—Oh... —musito el alto cuando un mensaje llegó a su teléfono, escribió algo de vuelta y luego dejo el móvil— creo que Donghwi estaba grabando por esta zona.

El ahora pelinegro se atoro con su comida, tosió un poco y bebió agua rápidamente —¿Lee Donghwi?

—Regreso hace unos días, está grabando un drama y un show de variedades ¿no lo sabías?

—No... perdimos contacto cuando dejo Seúl.

—Pues volvió, ¿sabes? Cuando él me dijo que volvía, me dio más valor para venir, como en los viejos tiempos, los tres juntos, pero esta vez en Seúl —comentó contento— le diré que venga, no sé cómo el bastardo no te ha buscado.

Kyungil y Seunghyun lo habían conocido en Japón, específicamente en Osaka, gracias a que el alto filmo un comercial con él, pronto se hicieron amigos y pasaron mucho tiempo juntos en Tokio y en otras ciudades. La personalidad del trio era igual de extraña, quizá y por ello habían congeniado tanto. Eventualmente Seunghyun termino con Kyungil, y Donghwi, quien estaba en Seúl, fue el que recibió al mayor, pero luego de unos meses tuvo que irse por un curso de actuación en Los Ángeles, así los tres terminaron en países diferentes por un largo tiempo.

Solo diez minutos después, tres chicos totalmente vestidos de negro y con tapa bocas entraron al local, pronto se quitaron los accesorios del rostro y Seunghyun se levantó para abrazar al primero que entraba, el brillante Donghwi —hyuuung —chilló sinceramente feliz.

—Mi dongsaeng favoritooo —continuo el otro, quien era mayor por dos años, Kyungil le pegó en la pierna y los miro mal, ambos se separaron y Seunghyun se recorrió, quedando pegado a la pared y frente a Kyungil— traje a unos amigos, este es Junyeol —ambos reverenciaron saludando cortésmente, el chico se acercó y se hizo a un lado— y este es Youngbae.

Kyungil saludo de la misma forma, sin embargo, el pelinegro tomo un segundo en reaccionar —siéntense, Seung y yo solo hemos comido un plato de fideos, fácilmente podremos con algo más.

Los chicos así lo hicieron, dejando a Youngbae junto a Kyungil, Donghwi a su lado y el otro chico en la orilla —no sabía que conocías a Seunghyun —le comentó Youngbae al mayor de todos.

—¿Lo conoces? Es un viejo amigo mío —musito contento.

—Le conozco de hace más de tres años.

Seunghyun tragó con cuidado y asintió medio sonriendo, tomo de su vaso de agua y termino con su contenido en segundos, sintiendo que esa cena era mucho peligro, pensó que cualquiera en esa mesa, salvo el otro chico, podían soltar información no conocida por todos. Miro a Kyungil y este le sonrió, causando que su estómago se revolviera más... algo iría mal.

_"El pasado a veces busca la forma de regresar, el mío vino desde Japón..."_


	9. Lagrimas

—Lo conozco de hace más de tres años.

Donghwi hipo sorprendido —yo lo conozco desde que termino la universidad, ¿no? —miro al par, pero solo Kyungil asintió sin dudarlo— luego deje de verlo hace tres años, supongo que lo conociste aquí.

Youngbae dejo de mirar a Seunghyun y se enfocó en Donghwi —si, por medio de otro amigo —el recién pelinegro no dejaba de sentir escalofríos con la atmosfera que los envolvía.

—Que pequeño es el mundo, yo lo conocí por este de aquí —señaló al más alto, quien lo miro ofendido— Song Kyungil, porque creo que olvide decir su nombre.

El moreno abrió más los ojos, intrigado, sin embargo, Seunghyun no noto el gesto —¿y que estuvieron grabando? —comenzó Seunghyun, buscando matar ese camino de la conversación.

Donghwi como el parlanchín que era empezó a explicar todo sobre el rodaje del programa que hacían, y la razón de porque un cantante como Youngbae estaba con ellos. Comentaron lo divertido que había sido, los errores de principiante de Youngbae y otras cosas, Donghwi y el otro chico eran actores de trayectoria, así que tenían muchas historias recientes. La conversación se pauso un momento cuando la comida llegó y Seunghyun supo que eso lo salvaría por un momento, los miro comer entusiasmados y miro de vuelta a Kyungil, quien llenaba sus mejillas con el pollo, inesperadamente soltó una risita por lo gracioso que se veía.

Creyó que la risita no sería tomada en cuenta, sin embargo, parecía que se olvidaba de Donghwi —¿y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen juntitos? —musito con toda la intención a la pareja del rincón, incluso golpeó su codo con obviedad.

Las miradas del otro par fueron hasta ellos —me acompañó a arreglar mi cabello —comentó Seunghyun mirando el pollo del centro, tomo un pedazo y se excusó para no decir más.

—¿No se ve más joven? —comentó el otro con una sonrisa amplia hacia el que ahora se llenaba de pollo.

—Así se veía la última vez que lo vi, ¿no? ¿O lo tenías castaño?

—Tenía el cabello blanco —musito Youngbae.

Incomodo, incomodo, Seunghyun no podía con ello y Kyungil lo estaba comenzando a notar —¡¿blanco?! —se sorprendió Donghwi, el alto solo asintió— no puedo ni imaginarte así, ¿tienes alguna foto?

Kyungil negó, pero Youngbae sacó su teléfono —aquí —le mostró una donde salía Seunghyun jugando con Taeyang y con Haneul jalando su saco. Esa foto era de hacía unos meses, cuando Taeyang insistió en que rodara junto con él en el pasto del jardín, Haneul se había añadido y lo jalaba de su saco para ganar atención. Seunghyun recordaba muy bien ese momento, porque todos tomaron una foto por lo graciosos que se veían.

—¿Son tus hijos? —le preguntó al moreno, quien asintió, Donghwi también le mostró la fotografía a Kyungil quien de inmediato abrió más los ojos y fingió que no pasaba nada, mantuvo la mirada en su plato de forma casual, pero Seunghyun noto que había reconocido a los niños— si luces más joven ahora, pero se te veía bien el blanco.

Por suerte, Donghwi continuó contando sobre que él tenía el cabello azul hacía solo unos meses, lo que los hizo comentar otras cosas, el otro chico también contó una experiencia y así el tema se fue, una vez más. La mesa empezó a vibrar, era el móvil de Seunghyun, Kyungil echó un vistazo y noto que el nombre de 'Jung Jaewon' apareció en la pantalla, el pelinegro se excusó y se levantó rápidamente para alejarse un poco.

—¿Sí?

La voz del chico sonó en un tono elevado, lo que provocó que Seunghyun sonriera ampliamente — _¡prensa! ¡iré siendo parte de la prensa! ¡no lo puedo creer! —_ chilló emocionado.

Hacía solo una semana lo había conocido, luego de haber chocado con él esa noche, Seunghyun regresó una vez más a la fiesta, cuando ya solo la gente recogía cosas o bebía por allí. Se acercó al bar y lo miro allí sentado, con una expresión de derrota. Lo había saludado solo con la mirada, sin embargo, notó que el chico bebía: "¿no eres muy chico para beber?" le había preguntado extrañado. "Tengo 23" le había contestado el de traje negro, y así una nueva conversación se desató, donde el pelinegro le comentó que su viaje de vuelta a Seúl se había ido, y que le habían dado asilo en el hostal, pero que no estaba seguro de como regresar. "Si te levantas antes de las seis yo te puedo llevar" le comentó sin más, el otro chico reaccionó muy contento y aseguró que se lo pagaría pronto.

—Aún me debes el viaje, toma buenas fotografías de mí y será suficiente.

— _¿Bromea? Ahora le debo muchísimo más..._

—Lo arreglaremos cuando vea los resultados, y por favor, asiste formal.

— _¿Lo que llevaba ese día no lo era?_

—No lo suficiente para este evento.

— _Seré prensa, no invitado_ —con el tono de sus palabras Seunghyun casi pudo imaginárselo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tu solo asiste formal, que soy quien responde por ti.

La llamada termino y cuando Seunghyun regreso la mirada a la mesa pudo ver a Kyungil mirándolo fijamente, no le dio importancia y regresó a sentarse, a envolverse en la conversación sobre porque Donghwi no tenía pareja. Otro asunto peligroso, el pelinegro quería irse pronto de allí, no le gustaba estar con Youngbae cuando el moreno aún tenía ese resentimiento en el rostro. Resentimiento más que justificado, claro —por eso mi compañero y yo nos quedaremos solteros siempre —el mayor lo sostuvo del brazo— espera, ¿estas soltero? —le preguntó girando para mirarlo.

El corazón de Seunghyun se aceleró, Kyungil no sabía de la ruptura, pero Youngbae sí. Además, habían pasado semanas y el mayor nunca había dicho abiertamente: 'estoy soltero', no le parecía correcto anunciarlo de esa forma. Y como si la pregunta hubiera sido para él, Kyungil respondió luego de terminar con su vaso de agua —tiene a alguien, así que déjalo en paz.

La expresión de Youngbae dijo todo lo necesario, lo estaba malpensando —vale, entiendo, tenemos mucho tiempo separados y de la nada ustedes ya se juntaron sin mí. No importa... —comenzó con su actuación, sin embargo, pronto le ganó la risa.

Luego de aquello, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del local, Seunghyun quería hablar con Youngbae, no quería que malpensara aquello. Miro como Donghwi conversó con Junyeol y con Kyungil sobre algo de juntarlos con un contacto, Seunghyun aprovechó el momento, espero a que el moreno terminará de conversar por teléfono y se acercó a él.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, la mirada que el otro le daba era escalofriante, sabía por historias de Jiyong, que Youngbae tenía un temperamento inusual, que cuando estaba enfadado le era difícil controlar sus acciones. Y en ese momento, nada pintaba bien —Youngbae.

—No es momento, Seungri no fue a recoger a los niños y llevan horas esperando en la guardería —soltó furioso.

—¿Cómo?

—Necesito un taxi, hablamos después —comentó mientras caminaba para despedirse de los otros.

Los otros tres se despidieron y el par dijo que lo verían al siguiente día —mi auto está aquí a la vuelta, yo te llevo —Youngbae no se negó, no había forma, estaba demasiado enojado, tanto que le daba igual como llegará. Seunghyun se despidió desde lejos y se fue corriendo por el auto, se preocupó muchísimo por los niños. Recordó una vez en que los habían dejado un par de horas más después de que todos los demás niños se fueran, al final él y Jiyong habían ido por ellos. Los dos eran un poco más pequeños, y ambos estaban llorando cuando llegaron. Taeyang intentaba consolar a su hermanita, pero a él mismo se le escapaban las lágrimas. Ese día fue difícil explicarles que no había pasado nada y que todo estaría bien, ya que fue cuando el padre de Seungri repentinamente falleció, entre Seunghyun y Jiyong tuvieron que vestirlos de negro y llevarlos con sus padres. Tenía más de un año de eso, y ahora, habían pasado casi cuatro horas, era demasiado tiempo, Seunghyun no se hacía a una idea de que pasaba con Seungri, pero Youngbae estaba demasiado molesto.

Afortunadamente no estaban muy lejos, en solo quince minutos ya habían llegado al lugar, estando un espacio vacío, Seunghyun aparcó justo al frente del pequeño edificio, Youngbae bajó corriendo y el alto lo siguió al momento. Cuando Seunghyun entró al lugar, noto que Youngbae estaba de pie mirando hacia el salón donde ya estaba Seungri consolando a sus dos hijos, el menor dio los pasos restantes y abrazó a la pequeña que ya le extendía sus brazos. La expresión de Seungri no era buena, ambos se miraron solo un momento y dieron toda su atención a los niños —disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿ha pasado algo? —le preguntó la cuidadora.

Seunghyun asintió levemente —un par de cosas, lamento mucho que hayamos llegado apenas, es solo que nadie estaba consciente de que seguían aquí.

Los padres junto a sus hijos se acercaron a su lado, Taeyang limpiaba sus lágrimas con torpeza —sentimos mucho el problema, sucedió algo en el trabajo y por malentendidos terminamos así —comenzó Seungri— ¿existe alguna forma en que podamos pagarles el tiempo extra? Han sido varias horas.

—No es necesario, como saben trabajamos hasta tarde, es solo que los niños se desorientan mucho si no vienen a recogerlos, la vez pasada el joven pudo venir con su pareja y permitimos que los llevarán, aunque saben que es contra las reglas —Seunghyun no pudo corregirla, así que solo aceptó la conclusión que esta había sacado de la última vez— hemos permitido más personas como tutores para que esto no suceda, así que, por favor, sean más cuidadosos.

Con la advertencia tomada en cuenta, los tres adultos salieron de allí y se detuvieron en la acera —¿trajiste tu auto Seungri? —le preguntó al menor, quien tenía una expresión destrozada.

Seungri negó y bajó a Taeyang de sus brazos —lo dejé en la oficina.

—Entonces suban —abrió las puertas del auto y subió al asiento del conductor, Seungri se quedó como copiloto y Youngbae se mantuvo con los niños atrás. Haneul estaba durmiendo en sus brazos así que el camino fue prácticamente un extenso silencio, que además de extenso, se volvió lleno de tensión. Seungri no dejaba de revisar cosas en su teléfono, en un momento habló con alguien más, dijo que quería todos esos documentos al día siguiente, colgó la llamada y continuó mirando su móvil. Seunghyun escuchó a Youngbae bufar y supo que eso no iría bien, el mayor estaba sumamente molesto, solo se debía estar conteniendo por los niños y él.

En cuanto se detuvo frente a la casa de los Dong, la puerta de Youngbae se abrió, bajó y con un solo brazo mantuvo a la pequeña durmiendo en su pecho, tomo la mano de Taeyang para que bajara y miro a Seunghyun —gracias hyung.

El alto solo asintió y lo miro ir hasta la puerta de su casa, Seungri suspiro y cerró la puerta del copiloto —¿quieres entrar allí por mí? —comentó el menor con la mirada de preocupación.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Un cliente demasiado importante, algo urgente, creí que le había enviado un mensaje a Youngbae y a Jiyong, pero estábamos en una zona sin señal, me fue imposible comunicarme —Seunghyun solo asintió comprendiendo— como sea, tengo que entrar o los niños sospecharan, te veo después hyung.

Seunghyun sinceramente deseaba que Youngbae comprendiera eso que el menor le acababa de decir, no quería verlos enojados, y mucho menos por los niños. Subió a su auto y condujo de regreso hasta su departamento, se detuvo en la gasolinera de la esquina y recargó el tanque, sintió una ventisca fría y se apresuró para ir a casa. Una vez bajó del auto cuando había llegado al edificio, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Kyungil —¿sí?

— _¿Cómo estás? ¿Sucedió algo malo?_ —el mayor dejó su teléfono contra su hombro y sacó lo que había comprado en el súper.

—Nadie había recogido a los niños, tuvimos que ir por ellos.

— _Oh, debieron estar muy asustados —_ Seunghyun asintió con un murmuro—  _¿sigues con tus amigos?_

—Estoy llegando a mi departamento.

— _Qué bueno... —_ Kyungil estaba manteniendo esos silencios, desde la salida se notaba que quería decir algo, pero simplemente no lo hacía.

—¿Qué pasa?

— _Nada._

—Kyungil —musito suavemente con esa voz grave.

Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea — _¿sabes? Creo que desde que volví es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre._

Se quedó pensando en ello, en realidad sí que había dicho su nombre, pero mientras hablaba con Daesung. No lo había llamado así directamente —no lo había notado —comentó casualmente.

¿Desde cuándo decir su nombre podía volverse algo tan extraño? Parpadeo por un momento y oprimió el botón del elevador, escuchando el silencio al otro lado, sinceramente no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Kyungil, pero tampoco quería preguntar. Preguntar podía desatar cosas inesperadas— tengo que hacer unas llamadas, ¿te llamo luego?

— _Está bien... —_ escuchó la voz decaída del otro una vez más, miro como no colgaba la llamada... algo no lo dejaba en paz.

Seunghyun no lo pensó más y terminó la llamada.

Lo que sea que estuviera haciendo con Kyungil, no parecía ir por un camino conciso, podía notarlo en la mirada del otro, quien tampoco sabía lo que hacía o lo que quería decir. Principalmente porque sabía que Seunghyun seguía en esa relación, de la que detalles no habían sido dados nunca, ni siquiera una ligera explicación, cada salida entre los dos era algo distinto. No se hablaba de ellos, de lo que había pasado, de lo que pensaban hacer, nada. Simplemente comían juntos, caminaban juntos, compraban helados de sabores distintos y los compartían, como si aquellas salidas fueran lo más inocente. Un día hablaban sobre el clima, otro sobre pescados, y quizá sobre libros. Semanas habían pasado desde que Seunghyun le pidió a Jiyong terminar, esa noticia comenzaría a esparcirse poco a poco, llegando a oídos de Kyungil y todo aquel que los conociera como pareja.

Suspiro sintiendo el peso de lo que vendría más adelante.

Oprimió cuatro veces el número 4 del pin de su puerta y entró por fin a su departamento, caminó hasta la cocina y notó que ya no había espacio en las encimeras, las que estaban llenas de envases de múltiples cosas, desde comida que ordenaba hasta varios botes de helado. Era un desastre. Sacó sus nuevas cajas de helado y las metió a la nevera, salió con las bolsas y las dejó en el comedor principal, tenía un montón de panquecitos y cosas chatarra. Abrió una caja y comenzó a comer los de chocolate con crema, luego se tumbó en el sofá y miro la oscuridad que invadía al salón, por otra noche consecutiva, no se tomó la molestia de encender las luces, tomo la misma manta de cada noche y se cubrió un poco, quedándose dormido sin más.

Pasaban de las cinco de la mañana, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con más fuerza, el rayo de sol ya lo estaba despertando, abrió los ojos y lo cerró de inmediato, la luz dio plenamente en su rostro. Maldijo en voz alta. Se sentó y terminó de beber la copa de vino que había dejado el día anterior, el espacio que había dejado abierto en las cortinas ya iluminaba parte de su departamento. Se levantó y las abrió un poco más, dejando que su desordenado salón tuviera más luz, pudo ver los muchos periódicos extendidos por el piso, la mesita de noche llena de envases, pinturas, copas de vino y su teléfono tirado por allí.

Miro fijamente el blanco lienzo que descansaba en el caballete de la orilla, como si ese blanco lo fastidiara, tomo una paleta de la mesa y comenzó a hacer una mezcla entre un poco de pintura negra y gris, tomo un pincel que tenía limpio y dejo que esa nueva mezcla oscura llenara poco a poco el lienzo. Las líneas se convirtieron en un desorden, iban hacia todos lados, tomaba más pintura y la empujaba para todas partes, buscando desaparecer ese blanco tan molesto. La mezcla de su paleta se terminó y podía ver blanco aún, tomo directamente la pintura negra y la dejo cubrir esas zonas, dejando que el producto final fuese oscuro, el gris había resaltado un poco, sin embargo, lo que había frente a él era tan oscuro como su propio departamento.

Gracias a la luz del sol pudo ver con claridad el pasillo de salida, donde había dejado recargados sus otros lienzos sin sentido, los que tenía pendiente ir a tirar a la basura, uno de ellos incluso estaba rasgado por la mitad. Frustración, no tenía otra explicación. Se sentía desesperado, pintaba en busca de eso que necesitaba para regresar a Jiyong, para sentirse pleno... sin embargo, sentía que lo perdía cada vez más.

Siendo un adolescente de nuevo, se sintió deprimido, se sintió hundido y se repitió mil veces en la mente lo solo que estaba. Más allá de los recuerdos, se quedó pensando en el futuro tan nublado que le esperaba. Si tan solo no fuese tan melancólico... sí tan solo. Sus lágrimas ya no se detuvieron cerró los ojos y dejo que cayeran sobre las hojas de periódico, pensó en las veces que su abuelo debió de haber pasado por ello, sintió escalofríos por la idea. Manteniendo la imagen de su abuelo, se preguntó si su destino sería el mismo, si quizá estaba pisando el mismo camino que sus familiares dejaban.

_"Eres igual que tu abuelo..."_

...

Tres días después, Jiyong estaba por fin rasurándose, limpió con pesadez su barbilla y regreso a asegurarse de que no quedara ni un rastro de ella. Odiaba verse así. Talló sus ojos y suspiro cansado, por solo haber terminado con su rutina de baño, era jueves y tenía que regresar al trabajo si o si, no había gran opción. Los modelos estaban trabajando ya en su pasarela, las decisiones habían sido tomadas por vídeos que Chaerin enviaba, Jiyong dio el visto bueno y los cambios necesarios. Se colocó unos jeans negros y una camisa azul con rayas amarillas y blancas, algo un tanto informal. Salió de casa sin peinar su cabello, tan solo dejo que el aire lo secara, poco le importaba. Envió un mensaje a Youngbae y le aseguró que iba de salida al edificio, pidió un taxi y tomo ese camino tan conocido hasta su trabajo. Desconocía con exactitud el tiempo que estuvo fuera, sin embargo, sabía que eso había lastimado a la empresa, con atrasos importantes, era por ello que se estaba obligando a regresar a su rutina. Por más arruinado que se sintiera.

En cuanto bajó del auto sintió las miradas, agradeció por llevar esas gafas cafés, entró al lugar y saludo a la chica de recepción, ella tardó en reconocerlo, pero reverencio torpemente. Tomo el usual elevador y estiro su cuello, sintiendo mucha atención, oprimió el botón y termino por subir hasta las oficinas centrales. La otra chica de la recepción simplemente se sorprendió y saludó educadamente, Chaerin y la otra asistente ya lo esperaban, la chica de cabello largo y castaño le extendió su té helado —¿puedes convertir esto en café helado? Y que así sea desde hoy, por favor.

Chaerin asintió y la dejó ir, camino junto a la rubia hasta el centro de las oficinas, notando como una vez más, todos sus empleados mantenían la cabeza baja y trabajaban arduamente —programa una reunión en cinco minutos, en la sala de conferencias, quiero a todos.

—Está bien —comentó la rubia.

—Avísame cuando estén todos —pidió antes de tomar el pasillo que iba camino a la oficina de Seungri. Se quitó las gafas y abrió la puerta de su oficina sin preguntar, haciendo que Seungri saltara de su escritorio, tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba durmiendo sobre sus papeles, un post it se pegó en su frente, abrió los ojos con dificultad y comenzó a estirarse —¿durmiendo en la oficina? —se acercó y quito el papelito de su rostro.

El menor solo murmuro una afirmación —no he dormido nada estos días —termino de beber su vaso de agua y abrió más los ojos sorprendido— ¡viniste a trabajar hyung!

—¿No te lo dijo Bae?

Seungri negó regresando a su expresión de frustración —demasiadas palabras para nuestra actual situación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No te lo ha dicho? —Jiyong negó confundido— no me habla desde hace tres días, salvo por los falsos saludos frente a los niños. Me fue imposible recoger a los niños hace unos días, se hizo muy tarde y Youngbae fue por ellos al final, creí que le había avisado, pero estaba en un lugar sin señal y no pude hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Me contrataron para un caso increíblemente delicado, por ende, muy confidencial.

Jiyong comprendió —¿y Bae quiere saber?

—Bae no quiere saber nada de mí, intenté explicarle esa misma noche ¿y que gané? Un molesto: "los niños escucharan, y yo no quiero saber nada." —la mirada de Seungri no mentía— ¿sabes que es lo peor? Tener que dormir solo, porque no consigo dormir mis horas hyung, este caso me está comiendo poco a poco y solo van tres días, cuando ansió llegar a mi cama a dormir como bebé, me enfrento a su lado vació. Pero no quiere escucharme, usa a los niños como excusa a cada momento, tiene a Haneul en sus brazos siempre o está explicándole cosas de la escuela a Tae, es como si yo solo llegará a dormir. Me excluyó por completo.

El castaño solo atinó a suspirar al sentir la sinceridad de Seungri, no lo miraba molesto, cuando quizá también debería de estarlo, ya que Youngbae estaba siendo injusto al no querer escucharlo siquiera, en cambio, Seungri estaba sufriendo. Tocaron a la puerta y el pelinegro dio el paso, era Chaerin quien ya había organizado la reunión, Seungri se levantó por igual y fue junto con él hacia el otro extremo del edificio, cruzaron un pasillo largo y llegaron hasta la gran sala, donde la mayoría de los cursos o asuntos importantes se anunciaban.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, el móvil de Jiyong comenzó a sonar, se detuvo y le indicó a Seungri y Chaerin que continuaran, se quedó sorprendido al ver el nombre, así que contesto inseguro —¿si, noona?

—Jiyong-ah, perdón por molestar, pero ¿cambiaron el pin de la puerta de Seunghyun? —Jiyong frunció el ceño confundido.

—No, debe ser 0418...

—No funciona, tal vez Seunghyun lo cambió —el castaño cerró los ojos, esos eran sus cumpleaños juntos, Seunghyun tenía muy mala memoria cuando se trataba de cosas así de simples, así que él mismo puso su pin diciendo que eso jamás lo podría olvidar— continuaré llamándolo, gracias por responder.

—No te preocupes noona.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y sintió sus ojos lagrimear, estiro su cabeza hacia atrás y se obligó a entender que eso no significaba nada, que no podía ponerse a llorar una vez más, no cuando todos sus empleados lo esperaban al cruzar esa puerta. Joder. Era tan difícil controlarse, aun estando fuera de su departamento, maldijo una y otra vez en su mente por estarse comportando así. Al final se armó de valor y entró con todo y sus gafas a la sala, se colocó al frente y aclaro su voz, sintiendo la inmensa presión de tener a todos allí atentos.

—Buenos días —comenzó algo nervioso— no quiero quitarles mucho tiempo, en primer lugar, quiero disculparme por la larga ausencia, hubo un asunto personal que me impidió estar aquí presente. Sé que el trabajo se ha acumulado y que prácticamente estamos con las fechas límites encima, de verdad lo siento. Y, en segundo lugar, escuché que se crearon rumores sobre la cancelación de la tienda en París, sepan que eso es mentira, el proyecto sigue de pie, mi ausencia no tuvo nada que ver con ello. Así que, iremos a corto plazo, lo primero es la nueva línea, toda nuestra atención debe centrarse en el siguiente evento. De allí en adelante, lo veremos en otras reuniones. Eso sería todo —reverenció educadamente y comenzó a salir del lugar.

Chaerin iba detrás de él junto con la otra asistente —no tenías que mencionar lo de los rumores.

—Tenía que, no me gusta que haya sospechas así por el aire, no ayuda. Ahora llama a mis directores, para ver lo del evento, necesito ponerme al tanto —ella asintió y lo dejo a solas en su oficina.

Jiyong estiro su cuello una vez más, esperando que eso retirara presión, quitó sus gafas y cerró sus ojos un segundo, aferrándose a la realidad —hyung —escuchó detrás de él— ¿estás bien?

El castaño asintió con una media sonrisa —lo estaré, no te preocupes.

—¿Seguro? Puedo quedarme contigo un rato más si lo necesitas —Jiyong negó y se acercó para ajustar bien la corbata gris del menor.

—Mejor ve a ganar ese caso, para que mi mejor amigo deje de hacer berrinche.

—Tu mejor amigo es un idiota, sin ofender —esbozo con una media sonrisa. Lee Seungri, quien luego de traer todo ese peso encima, todavía se tomaba su momento para bromear— entonces me iré, si necesitas algo llámame, andaré por Gangnam.

Unos minutos luego, Jiyong se enfrentó a una larga reunión con sus directores acerca del evento, expresó sus disculpas de la misma forma y se puso a asegurarse de que todo se hizo como lo planeo. Miro las fotografías de los modelos y les dio el visto bueno, miro los bocetos de la decoración y estuvo de acuerdo con la mayoría, confirmaron que el lugar permitiría mantener la iluminación en rojo, le mostraron los cambios y no pudo estar más que alegre con el cambio que daba. El lugar era incluso mejor que su anterior locación, la presentación de la ropa sería en una pasarela cuadrada, los asientos serían retirados y el pequeño coctel daría inicio, hasta altas horas de la noche. Esa misma noche se haría la presentación de la tienda en París, lo que, a pesar de esos rumores, estaba más que confirmado, de hecho, la tienda ya se encontraba en construcción y en arreglos para todo lo necesario —y, un tema más, el edificio ha sido terminado por fin. Podemos trasladarnos cuanto antes, sugiero que lo hagamos luego del evento.

Sus directores sonrieron ampliamente, la dirección de ese nuevo edificio quedaba mucho más cerca que sus actuales oficinas, si bien estaban en un elegante corporativo, eso les robaba tiempo de traslado a la mayoría, y siendo sincero, Jiyong quería que su marca tuviera su propio sitio. Así fueran solo tres pisos por el momento. Termino su reunión y repentinamente se sintió más aliviado por como a pesar de su ausencia, las cosas iban bien, así que llamó a Chaerin y le pidió que llamará un taxi para que lo llevarán al nuevo edificio.

Durante el camino intentó localizar a Youngbae, pero solo recibió un mensaje donde le dijo que estaba grabando, se resignó y optó por ir solo. Sin embargo, el pensamiento lo impactó, la locación que tanto lo tenía tranquilo esa mañana, había sido conseguida gracias a Zhang Yixing, el chico que conoció en esa fiesta y al que le canceló varias reuniones. Envió un mensaje a Chaerin y le pidió que le asegurara un lugar a su nombre más un invitado. Con eso resuelto, lo llamó una vez bajo del taxi — _¿sí?_

—Yixing, soy Kwon Jiyong.

— _Oh, sí, si... tengo los contratos por aquí señor._

—¿Ah? ¿Qué contratos?

— _Lo siento, mi jefa paso por delante de mí, ¿Qué pasa?_ —Jiyong esbozo una media sonrisa.

—Te dejo trabajar, solo quería decirte que tu nombre está en la lista, más un invitado.

— _Woah, Jiyong, un hombre de palabra. Muchas gracias, los usaré bien._

Jiyong se rio, el chico era gracioso y tenía una confianza muy extraña —entonces te veo en el evento.

Colgó la llamada y miro desde lejos su edificio, era bastante moderno, el arquitecto que lo había diseñado había realizado un excelente trabajo. Desde allí pudo ver la terraza que adornaba el último piso, donde estarían su oficina y las de los directores, era un espacio amplio, los otros pisos tendrían gran espacio, ya no estaría amontonados como en ese piso del corporativo. Por primera vez en días sintió que las lágrimas que lo inundaban eran por algo más que Seunghyun, las limpio y comenzó a caminar hacia la avenida. No estaba muy cerca de casa, pero no quería llegar a su departamento a encerrarse una vez más. Así que caminó sin estar seguro a donde se dirigía.

Al día siguiente era viernes, el día de la apertura de la galería en la que Seunghyun trabajaba desde hacía meses, y claro, también su aniversario número tres. O pudo haber sido su aniversario número tres. Ahora era solo un día más. Metió las manos a su pantalón y sintió el frío de otoño recorrer su cuerpo entero, eso no ayudaría a su resfriado. Como si hubiese sido una misma señal, el resfriado no había durado, casi diciéndole a Jiyong que tenía que levantarse y seguir siendo fuerte. Se preguntó qué tan fuerte podía ser si estaba caminando así de desabrigado por la noche de Seúl, soltó una risa vacía y miro a su alrededor, al final no se había perdido. Al final estaba llegando a Hongdae. Como si sus pies conocieran sus sitios preferidos, era irónico, pero Jiyong quería perderse, quería irse por un momento de esa vida, casi poder ponerla en pausa.

Porque necesitaba un descanso.

Su vida se había ido, y él no podía hacer nada, ¿cómo podía haber injusticias así? Seunghyun había cambiado el pin de su puerta, siendo un olvidadizo de primera, al final había eliminado la mezcla de sus cumpleaños. Porque seguramente había alguien más, y nadie podía saberlo, ya que el pin lo tenían los chicos, Jiyong y su hermana. A todos ellos les ocultaba algo, alguien... la mente de Jiyong se nubló con malos pensamientos, no podía siquiera ver un rostro, pero podía ver que otras manos acariciaban a Seunghyun, que otros brazos lo estrechaban, que otra persona lo acompañaba a su cama... y que, para ocultarlo, el mayor había cambiado su pin. Porque su vida ya era otra, lejos de Jiyong, lejos de los chicos, Seunghyun probablemente se había cansado de él. Lo había dejado de amar, para encontrar eso que quería en brazos de alguien más, alguien que Jiyong no conocía, pero que ya odiaba con todo su ser.

Las lágrimas no se pudieron detener, ya le daba igual si alguien lo miraba, estaba caminando con la mirada perdida y lloriqueando sobre lo que había perdido. Lástima, la gente debía mirarlo con lastima. Pensando 'pobre chico, va desabrigado por la calle y con lágrimas en los ojos', 'pobre chico, debieron de haberlo dejado', 'pobre chico, debieron haberlo dejado por alguien mejor'... ¿Jiyong merecía eso?

No quería ni pensarlo. Porque esos pensamientos se volverían más reales con el tiempo, cuando todos sus conocidos supieran que al final, ese tiempo de relación con Seunghyun, había terminado como siempre predijeron. Tiempo desperdiciado. Porque Seunghyun no veía un futuro, porque no podía llevar tanto con él y que el matrimonio no estuviera en la mesa, vaya, si no vivían juntos siquiera. Todos esos murmuros ya llenaban su cabeza, todas esas advertencias, sus mismos amigos, diciendo que no confiaban en que eso funcionara... quizá todos tenían razón.

Limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, ya que poco le dejaban ver, cuando de pronto se escuchó el pitido de un par de autos, levantó la mirada y lo único que pudo ver fue un auto acercándose mucho a él, inevitablemente todo a su alrededor se nublo y su cuerpo se desvaneció. Había perdido la conciencia.

Un joven alto bajo corriendo de su auto, el que estaba a un lado del que casi atropellaba al chico de la camisa azul, el mismo conductor del auto del centro también bajo corriendo para ver qué pasaba —¡dios mío! ¡¿está bien?! —preguntó al acercarse, era una señora algo mayor, quien iba con niños en el auto.

El joven se acercó al chico, miro que no estuviera herido y se aseguró de verificar su pulso, estaba bien, supuso que solo estaba inconsciente —llame a una ambulancia por favor —le pidió de inmediato. Se levantó y se quitó su abrigo, lo dobló para hacer una almohada improvisada, se acercó y con sumo cuidado lo sostuvo con lentitud, dejo el abrigo bajo su cabeza y por fin pudo ver su rostro con claridad. El joven alto frunció el ceño y movió sutilmente el cabello largo y castaño que le cubría un ojo, hipó con sorpresa al reconocer al chico.

—¡¿Paso algo?! —preguntó la señora naturalmente asustada.

—No, no, es solo que conozco a la persona... —paso sus dedos por las mejillas del castaño y sintió la humedad de estas, miro sus ojos y pudo ver que estaba llorando.

—Vienen en camino.

Asintió y reaccionó lentamente ante lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, ese chico de verdad era él... —Kwon Jiyong.

_"Nuestra última mirada dijo muchas cosas: 'adiós', 'te amo', 'lo siento'... sin embargo, nunca terminamos oficialmente. Supongo que al final eso no fue una despedida."_


	10. Lee Soohyuk

Los sonidos de fondo fueron característicos, escuchaba voces alrededor, escuchaba llamados por algún altavoz, y todo se volvió más claro cuando la sirena de una ambulancia rompió el ligero silencio que había. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, todo su cuerpo se sentía agotado, lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco, movió sus manos y una de ellas tenía algo en la muñeca, de inmediato sintió pánico cuando miro que una aguja estaba conectada a él. Levantó la cabeza y comenzó a moverse más, dándose cuenta de la situación en que estaba, a su lado había más camillas, una manta blanca lo cubría y su ropa estaba en el mismo sitio, salvo por su camisa medio abierta —¿estás bien? —le preguntaron a su derecha.

Era una señora, ella lucía de la edad de su madre, asintió un poco asustado —sí, eso creo —movió sus manos apretando sus dedos, en realidad no sentía que hubiese algo raro en su cuerpo. Su cabeza no dolía, y si no se equivocaba, recordaba bien lo que había sucedido, había caminado cuando la luz del semáforo se puso en rojo, el momento cuando miro los autos yendo hacia él no se había ido de su mente. Así que, suponiendo, debió de haberse desmayado, o de lo contrario si lo hubiesen atropellado, quizá no estaría tan bien como estaba en ese momento.

—Tu esposo fue a firmar un par cosas, me pidió que te vigilara, y has despertado por fin.

—¿Mi... mi esposo? —su mente daba muchas más vueltas, y el intento de la señora de apaciguar su despertar, no había sido el mejor.

—El chico alto y apuesto que te trajo, ¿no es tu esposo? —¿Seunghyun? Frunció el ceño y se quedó pensando, era imposible, él había estado solo mientras caminaba, y no había forma de que el mayor estuviera cerca de la zona donde había estado.

Una enfermera camino hacia él cuando notó que estaba despierto, impidiendo que Jiyong le respondiera a la señora —señor Kwon, ¿Cómo se siente?

—Bien —comentó un poco perdido.

La señorita hizo varias pruebas y anotó cosas en una hoja —llamaré al médico en un momento, su guardián está terminando un papeleo, ahora viene.

Su guardián, su esposo... ¿de quién hablaban? ¿quizá de Bae? Él era su contacto de emergencia, pero no era alto y apuesto, sonrió a la señora y se estiro buscando su teléfono, el que no estaba en ninguna parte. Sacudió su cabello un segundo y bajo la mirada, pensando bien en lo que había pasado, todavía le parecía sorpresivo, recordaba a la perfección los autos yendo hacia él y los sonidos del claxon llamando su atención. Pero nada había pasado, no lo habían atropellado, se había salvado de haber sufrido algo mayor. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y suspiro cansado, se preguntó quienes sabían de su situación y que hora era, se sentía perdido.

—¡Despertaste! —Jiyong dio un pequeño salto asustado, levantó la vista y se enfrentó con la persona más inesperada.

Lee Soohyuk.

—¿Cómo...? —cuando el alto quiso responder, una enfermera y el médico los interrumpieron.

—Kwon Jiyong-shi, déjeme revisarlo —el hombre se acercó e hizo más evaluaciones que la enfermera, le pidió hacer varios movimientos y diversas preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido. Jiyong respondió sinceramente, a la vez que miraba de reojo como Soohyuk cruzaba sus brazos y mirada desde su posición— estaba inconsciente, por lo que su guardián accedió a hacerle un par de pruebas, es meramente por precaución —Jiyong asintió sin más, miro a la enfermera acercar una mesita y le pidió descubrirse su brazo derecho.

—Oh, no, no, no... —Soohyuk soltó una risita al verlo sinceramente aterrado por la aguja que la enfermera sacaba.

El alto se acercó y estiro sus manos hacia el instrumental —¿me permite? —le pidió a la enfermera, esta giró hacia el médico que los miraba desde allí.

—Déjalo, pudo no terminar la carrera de medicina, pero fue de mis mejores alumnos —Soohyuk sonrió tímidamente y la señorita retrocedió.

—No, no puedo —comenzó a susurrar el castaño, estaba de verdad asustado, las agujas eran la cosa que más odiaba, por ello detestaba estar en los hospitales.

Y Soohyuk sabía eso —shhh —comentó mientras jalaba su brazo y subía la manga de su camisa.

—De verdad, dios, ¿no puede ser de otra forma? —preguntó al aire mientras miraba como Soohyuk amarraba una liga a su brazo, comenzó a sudar frío, y poca vergüenza le dio quienes miraban.

—Solo si queda inconsciente de nuevo —comentó el doctor, Soohyuk se río junto con él y se comenzó a retirar— lo dejo en tus manos Soohyuk-ah, hablamos más tarde.

El alto asintió y continúo preparando a Jiyong, quien se ponía más y más blanco por el pánico, la enfermera cerró la cortina con ella dentro y espero que eso ayudará al paciente a calmarse —¿hace cuánto que no te sacan sangre? —comentó sin mirarlo.

Jiyong suspiró, tenía muchos años —no estoy seguro, pero estoy bien, esto no es necesario —insistió queriendo soltar su brazo, pero la fuerza de Soohyuk lo mantuvo allí— por favor, no quiero —musito asustado.

La enfermera se congeló al ver el momento en que Soohyuk se estiró y dejo su rostro muy muy cerca de Jiyong, quien no se movió y solo abrió más los ojos por la cercanía —tienes síntomas de anemia, y podría jurar que no has hecho esto desde que fui yo quien te obligó —el objetivo del movimiento del mayor fue exitoso, Jiyong se había enfocado más en la repentina cercanía que en la aguja en su brazo.

El alto bajó la mirada y miro como la aguja entraba con precisión en la vena de Jiyong, el castaño tomo su tiempo en reaccionar, intentó mirar hacia el mismo sitio, pero Soohyuk levantó la vista de nuevo, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos. Demasiado cerca, pensó Jiyong. Pudo sentir el dolor del piquete, y su mente borró todo rastro de ese sentir cuando de repente su corazón se aceleró y no supo ni que sentir teniendo así a Soohyuk.

Los segundos parecieron minutos muy largos, pero al final, el alto se alejó y quitó la muestra de sangre, la enfermera reaccionó y se acercó a recogerla mientras Soohyuk dejaba un pedazo de algodón en el brazo del menor, quien miraba hacia otro sitio y parpadeaba sorprendido aún —por favor llámenme cuando estén los resultados, desocuparemos la cama de inmediato —la mujer asintió algo atontada por la forma de hablar del alto.

—Gracias... —comentó el menor algo inseguro.

Soohyuk no respondió, lo dejo reposar un momento a la vez que quitaba la otra aguja de su muñeca, la del suero que se había terminado, coloco otro curita y espero a que estuviera listo para caminar. En realidad, Jiyong estaba bien así que no le tomo mucho —hasta luego, espero se recupere pronto —comentó el mayor a la señora de un lado. Jiyong reverenció algo apenado y tomo el brazo que el alto le extendía.

Una extraña familiaridad le dio escalofríos, Soohyuk era más alto que Seunghyun, y por alguna razón, esa distancia siempre la podía sentir entre ambos. Salieron de la zona de emergencias y Jiyong notó que estaban en el hospital de la universidad donde el mayor solía asistir, miles de preguntas pasaron por su mente en ese momento. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dónde has estado? Y claro... ¿con quién has estado? Tenía poco más de tres años sin verlo, se habían despedido por medio de un simple mensaje de texto, Soohyuk había decidido irse a Japón, dejando la carrera de medicina y a Jiyong incluido.

Llegaron hasta la cafetería, Soohyuk le pidió que se sentará y se fue hacia el mostrador, fue imposible que Jiyong no lo siguiera con la mirada. Lucía diferente, su corte de cabello era más largo y algo descuidado, continuaba en su natural color castaño, ya que detestaba la idea de teñirse. También su estilo había cambiado, usaba un largo abrigo blanco y una camisa negra medio abierta, con un pantalón de vestir doblado que dejaba lucir sus tobillos, parecía modelo... modelos. Mierda. ¡El trabajo!

Espero impaciente a que el alto regresara, él debía tener su teléfono, lo miro regresar con una gran bandeja, de inmediato supo que le haría comer más de la mitad de todo eso, porque así era Soohyuk. Lo quería bien alimentado siempre, además de que tenía alguna obsesión con la hidratación —¿tienes mi teléfono?

El otro asintió sentándose frente a él —lo tuve que poner a cargar, debes encenderlo —se lo extendió y el menor así lo hizo. Las notificaciones comenzaron a sonar y sonar, Jiyong paso una mano por su cabello y llamó a su mejor amigo, quien tenía la mayor cantidad de llamadas perdidas— Youngbae me matará —le explicó mordiéndose su labio.

— _¡Kwon Jiyong! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

La piel de Jiyong se enchinó un poco, no tenía la mejor coartada, y decirle lo sucedido era un rotundo no —estuve por Hongdae.

— _¿Y luego? ¿Por qué no respondiste el teléfono? Estábamos preocupados._

—Se me terminó la batería, perdón Bae.

— _Avisa a los demás, deben estar igual de preocupados._

—Está bien, te llamo más tarde —el otro murmuro una confirmación y colgó la llamada.

Soohyuk lo miro divertido —supongo que Mamá Bae no ha cambiado —Jiyong negó cabizbajo y respondió un par de mensajes rápidamente, dejo el teléfono en la mesa y le dio atención al mayor— come algo, no puedo dejarte así.

Una media sonrisa invadió a Jiyong, cosa que no pasaba en semanas, tomo sus palillos y comenzó a comer de los fideos que el otro pidió, lo miro de vuelta y Soohyuk también lo acompaño. El menor dejó muy poco del caldo de su platillo, comió un poco del chocolate que el otro le ofreció y se sintió lleno, tenía muchísimo que no comía de esa forma. Solo Soohyuk y su madre tenían esa autoridad, cuando él se sentaba con ellos al frente, en automático sabía que debía comer bien, razón por la que sus padres amaban tanto al castaño.

Terminaron de recoger las cosas y Soohyuk miro su teléfono un momento —vamos —le indicó, Jiyong ni siquiera replico, pero imaginó que sería sobre la prueba que le hicieron. Caminó junto a él hasta el elevador, el menor notó como varias personas parecían reconocer a Soohyuk, se preguntó si apenas había regresado de Japón, o de lo contrario, ya tenía tiempo.

Esperaron fuera de unos consultorios, donde ambos se sentaron en unos sofás muy cómodos, Jiyong comenzó a notar que esa era la zona VIP del hospital, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando su teléfono lo interrumpió, era Daesung —¿sí? —susurro por el silencio del lugar.

— _¿Dónde estás hyung? Estoy en tu trabajo, creí que ya estarías aquí._

—Llegaré un poco tarde Dae...

—Señor Kwon —musito una enfermera del lugar.

—Te llamo luego —colgó y camino junto con Soohyuk hasta el lugar, el alto lo dejo pasar y se quedó de pie fuera, para esperar a que saliera.

El médico recibió un par de sobres y los abrió una vez estuvo sentado dentro, el castaño comenzó a sentirse nervioso por los resultados, ya que no era el mejor cuidando de su salud, de hecho, bien podía ser el peor —está en el límite, si sigue con el estilo de vida que lleva, puede que padezca anemia pronto. ¿Suele devolver la comida? —asintió levemente y se sintió preocupado de inmediato, cosa que el médico noto— también debe comer muy poco y trabajar de más, necesita aligerar su estilo de vida de inmediato. Le recetaré algunos suplementos que le ayudaran a mantener la comida dentro, y otras vitaminas, al igual que una sugerencia de dieta para toda la semana.

—Muchas gracias.

—Y por favor, necesito tenerle de regreso en unas semanas, su amigo allá afuera me pidió darle seguimiento, y lo haré. Agende una cita con la enfermera de fuera, no le robaré mucho tiempo, solo necesito ver que todo esté en orden, y que no lleguemos a ese límite del que hablé.

Jiyong agradeció y reverenció antes de salirse, tomo las hojas y agradeció de vuelta, abrió la puerta con lentitud y se enfrentó con Soohyuk —déjame despedirme, no te muevas de aquí —asintió y camino hasta la zona de las enfermeras.

—Sobre la cita, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Sería dentro de un mes, el primer lunes de noviembre —Jiyong asintió sintiendo a la perfección como su estómago se revolvía, eran nauseas.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —la señorita le señalo la puerta del fondo, Jiyong no dijo más y prácticamente corrió hasta allá.

Apenas entro y sin siquiera cerrar bien la puerta termino devolviendo todo eso que había comido, su cabeza dolió y su garganta ardió, detestaba vomitar. Dejo una mano en su cabello y maldijo en voz alta, las arcadas volvieron, dejándolo llorando por el dolor. Sintió la puerta abrirse —Ji... —era Soohyuk, el alto la cerró de nuevo y dejo una mano en su espalda, sobándolo con cuidado. Apretó el botón del váter y dejo que su respiración se calmase, Soohyuk continúo sobando su espalda, se levantó con cuidado y se sentó sobre la tapa cerrada, bajo la mirada y sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por las arcadas— llama a alguien, no puedo dejarte ir así.

—Nadie sabe de esto, por favor, solo llévame a casa.

—¿Él no lo sabe? —las manos de Soohyuk formaron puños, y Jiyong lo notó desde su posición.

—¿Cómo sabes de él?

—Como no saberlo, tus padres hablaron demasiado con los míos, eventualmente me llenaron de reproches. Dijeron que ese tipo era el mejor hombre para ti, y no sé cuántas mierdas más, siempre creí que era un imbécil poco hombre, ahora mírame comprobándolo.

Jiyong soltó una risa vacía, se levantó levemente y camino hasta el pequeño lavabo para lavar sus manos y limpiar sus labios —termino conmigo hace un tiempo, mis padres no lo saben todavía.

—¿Él termino contigo?

Limpió sus ojos y abrió la puerta del servicio, saliendo por fin de allí —¿puedes llevarme a casa?

Soohyuk asintió sin más, lucía molesto y Jiyong no lo culpaba por ello, ¿en qué clase de posición quedaba Seunghyun cuando el menor estaba en las peores condiciones? Simplemente no había como defenderlo y en ese momento, el castaño no tenía las fuerzas de intentarlo siquiera.

Sintió algo en sus hombros y de pronto sintió también la calidez que el abrigo largo de Soohyuk le dio. A pesar de que este terminó arrastrando el piso por la diferencia de estatura, el alto sonrió levemente al ver como Jiyong lo sostenía como si fuese vestido, demasiado adorable.

Una vez en el auto, el teléfono de Jiyong sonó por tercera vez — _hyuuung, ¿cómo que no aparecías?_  —incluso Soohyuk pudo escuchar el grito al otro lado de la línea.

—Se murió mi teléfono, pero estoy bien, iré al departamento a descansar un poco.

— _¿Quieres que vaya contigo?_

—No. Sé que tienen a donde ir esta noche —comentó refiriéndose a la galería de Seunghyun.

— _No estamos seguros de ir..._

Soltó un suspiro involuntario —él también es su amigo, no pongan una división de esa forma. Por favor, él los necesita allí —un nudo se formó en su garganta, moría por ir a esa galería, desde hacía semanas antes de que todo explotase, el menor incluso tenía su outfit preparado. Porque quería lucir perfecto a un lado de su novio... porque quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

— _Lo sé hyung, de cualquier forma, puedo ir a verte un momento si lo necesitas._

Rodó los ojos un segundo y recobró la cordura —estaré bien, no te preocupes, te veo el lunes en la oficina.

Colgó la llamada y envió un par de mensajes a Chaerin, disculpándose por no haber respondido las llamadas, esa era la clase de ejemplo que daba a sus empleados, cuando les acababa de decir que no faltaría de nuevo... —tus tres mosqueteros siguen a tu lado, me alegra —comentó el otro.

—Supongo que eso no ha cambiado.

Ninguno dijo nada más, Jiyong le dio indicaciones para llegar a su departamento, y mantuvieron silencio el resto del viaje. De reojo continúo examinando a Soohyuk, seguía siendo apuesto, por supuesto, estaba seguro de que eso solo aumentaría con el tiempo. Pero tres años después, lo notaba más maduro. Quería hablar con él sobre sus vidas, quería saber qué hacía ahora, que había hecho... al final había sido un gran amigo suyo, ese vínculo no se había muerto del todo. Su familia nunca había comentado sobre él, sabían que se había ido sin despedirse, por lo que concluyeron que eso que tenían había terminado mal. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tenían algo concreto, porque Jiyong se negaba a crear un compromiso y Soohyuk lo hacía otro poco al inicio. Sus familias eran amigas desde que eran dos parejas sin hijos, por lo que Jiyong creció con el mayor a su lado, un vínculo tan valioso, que sus padres creían que terminaría en matrimonio.

Durante la secundaria fue divertido experimentar con Soohyuk, allí supieron lo que les gustaba, sin embargo, no se enamoraron como en los dramas, se besaron y tocaron un par de veces, continuando así sus vidas. Vivían en casas cercanas, se veían seguido, incluso conversaban por largas horas, creciendo uno al lado del otro, llegando así a la época de universidad. Jiyong estudio diseño, y Soohyuk eligió medicina, todo iba bien para ambos. A sus 22, en fiesta de un amigo en conjunto, es que se encontraron y bebieron animados, eran mayores de edad y la noche se les hizo larga. Y casi llegando a las cuatro de la mañana, el menor jalaba la camisa de Soohyuk a la vez que se metían a su casa, haciendo todo el ruido posible. Al día siguiente, Youngbae dijo que jamás había escuchado a una pareja hacer tanto ruido en la cama, a lo que Jiyong se burló diciendo que era porque era un chico virgen y no tenía idea de lo que pasaba debajo de las sabanas, pero eso era otra historia. Al final sí que había pasado la noche con el alto, de una y de varias formas, porque luego de eso, ambos descubrieron esa atracción tan intensa que se tenían, y al ser jóvenes, poco les importo no ponerle un título a esa relación.

Otro año paso, y entonces sucedieron cosas inevitables, como uno de ellos enamorándose del otro.

Soohyuk le confesó a Jiyong que lo amaba y que no quería que nadie más lo tocara. El menor se negó, y de forma un tanto cruel, le dijo que él solo quería sexo, y que no sentía nada más en esa relación. Naturalmente, el tiempo paso, se alejaron un largo rato de sus propias vidas, evitando incluso las fiestas familiares, a las que Jiyong comenzó a asistir cuando cumplió los 24, pero Soohyuk simplemente no iba más. Youngbae le aseguraba que el alto estaba bien, porque ellos si se veían, sin embargo, Jiyong no lo había visto en persona y eso lo destrozaba. Una noche, que era cumpleaños de la madre del mayor, Jiyong se presentó sin falta, esperando que asistiera, porque sinceramente quería verlo. Y así lo hizo, apareció con el cabello corto y con una actitud distinta, sus padres lucían incomodos con su presencia, sin embargo, cenaron en armonía, y durante toda esa reunión Soohyuk no le regreso la mirada ni una sola vez.

Al final se despidieron y todos salieron del lugar, Jiyong regreso a su casa cabizbajo, Youngbae había salido con Seungri, así que estaba solo. Tomo un par de cervezas y escuchó el timbre de su puerta, se levantó a regañadientes y termino abriéndole la puerta al mayor. No se dijeron nada, pero Soohyuk lo besó de inmediato y lo llevó hasta la cama que ya bien conocía.

Esa noche hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Cuando la luz del sol iluminó su habitación, Jiyong supo que estaba solo, se cubrió con la sabana y entendió que eso no significo nada. Un par de horas después, Soohyuk envió un mensaje despidiéndose, y así sin más, el mayor se había ido a Japón, dejando a Jiyong experimentando su primer llanto por desamor.

—¿Por qué dejaste la casa? Amabas el sitio —musito el mayor cuando aparcó frente al edificio.

Jiyong se preguntó eso mismo —necesitaba algo diferente —soltó sin más.

—¿Él vivía contigo? —negó con la cabeza— tres años y... lo siento —contuvo lo que sea que pensaba decir, el menor supuso que serían maldiciones o algo peor.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó refiriéndose a que lo acompañara arriba.

El mayor negó ligeramente —invítame después, ahora solo prométeme que serás más responsable contigo mismo, por tu salud Jiyong.

—No puedo prometerte eso, si se necesita una aguja ya estaré perdido —se atrevió a bromear.

—Entonces promete llamarme para ser yo quien te inyecte.

—Puedo prometer eso.

Jiyong hizo el gesto de devolverle su largo abrigo, pero el alto se negó —lleva eso contigo, me lo regresas después —Soohyuk sonrió y lo miro bajar del auto con esa media sonrisa, tan pronto lo vio caminar hacía su edificio, supo que algo no estaba bien. Los pasos del menor se alentaron, aún mantenía el largo del abrigo evitando que ese rozara el suelo, pero algo se veía mal. Supuso que eso de la ruptura no debía tenerlo bien, lo había encontrado caminando en medio del tráfico, estuvo a punto de ser atropellado. Y, además, había lágrimas en sus ojos, los que lucían hinchados... encendió el auto y prefirió irse, estaba sintiéndose profundamente molesto. Él no se había alejado de la vida de Jiyong para que eso sucediera, aun cuando supo que ese tipo se había añadido a su grupo de amigos, habló con Youngbae y le dijo que tuvieran cuidado, ya que lo conocía y sabía sobre su historial de parejas. Pero al final parecía que nadie protegió lo suficiente a Jiyong, y lo dejaron caer en sus brazos, quizá lo que si lo sorprendía era la cantidad de tiempo que estuvieron juntos, tres años fue demasiado. Cuando sus padres llamaban y alardeaban sobre la vida del menor, Soohyuk sinceramente estaba asombrado, y celoso, porque no podía creer que Jiyong saliera con ese bastardo, y que sonaran tan perfectos.

Y ahora, el muy imbécil lo había dejado, quien sabe por qué, quien sabe por quién, pero lo había hecho. Soohyuk no tenía idea de mucho de la vida de Jiyong en ese momento, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no dejaría que el otro se acercase. El bastardo lo había dejado, y muy probablemente regresaría arrastrándose. Porque Jiyong no era cualquier cosa, joder, era la mejor persona que Soohyuk conocía. Suspiro pesadamente mientras aceleraba un poco en la carretera, al final tres años no habían sido mucho, al final había encontrado al menor de la forma más impredecible, y al final... su corazón seguía alterándose cuando lo veía.

...

Los envases de la cocina, del salón y de todas partes, por fin descansaban en bolsas de plástico en la entrada, una señora le estaba ayudando a Seunghyun a limpiar su casa, el alto había bajado a ver al guardia de seguridad, en busca de una persona que le ayudara a mantener limpio su departamento. La señora era demasiado amable, le decía a cada momento que no se preocupara que todos pasaban por una etapa así en la vida, aquello lo había mencionado gracias a que cuando llegó a tocar el timbre, Seunghyun la recibió en pijamas y luciendo bastante lamentable.

—¿Qué quiere que haga con todo lo de allí? —preguntó señalando el caballete y las pinturas regadas por la mesa.

Seunghyun tomo el cuadro del caballete y le pidió que lo siguiera, fue hasta su habitación, la única que tenía cerradura y la que desde hacía semanas no tocaba. Abrió la puerta y dejó la pintura recargada en la pared, miro hacia la cama deshecha y hacia las cortinas medio abiertas, no dormía allí desde que el castaño durmió a su lado.

Era estúpido, pero no quiso acercarse luego de esa última noche en que pudo tenerlo en sus brazos, suspiro y se giró hacia la señora —puede dejar todo en esta zona, traeré una mesa y podrá poner las pinturas arriba.

—¿Quiere que haga la habitación también? —musito refiriéndose a la cama desordenada y a que probablemente hubiese polvo en todas partes. Miro de vuelta a la cama y asintió, no podía seguir comportándose así, esa no era forma de avanzar.

Cuando la señora y Seunghyun terminaron de arreglar todo, el departamento lució como siempre solía hacerlo, el alto le extendió un sándwich de helado de té verde y se sentó junto a ella en las sillas del comedor —muchas gracias por la ayuda.

—No se preocupe, era demasiado para usted solo.

—¿Es posible que venga cada semana?

—¿Hace eso cada semana?

Seunghyun negó riéndose ligeramente —habrá desorden, pero nada como lo que vio hoy.

—Está bien entonces.

Dos horas después ya estaba terminando de ajustar su corbata negra y acomodando con éxito su pañuelo rosa, estaba listo para salir. Cerró con llave su habitación y se sintió más cómodo al ver todo su departamento en orden, con teléfono, llaves y cartera en mano, pudo salir a encaminarse hacia la noche de apertura de la galería en la que tanto trabajo.

La entrada estaba llena de fotógrafos, le hicieron posar más de diez veces junto a otros invitados, era una noche exclusiva, por lo que estaban artistas, algunos compradores especiales y, sobre todo, gente experta en la materia —¡Choi Seunghyun! —le gritaron mientras él sostenía una copa de champagne y conversaba con un par de invitados.

Se giró un segundo y tuvo que despedirse de la conversación, fue a recibir a quien lo llamaba —¡Choi Dongwook! —le dio un abrazo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro— años sin verte.

—Tu eres el bastardo que solo me llama en situaciones especiales.

—Fuiste mi primer invitado, cállate.

—Claro, tu novio debe estar por allí junto con tus amigos —sintió escalofríos al escuchar aquello, se preguntó qué tan probable era que el menor asistiera... le pareció imposible.

Conversó solo unos minutos más con Dongwook porque su mente comenzó a nublarse con la idea, al final se despidió de él y se excusó para buscar a sus demás invitados, entré los que, según la lista, debían estar los chicos y Jiyong... comenzaba a sentir un desastre en camino.

—¡Hyung! —escuchó desde otra sala, miro hacia todos lados y encontró a un elegante Seungri, se acercó con un nudo en su estómago.

—Viniste —le sonrió con sinceridad, ya que cuando iba de camino al recinto, imaginó que ninguno asistiría. El pelinegro sonrió animado, lucía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, quizá debía estar trabajando demasiado, Seunghyun ya no sabía mucho de sus vidas.

—Youngbae está conversando con otras personas, y Daesung dijo que llegaría después, no sé si sea verdad, pero creo que su novia fue invitada.

—¿De verdad? —el menor asintió dando un trago a su copa y mirando alrededor— de cualquier forma, muchas gracias por venir.

—No te preocupes, pudo pasar todo eso, pero al final somos tus amigos hyung, no se te olvide —comentó con una sonrisa reconfortante. Seunghyun aprecio el acto, entonces entendió que ellos debieron llegar solos, sin Jiyong.

Su corazón se hundió un poco, de verdad tenía esa ilusión de verlo llegar.

Media hora después, la conversación se volvió más extensa con un grupo de artistas interesados en el trabajo de Tablo y de Seunghyun como curadores y organizadores, ambos explicaron ligeramente cómo funcionaba todo, y terminaron organizando una cita para otro día. El mayor miro con una gran sonrisa a su dongsaeng, estaban recogiendo los frutos de su arduo trabajo, y todavía ni siquiera revisaban cuantas obras estaban siendo vendidas. Seunghyun se detuvo en la última zona de la galería, observo ligeramente como todas las obras tenían el punto negro a un lado, indicando que estaban vendidas. Camino esquivando un poco a las personas y noto que el cuadro favorito de Jiyong ya había sido vendido, el cuadro que Seunghyun quería regalarle en su tercer aniversario... pero que termino por olvidar.

—No se mueva —escuchó detrás suyo.

Giró el rostro y se encontró con el chico de la boda de los Dong —Jaewon-ah.

—Tengo muy buen material de esta noche, creo que podré pagar los favores —comentó con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Seunghyun vacilaron por la ropa que usaba el pelinegro, llevaba una camisa blanca y grande, que se ajustaba gracias a un elegante chaleco negro con detalles azules y grises, 'elegancia' era la mejor palabra para describirlo.

—Llámame cuando pueda ver los resultados, ahora disfruta un poco de la galería —algo que no cambiaba era ese pelo negro medio despeinado, parecía ser su encanto, tan tentador que Seunghyun casi lo sacudía una vez más— y no bebas mucho.

Seunghyun dio la vuelta y miro la hora en su reloj, pasaban de las diez, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Tablo, ya que quería enterarse sobre quien había comprado la pintura de Jiyong. Sin embargo, cada vez se volvía más imposible caminar libremente por la galería, muchas personas lo detenían y lo felicitaban por el buen trabajo, otros más le dijeron que acordarían citas para hablar de negocios. Seunghyun se sintió emocionado y algo abrumado por la atención a su trabajo, también algo de ansiedad lo invadió al pensar en si eso sucedería cuando vieran sus obras propias en la siguiente galería.

Antes de encontrar a Tablo, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar demasiadas veces, quiso ignorarlo, pero se volvió más persistente, se apartó un momento y se fue hacia la zona de fuera, donde algunas personas conversaban y fumaban —¿sí? —respondió asustado al ver que el número que insistía era el de su hermana.

— _Seunghyun-ah, papá está en el hospital._

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —se alejó mucho más de las personas buscando escuchar a su hermana.

— _No lo sé, pero está en Seúl, te mandaré los datos y te veo allí._

—Te veo allí.

Se quedó congelado por un segundo, su padre estaba en Londres desde hacía meses, por supuestos asuntos de trabajo, aunque él y Hyeyoon sabían bien que sus padres estaban peleados desde hacía mucho. Y que en lugar de divorciarse había tomado distancia, tanta que ni siquiera se veían, su padre se había ido a Londres y su madre había continuado con los negocios en Seúl. Como si nada pasara frente a la imagen pública, razón por la que Seunghyun se había distanciado tanto de su familia. Sin embargo, su padre no sabía nada de Seunghyun, sobre su sexualidad o sobre sus relaciones amorosas, salvo por las veces que intentó casarlo con varias mujeres, pero al ver que su hijo no tenía interés, el hombre desistió y solo su madre continúo aferrándose, llegando a la verdad de su sexualidad. Por eso ella lo había rechazado de esa forma, Seunghyun sintió escalofríos cuando pensó en la reacción que podría tener su padre.

—Hyung —dijeron tras de él, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los chicos, menos Jiyong— ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Seungri.

—Mi papá está en el hospital, tengo que irme, lo siento —explicó algo perdido.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, el primero en reaccionar fue Seungri —yo te llevo.

—Le avisare a Tablo, te veo fuera —comentó comenzando a sentirse mareado, entro con el teléfono ya llamando a su hyung.

—Regresa a casa, yo lo llevaré —musito Youngbae con voz rasposa a su esposo.

Daesung los miro algo confundido, ya que no sabía sobre la situación de la pareja —no, tienes que llevar a los niños a la escuela, y yo tengo que ir a trabajar muy temprano, mejor quédate con ellos.

Youngbae lo miro con duda y molestia —llámame si sucede algo grave —musito mirándolo fijamente, el menor solo asintió— nos veremos luego.

El moreno desapareció, dejando a Seungri con un dolor demasiado profundo, el otro lo noto, pero prefirió no preguntar nada, no le gustaba la expresión de su dongsaeng y supuso que preguntar solo lo lastimaría. Al final Daesung los acompaño hasta el auto y les pidió que lo llamaran si algo sucedía, el menor asintió y arrancó el auto, saliendo del evento por fin. Aceleró un poco cuando tuvo la oportunidad, miro de reojo como Seunghyun movía sus dedos nerviosamente, eso lo hizo preocuparse, ninguno sabía nada sobre su familia, solo conocían a Hyeyoon y a su sobrino, pero nada más. Alguna vez Jiyong les comentó que la situación era delicada, por lo que procuraban no mencionarlos en lo mínimo, y ahora, mirándolo así, Seungri se dio cuenta de que debía ser un asunto sensible.

El pelinegro insistió en acompañarlo, ya que estaba preocupado, y muy dentro Seunghyun le agradecía, ya que no quería enfrentarse a ello solo. Cuando llegó a la zona VIP notó que Hyeyoon tenía a su hijo de la mano, el pequeño corrió por el pasillo cuando vio a lo lejos a su tío. Seunghyun lo tomo en brazos y le dijo que no hiciera mucho ruido, el niño no protesto y se quedó en sus brazos tranquilo —¿Qué paso? —preguntó en cuanto llegó frente a su hermana.

—Tuvo un ataque cardíaco.

—¿Pero está bien?

—No están seguros, están haciendo estudios ahora mismo, el médico nos dijo que esperáramos.

—¿Estaba solo? —Hyeyoon negó y bajo la mirada, soltó un suspiro y a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos señalo hacia la izquierda con la cabeza, donde varios sofás adornaban el lugar de espera.

—Ella lo trajo.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunto mirando hacia donde estaba una mujer que esperaba junto a un joven que parecía ser su hijo, Seunghyun miro con más atención, dándose cuenta del parecido que también tenía con su padre... y con él mismo— ¿es en serio?

Hyeyoon levanto los hombros y les dio la espalda —papá no estaba en Londres, y ellos lo trajeron, de su otra casa en Seúl. La mujer ha estado llorando y manteniéndose al tanto de todo, tan solo mira al chico Seung... es obvio.

Seunghyun captó al chico mirándolo, este termino con la mirada al momento, dejando que el mayor se enfocara en su perfil, ya que de verdad era muy parecido a su padre —¿has hablado con ellos?

Su hermana negó —¿Qué podría decirles?

—Que salgan de aquí.

Hyeyoon lo miró con sorpresa, como si fuese a regañarlo por decir eso —¿quieres que la Sra. Choi sea quien lo haga? —entonces su hermana entendió.

—Habla con ellos —intentó quitarle a su hijo de los brazos, pero el pequeño se negó porque estaba quedándose dormido.

Al final Seunghyun camino hasta ellos con el niño en brazos, se acercó al frente de los sofás y ambos se sorprendieron. La mujer lucia sinceramente preocupada, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y el chico también se notaba extraño, Seunghyun no supo ni que sentir, su estómago se revolvía al pensar que ese chico bien podía ser su medio hermano. La idea de su padre con una amante no era algo extraño para él, una vez creció y aprendió más de la vida, comenzó a creer que aquello no era malo, ya que probablemente su madre también lo hacía. Vaya desastre, pensó rápidamente.

—Disculpen —musito suavemente y en voz baja— tengo entendido que ustedes trajeron a mi padre —la mujer asintió levemente— les agradezco mucho por ello.

—No pasa nada —comentó luciendo asustada.

Seunghyun comenzó a sentirse más incómodo, lo que suponía ahora se volvía más obvio conforme veía sus reacciones, sin embargo, él no era nadie para sacar conclusiones, esas serían resueltas cuando su padre estuviera disponible —lamento pedirles esto, pero creo que lo mejor será que se vayan.

—¿Perdón? —comentó el chico en un tono más alto que el de Seunghyun.

El mayor lo miro a los ojos y pudo sentir que todo era más claro —mi madre debe venir en camino y tanto ella como nosotros teníamos la idea de que él estaba en Londres. Hyeyoon y yo estamos siendo amables, así que, evítennos problemas. Además, no creo que tengan la mejor explicación del porque estaba con ustedes a mitad de la noche... —comenzó a comerse sus palabras cuando la expresión del chico se suavizo— puede darme su número, cuando tengamos un diagnostico yo la llamare.

El joven lucía a la defensiva, sin embargo, metió la mano a su abrigo y le extendió una tarjeta a Seunghyun, la miro levemente —estaremos esperando su llamada, muchas gracias —añadió la mujer en un tono más amable.

Se levantaron y salieron de la zona VIP, prontamente Hyeyoon y Seungri se acercaron a él en los sofás —¿Qué paso? —preguntó su hermana de inmediato.

—Solo les pedí que se fueran —Hyeyoon quería preguntar más, pero su esposo se acercaba desde la entrada, así que fue hasta él, dejando al pequeño durmiendo en el pecho de Seunghyun.

—¿Quiénes eran hyung?

Seunghyun sacó la tarjeta y se la entregó a Seungri —creo que mi padre tiene otra familia, ¿conoces a alguien que pueda investigarme todo sobre ellos?

El menor asintió sin dudarlo —¿Song Minho? —preguntó al ver la tarjeta de negocios.

—Me dio una tarjeta de la empresa de mi familia, sin dudarlo un segundo y sabiendo perfectamente quien soy —Seunghyun soltó una risa arrogante— y todavía se comportó a la defensiva.

—Me asegurare de que lo sepas todo —el mayor agradeció y continúo acariciando la espalda del pequeño Yeonjun que dormía tranquilo, probablemente ya pasaba de su hora de dormir.

Seunghyun se comenzó a levantar cuando miró que una camilla se acercaba, Taehee, el esposo de su hermana se acercó para tomar al niño en sus brazos. El médico y una enfermera entraron a la habitación donde descansaría su padre, Seunghyun y su hermana entraron detrás de ellos, dejando a Seungri y a Taehee fuera. Su padre lucía igual que la última vez que lo había visto, quizá solo se veía decaído, pero en realidad no lo veía mal —¿puedes ir por él? —le pidió el médico a la enfermera, esta asintió y salió.

Hyeyoon caminó hacia su padre y le preguntó que como se sentía, el hombre respondió que no había pasado nada, que simplemente lo había tomado desprevenido el dolor, el hombre miro de reojo a su hijo menor, pero no dijo nada sobre su presencia. La enfermera deslizó la puerta y entró junto a otro hombre... Seunghyun, sin darse cuenta, formo puños en sus manos por la simple molestia de verle el rostro al imbécil que ingresaba.

El otro hombre alto lo miro con sorpresa, sin embargo, fue cuestión de menos de un segundo para que su expresión se endureciera también y correspondiera esa mirada nada amable —él es Lee Soohyuk, parece joven, pero es un cardiólogo con experiencia.

Soohyuk casi atravesaba con la mirada a Seunghyun, quien estaba haciendo justamente lo mismo, el mayor rompió esa mirada cuando su hermana le llamó la atención, obligándolo a enfocarse en su padre —¿Cómo está mi padre doctor?

El médico dio un diagnostico positivo, el ataque había sido sorpresivo, pero no estaba presentando las represalias que el mismo preveía, mencionó que lo mantendrían un par de días, solo para estar seguros y para darle el mejor tratamiento debido a que no estaba del todo saludable. Mientras el médico explicaba un par de cosas más, la puerta se abrió una vez más, esta vez presentando a su madre... Seunghyun no se atrevió a mirarla, pero sintió deprisa su atención. Hyeyoon tomo la mano de Seunghyun y se quedó de pie a su lado, el mismo médico se despidió al ver a la señora Choi.

Seunghyun no dijo ni una palabra, pero la mirada de su madre podía decirlo todo, se soltó de Hyeyoon y salió antes que el mismo médico, se detuvo en el pasillo y llevó una mano a su frente, se sintió agobiado al solo sentir su presencia —toda una casualidad —escuchó detrás.

Soohyuk, siendo solo un poco más alto que Seunghyun, se acercó lentamente hacia él —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó claramente irritado con todo lo sucedido.

El alto se rió vagamente y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, para luego mirarlo fijamente a los ojos —cuidando lo que abandonaste hace poco.

_"Lo había olvidado... no soy la única persona que puede presumir haberte amado."_

 


	11. Ajenos

Seunghyun no dijo ni una palabra, pero la mirada de su madre podía decirlo todo, se soltó de Hyeyoon y salió antes que el mismo médico, se detuvo en el pasillo y llevó una mano a su frente, se sintió agobiado al solo sentir su presencia —toda una casualidad —escuchó detrás.

Soohyuk, siendo solo un poco más alto que Seunghyun, se acercó lentamente hacia él —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó claramente irritado con todo lo sucedido.

El alto se rió amargamente y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, para luego mirarlo fijamente a los ojos —cuidando lo que abandonaste hace poco.

El pelinegro sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, no podía creer que el otro estaba de regreso, lo miro a los ojos y noto que sabía perfectamente a que se refería, detrás de Soohyuk pudo ver como la puerta se deslizaba de nuevo, era su hermana quien salía a buscarlo, a lo lejos también miro a Seungri y a Taehee levantarse de los sofás —no me puedes hacer quedar como el malo —musito mirándolo de vuelta.

Seunghyun recordaba a la perfección ese tiempo en que no llevaba tanto con el grupo, pero a pesar de ello, ya tenía cierta relación con Jiyong. Hubo unos días donde justamente el menor estaba decaído y no decía nada, sin embargo, cuando no estaba presente, Youngbae les comentaba la razón a los demás. Jiyong había descubierto que quería algo serio con su 'amigo con derechos', Soohyuk, quien ya no quería saber de él y siendo Jiyong así de ansioso, las cosas no fueron bien. Días después, en el cumpleaños de Seungri, lo había encontrado llorando, en el momento no le dijo nada, pero más tarde con el castaño borracho, se enteró de que Soohyuk lo había dejado. El bastardo se había ido, y si bien, Jiyong no había hecho las cosas de la mejor forma en ese entonces, para Seunghyun fue demasiado que el otro lo hubiera dejado así sin más.

—¿Has visto a Jiyong últimamente? —Seunghyun no era del tipo violento, pero en ese momento, sinceramente quería soltarle un puñetazo. Tanto por el rencor que le tenía, como por escucharlo decir el nombre de 'Jiyong' tan tranquilamente, cuando él temblaba al solo pensarlo.

Una esperada furia ya lo invadía —no tienes idea de en qué estado lo dejaste esa vez, así que deja de hablar como si fueras el bueno en todo esto...

—Hyung... —la voz de Seungri lo detuvo, el menor se mantuvo entre ambos y miro fijamente a Soohyuk mientras sostenía el brazo de Seunghyun— tu hermana te busca —le comentó sin mirarlo. Seunghyun cortó la mirada con el otro alto y se alejó de allí, poca atención merecía darle en ese momento— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el menor extrañado.

—El doctor Kim necesitaba una segunda opinión, me ha pedido revisar al paciente.

Seungri frunció el ceño con confusión —¿tú no dejaste la carrera?

—Termine mis estudios en otra parte —cuando Seungri pensaba decir algo, la enfermera salió a buscar al mayor, no se dijeron más y Soohyuk desapareció dentro de la habitación del paciente.

Tomo su teléfono y miro que solo faltaban minutos para la media noche, ya se sentía agotado, envió varios mensajes a Daesung, avisándole lo que había sucedido, excluyendo a Soohyuk de la historia. No estaba seguro del impacto que tendría esa noticia. Tomo la tarjeta que le dio Seunghyun y envió otros mensajes, pidiendo todo rastro del chico, su contacto respondió al instante diciendo que tendría todo cuanto antes.

Media hora después, ya estaban por llegar a su casa —gracias por acompañarme —comentó el mayor.

—No te preocupes hyung, y sobre lo otro, ya tengo personas en ello.

El pelinegro asintió preocupado, Seungri noto más que nunca que el mayor de verdad tenía problemas con su familia, cuando Jiyong mencionaba que eran temas serios, el menor nunca imagino que lo serían a ese grado, y mucho menos que Seunghyun lo tomaría con tanta calma —¿todo está bien con Bae?

Negó ligeramente y miro hacia las luces apagadas de su casa —sigue molesto, pero estaremos bien —bajó del auto y esbozo una media sonrisa a su hyung, se despidió con una seña y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Ingreso su pin y suspiro al sentir el frío del salón, subió las escaleras con cuidado y se adentró en la solitaria habitación, dejo su maletín sobre una silla y se quitó la corbata. Estando con sus pijamas usuales, camino hacia el pasillo y hecho un vistazo en la habitación de Taeyang, su hijo mayor descansaba plenamente. Meditó por un segundo si debía abrir o no la puerta contigua, sin embargo, lo hizo. En la cama de la entrada pudo ver a su esposo durmiendo totalmente acurrucado con una almohada, bufo algo molesto, seguramente tenía frío... pero por su orgullo seguía sufriendo en esa cama.

El sonido de su pequeña Haneul lo hizo girarse, la niña ya estaba de pie y sosteniéndose sobre la madera de la cuna —appa... —lo llamó sin cuidado.

Seungri se aproximó a mantenerla en sus brazos, pero el llamado ya había despertado a su otro padre —¿Qué pasa? —se levantó confundido, el menor se giró a mirarlo con la niña recargada en su pecho— ¿recién llegas?

Asintió y comenzó a mecerse levemente para que la niña no interrumpiera más su sueño —su padre tuvo un infarto, pero afortunadamente no fue más grave.

Youngbae asintió seriamente y se levantó, su esposo se quedó confundido, acostó a la pequeña y le susurro levemente su canción de cuna a la vez que la cubría y la ayudaba a dormir mejor, prontamente lo consiguió, ya que la niña estaba muy soñolienta. Notó que la luz de abajo se encendió, inhalo y exhalo con calma mientras bajaba las escaleras, prometiéndose estar calmado y dar su parte para lograr algo con el mayor.

—¿Tienes el día muy ocupado? —preguntó mientras se metía en la cocina tras de él.

—Tengo grabaciones, pero recogeré a los niños, no te preocupes por ellos—comentó en tono serio, Seungri de inmediato lo entendió como reproche.

Cerró los ojos y recordó que tenía que esforzarse —¿no puedes hacer un espacio para comer conmigo?

El moreno negó mientras enjuagaba el vaso donde había bebido agua —seguramente tienes mucho trabajo —el menor solo bufo molesto, de verdad lo estaba intentando.

—Youngbae...

—No Seungri, sigo molesto contigo.

—No me has dejado explicarte siquiera —termino quedándose solo cuando la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la espalda del mayor alejándose. Sacudió su cabello y la desesperación comenzó a aparecer, iban solo unos días y Seungri sentía que su paciencia iba disminuyendo. Su caso en el trabajo no estaba teniendo el mejor progreso y llegar a casa para ser recibido así, hacía que cada día se volviera más pesado.

...

Tres años atrás:

_"La noche se volvió densa, Jiyong caminaba solo por la zona cercana a su casa, cada paso lo hacía ir más lento. Suspiro un par de veces, o quizá más, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por la cena a la que había asistido. Las miradas habían sido contadas, y, además, fueron demasiado frías, una sensación que juro odiar. Él pocas veces era una persona fría, pero cuando se hablaba de sus propios sentimientos, se envolvía en un caparazón, y no dejaba que nadie pasara, o al menos así lo describía Youngbae. Por supuesto que había tenido relaciones de varios meses, otras más cortas, pero sus sentimientos no solían ser intensos, regresaba a casa y le decía un tranquilo "termine con..." a su mejor amigo, quien las primeras veces buscaba consolarlo. Pero no había nada que consolar. Luego de eso, se envolvió en relaciones casuales, cosas de una noche o... en su defecto, relaciones exclusivas, como la que tuvo con el hombre que estaba atascado en su cabeza en ese momento. Pateo un par de hojas secas del suelo, la frustración lo invadía, esa mañana se había despertado creyendo que las cosas podrían cambiar, que tendría una oportunidad de enmendar su error. Sin embargo, era tarde, Soohyuk estaba herido, su mirada decía muchas cosas y entre ellas, Jiyong pudo encontrar resentimiento._

_Pero... ¿amor?_

_Ese brillo parecía ya no estar presente._

_Aplasto la cuarta cerveza y miro su Instagram, con algo debía distraerse, la primera fotografía, era de la cuenta de su mejor amigo, era un candado blanco con un par de iniciales "YB &SR", Jiyong rodó los ojos, sin embargo, al bajar por su feed, se encontró con otra fotografía, donde el seguro ya estaba unido a la valla de 'candados del amor' en la torre de Seúl. Por supuesto, no solo Youngbae publicaría, Seungri no podía quedarse atrás. Los envidió, los envidió mucho._

_Cuando estaba por abrir otra cerveza, escuchó el timbre de la casa, maldijo levemente y casi no iba a atender, pero en medio de los efectos del alcohol, se levantó y hasta se olvidó de siquiera mirar la pantalla y preguntar quién era. Abrió la puerta de la entrada y se encontró directamente con un hombre alto, abrió más los ojos y mordió levemente sus labios, sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse llorosos, la mirada del hombre alto lo lastimaba. El alto no dijo nada, estiro sus manos y sujeto el rostro del menor con suavidad, se acercó de lleno y lo beso como no había besado a nadie en su vida. Jiyong correspondió sin siquiera dudarlo, paso sus manos por su cintura y lo estrechó de inmediato, no lo iba a soltar nunca._

_El alto no dijo nada, pero sus brazos lo impulsaron y el menor termino enroscando los suyos detrás de su cuello para sujetarse, succiono los labios del otro con desespero, con sus manos comenzó a quitar su abrigo, aun cuando no llegaban a la habitación. El castaño pateó la puerta y lo recostó sobre la cama con cuidado, Jiyong jadeó ansioso por la separación de sus labios, se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué hacer, pero noto que el otro comenzó a desvestirse, instintivamente su entrepierna despertó más, el abdomen del mayor estaba casi esculpido por los dioses y sus brazos no eran de ese mundo. El alto se mantuvo en bóxer y regreso a Jiyong, dejo que su cuerpo lo invadiera, haciendo que el menor cerrara los ojos y se enfocara en el aliento caliente que comenzaba a sentir en su cuello. Arqueo su espalda cuando la dura entrepierna del mayor rozó levemente la suya, estiro sus brazos cuando su camiseta estaba siendo forzada, dejo que desapareciera y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. El mayor conocía a la perfección el cuerpo de Jiyong, paso por su cuello dejando los besos más suaves y desesperantes, bajó poco a poco, enfocándose en dejar besos tiernos por su pecho y clavículas, Jiyong sintió que era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba con tanta delicadeza. Jadeó cuando la húmeda lengua del castaño rodeo su pezón derecho, continúo bajando poco a poco, llevándolo a la mismísima locura. Beso su abdomen y giro un poco para delinear a besos el tatuaje de 'Forever Young', acaricio su cintura con las manos y bajo hasta el bulto de su pantalón. Lo desabrochó y comenzó a bajarlo con todo y bóxer, consiguiendo un suspiro por la liberación de su miembro. Ignoro al mismo que le rogaba por atención y bajo el pantalón dejando caricias por sus piernas, una vez más, delineo a besos los tatuajes de sus piernas, recordándose a sí mismo 'inhale, exhale'. Para ese punto, Jiyong ya estaba conociendo lo que era la locura, lo que el mayor notó. Se deshizo del pantalón por fin, se agachó un segundo y saco algo del suyo, se deshizo de su ropa interior y regreso a mantenerse sobre el fino cuerpo de Jiyong. El menor sintió la cercanía de sus rostros y abrió la boca con ansiedad, Soohyuk tomo un segundo para admirar ese rostro y esa expresión, cerró los ojos y lo beso al ritmo que siempre quiso. Comió de sus labios con el mayor deseo, como si nunca fuese a volver a hacerlo, se separó cuando necesitaban aire y pegó su frente a la del otro —Soohyuk-ah..._

_—Shh... —fue lo único que dijo antes de callarlo a besos._

_Sus hábiles manos comenzaron a acariciar su sensible miembro, haciendo que Jiyong gimiera poco a poco, abrió el lubricante y lo invadió lentamente con cada dedo, llevándolo a otra galaxia. El mayor se masturbo a sí mismo, ayudando a lubricarse, estiro su mano y llevó un paquetito negro a su boca, la mano de Jiyong se lo quitó y negó con la cabeza, Soohyuk tan solo lo miro a los ojos y no dijo nada. Bajó la mirada y se aseguró de que Jiyong estuviera listo, regreso a mirarlo fijamente y con una mano comenzó a empujar su miembro en la dilatada entrada. El menor comenzó a respirar más rápido, dejo una mano sobre el hombro del alto y asintió, dejando que entrara más. Soohyuk gimió al estar dentro, cosa que Jiyong quiso mantener en su memoria para siempre, asintió una vez más y dejo que lo penetrara con más naturalidad. Obtuvo lo que quiso sin problemas, enrosco al alto con sus piernas y dejo que entrara y saliera a su velocidad, jadeo y gimió intensamente, gritó su nombre más de una vez, no sabía exactamente que era, pero la mirada de Soohyuk lo estaba llevando al paraíso. Paseo sus manos por la gran espalda del mayor y acarició sus nalgas a su gusto, el mayor sintió sus caricias y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue besarlo intensamente. Invadió con su lengua al menor, quien jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad con cada estocada, Soohyuk comenzó a acariciarlo porque estaba a punto de llegar. Jiyong lo hizo mirarlo, tomo su barbilla y lo beso suavemente para luego alejarlo cuando gruño al llegar a su orgasmo, la mano de Soohyuk se llenó de su esencia y la sola expresión del menor lo hizo terminar aun dentro de él._

_Soohyuk jadeo y todavía con fuerza a pesar del intenso orgasmo, se mantuvo con un mano sobre el cuerpo derrotado de Jiyong, y lo obligó a mirarlo para juntar sus labios una última vez. Jiyong suspiro y sonrió, estaba en la misma gloria, y como era costumbre, el sueño lo ataco. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, Soohyuk lo noto, se recostó a un lado y el menor de inmediato se enrosco entre su cuerpo, estaban desnudos, agotados y sudorosos, pero por alguna razón, ninguno se movió de la cama. El menor se quedó dormido prontamente, Soohyuk sintió un peso muy fuerte en su pecho, envolvió más a Jiyong en sus brazos y beso su cabeza con cariño._

_El sol invadió su habitación, sentía la luz aun cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados, jalo un poco las sabanas y sintió que no había más peso en la cama. Por unos segundos, deseo que todavía estuviese soñando, y que, al abrir los ojos, encontraría a la persona con quien durmió. Inevitablemente despertó, se sentó con dificultad y se envolvió un poco con la misma sábana blanca, sintiéndose desnudo... y no solo físicamente. Se quedó un largo rato en esa posición, pero luego optó por levantarse y fue a tomar una ducha, acaricio con cuidado su cuerpo, recordando perfectamente la noche anterior, mordió su labio y decidió que jamás se perdonaría olvidar lo sucedido. Las horas pasaron, se colocó pijamas grandes y cuando estuvo a punto de secar su cabello, escuchó una notificación de su teléfono, corrió al salón y lo revisó: "Tuve que irme, estoy en un avión rumbo a Japón. Cuídate Jiyongie."_

_Después de leer tres veces el mensaje, la pantalla se bloqueó, lanzó su teléfono al sofá y se quedó congelado, tardó en comprender el significado de todo. Creyó que esa noche no tendría mucho sentido, ilusamente incluso pensó que eso bien podía marcar el inicio de algo, no que sería un final. Se sujetó con fuerza de la parte trasera del sofá, cerró los ojos y sintió de inmediato como sus lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas, quiso evitarlo, pero era imposible, le dolía demasiado. Su corazón pesaba y el arrepentimiento se hacía presente, las lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos sonoros. Con una mano cubrió su boca y bajo la cabeza, ni siquiera se percató de que alguien había abierto la puerta de la entrada —¿Ji? —musito una voz grave y característica._

_El menor se sobresaltó un segundo —hyung... —respondió confundido._

_Seunghyun, el mejor amigo de Daesung, se acercó poco a poco y le extendió un pañuelo, el pelinegro tan solo se agachó por un segundo y limpió sus lágrimas, se sentía avergonzado, había olvidado que ese día harían la fiesta sorpresa para Seungri, y que todos llegarían a decorar desde temprano. Jiyong encontró su cordura y noto que el alto lo miraba con algo de confusión, le esbozo una media sonrisa, queriendo demostrar que estaba bien, aunque sus ojos siguieran delatándolo contra su mirada._

_Toda esa mañana y parte de la tarde, la paso a un lado de Seunghyun, decorando la casa, riéndose por el helio que terminaron inhalando de los globos, yendo a comprar vinos y snacks, simplemente olvidándose de lo sucedido la noche anterior, y del abandono que estaba enfrentando."_

Actualidad:

Jiyong abrió los ojos con pesadez, el sueño lo había dejado adormecido, talló sus ojos y sintió lágrimas, se río amargamente. Los recuerdos de Soohyuk estaban apareciendo, como era de esperarse. Miro a lo lejos el abrigo blanco colgado en el closet y suspiro, tenía que entregar eso, tenía que ver al mayor de nuevo. Pensar en eso le daba escalofríos, casi se había olvidado de él, sus padres no lo mencionaban nunca, ni sus amigos, y siendo sincero, ni él mismo quería recordarlo. Soohyuk había representado un inicio muy duro de su vida, fue gracias a él que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba estabilidad, al verlo alejarse supo que lo quería. Vaya, incluso creyó amarlo. Y esa noche en que el mayor apareció en su puerta, Jiyong supo desde el primer beso que eso no sería una simple noche de sexo, y con las caricias del mismo, supo que, por primera vez en su vida alguien estaba haciendo el amor con él.

Y por ello la caída había sido así de fuerte, era de las pocas veces en que alguien lastimaba a Jiyong, y peor, lo dejaban incluso llorando por el dolor de la partida. Youngbae había dicho que podía contar con una mano las veces que lo había visto llorar, en ese momento, el castaño pensó que su mejor amigo ya no tendría una cuenta clara si se enteraba de todo lo sucedido con Seunghyun.

Desechando los pensamientos, se levantó y recordó que era domingo, el sábado había pasado muy rápidamente, gracias a que Chaerin había ido a obligarlo a elegir varias cosas que faltaban sobre el evento de lanzamiento, eran cosas innecesarias, pero ella se esforzó en distraerlo. Y al siguiente día, dijo que lo dejaría descansar, así que Jiyong comenzó a hacer lo inevitable, revisar su librero... y toda su casa, en busca de las cosas de Seunghyun. Tenía semanas desde que él había recogido las suyas del departamento del mayor, así que ahora era turno de Jiyong de juntar lo suyo. Optó por la habitación, donde quitó varias prendas de ropa de su closet, en su mayoría abrigos y camisetas que le quedaban muy grandes, con un gran peso en el corazón, guardo todo en bolsas de plástico. Algo le decía que Seunghyun no cabría en una caja y una bolsa, como Jiyong lo hizo hace poco.

La ropa estaba guardada, reviso en el baño por su cepillo de dientes, donde también encontró su colonia, la guardo en la caja sin dudarlo más. Se detuvo frente al mueble de su televisión y abrió un compartimiento, donde guardaba ropa interior que el otro había dejado hacia años. Jalo con dos bolsas hasta el salón, donde abrió un par de cajas para guardar libros y discos, estar frente a su librero le hizo titubear. Demasiados eran de Seunghyun, y en su mayoría eran los que él tomaba para leer y distraerse de vez en cuando. En la orilla estaba el primero que compraron juntos, fue en una cita, era tan caro que lo compraron entre los dos... Jiyong no quería abrirlo, sin embargo, un pequeño papel cayó al piso cuando lo jalo del mueble. Era su ticket de compra, donde en la parte trasera anotaron la fecha, y donde Seunghyun se puso a dibujar a ambos, eran muñecos de palitos, pero el mayor había conseguido que se entendiera que él llevaba muchas bolsas en las manos. Porque ese día salieron de compras, y porque Jiyong le pasaba cada bolsa de algo que compraba. El castaño paso una mano por sus ojos y limpio las lágrimas, abrió la primera hoja y dejo el ticket allí mismo, tomo el libro y lo dejo en la caja, prefería que Seunghyun lo mantuviera consigo.

Veintisiete libros después, e incontables discos y películas, Jiyong tenía cuatro cajas y dos bolsas llenas de ropa, se tumbó en el piso y suspiro cansado. Deseo demasiado ser capaz de meter sus recuerdos en otra caja, y entregárselas al mayor, él pensaría que hacer con ello. Llamó a Chaerin y le pidió que enviara a su asistente, la chica de nombre que no recordaba, no podría con eso solo, y no quería involucrar a los chicos. Lo haría de forma puramente desinteresada, tocaría a la puerta del otro y le entregaría todas sus cosas, de forma madura y natural.

Rosé, era el nombre de la asistente, esta llegó junto con otras tres chicas, lo que Jiyong agradeció, ya que eran muchas cosas, las cuatro chicas lucieron incomodas al saludar, Jiyong las invitó a pasar y espero que no lo malentendieran —necesito sacar todo esto, llevemos todo al pasillo y luego lo metemos rápidamente al elevador —las chicas asintieron, tomaron las cajas y el castaño de inmediato negó— mejor comiencen con las bolsas.

—Podemos llevar una entre dos —comentó la rubia, se había presentado como Lisa.

Aceptó la idea y las siguió junto con las dos bolsas de ropa, luego regresó por otra caja y las miro irse con un más, en solo tres vueltas ya habían subido todo al elevador. El auto iba apretado, pero las chicas eran demasiado delgadas, así que habían arreglado todo para caber bien junto con un par de cajas y una bolsa, Jiyong agradeció mucho sus ideas. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Jiyong se estaciono lo más cerca posible, para evitar dar muchas vueltas. Detuvo el auto y suspiro, estaba a punto de hacerlo, y lo peor es que no estaba solo, las chicas lo miraban con duda —ba-bajemos las cosas... —musito con voz entrecortada.

Maldijo en su mente y parpadeo rápidamente, no iba a llorar, era estúpido —será mejor si llevamos las bolsas en cada mano... —le comentaba la rubia a Rosé.

Jiyong inhalo con calma y bajo del auto, tomo una caja del auto y miro como ellas se habían arreglado para llevar las bolsas y una caja, sonrió levemente por el ingenio y caminaron hacia el elevador, apretó el botón y comenzó a sentir la horrible ansiedad. Bajaron con cuidado y repitieron el proceso, dejando las cosas lo más cerca posible, una vez en el pasillo, él les indico la puerta con señas, tocó el timbre con duda. Era la primera vez en años que hacia eso, siempre había entrado con el pin de entrada, aun cuando eran amigos, Seunghyun odiaba que tocaran al timbre, y ahora, Jiyong era quien lo hacía.

—¿Sí? —escucharon desde el otro lado, Jiyong pensó que era raro que preguntara, pero cuando miro que Rosé era quien daba la cara a la cámara, lo entendió.

Evitó morder su labio al escuchar esa voz tan ronca y tan significativa —soy yo Seunghyun... —musito con voz rasposa. Aclaro su garganta y escuchó la puerta abrirse, las chicas se hicieron un poco hacia atrás y miraron con algo de sorpresa al hombre alto que salía, Seunghyun las miro igual, luego giró a la derecha y pudo ver a Jiyong sosteniendo las bolsas contras las cajas, sin siquiera mirarlo— he traído tus cosas.

—Déjenme ayudar —musito hacia las chicas, sostuvo una caja y la metió hasta su pasillo. Jiyong prontamente pensó en que no entraría al departamento... un miedo le hizo pensar en que no debía estar solo. Las chicas fueron quienes se movieron, ayudándole a meter todo, ya que el castaño prácticamente se había quedado congelado con la idea del mayor con alguien más— muchas gracias —musito hacia ellas.

—Podemos irnos —dijo dando la vuelta de inmediato, ni siquiera lo había mirado más de unos segundos, pero ver su cabello negro intenso le había golpeado con demasiada realidad. Las chicas reverenciaron con duda al alto y caminaron tras Jiyong, quien cerraba los ojos y esperaba por el elevador. Llegaron al estacionamiento y Jiyong sintió sus ojos lagrimear— ¿quieren que las deje en alguna parte? —preguntó para distraerse.

Ellas dudaron y se miraron, como esperando a ver que decía la otra —¿no necesita nada más en lo que lo ayudemos? —él negó.

—Les agradezco mucho el tiempo, habla con Chaerin, ella podrá pagarles el día —explicó seriamente. Ellas asintieron y se despidieron, Jiyong subió a su auto y comenzó a limpiarse las escasas lágrimas con fastidio, encendió el auto y desapareció de allí. Quizá lo que más le dolía, era que Seunghyun había tenido el tiempo como para seguirlo y hablar con él, así como lo hacían cada pelea, cada 'drama' según decían los chicos, sin embargo, no lo había hecho. 

Y la probabilidad del mayor con alguien más, era algo que lo dejaba con la más mínima defensa.

...

Cuatro días después, a un día para su evento, Jiyong termino gritándole a dos personas sobre algo que habían hecho mal, era quizá la tercera vez que lo hacía en la semana. Desabrochó varios botones de su camisa rosa y se recargó en el escritorio de su oficina, donde Rosé ya le extendía su segundo café helado del día —por favor diles que pueden retirarse —le pidió Chaerin a la chica.

Esta asintió y salió algo temerosa por la actuación de su jefe —¿Cuál es el problema, Jiyong? ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta del evento? Explícamelo antes de ponerte a gritarle a tus empleados, porque ni ellos lo entienden, y solo dejas a toda la oficina en tensión —y en efecto, como lo decía su asistente, todos sus trabajadores ya murmuraban mil cosas desde fuera.

—¡Ya había aclarado la lista de bebidas! —grito prácticamente para sí mismo, la frustración podía con él.

La rubia dejo su tablet en el escritorio y se sentó en el sofá —ven acá.

Jiyong rodó los ojos y la siguió, azoto su cuerpo en el mueble y suspiro agotado —es algo más, ¿verdad? —el mayor asintió cerrando los ojos— ¿hace cuánto terminaron?

—Hace semanas.

Ella lo medito un momento y se quedó examinando a su viejo amigo —sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona, pero siento que sé lo que necesitas.

El castaño abrió los ojos y la miro dudando —¿y tú puedes dármelo? No tengo mucho tiempo...

Su amiga lo golpeo cuando entendió a lo que se refería —alguien más, en algún bar Jiyong, algo de una noche.

—¿Es la mejor solución para cuando te dejan? ¿Te ha funcionado? —ella lo golpeó de vuelta, se rieron un momento y el mayor termino asintiendo mientras suspiraba— lo siento, sé que he estado muy irritable, pero dios, todo me altera.

—Algo de sexo puede aliviarte.

—Pero no me lo quieres dar... —ella solo rodó los ojos— hace años que no hago eso, no sabré ni que decir o hacer, es imposible. Búscame otra solución.

—Yo te acompañare —comentó sonriente.

Y así, horas después de la salida de su trabajo, Chaerin obligó a Jiyong a usar algo más 'atractivo', alegando que no era difícil, ya que tenía su encanto. El mayor fue a regañadientes, le envió un mensaje a Youngbae y el otro lo motivo todavía más, así que al final allí estaba. El bar tenía la música fuerte, las luces iluminaban lo necesario y el alcohol hacía todo lo que hiciera falta. Con dos vodkas encima, el castaño comenzó a sentirse relajado, estiro su cuello y se destensó lo más que pudo, su mente aún estaba muy despierta, tanto como para recordarle la idea de que Seunghyun bien podía estar con alguien más en ese momento. Regresó con su compañía y miro que la rubia ya tenía varios tragos, cortesías de sus pretendientes que mantenían esperanzas a lo lejos —si fuese heterosexual, ya estaría aquí a tu lado Chae —bromeó.

La chica recogió su cabello, dejándolo solo de un lado y presumiendo el más que atractivo escote —no eres mi tipo Ji, te lo he dicho mil veces.

—Que difícil eres, y así me aconsejas sobre salidas de una noche.

—Te aconsejo porque sé que esa solía ser tu vida, y porque necesitas sexo esta noche o mañana tumbaras a gritos nuestro evento —el mayor no pudo refutar aquello, eso de los gritos bien podía volverse realidad.

Levanto las mangas de su camisa rosa y se estiro para recoger su trago, cuando hizo eso, notó que un mesero se acercaba —de parte del joven de camisa blanca que está en la barra —Chaerin abrió los ojos cuando noto que le hablaba a Jiyong, se levantó un poco aprisa y examinó la zona. Jiyong asintió y notó que le regalaban un Martini, él bebía vodka con jugo, así que le pareció extraño.

La rubia regreso a su lugar y levantó las cejas como sorprendida —es bastante bonito, y está junto a alguien todavía más interesante. Espera, creo que ese tipo fue quien me envió la cerveza...

—Pues a mí me envió un Martini, debe ser un tipo presumido.

—Creo que vienen juntos, ¿deberíamos acercarnos?

Jiyong sonrió levemente divertido, llamo al mesero con una seña y le susurro algo al oído —mejor hagamos que vengan.

Ambos sacudieron su cabello y se acomodaron mejor en el sillón, Jiyong dio un trago a su vodka para tomar más valor, sin embargo, el trago casi se iba por otro lado cuando vio al par acercarse con seguridad. El de camisa blanca era Yixing, el chico de SM, quien le había ayudado con la locación. Sonrió levemente ante ambos y Chaerin fue quien los invitó a sentarse, fue el pelinegro quien quedo más cerca de Jiyong, le sonrió ampliamente y la rubia comenzó a presentarse —soy Chaerin, él es Jiyong.

Los chicos asintieron, pero Yixing no dejaba de ver al mayor —Jehoon, y él es Yixing —el chico lo golpeo levemente con el codo para que reaccionara, el pelinegro respondió con naturalidad al saludo de Chaerin.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó al verlos tan enfocados, Yixing parecía esperar a la reacción del otro.

—Sí, nos conocimos en un evento hace unas semanas —comentó el castaño sin más, se estiró una vez más y de un trago termino con el Martini que le habían obsequiado. Con la mirada del par, Jiyong sintió que debía relajarse más, pidió otra ronda de la mesa y así dio comienzo a su noche de olvido. Chaerin le dijo más de una vez que bebiera más lento, pero el mayor no hizo caso, se pasó el vodka como si fuera agua. Luego de unos cuatro martinis y otras bebidas, el castaño estaba riéndose de lo que Yixing le contaba, él chico le parecía divertido, no tenían prácticamente nada en común, pero en medio de las copas, ambos encontraron conversación.

La rubia tomo del brazo a Jiyong y lo obligó a ir a los servicios, estaban en la zona VIP por lo que estaba mucho más vació, el castaño continúo riéndose por el camino —estas borracho Jiyong.

—¡Mission complete! —soltó en inglés.

Chaerin solo se rió de él —oh, creo que Seungri está por aquí —musito viendo su teléfono.

Salieron de allí enfiestados, aunque quien más ruido hacía era Jiyong, regresaron a su zona VIP, donde Seungri ya los saludaba, el menor se acercó sorprendido al ver al castaño —¿hyung? ¿bebiste?

—Yes, yes I did... —balbuceó en su fluido inglés, como cada que bebía de más— ¿y tú que haces aquí?

—Vine con mi cliente y parte de la firma, están en la mesa de allá —Jiyong asintió distraído, regresó a la mesita y tomo de su martini.

Yixing solo lo miraba de lejos sonriendo, se acercó a él y le musito en el oído que fueran a bailar, Seungri miro con duda al otro, pero Chaerin asintió dándole a entender que estaba bien. Jiyong sentía levemente como la mano del pelinegro se posaba en su cintura a la vez que caminaban hacia la pista de baile. Llegaron al centro de la pista y se hicieron de un sitio muy pequeño, el que no hizo más que darles calor, una chica se acercó ofreciendo tubos de ensayo con tragos de colores, Yixing tomo dos y le dio uno al castaño, quien, en medio de los efectos del vodka, lo bebió de golpe. Sonrió para el pelinegro y comenzó a desatarse un poco más, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada, más que en la distancia tan corta que mantenía con Yixing.

La música se tornó lenta y sensual, o al menos así lo sentían ambos, muchas personas los rodeaban y todas parecían tan perdidas como ellos, Jiyong ya no tenía poder en sus decisiones, por lo que sus brazos se terminaron cruzando tras el cuello del pelinegro. Yixing sonrió de forma coqueta —hueles delicioso Jiyong —le murmuro lascivamente mientras pasaba sus largas manos en su cintura con más seguridad.

Jiyong jadeó un poquito al sentir la cercanía y el aliento a alcohol del otro, no respondió nada con palabras, sin embargo, empujo un poco su cadera con la suya, rozando su entrepierna con la contraria. El castaño ya había perdido su razonamiento, y poco le importaba, quería romper a mordidas toda su ropa y llevárselo a alguna cama. O a donde fuera que el otro quisiera, a Jiyong ya ni siquiera le importaba si terminaban en los baños de ese bar. El pelinegro se alejó alterado por la cercanía, miro a Jiyong como si quisiera asegurarse de lo que hacía, por lo que el castaño se mordió el labio y lo miro ferozmente, acerco su rostro y respiro muy cerca suyo, demostrando lo mucho que quería besarlo. Yixing jadeo un poco y sonrió provocativamente, sujeto su mano y lo sacó del bar en un par de minutos.

Salieron por una salida de emergencia, donde se toparon con un callejón apenas iluminado, había varios autos estacionados en fila, caminaron hasta el último y Yixing titubeó un momento —¿sería demasiado...? —pregunto mirando la parte trasera del auto.

El mayor miro hacia atrás, notando que no había ni un alma, y que seguro tampoco habría alguna en un rato, mordió su labio y pensó escasos segundos en que no era la primera vez que hacía algo malo en la parte trasera de un auto, miro con deseo al menor y asintió —tendremos que ser muy silenciosos.

_"Esta noche cargo con el desamor de dos personas y quise pensar en que tal vez todo fue por mi culpa... pero el alcohol me llevó a otro lado."_

 


	12. Alguien más

Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, en un callejón oscuro había cuatro autos estacionados, al fondo se encontraba un Camaro color blanco, el auto destacaba, pero en ese momento, no lo hacía solo por su color. En la parte trasera del auto, Jiyong jalaba sin reparo la ropa de ese chico pelinegro, entre prisas y jadeos, ambos se deshicieron de sus ropas con poco cuidado. El mayor tomo de la barbilla a Yixing y lo beso posesivamente, el otro respondió sentándose sobre su regazo y abriendo sus piernas para pegarse a su cuerpo. El castaño tenía más que claro lo que quería hacer, coló una mano por su cintura y comenzó a masajear su trasero poco a poco, buscando un objetivo claro para el menor. Sintió la forma en que Yixing gimió cuando sus dedos juguetearon sin reparo por su entrada, sonrió ligeramente y regreso a comer de sus labios con prisa. Dejo entrar un dedo, haciendo que el otro reaccionara deteniendo su ataque de besos, lo miro cerrar los ojos y eso le dio motivación, así que ingresó otro dedo —ahh... —escuchó en su oído.

—¿Te gusta? —susurro perdido en la lujuria y los efectos del alcohol.

Yixing lo calló de una mordida en el cuello, se quejó un segundo y tomo su venganza al ingresar un dedo más, volviéndose un poco loco con la calidez de su interior —espera... —el pelinegro se separó y con dificultad se acomodó para quedar a la altura de la entrepierna de Jiyong. Se mordió un labio y bajo con rapidez su bóxer negro, enfrentándose a la palpitante erección del castaño, quien estiro su cuello al sentir la humedad de la lengua del otro en su longitud. Yixing era tentador, lamia solo un poco y lo masturbaba como si eso fuese una tortura, chupo la punta con una mirada demasiado lasciva, ganándose maldiciones y jadeos del mayor —oh... shh —se quejó cuando sintió que el otro succionaba todo su miembro, mordió su labio y espero no estar haciendo tanto ruido.

Lo jalo cuando sintió que a ese paso terminaría pronto, el menor se colocó de nuevo sobre él dejando un espacio para colocarle el preservativo, Jiyong lo acarició con deseo a la vez que se prendía más al ver como se mordía ligeramente el labio con lo que hacía. Se acomodaron con menos dificultad, Jiyong tomo su erección y tanteo un poco la apenas dilatada entrada, Yixing solo jadeaba con ansiedad cerca de su oreja. Cuando la punta entro, el mayor cerró los ojos, tenía muchísimo tiempo sin hacer eso, tanto que sentía que se vendría pronto, así que se enfocó en no desperdiciar el momento. Entro un poco más, dándole comodidad al menor, quien gemía y movía su trasero con cuidado. No les tomo demasiado encontrar el punto, ya que tanto Yixing como él estaban en un vaivén de maldiciones y de jadeos silenciosos —hazlo más duro —le pedía el menor. Jiyong lo tomo de la cintura y comenzó a empujarse contra él, la estrechez que tenía lo hacía gemir más de lo debido, tenían que estar en silencio, pero poco les importo luego de las primeras estocadas— joder Jiyong... —se quejaba cuando el castaño conseguía dar en su punto.

Jiyong se frustró un segundo y se separó, él lo miro confundido, sin embargo, lo tomo de la cintura y lo acomodo en los asientos de enfrente, era algo incómodo pero la posición les ayudaría más. Yixing estaba extrañamente en cuatro, y Jiyong se pegó contra su cuerpo para penetrarlo de una, escuchó un gruñido intenso, así que no se tomó tiempo en esperar la comodidad, se sujetó de una parte del asiento frontal y lo embistió varias veces, en todas haciéndolo gemir ahogadamente. Cuando el menor se estaba poniendo más ruidoso, Jiyong extendió su mano con dificultad y lo obligó a chupar de sus dedos. El asunto lo superaba, sin embargo, el alcohol se podía oler sin problemas, y casi podía jurar que no recordaría eso al día siguiente —voy a correrme Ji —se quejó. El castaño bajo una mano y comenzó a tocarlo suavemente, para después tomar la misma intensidad que sus embestidas, de nuevo escuchó los gemidos del otro, pero entendió por qué cuando su mano se llenó de semen en segundos. Se impulsó con fuerza y por la forma en que el interior relajado de Yixing ya lo apretaba, termino dentro de él sin poder evitarlo más.

Sus cuerpos se congelaron por un segundo, la intensidad de sus orgasmos había sido sorprendente, Jiyong se tumbó detrás y dejo que Yixing hiciera lo mismo —van a matarme —se quejó.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a buscar su camisa entre el desastre del suelo.

—El auto no es mío —dijo señalando la mancha que habían dejado en la parte del centro, donde la esencia goteaba hacia el tapete.

Jiyong se estiró hacia su saco y tomo sus pañuelos, le extendió uno y le ayudo a limpiar todo rastro, se rieron al ver el resultado y se repartieron ropa para salir de allí de inmediato. Se aseguraron de no dejar nada y abrieron una ventanilla para que el humo del cigarrillo del mayor se dispersara. Yixing lo miraba de reojo mientras ajustaba bien su camisa, el mayor sintió algo de presión por lo sucedido, y por desgracia la ebriedad ya casi no estaba en ellos, así que no ayudaría hacerse el desentendido —sobre esto... —comenzó con dificultad.

El pelinegro soltó una risita —solo follamos Ji, no hay nada que malinterpretar —suspiro con alivio, una parte de él si sentía que Yixing podía ser así de inocente.

—No era tu primera vez en un auto ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Y me alegra que tampoco fuera la tuya —se rieron por la situación, y prefirieron regresar al bar. 

No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo eso les había robado, pero acordaron regresar separados al lugar, Yixing se quedó en la barra pidiendo algo y Jiyong subió despeinando su cabello con la mano, quizá haciéndolo ver más natural. Regreso estirando su cuello y pretendiendo inocencia, la compañía de Chaerin se levantó y respondió una llamada en la parte de atrás, el castaño se sentó como si nada y se estiro para tomar la bebida de su amiga —¿de verdad? —se quejó la rubia.

—¿No es tuya? —musito como si ella hablase de la bebida.

Ella rodó los ojos y sacó su teléfono, extendiéndole un vídeo donde se podía ver con claridad el callejón de fuera y por supuesto, el camaro blanco moviéndose levemente —¡Chaerin! —le gritó a la vez que le manoteaba para quitarle el teléfono— ¡borra eso! ¡es vergonzoso!

—Todo fue más vergonzoso cuando Jehoon ofreció llevarme a mi casa porque tú ya te habías ido, y nos encontramos con eso estando fuera, ambos estábamos abochornados —se quejó indignada.

—Bueno... pero borra eso —ajustó su saco y se rindió algo apenado.

Ella solo soltó una risita burlona y lo hizo frente a él —quédate tranquilo y vámonos, es tarde y mañana todo será un caos.

Jiyong estuvo de acuerdo, siguió sus pasos y esperaron por el auto que los llevaría a casa, eran casi las tres de la mañana y sus ojos se cerraban del cansancio. Despidió a su asistente y le pidió al chófer que continuara, solo faltaban unas cuadras para su departamento, sacudió su cabeza y se enfocó en despertar, comenzó a pensar en el siguiente día, era algo que llevaba esperando meses. Además de anunciar su nueva colección, anunciaría la apertura de la tienda en París, todo avanzaría a pasos todavía más grandes. Talló sus ojos y afrontó lo frío que estaba su departamento, soledad, esa maldita soledad que le respiraba cada vez con más malicia al oído. Suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a quitarse su ropa con pesar, rozo con sus dedos su cuello, notando esa marca que Yixing le había dejado, era una mordida. Y era muy visible. La ignoro y termino de desvestirse, sintiendo su cuerpo ajeno a él mismo, recordó esas caricias de Yixing, su respiración excitada contra su piel y sus dedos aferrándose con fuerza mientras follaban. Luego de tanto tiempo, Jiyong había tenido sexo con alguien más, alguien que no era Seunghyun, no estaba seguro ni de como sentirse. Tomo un par de somníferos y se dejó caer en su cama, poco quería pensar en lo sucedido.

...

Y como era de esperarse, a las diez de la mañana había ruido en su departamento. Casi se había olvidado de todo. Se tomó una larga ducha y salió entregándose a lo que Chaerin ordenaba, el mayor solo la miraba de un lado a otro, preguntándose cómo le hacía para estar tan fresca luego de la noche que pasaron fuera —¿listo? —asintió colocándose su gorra negra y saliendo de allí.

Hizo una revisión de todo el sitio, asegurándose de que lo visto el día anterior estuviera fluyendo bien, solo un par de cosas tuvieron problemas, pero afortunadamente se arreglaron casi al instante, ayudando a que Jiyong no perdiera los estribos. Eran las cinco de la tarde y su asistente ya lo arrastraba hasta el hotel cercano, donde varias estilistas lo esperaban. Su atuendo estaba ya elegido por él desde hacía semanas, así que ellas se encargaron de estilizar su cabello y de retocarlo un poco con maquillaje. Su atuendo era enteramente negro, un pantalón ajustado y una camiseta delgada que no se transparentaba, y el highlight, su saco plateado con líneas negras al frente, un estilo príncipe que lo hacía lucir resplandeciente. Su estilista se acercó y le propuso otros cambios en todo su look, aceptó la mayoría y termino por dejar que ella se encargara.

Al cuarto para las siete, Dami apareció para abrazar eufóricamente a su hermano menor —¿listo? —le preguntó ansiosa.

—¿Hay mucha gente fuera? —ella asintió.

El ruido poco a poco llenó el recinto, Jiyong estaba totalmente listo, salvó porque los nervios lo comían conforme la hora llegaba, a las siete en punto estaba planeado que comenzara la pasarela. Los modelos estaban todos siendo arreglados desde atrás, Jiyong se despidió de su hermana y se apresuró a seguir supervisando todos sus diseños. El conteo regresivo comenzó, Chaerin se mantuvo en la salida verificando que cada quien luciera perfecto, mientras Jiyong revisaba otro poco a los demás. La música sonó al tiempo y el primer atuendo de su nueva colección comenzó a caminar por la pasarela cuadrada de fuera. Atuendo por atuendo fueron saliendo con el tiempo, Jiyong se acercó a ajustar las mangas del último modelo que posaría, Song Kyungil, quien provocaría gran atención con su regreso a las pasarelas en Seúl, dándole así más reconocimiento a Jiyong. El chico era alto y malditamente apuesto, por lo que los artículos que llevaba encima eran sin duda los más caros y exclusivos de la nueva línea. Jiyong escuchó las exclamaciones desde la cortina negra que cubría la salida, miro a varias personas sorprendidas y apreció los muchos flashes que llenaron el recinto. Era la cereza del pastel. Kyungil terminó su recorrido y la música termino, dejando que el diseñador saludara a todos los presentes. Jiyong se asomó y reverenció en forma de agradecimiento, escuchó muchos aplausos y se despidió con otra gran reverencia.

Regresó a detrás de la pasarela y escuchó la voz que les pedía a todos que se dirigieran a la entrada, para dar paso al cóctel que se transformaría en solo minutos, le pidió a Chaerin que llamara la atención de todos en esa zona. Tanto modelos, estilistas, staff, todos se mantuvieron en silencio y miraron a Jiyong subirse a una silla con cuidado —antes de salir a dar mi discurso, es a ustedes a quien les debo el agradecimiento más grande, como siempre, es un placer trabajar con cada uno. Sean nuevos o mis primeros trabajadores, es por su esfuerzo que estamos donde estamos, así que, a cosechar los frutos. ¡Felicidades a todos! —todos aplaudieron y sonrieron por el trabajo arduo. Jiyong reverencio quizá diez veces, miro a todos prepararse y termino saliendo de la parte de atrás, ahora venía la parte más sencilla.

Quince minutos después, tomo una parte del escenario, ganándose atención de quienes ya tenían copa en mano y apreciaban la transformación del lugar, la música bajo de volumen y todos sus invitados lo miraban, comenzó su discurso de forma fluida, agradeciendo la presencia de todos, de sus modelos y de su staff. Añadió que esperaba la nueva colección fuera del gusto de todos, se extendió un poco con los agradecimientos así que se apresuró a lo importante, tembló un poco, pero cuando miro a Chaerin ese temor desapareció, convirtiéndose en motivación y apoyo —por último, es mi placer anunciarles que 'Peaceminusone' estará abriendo su segunda tienda en el extranjero, ¡en París! —la gente reacciono como él lo esperaba, Chaerin asintió sonriendo hacia él, la noticia estaba fuera. Luego de tanto trabajo, de tantos esfuerzos entre ambos y de tanto sufrimiento, junto a todo su equipo ya estaban pisando mercados extranjeros y creciendo más que nunca en Corea. Era su sueño volviéndose realidad.

La música volvió a tomar el control y muchas personas se acercaron para intentar hablar con Jiyong, sin embargo, él se excusó y fue a abrazar a sus padres, quienes solo estuvieron para ver la presentación, les agradeció haber asistido y los despidió con calidez. Retornó su atención a otras personas y aceptó los tantos halagos, de quienes se despedía pidiéndoles que pasaran un buen rato —¡Jiyong-ah! —se giró al escuchar el grito, era Jaewook quien lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Dijiste que llegabas en un mes, hyung! —lo abrazó con fuerza, recibiendo atención de muchos de alrededor. Jaewook era como el hermano mayor de Jiyong, y no solo de él, sino de todos los chicos, por alguna razón, los cinco lo conocían desde hacía mucho, y él había sido otra razón para que ellos establecieran una amistad. Sin embargo, Jaewook viajaba demasiado, era coreógrafo de una gran empresa, y trabajaba con artistas muy exclusivos, entre ellos, el que se excusaba de su compañía para ir hasta ellos.

Youngbae llegó rápidamente y tomo de los hombros a su hyung, haciéndolo girarse con una sonrisa al escucharlo —¡Youngbae-ah! —saludó el pelinegro sonriente— que gusto verlos otra vez, ¿me extrañaron?

—¡Por supuesto! Te fuiste meses —respondió un Jiyong alegre, detuvo a un mesero y le robó una copa para cada uno— ¡brindemos!

Jaewook parecía buscar a alguien alrededor —¿Dónde están sus hombres y el ángel? —la expresión del par se transformó al instante, haciendo que su hermano mayor lo notara.

—Déjame enviarles un mensaje... —se excusó Youngbae para llamar a Daesung únicamente.

Jiyong se mantuvo quieto y fingió, pero la mirada del mayor lo intimidaba —pasaron varias cosas, hyung... —por suerte, Chaerin se acercó a Jiyong tocándolo del hombro y susurrándole algo, a un lado de ella estaba Kyungil, quien lucía su atuendo a la perfección— ahora los veo, tengo que tomar esta entrevista.

Jaewook asintió —pueden venir, para que estén en un lado más privado —añadió la rubia, así que los siguieron a una distancia.

Solo una cámara y una chica los esperaban en una especie de pasillo, encontraron un buen fondo y la chica comenzó a llenarlo de preguntas, enfocándose en su nueva colección, en su apertura en el extranjero, y por supuesto, en el modelo que estaba junto a él. Jiyong lo presentó y lo halago diciendo que había sido de forma inesperada ese encuentro, pero que al final estaba feliz con el trabajo que estaban haciendo juntos.

Se despidieron de la cámara y dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás donde otro pasillo cruzaba —¿Qué tal lo estás pasando? —preguntó Jiyong a su modelo.

El pelinegro lo miro algo nervioso —todo está muy bien.

—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme —musito amablemente mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda. El castaño estuvo a punto de despedirse cuando escuchó un grito cerca de donde estaban, ambos reaccionaron y se apresuraron al pasillo contiguo, donde una vez más, reaccionaron al mismo tiempo al ver lo que sucedía.

...

Con una camisa de seda verde oscuro y unos pantalones negros, Seunghyun salió de su departamento, se repitió mil veces que aquello era necesario y que el otro lo entendería, así que encendió su auto y llegó en media hora al lugar. Mientras entregaba sus llaves, su teléfono sonaba anunciando una llamada de su hermana, respondió rápidamente a la vez que daba un par de pasos a un lado, para no estorbar —¿sí noona?

—No quiero robarte tiempo, pero papá acaba de llamarme, y quiere vernos mañana mismo en casa.

—¿Cuál casa?

—Seung... por favor, nos espera a las siete. Y especifico que solo será él, así que no se te olvide.

Asintió con un murmuro y colgó la llamada, no quería ni pensar en eso. En la entrada tan solo necesito dar su nombre para pasar, era tonto, pero una parte de él creyó que quizá le negarían entrar, sin embargo, era solo su mente jugándole malas pasadas. Le indicaron específicamente su lugar, en primera fila, mordió ligeramente su labio y maldijo estar allí. Varias personas lo saludaron con educación y a lo lejos miro a la razón que lo tenía allí, inclino la cabeza educadamente y sonrió.

El evento era la presentación de la nueva colección de Jiyong, mejor dicho, de 'Peaceminusone', a la que por supuesto, Seunghyun estaba invitado desde hacía meses. El plan era no asistir, pero en la galería que curo la semana pasada, se encontró con Yang Hyunsuk, un empresario grande, el director de YG, empresa con la que desde hacía mucho tiempo Jiyong quería tener un contrato. Seunghyun fue presentado a él como 'el novio de Kwon Jiyong', lo que inesperadamente llamó la atención del empresario, ya que dijo reiteradamente tener gran interés en trabajar con el menor. Seunghyun dijo que podía conseguirle una invitación, hablando de darle la suya, pero Hyunsuk insistió en que quería ser presentado ante el joven diseñador por Seunghyun.

Así que allí estaba, enfrentándose a su decisión, ya que, por más que le diera vueltas, no dejaría que Jiyong perdiera esa oportunidad, la que le ayudaría demasiado en el trabajo. Miro como muchas personas se acomodaban, e inevitablemente, a su lado quedaron Daesung y Seungri —viniste —comentó Daesung sorprendido.

—Necesito hablar con él.

Los dos lo miraron mal, pero trataron de fingir frente a tanta cámara —¿es así de necesario?

—Yang Hyunsuk me pidió presentarlos personalmente —solo Seungri reacciono llevando una mano a su boca y girando a verlo— el presidente de YG —le explicó a Daesung, quien asintió entendiendo lo que significaba YG— espero poder hacerlo cuando termine de dar su discurso, sé que no debería estar aquí...

Sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando una bola de reporteros y fotógrafos cubrían a las estrellas invitadas que llegaban al recinto, allí incluido Youngbae, quien tomo un sitio frente a ellos, otro par de idols entraron siendo observados todo el rato. Seunghyun noto la expresión de Seungri y mejor no pregunto nada, se enfocó en ver su reloj y ver como el tiempo se acortaba, tanto que la música comenzó a sonar.

De cada pieza que los modelos lucían, cada accesorio o prenda... Seunghyun conocía los bocetos, estuvo presente cuando más de una de esas ideas fueron dibujadas en papel, y muchas de ellas fueron ajustadas con él siendo el modelo principal. Porque para Jiyong... Seunghyun era su única inspiración. Su estómago se revolvió cuando los recuerdos lo abrumaron, pero eso no era nada, ya que al final, Kyungil salió luciendo el atuendo favorito de Jiyong. El más exclusivo, el que creo para Seunghyun. Se sintió más que enfermo cuando Kyungil era quien caminaba usando todo eso, apretó los labios y se obligó a calmarse, el evento terminaría en nada.

La música se detuvo y Jiyong salió al otro lado de la pasarela, reverenciando y dando aplausos hacia el público, provocando que su mareo solo empeorara. La gente comenzó a dispersarse y Seunghyun salió casi corriendo hasta los servicios, se disculpó con varias personas y termino vomitando una vez había cerrado la puerta de un baño privado. Ni siquiera tenía algo en el estómago, pero el sentimiento había sido demasiado intenso, se sentía la peor persona posible. Paso una mano por su cabello y se odio como nunca lo había hecho, le daba igual si eso era una casualidad o no, Kyungil... su maldito ex era a quien Jiyong había elegido como estrella de su pasarela.

Mierda.

Varios minutos después, tuvo el valor de salir de allí, lanzó un poco de agua a su rostro y luchó por recuperar su energía. Se miró al espejo y tuvo asco de sí mismo, pero a pesar de ello, debía mínimo hacer aquello por Jiyong. Así que comenzó a caminar hacia donde todos estaban, se excusó con un par de personas y sintió varios flashes sobre él, les dio la espalda y encontró a Daesung con Seungri, quien lucía derrotado.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Daesung.

Asintió buscando que no preguntaran más —¿las cosas siguen igual? —le preguntó al menor de los tres.

Seungri termino de un trago su copa de champagne y junto sus labios —no quiero hablar de ello.

La tensión de los tres aumentó y se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato, tan solo dando la espalda a las cámaras e intercambiando copas con los meseros. Daesung miró a los dos con suma preocupación, sintiendo que poco sabía de lo que pasaba, y peor porque no era adecuado preguntar. Por su parte, Seunghyun tenía la mente en otro lado, se llenó de ansiedad al pensar en encontrarse a Kyungil, ya que el alto se había enterado de que su relación se había terminado. Seunghyun no pensaba decirlo aún, pero Jiyong llegó dejando varias cajas con claras pertenencias suyas cuando Kyungil había pasado a saludar a su departamento. Y el mayor ya no encontró razones para ocultarlo. La situación con Kyungil se volvió un tanto delicada, Seunghyun lo conocía bien, y el acercamiento y preocupación del otro no eran sin razón, al contrario, tenía muy claro que ya había posibilidad de despertar emociones en Seunghyun. Y quizá, Seunghyun temía que lograra su cometido de alguna forma.

Daesung se alejó para responder una llamada, dejándolos solos, Seungri tomo otra copa y se acercó más a él —aquí está todo sobre el chico, si necesitas algo más... puedo encontrar a alguien —Seunghyun sintió algo de escalofríos por la mirada de Seungri, sin embargo, sabía que se refería a seguirlo, o algo así.

Aceptó la memoria USB e inclino la cabeza —gracias, ya veré que hacer con esto.

—¡Jaewook hyung está aquí! —les explicó Daesung una vez se acercó a ambos otra vez— están en la zona de atrás, vamos, Chaerin nos dejará pasar.

El par reaccionó y caminaron tras él, Seunghyun olvidando su propósito y Seungri sintiéndose algo mareado por el alcohol. Miraron de lejos a su hyung tan querido junto a la espalda de alguien más, quien por el suspiro de Seungri, Seunghyun supo que debía ser Youngbae —¡mis dongsaengs! —les gritó, haciendo que el otro girara también.

Estando a mitad de un pasillo solitario y con solo Chaerin tras ellos, Youngbae los miro sorprendido y camino el resto de pasos hacia el alto, dejando que un puñetazo limpio y entero se posara en su mandíbula, dejándolo en el suelo al instante —¡Youngbae! —el gritó de Seungri casi lo hace reaccionar.

Sin embargo, frunció el ceño y sintió un enorme dolor en la zona, levanto una mano con cuidado y sintió sangre en su labio inferior —¡Seunghyun! —escuchó al unísono, no estaba seguro de quien era, pero el gritó llegó de lejos.

Abrió los ojos y se sostuvo con dificultad sobre su brazo, mirando hacia arriba, donde Daesung y Seungri se colocaban frente a Youngbae, quien era sostenido por Jaewook, y donde Jiyong y Kyungil se aproximaban a él —¿Qué paso? —preguntó Jiyong, quien fue el primero en acercarse.

Seunghyun prácticamente fulmino con la mirada el intento de Kyungil por hacer lo mismo que el menor —estoy bien —musito intentando levantarse.

—¡¿Qué demonios Bae?! —se quejó Jiyong ante su mejor amigo, quien lucía más que furioso.

El moreno no respondió, simplemente siguió queriendo matar a Seunghyun con la mirada —¡te lo dije Seunghyun! —gritó con un tono de voz grave.

El pelinegro se levantó con dificultad aun tocando su labio y tratando de detener la sangre, no estaba seguro de a qué se refería Youngbae, pero comprendía que su furia no era una broma —déjenme hablar con Youngbae —soltó mirándolos.

—Estás loco —concluyó Jiyong mientras lo miraba desaprobatoriamente.

—Daesung puede quedarse —musito aun correspondiendo la mirada de Youngbae.

—Bae, hay mil cámaras fuera... —dijo Seungri intentando detenerlo y aun sosteniendo su brazo.

El moreno se soltó con algo de fuerza de su esposo y lo miro seriamente —déjennos solos —Seungri se notó claramente herido por la acción. Dio un paso atrás y se alejó más que fastidiado, Jiyong quiso decirle algo a Youngbae, sin embargo, la situación mayor seguía en pie.

—No sé qué está pasando, pero dejemos que hablen primero —pidió Jaewook a todos, mientras sostenía ligeramente al moreno.

Jiyong hizo contacto visual con Seunghyun, quien apreció esos pupilentes grises que intensificaban su mirada, dejo de mirarlo y pretendió ignorarlo. Dolía, su pecho dolía más que el maldito golpe que Youngbae le había dado. Y la cercanía con Jiyong era la razón principal. El menor rodó los ojos y siguió el camino de Seungri, seguido de Kyungil y Chaerin. Seunghyun ni siquiera le correspondió la mirada al modelo, sin embargo, este se preocupó y lo miro fijamente antes de irse.

Youngbae fue soltado por Jaewook, quien miraba a todos con confusión —pase lo que pase, no quiero más golpes Dong Youngbae, hablare después con ustedes —comentó antes de salir de allí.

El moreno dio un paso atrás mientras se reía amargamente al ver la expresión de Seunghyun —eres un hijo de puta —el mayor no encontraba que responder— ¿tú lo sabías Daesung? ¿Por eso te quedaste?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Del modelo estrella de la pasarela, ¿por él lo dejaste? ¿esa era la razón?

—Entre Kyungil y yo no hay nada, Bae —intentó explicar.

—Y una mierda, ¿no tenías los huevos suficientes para decirle a Jiyong que lo dejabas por tu ex novio? —Seunghyun rompió la mirada con el moreno. La peor posición era la suya, y por más que quisiera defenderse, sus palabras no podían salir, se sentía culpable... era culpable— y todavía dejaste que conociera a mis hijos.

—Es solo un malentendido hyung, Seunghyun me comentó sobre Jiyong desde antes de que este tipo llegara —irrumpió Daesung, provocando que Youngbae por fin dejara de mirar al alto— más de una vez acuse a Seunghyun de lo mismo, pero no hay nada entre ellos. Hasta ahora sigo molesto con él, pero sé que él no es la razón de su ruptura, y tú también lo sabes Youngbae, pueden haber cometido muchos errores en su relación, pero sabemos que Seunghyun no lo lastimaría así. Las cosas simplemente se han enredado entre ellos.

—Te vi con él Seunghyun, esa noche que Donghwi nos presentó, estabas con él.

—Como Donghwi debió decirlo, los tres fuimos inseparables hace unos años, son vínculos que no se cortan tan fácilmente.

—Creo que no nos concierne más este tema Youngbae, es su relación y al final de todo ya no somos el mismo grupo de adolescentes —concluyó Daesung con un tono de voz bastante serio.

El moreno solo rodó los ojos y miro como su manager corría hacia él desde el otro lado del pasillo, no dijo una palabra más y se alejó del par. Solo un golpe. Seunghyun sentía que merecía mucho más, rozó con cuidado su labio y espero que aquello no fuera tan visible, ya que, a pesar de lo sucedido, todavía no cumplía su objetivo —¿puedes llamar a Jiyong? —le pidió al menor.

Daesung tomo su teléfono y luego de solo un tono, le pidió al castaño regresar al pasillo donde estaban. Luego de unos minutos, Jiyong llegó casi corriendo hasta ellos, lucía preocupado todavía, cosa que debilitaba más a Seunghyun —Seungri está en la barra, por favor ve a hacerle compañía, está bebiendo de más y hay demasiadas cámaras —Daesung asintió y salió apresurado— ¿qué haces aquí? —la mirada de Jiyong se agudizo en cuanto se enfocó en él. No podía describir con exactitud cómo es que el menor lo miraba, sin embargo, Seunghyun entendía una parte, y es que él todavía esperaba por arrepentimiento. Todavía esperaba que el alto dijera que lo sentía, y que nada de eso había sido real... y Seunghyun estaba demasiado lejos de musitar esas palabras.

—Yang Hyunsuk quiere que los presente —soltó con indiferencia.

—¿Yang...? ¿El presidente de YG? —Seunghyun asintió de forma un tanto indiferente— pero no lo invite.

—Vino conmigo, de hecho, está esperando por conocerte, dijo que tenía mucho que hablar contigo.

—¿Cómo...?

—Blo hyung, me presentó ante él en la galería de la semana pasada —el alto no necesito explicar más sobre la relación que existía con Jiyong. Ninguno de los dos ocultaba aquello ante nadie, y dentro de su área, eran pocas las personas que no sabían que el famoso diseñador de PMO salía con el curador de arte Choi Seunghyun. Un escalofrió llenó la espalda de Seunghyun cuando pensó en las cámaras que lo siguieron desde que entró al recinto, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más sería necesario para que se dieran cuenta.

Jiyong mordió ligeramente su labio y endureció su expresión —entonces vamos.

No se dijeron algo más, pero el simple hecho de caminar uno al lado del otro pesaba en el ambiente, y probablemente mucha gente podría sentir aquello. Chaerin se encontró con ellos antes de que salieran al evento —parece ser que el presidente de YG quería verte —comentó la rubia, mirando de reojo las expresiones de Seunghyun.

—Lo sé, iba ir a encontrarlo.

—Tuvo que irse, dijo que tenía una emergencia, así que me pidió organizar una cita para que los tres se reunieran... incluyendo a Seunghyun-shi. Me pidió enviar los detalles.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio luego de eso —gracias Chae —ella solo asintió y comprendió que era mejor dejarlos solos.

—Esperare los detalles de tu parte, y lamento haber causado eso con Youngbae —el pelinegro no pudo decir más, así que se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la zona vacía, esperando toparse con algún sanitario, para revisar esa herida que punzaba más y más en su labio. Miro a un guardia de seguridad y le pidió información, el hombre amablemente le indicó que era al fondo a su derecha, siguió las indicaciones y llegó a un lugar solitario.

Estiro su cuello y recargo sus manos en el lavamanos, estaba agotado, física y mentalmente. Se llenó de escalofríos al pensar en Youngbae diciéndole todo a Jiyong, era una idea tonta, porque el moreno no era así, pero... el hecho de que Jiyong tendría que enterarse alguna vez, eso era lo que le daba más miedo. Y es que mientras Jiyong tenía esa mirada esperanzada, Seunghyun se alejaba cada vez más de sentir arrepentimiento, conforme avanzaba el tiempo él creía que su decisión había sido correcta. Además de que era consciente de que, si en algún momento se arrepentía, no habría vuelta atrás, porque no conocía persona más orgullosa que Kwon Jiyong. Incluso su propia madre lo perdonaría más fácilmente que Jiyong.

Miro varias gotas de sangre en su camisa verde, intentó limpiarlas con agua, pero parecía imposible, pensó en que lo mejor sería salir por atrás, para no llamar la atención de la gente en el evento. Mojo su mano y con cuidado rozo la herida abierta de su labio, Youngbae lo había golpeado bastante bien, maldijo en su mente al sentir el dolor. Escuchó la puerta de esos servicios abrirse y dio un pequeño salto, había pensado que estaría solo, pero no, el castaño vestido como príncipe apareció ante sus ojos una vez más.

Ninguno pudo decir nada, Jiyong solo dio varios pasos hacia él y abrió una cajita que llevaba consigo, puso algo de alcohol en un algodón y se estiro un poco con la intención de curarlo. Seunghyun sin poder evitarlo se hizo hacia atrás, casi topando con la pared, Jiyong levantó la vista y casi lo fulminó con esta, el alto no se movió más y evitó quejarse al sentir la humedad del algodón en su labio. Desde su posición, Seunghyun pudo apreciar la expresión del menor, lucía serio, y esos pupilentes grises lo hacían lucir demasiado apuesto, un color que contrastaba a la perfección con el brillo del saco que usaba. Cuando su mirada llegó al tatuaje de su cuello, Seunghyun prefirió mirar hacia otra parte, sin embargo... una marca llamó su atención —¿Qué es esto? —pregunto a la vez que con una mano lo tomaba del hombro y con la otra tocaba esa zona más roja, cortando mucho más esa distancia que mantenían.

Jiyong dio un paso atrás de la misma forma tan impulsiva en que Seunghyun lo había tocado —no te importa.

Desde que el alto había visto esa marca, su mente se había nublado, por lo que dio ese paso y lo volvió a tomar con autoridad, esta vez jalando su ropa para ver toda su clavícula —¡¿Qué es esto Jiyong?! —dijo levantando la voz.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió zafándose con dificultad de su agarre.

—¡Jiyong! ¿Quién te hizo eso?

El castaño no pudo hacer más que reírse, cosa que molesto todavía más al alto —algún tipo con el que pase la noche.

Sintió a la perfección como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, no podía ni siquiera imaginar al menor en manos de alguien más, y mucho menos imaginar que le dejaran marcas así —tienes una puta marca en el cuello, ¿no puedes tener más cuidado de ti mismo?

—Estaba demasiado borracho y no supe ni con quien pasé la noche —Jiyong cortó la mirada y guardó el algodón en la misma cajita— y así tuviera mil marcas más en el cuerpo, eso simplemente ya no debe importarte.

Seunghyun perdió el control cuando lo miro darse la vuelta hacia la salida, camino hasta su frente y lo tomo del brazo con fuerza para llamar su atención —haz lo que quieras conmigo, hazme quedar como el hijo de puta que soy, golpéame si es necesario... destrózame Jiyong, pero no vuelvas a hacer esto, no te dañes a ti mismo. Sé la mejor persona en esta situación.

Los ojos del menor se fueron rodeando de un brillo desconocido, jalo una vez más su brazo y se soltó de su agarre, esta vez saliendo por fin de esos servicios. Dejando al alto inmerso en emociones y aterrado por esa actuación tan impulsiva, rápidamente se excusó a si mismo diciendo que había sido muy pronto, que Jiyong había ido a la cama de alguien más muy pronto. No era arrepentimiento, tan solo... había sido muy inesperado.

_"Fui yo quien tomó la decisión, fui yo quien se alejó, fui yo quien renuncio a ti. ¿Entonces porque sigo sintiendo que eres mío?"_


	13. Impulsos

Seunghyun tocó a la puerta con decisión, pasaban de las dos de la mañana y esperaba que le respondieran. Toco una vez más y se sintió impaciente. Para su fortuna, la puerta se abrió y un chico alto a medio vestir lo recibió —¿Seung? —preguntó confundido. El pelinegro cruzo el lumbral y dejo sus zapatos, haciendo que el otro también retrocediera— ¿paso...? —la pregunta murió tan pronto sus labios lo comieron aprisa. El alto se sorprendió y prontamente sintió las manos del mayor abrazarlo por la cintura conforme lo besaba con más desesperación. Esos labios que hacia años no volvía a besar, ahora lo devoraban como si no hubiese un mañana. Kyungil jadeó y se esforzó por poner una mano sobre el pecho del otro, para detenerlo— ¿estas borracho? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien —murmuro dejando besos sucios por su cuello.

Kyungil gimió ligeramente y lo alejo más, hasta que sus labios estaban separados —¿Qué estás haciendo? —el mayor lo miro a los ojos y simplemente lo tomo del rostro para besarlo, esta vez con más lentitud y delicadeza. Dejando que Kyungil disfrutara del beso, saboreando ese rastro saldado en su labio inferior, quizá por el golpe que recibió antes. Envolvió su lengua con la suya y comenzó a formar parte del beso. Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando bien podían pasar horas en la cama, solo entre besos y risas. Un beso que los hiciera recordar todo eso que vivieron juntos. O al menos Kyungil fue el único que sintió todo eso. Ya que el objetivo de Seunghyun era otro, y el menor lo percibía, comprendía que algo de rencor y despecho lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar. De acuerdo a lo mucho que lo conocía, Kyungil sabía que él no era del tipo apasionado, al menos no del que llega a mitad de la madrugada para querer pasar la noche contigo. Seunghyun era frío y sus demostraciones de amor eran muy complejas de comprender. Así que, muy probablemente, Seunghyun estaba en medio de su departamento a causa de Kwon Jiyong— detente.

Se separaron una vez más y Kyungil dejo una mano en su cabello, tratando de asimilar el beso y sus emociones encontradas —¿no quieres hacerlo? —pregunto con esa voz tan ronca.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Era despecho, Kyungil comprendió que eso era puramente despecho, vio su mirada quebrada y el enojo que debía llevar consigo. Se acercó y fue él quien lo beso, saboreo sus labios y dejo que sus emociones ganaran, dejo que su corazón apagara ese fuego, aunque simplemente fuese a tenerlo por un rato. Lo acarició por la espalda y dejo que el mayor lo hiciera igual, pegando sus entrepiernas un poco más y jadeando por la falta de aire en medio de sus besos. Sintió sus largas manos acariciar su espalda baja y estiro su cuello dejando que lamiera su piel ya caliente. Era solo sexo. Mantuvo eso en mente y volvió a besarlo de forma posesiva.

Lo sujeto de la cintura y lo guío hasta su habitación, fue quitándole poco a poco la camisa verde que llevaba y Seunghyun quito su ropa también, dejándolo pronto con los pantalones abajo. Seunghyun se arrodillo y no dudo en meter el miembro del menor en su boca. Kyungil fue tomado desprevenido, sin embargo, lo dejo hacer lo que quiso, solo por ese momento. Cuando sintió que ya estaba demasiado duro, lo lanzó sobre la cama y jalo sus pantalones para dejarlo totalmente desnudo, luego se quitó los suyos por completo y subió a besos mientras acariciaba esa piel morena que solía ser solo suya.

Recordaba a la perfección el cuerpo del mayor, cada cicatriz, cada zona erógena y sensible. Recordaba todo. Beso su abdomen y subió hasta sus labios una vez más, lo beso de forma tan suave que su corazón se aceleró de más, y el revoloteo en su estómago no parecía ser solo lujuria. Seunghyun le respondía como si Kyungil fuese su dueño, estaba siendo sumiso, como siempre lo era. Y el menor empezó a pensar que con ello quizá podría demostrarle algo a Seunghyun, así que acarició su barbilla y comió de sus labios con la mayor parsimonia. Juguetearon con sus lenguas un poco más, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lo estaba volviendo impaciente, así que, bajo lamiendo su cuello y sus clavículas, se detuvo en sus pezones y se tomo otro largo rato jugando con ellos, asegurándose de que quedaran rojos y sensibles, como sabía, Seunghyun adoraba —no me hagas rogar —musito el mayor entre jadeos.

—Shhh —llevó una mano hasta su rostro y con un dedo delineo sus labios conforme el mismo bajaba los suyos dejando besos hasta su entrepierna tan despierta. Seunghyun comenzó a lamer ese dedo y el menor sonrió, dejo que lo hiciera mientras él ya lamia su glande, ganándose gemidos del otro. Lamió con más cuidado y comenzó a chuparlo poco a poco, jugó solo con la cabeza y los jadeos frustrados del mayor le dieron más vida. Metió su dedo más a fondo en su boca y dejo que Seunghyun jugara conforme el chupaba más a fondo su miembro. Retiro su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo con ella mientras lamía sus testículos con lascivia. Seunghyun lo tomo del cabello y le hizo regresar a su erección, moviéndolo de arriba abajo conforme lo chupaba y succionaba. Kyungil lo dejo disfrutar de eso solo un poco más, se alejo y lo miro jadear— no quiero que termines tan pronto —se removió del sitio y lo hizo moverse, quedando con la espalda contra la cabecera— te quiero sobre mí —el pelinegro lo entendió y se sentó sobre su regazo, dejando que sus erecciones se rozaran, se besaron una vez más y Kyungil lo alejo solo un poco— aquí —extendió un dedo e hizo que Seunghyun lo lamiera una vez más. Con su mano libre acarició su trasero, pellizcando sus nalgas y acariciando su suave entrada. Una vez su dedo estuvo húmedo salió de su boca y regreso a darle atención atrás.

—Mhhh —Seunghyun cerró los ojos y pegó sus manos a la pared cuando Kyungil entro de llenó. El menor sonrió triunfante y beso su cuello para distraerlo, lo masajeo un rato, dejando que el dedo entrara y saliera, mordió su cuello y dejo que el segundo se uniera, provocando ligeros espasmos en el cuerpo sobre él— joder —Kyungil abrió y cerró los dedos, jugando y retorciéndose dentro. Metió otro de golpe y empujo para que Seunghyun gimiera de verdad— maldito —lo hizo un par de veces más y sintió como Seunghyun también se empujaba contra él.

—Parece que necesitas algo más, dime que necesitas —provoco.

El mayor gruñó en respuesta —solo hazlo.

Kyungil sacó sus dedos de golpe y lo acomodo sobre él, coloco rápidamente su condón y dejo que su erección quedara en su trasero —¿es esto lo que quieres? —musito pegando su miembro en su entrada, tan solo volviéndolo loco.

—Fóllame.

Kyungil apreció su rostro sudoroso y su ansiedad por tenerlo dentro. Desvió la mirada y lo acercó tomándolo de la cadera, cerró los ojos y lo penetro sin mucho tacto. Seunghyun gimió y estiro su cuello por la rudeza, jadeo y también cerró los ojos mientras se aferraba a la orilla de la cabecera. Kyungil mordió su propio labio y lo movió para acelerar la situación, porque su sangre ya hervía, y no era debido a la pasión.

_"El departamento estaba totalmente oscuro, las luces de la noche en Tokio iluminaban lo necesario en su pequeño salón, Seunghyun estaba montado sobre el regazo de Kyungil, rogándole y llenándolo de besos para que lo penetrara de una vez. El alto, siendo el más juguetón en la cama, lo seguía besando y haciéndolo sufrir —dime que es lo que quieres que haga —murmuró besando su barbilla._

_—Amor... —jadeó._

_—¿Sí? —lo cuestionó._

_Seunghyun sonrió y lo beso una vez más —hazme tuyo —susurro en su oído._

_El menor sonrió de vuelta y acarició su espalda con cariño, dejando que Seunghyun entrara con cuidado, lo miro dejarse caer y quejarse. De inmediato lo detuvo y esperaron a que su comodidad llegará, Kyungil espero a que se acoplara y entonces dejo que lo montara como él tanto adoraba. Comió de su piel y bebió de sus labios, disfruto de cada jadeo y cada gemido, todo era como la más hermosa melodía a sus oídos. Lo escuchó gruñir y sintió sus abdómenes húmedos, sonrió y lo beso otra vez, sintiendo como el mayor aun poca energía, se movía de forma rápida para hacerlo terminar también —mírame, mírame —Seunghyun así lo hizo y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos._

_—Te quiero tanto —lo escuchó susurrar antes de correrse dentro de él._

_Jadeo exhausto y beso sus suaves labios —te amo Seunghyun, jamás lo olvides."_

Seunghyun se ajusto a la cabecera y prácticamente hizo todo lo necesario para acoplarse, mientras Kyungil regresaba de su amargo recuerdo. El agarre en su cadera se hizo más fuerte, tanto que sintió que dejaría marcas, pero aun así lo penetró más para que llegara hasta lo más profundo —¿estabas tan necesitado? —soltó entre jadeos— parece que no has hecho esto en mucho tiempo.

Seunghyun parecía querer ir más rápido, por lo que Kyungil lo movió abruptamente y lo dejo fácilmente en cuatro, con su trasero levantado y listo para continuar. Lo penetró de golpe y lo hizo gemir y arrugar las sabanas con las manos, lo tomo de la cintura y lo embistió como sabía que el otro buscaba. Provocándole morder la almohada y susurrar incoherencias sobre lo más que necesitaba —joder, hazlo más duro Ji —... sus manos se tensaron y sintió su pecho hundirse, Kyungil quería desaparecer.

Llenó de frustración y cegado por el dolor bajo más su cintura y lo embistió sin cuidado, tocando así su próstata con cada golpe, escuchó los profundos gemidos de Seunghyun y sintió que eso lo haría terminar de inmediato. Estiro una mano y lo acarició al mismo ritmo, sintiendo como el mayor temblaba por la cercanía de su clímax, lo apretó solo un poco y miro la expresión de Seunghyun cuando su esencia termino sobre su mano y la cama. Lo sintió destensarse y apretar su erección con su esfínter, salió de él aun estando duro y lo miro caer sobre la cama sin fuerza. Seunghyun lucía indefenso, sonrojado por el calor de su cuerpo y agotado por la energía usada. Kyungil supo que no lo tendría en su cama para dormir, supo que se levantaría una vez recuperado y se iría. Para después decirle que eso había sido un error y que no tenía que entender otra cosa. Su furia solo creció, entonces mordió su labio levemente y tomo una postura que hacía mucho había dejado atrás —aun no has terminado —musito con un tono demandante.

Seunghyun reaccionó y regreso a mirarlo, bajo la mirada y noto lo duro que el otro seguía, y de la forma más humillante, se puso de rodillas y se movió hasta quedar frente a él. Retiró el condón y observó la erección goteante de Kyungil, el menor lo tomo del cabello y lo impulso, apresurándolo. Había dolor en su corazón y la única forma en que sabía lidiar con eso, era hiriendo —¿Qué esperas? —se quejó. El pelinegro no lo pensó y más e inicio lamiendo la punta, para pronto chuparlo más y más, al ritmo que Kyungil marcaba. Su cuerpo se tensó y Seunghyun casi se atragantaba cuando todo termino en su garganta— trágalo —le ordeno.

Rodó los ojos y así lo hizo, alejándose solo un poco sobre la cama —lo siento —musito sin mirarlo, solo notando el desastre que había de ropa y asimilando lo sucedido.

—Vete de aquí —la voz de Kyungil se agravó más.

—Kyu...

—Vete, no duermo con folladas de una noche —el alto desapareció yendo hacia su cuarto de baño, azotó la puerta y se encorvó quedando detrás de la puerta.

El peso de lo sucedido invadió a Seunghyun, tomo su ropa y se vistió a como pudo, dio un paso hacia la puerta del baño, pero supo que no tenía nada que decir. Lo que había hecho era imperdonable. Acababa de lastimar a Kyungil de la peor forma, cuando el menor no tenía malas intenciones con él desde su regreso a Seúl.

Pero al final eso era lo que hacía siempre, Seunghyun terminaba haciendo daño, lo quisiera o no.

...

Nombre: Song Minho. Fecha de nacimiento: 30 de marzo de 1993 (24 años). Lugar de nacimiento: Yongin, Gyeonggi. Tipo de sangre: A. El chico llegó a Seúl apenas tenía 14 años, se desempeñó como modelo amateur al pasar los 17 y hasta la fecha trabaja de ello en ocasiones. Termino su educación en una universidad reconocida, en la especialización de negocios, por lo que se desempeña como directivo de la zona de marketing en una de las empresas de la familia de Seunghyun. Probablemente llegó por su padre, pensó. Continuó leyendo un poco más, el chico tenía una hermana menor, por solo un minuto. Eran cuates.

O sea, que en realidad la posibilidad de su padre con otros dos hijos era más alta.

Cerró el documento y bajo de su auto, pasaban de las cinco, su hermana y su padre debían estar esperándolo. Ajusto su saco y suspiro al ver la casa de campo en la que tanto tiempo paso, el sitio que consideraba más hogar que la propia casa donde creció. Saludo a los empleados y aceptó que lo guiaran hacia el salón del fondo. Inevitablemente, Seunghyun noto todo lo que era diferente, la decoración, algunos cuadros y cosas en las repisas. El sitio lucía más hogareño, no como una simple casa de campo.

—Pensé que no vendrías —escuchó a su hermana como si fuese a regañarlo, desabrochó su saco y se sentó en el sofá grande.

—Yo pensé que él estaría aquí.

—Fue a atender unas llamadas —su hermana le sirvió té y se lo extendió, se sentó a su lado y suspiro cansada.

—Investigue al chico —Hyeyoon lo miro abriendo más los ojos y asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara— tiene una hermana, son cuates.

—Tiene otros dos hijos...

Él asintió —ambos nacieron en Yongin, los trajeron a Seúl a los 14 años. Asumo que todo eso sucedió cuando papá la dejo por primera vez, ¿recuerdas?

—Ese día papá hablaba en serio.

—Porque tenía a alguien más, y la mujer estaba embarazada —ambos se callaron cuando escucharon pasos cerca y se levantaron rápidamente.

Su padre piso el salón y acepto sus reverencias —que bueno que están los dos —asintieron y se sentaron de vuelta. Seunghyun tenía dos años sin verlo, desde el nacimiento de Yeonjun para ser exacto— ¿Cómo has estado Seung?

El mayor se sintió desprevenido por la pregunta —bien, he estado inmerso en el trabajo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Dónde dejaste a tu marido y al pequeño?

—Están visitando a su abuela, los veré en la noche.

El silencio incomodo lleno el lugar y el hombre fue el único que sabía lo que tenía que decir. Seunghyun lo analizó levemente, notando los movimientos en sus dedos y la angustia que eso significaba, algo que lo había visto hacer hace mucho tiempo, cuando anuncio que se separaría de su madre. O cuando al menos lo intentaron —tengo algo que decirles —bingo, pensó.

Miro de reojo a su hermana y supo que para ella tampoco era sorpresa —no necesitas decirlo, fue bastante obvio —comentó tranquila, cuando Seunghyun quizá esperaba algo de rencor en su voz.

—Vimos al chico ese día —soltó tranquilo.

Su padre asintió y bajo la mirada —supongo que sigo tratándolos como niños —aclaró su voz y dejo sus codos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose un poco— la mujer que vieron es Junghwa, con quien tuve dos hijos hace unos años. Vieron al niño, por lo que sé. Su nombre es Mino y su hermana es Danah. Nunca creí que fuera correcto presentarlos, porque no tienen nada que ver con ustedes, sin embargo, Junghwa ha insistido en que ustedes deberían saberlo al menos. No les estoy pidiendo nada, no quiero que se vuelvan sus hermanos mayores o algo así... solo, no quiero tener más secretos con ustedes. Lo que paso la última vez me ha hecho reflexionar sobre mi vida, y si es posible, quisiera tener una mejor relación con ustedes. Principalmente contigo Seunghyun, porque es imperdonable la distancia que tome contigo. Lo lamento —de todas las cosas que esperaba, lo que decía su padre era lo más inesperado, bajo la cabeza y sintió la mano de su hermana en su rodilla— he estado distante contigo, sin embargo, se mucho de tu vida. Y siendo sumamente sincero, me gustaría ver tu trabajo como artista, así como me gustaría conocer a esa persona a tu lado, de quien Hyeyoon habla tan bien.

—De hecho, termine con él hace un mes.

—¡¿Qué?! —su hermana lo golpeo y lo hizo mirarla— ¿de qué hablas?

Seunghyun la ignoró, pero eventualmente volteo a verla de tanto que lo movía —¿tú le dijiste a papá de él? ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? —le reprochó.

—Porque nunca querías hablar de él —Seunghyun rodó los ojos— pero eso no tiene que ver, ¿Qué paso con Jiyong?

—Estamos discutiendo algo más importante —puntuó.

Su padre pareció entender a Seunghyun, por lo que continuo con lo que decía —de cualquier forma, solo quería que supieran la situación con ellos.

—¿Están quedándose aquí?

—Solo ella, los niños viven con amigos en la ciudad.

Asintió y miro su reloj —bueno, si eso era todo —continuó dando la idea de que se iba— tengo una reunión y la aplace para venir hasta acá.

—Lo entiendo. Una vez más, lamento todo Seunghyun.

Miro a los ojos a su padre y se sintió débil cuando percibió que el hombre no le mentía. Por lo que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes —no te disculpes más —reverenció y salió del lugar. Se despidió de los mismos empleados, quienes lo miraron sorprendidos por la prisa. El aire de fuera lo golpeo y sintió que respiraba otra vez. Camino hasta su auto y abrió la cajuela, tomo su suéter azul y se deshizo de su saco, acomodo su cuello de la camisa blanca hasta que quedó bien. Se recargó sobre su auto y vio el mensaje de su hermana, pidiéndole que la esperara para irse juntos. Supo que la tormenta llegaría. Guardo su móvil y se quedo mirando la casa por completo. Miro la hermosa arquitectura que tenía, los tantos espacios llenos de cristales que solo destacaban por sus orillas de madera. Era preciosa. Con sus aperturas de terraza, con sus arboles y flores en la entrada, sin duda era uno de sus sitios favoritos.

Uno de los sitios que siempre quiso mostrarle a Jiyong.

Su hermana pronto salió de la casa y camino hasta él mientras se cubría mejor con su abrigo —sube, quiero escuchar lo que sucedió.

Seunghyun no se movió y continuo con la mirada perdida en la casa —¿crees que algún día papá me quiera vender este sitio? —ella no respondió y solo se apresuro a entrar al auto.

...

El grupo de hombres comenzaron a cerrar sus carpetas y a deshacer sus corbatas, otros se levantaron y se estiraron. Un par discutió algún asunto más, y un chico pelinegro se levantó para estirar su cuello —basta, no más trabajo por hoy.

—Tiene razón sunbaenim, deberíamos de ir a tomar un trago mejor —todos accedieron y comenzaron a salir de la sala de juntas. El superior de todos se alejo y les dijo que no podría ir, porque debía ir a ver a sus hijos, los demás entendieron y se fueron poco a poco.

El pelinegro tomo su teléfono y camino hasta el ventanal para hacer una llamada. Sin embargo, nadie le respondió al otro lado de la línea. Bufo y lanzó su teléfono a su gran escritorio —¿noche difícil con los niños? —musito otro hombre.

—Sehun, pensé que no había nadie ya —musito sonriéndole ligeramente— su padre debe estar cuidándolos ahora —miro su reloj de mano— bueno, quizá ya arropándolos para dormir.

El alto sonrió y se recargó en la orilla del sofá —¿sabe? Cuando me dijeron de su familia, la verdad casi no lo creía.

Seungri frunció el ceño y lo miro fijamente —¿Por qué? ¿Te parezco heterosexual?

Sehun negó firmemente —quizá solo no pensé que estaría comprometido siendo tan joven.

—Muchos suponen eso.

La sonrisa del castaño se volvió algo intensa, y su mirada no bromeaba, había un mensaje en sus movimientos y expresiones. Seungri comprendió poco a poco —no le quito más tiempo sunbaenim, debe esperarle su esposo en casa. Nos veremos mañana —sonrió una vez más y salió de allí casi modelando. Aunque no hacía falta, la apariencia de Sehun era tan imponente, que con el movimiento más simple ya podía tener a más de una mujer mirándolo.

Sin mencionar a un hombre.

Sacudió sus pensamientos y regreso a tomar su teléfono del escritorio, dejo sus papeles y salió de allí pronto. Insistió una vez más con su esposo y encendió el auto, dejándolo en alta voz —el número... —colgó y respiro con calma. O al menos estuvo intentándolo.

Semanas, llevaban semanas enteras de esa forma. Algo tan ajeno en ellos, y que le parecía sumamente extraño de parte del mayor. Youngbae no era del tipo que se enojaba a ese grado, no para dejarle de hablar por semanas y menos con los niños de por medio. Seungri lo extrañaba demasiado, su propia salud se sentía más débil y que decir de su animo de cada día, pocas ganas le daban ir a trabajar. Solo por las noches se sentía mejor al ver a sus hijos, sin embargo, poco duraba cuando tenía que regresar a dormir solo en esa enorme cama.

Recordó su última pelea, que fue gracias a que Youngbae estaba respondiendo mensajes de una actriz que Seungri odiaba. Porque la habían visto muchas veces en eventos, y la mujer no dejaba de acariciarlo o de reírse de sus estúpidos chistes. Ese día Seungri había estado demasiado celoso, así que había explotado. Pero habían gritado, lo habían discutido... no había solo guardado silencio. Aparcó el auto y entró a casa decidido a enfrentar a Youngbae, lo llevaría al jardín que era el punto más opuesto de la habitación de los niños y lo haría gritar si era necesario. Simplemente terminaría con ese maldito silencio.

Entró y solo pudo ver a Youngbae recogiendo cosas del salón, eran vasos y un bol de palomitas... Seungri cerró los ojos y cubrió con una mano su rostro. Era el día de película. Taeyang le había repetido la fecha hacía solo unos días, diciéndole que hiciera tiempo. Seungri lo había olvidado por completo. Se acercó a la cocina y miro la espalda de su esposo, quien ahora lavaba los vasos de colores y con muñequitos de sus personajes favoritos —Youngbae... necesitamos hablar.

El mayor no dijo nada.

—Bae, por favor —el silencio continuo y fue interrumpido por el tono de su teléfono. Lo quiso ignorar, pero al sacarlo para apagarlo, noto que era su cliente— tengo que... —se dio la vuelta y escuchó un golpe dentro del lavabo. Arrugó el ceño y respondió— ¿sí? —escuchó con atención a su cliente, quien le comentaba de forma urgente que había encontrado el teléfono de su hermanastra y que seguramente allí estaba la prueba que buscaban— guárdelo en una bolsa, y no lo toque más. Mañana a primera hora lo veré en la estación de policía, necesitamos entregarlo cuanto antes. Llamaré a los demás y les haré saber, no se preocupe más y solo resguarde ese teléfono.

Colgó y pudo ver que Youngbae ya caminaba hacia las escaleras, corrió y lo sostuvo del brazo, impidiéndole subir —suéltame.

—No, Bae. Por favor, lamento haber olvidado esta noche. Pero tenemos que hablar, no podemos seguir así —musito cansado.

Youngbae se soltó de él y dio un paso atrás —la presentación de Tae es el jueves por la noche, ¿lo recordabas?

—Lo recuerdo, ¿de verdad crees que tengo tan poca atención en mis hijos?

—Me haces dudarlo.

Entonces Seungri perdió su paciencia —jódete. No pienso dejar que digas algo así Youngbae, no puedo creer que pongas en duda el amor que les tengo a mis hijos solo por un par de errores. Cuando has hecho lo mismo, y siempre te he comprendido. No tienes idea del juicio que tengo encima, y no te molestaste en dejarme hablar siquiera —dejo de mirarlo y paso cerca de él para ser quien subía las escaleras primero, pero termino deteniéndose un segundo a mitad de ellas.

El mayor se quedó mirándolo nada más, Seungri bajo dudando y lo jalo de la camiseta cuando estuvo frente a él —¿Qué haces? —reaccionó el otro moviéndose.

—Hueles a rosas...

Se acercó más y olió directamente su cuello —estás loco, debe ser el olor de Haneul.

—¡Hueles a perfume! —gritó.

Youngbae giro la mirada y miro hacia las escaleras, esperando que los niños no reaccionaran —cállate.

—¿Estuviste con alguien? —el moreno no lo miro de vuelta, solo camino hacia el salón— Youngbae, te estoy hablando. ¿Por qué hueles a perfume? —fue ignorado y su furia creció— ¡carajo! ¡responde! ¡¿estuviste con una mujer?! —se acercó y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Estoy filmando un comercial con Hyorin, se debió quedar su perfume conmigo por las escenas. No paso nada más, deja de exagerar, solo despertaras a los niños —un par de pasos se escucharon y el mayor desapareció, dejándolo solo en medio del salón. La mente de Seungri se nublo rápidamente, estaba más que furioso, tanto con Youngbae como con esa mujer. Sin embargo...

Seungri confiaba en Youngbae.

Se repitió eso mil veces hasta quedarse dormido.

...

—¡Junsuke! —gritó antes de correr a abrazar a su gran amigo.

—¡Yongie!

Jiyong y su amigo se sentaron en el fondo de la cafetería y comenzaron a perderse en conversaciones para ponerse al tanto con sus vidas. Tenían meses sin verse. Junsuke era uno de sus amigos más cercanos en la universidad, pero al convertirse en un brillante diseñador, se fue a trabajar por el mundo. Dejando a Jiyong solo durante mucho tiempo —ahora, tengo una horrible reunión dentro de poco. Pero por favor dime que viniste hasta acá para darme las mejores noticias.

Su amigo sonrió ampliamente —cuéntame de la horrible reunión.

—Ya dimeee —chilló impaciente.

—Esta bien. Ya puedo confirmártelo... me iré contigo a París —Jiyong sonrió como no lo hacía en semanas, se levantó y fue a abrazar a su amigo— ¿tan feliz estas?

Asintió aun abrazándolo —no sabes lo difíciles que han sido estas semanas, y me salvas la vida diciendo que irás conmigo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó preocupado.

El castaño se sentó de vuelta y suspiro —Seunghyun termino conmigo, y creo que tiene a alguien más.

Junsuke endureció su expresión, luciendo molesto, por supuesto —¿te engaño?

—No, no lo creo. Termino las cosas conmigo, dijo que tenía a alguien más, pero no estoy seguro —lo defendió en cierto punto, aunque sus dudas ya eran más grandes.

—Entonces creo que llegué en un buen momento —le regalo una sonrisa cálida y lo abrazo por el hombro, acariciándolo con cariño.

—Puedes darme fuerza, porque tengo que verlo en solo veinte minutos. Es parte de mi reunión.

Luego de treinta minutos, Jiyong era el único esperando en el restaurante. No creyó que el mismísimo Yang Hyunsuk sería impuntual, sin embargo, allí estaba siendo diez minutos plantado. Se estiro un poco y pudo ver la entrada, donde Seunghyun venía hablando por teléfono. Traía su camisa favorita de seguros, la que su hermana le había regalado hacia un par de años. Lo miro sonreír ampliamente y noto esos hoyuelos, sintió escalofríos al pensar quien era quien lo estaba haciendo sonreír de esa forma.

El alto prontamente llegó hasta su mesa y se sentó a su lado, solo intercambiando una mirada corta. Jiyong se sintió sumamente presionado, su estomago se revolvía y sus dedos golpeaban ansiosamente su copa de agua que ya había rellenado tres veces. Las palabras dichas la última vez parecían seguir presentes, y Jiyong se sintió más y más tenso.

El silencio no les duro más de cinco minutos, el hombre que los reunió llegó y ambos reverenciaron de inmediato —es un placer por fin conocerlo.

Jiyong reverenció algo sorprendido por escucharlo decir eso —el placer es mío.

—Seunghyun-shi —el mencionado reverenció también y el hombre les indico que podían sentarse— estuve a poco de no asistir a su galería, pero ahora que tengo conexión con ambos, me siento sumamente contento.

—¿Estaba interesado en el trabajo de Seunghyun? —preguntó buscando abrir conversación, aunque el nombre del mayor casi raspaba su garganta.

—Así es, hace poco ofrecimos financiamiento para su propia galería, como ya debe de saber. Estamos muy emocionados con el proyecto. Luego me entere que usted era su pareja, y siendo sincero, he pasado mucho tiempo disfrutando de su trabajo también. De hecho, muchos de mis artistas visten de sus colecciones.

Asintió dándole la razón —los he visto más de una vez —el hombre sonrió y continuó hablando de lo mucho que admiraba su trabajo. Pidieron la cena de cada uno y esperaron pacientes entre aperitivos y más conversación sobre arte. Tanto Seunghyun como Jiyong pudieron llevar el tiempo de una buena forma, hablar de arte los volvía otras personas, y el hombre del frente parecía comprender aquello.

Los platos llegaron y Jiyong comenzó a cortar su carne lentamente, su teléfono vibró y se disculpó respondiendo un mensaje a Junsuke, diciéndole que seguía vivo y que todo estaba bien. Regreso a la conversación y sintió las manos de Seunghyun acercarse a su lado de la mesa, levanto la vista y lo vio cambiar su plato con el suyo, donde la carne estaba cortada y los pistachos de la ensalada ya no aparecían. Se sonrojo un poco y noto que Hyunsuk sonrió por el gesto del mayor —de verdad son toda una pareja, no quiero sonar entrometido, pero se nota lo bien que se complementan —el comentario quemo a ambos. Pretendieron que no pasaba nada y comieron con un ligero dolor en el pecho.

Casi dos horas después, el auto de Hyunsuk llegó primero y los dos lo despidieron agradecidos por la comida, lo miraron irse poco a poco y Seunghyun entregó su boleto del valet. Jiyong sacó su cajetilla y encendió un cigarrillo —no tenías que hacer eso —musito dando una calada.

—Odias cortar la carne.

—No tenías que hacerlo, porque ya no somos nada. Además, me hiciste parecer un niño —soltó el humo a la derecha y rodo los ojos.

Seunghyun guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y esbozo una especie de sonrisa que el otro no podía ver —ni siquiera notaste que había pistachos en la ensalada, pudiste intoxicarte.

El auto del mayor llegó y Jiyong se acercó al hombre a pedirle información para pedir un taxi a ese lugar —sube, ¿no irás al evento de Tae?

El castaño dudo, sin embargo, iba directo al mismo sitio —gracias, ya no lo necesito —se disculpo con el señor y subió sin más al asiento del copiloto.

La mayoría del camino parecía ir en silencio, Jiyong terminó dos cigarrillos y mensajeo un rato con Junsuke, poniéndolo al tanto de todo— ¿le has dicho a alguien sobre esto? —rompió el silencio luego de despedirse de su amigo por mensajes.

—Hyeyoon se enteró hace unos días —aclaró su voz— y mi padre.

—Me entere sobre él, ¿esta bien?

—Lo está, tuvo un infarto y ahora esta tratando de arreglar todo lo que hizo mal conmigo.

Jiyong suspiro y miro sus manos —espero lo comprendas y puedas arreglarte con él... ¿él sabía de mí? —preguntó cayendo en lo que había escuchado.

—Noona le dijo... ¿ese es Seungri? —preguntó señalando a la derecha en el estacionamiento.

Se fijaron con cuidado y lo vieron con las manos sobre el volante y la cabeza caída, compartieron una leve mirada y bajaron de inmediato para ir a verlo. Seunghyun fue quien avanzó primero, toco a la ventanilla y el menor se sobresaltó —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hyung... —el menor no pudo continuar cuando vio otro auto entrar, en específico, el auto de Youngbae.

Daesung bajó con Haneul en brazos y Youngbae bajo también, viéndolos desde el frente del estacionamiento. Miro de reojo a todos y fue hasta Daesung para tomar a la pequeña —los veo arriba —musito caminando hacia el elevador. Los tres se quedaron confundidos, pero pronto comprendieron la situación, Jiyong se fue tras su mejor amigo y Daesung lo hizo también cuando Seunghyun asintió diciéndole que lo dejara con Seungri.

El pelinegro bajo de su auto y se recargo en la puerta, ajusto su corbata y sorbió su nariz —¿estas bien? —preguntó mirándolo con cuidado— tienes los ojos rojos.

Seungri asintió y entro al auto de vuelta, sacando una pequeña botellita de gotas, se estiro y dejo que las gotas actuaran sobre sus ojos —estuve aguantando mis lagrimas todo el camino.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? —Seunghyun se preocupo más, miro a Jiyong salir del elevador de vuelta e intercambio una mirada con él.

—Termine con mi matrimonio —entonces le regreso toda su atención al menor.

—Espera, ¿de qué hablas? —lo detuvo y lo hizo respirar con calma— solo es una pelea, puede ser difícil, pero lo van a solucionar Ri. Necesitan hablar y... —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas y el pelinegro lo miro a los ojos.

—Acabo de engañar a Youngbae.

_"Creo firmemente en que la debilidad más grande del hombre es la lujuria. Un solo impulso y todo puede perderse."_


	14. Traición

Por cuarta vez seguida, la sala de la oficina de Seungri estaba llena de abogados, documentos y vasos de café vacíos. Miro la hora en su teléfono y notó que solo le quedaba poco más de una hora hasta el evento de Taeyang, y haría alrededor de 45 minutos de camino, así que optó por terminar con esa reunión —creo que estamos demasiado agotados, prefiero que vayan a descansar y se preparen, porque probablemente mañana ocuparemos toda la noche —todos asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse. El asistente de Seungri entró y recogió varias cosas, mientras su jefe estiraba su cuello y se quitaba su saco— puedes ir a descansar también, solo haré unas llamadas más y me iré.

Su asistente asintió y se apresuro con las cosas —¿no necesita nada más?

—No, estaré bien —en la puerta se apareció otra persona, Jinwoo se dio la vuelta para avisarle, pero Seungri se percató— Sehun-shi, pasa.

El alto dio varios pasos y termino dentro de la oficina, donde Jinwoo cerró la puerta y los dejo a solas. Junto a toda la oficina. Ya que todos tomaron la palabra de Seungri acerca de salir temprano —no quiero robarle mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes, aún iba a quedarme un momento por aquí.

Sehun sonrió y señaló los asientos del sillón, Seungri asintió y fue a sentarse —quería hablar sobre la última propuesta, y es que tengo una idea para la sesión de preguntas —le explicó, Seungri escuchó atento a todo lo que tenía que decir. Había algo placentero en la forma en que el alto hablaba, casi le recordaba a un compañero de la universidad, pensó que quizá por eso le agradaba el menor.

—No se porque no mencionaste esto durante la reunión, es brillante, y sin duda nos ayudará mucho el día lunes.

El castaño sonrió tímidamente —temía estar equivocado, soy el menor de todos ¿sabe?

—Cierto, eres recién graduado, pero pareces tener mucha experiencia —comentó aun sorprendido por como lo había escuchado hablar.

—De hecho, mi hermano mayor es quien me ha enseñado mucho sobre sus casos.

Seungri entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo a detalle —¡Oh Daehyun! —y Sehun sonrió— tu hermano es Oh Daehyun, por eso me parecía tan peculiar tu forma de hablar, eres él, pero más pequeño.

—Hay diferencias, créame.

—Por supuesto, pero en este ámbito son bastante parecidos. Supongo que será porque te ha enseñado mucho —el más alto asintió y se quedó mirando fijamente a Seungri, quien reaccionó lentamente a la atención— ¿por qué me miras así? —pregunto con una media sonrisa, algo ansioso.

—¿De verdad no se acuerda de mi verdad?

El mayor frunció el ceño ligeramente, porque no lo recordaba. Según él, jamás había conocido a la familia de Daehyun, y si alguna vez lo hizo, pues no lo recordaba —no, lo siento.

El teléfono de Seungri comenzó a sonar y se levantó para ir a responder, se recargó en el escritorio y escuchó con atención todos los detalles que su investigador especial le daba. Mantuvo silencio y formo un puño con su mano derecha, escuchando que su esposo había sido visto con la modelo y actriz Hyorin saliendo de un hotel muy exclusivo en la zona de las afueras de Seúl, para después ver como la mujer era dejada en un punto de la ciudad. Mientras Youngbae fue dejado en casa de sus padres para ver a sus hijos, donde después Daesung apareció. Agradeció al hombre al otro lado de la línea y le dijo que mantendrían el contacto.

Se dio la vuelta para dejar su móvil en el escritorio, una vez lo hizo, sintió que alguien estaba tras de él, se removió sobresaltado y vio a Sehun muy cerca. El castaño no dudo ni menos de un segundo, lo tomo del rostro y le beso los labios.

Seungri estaba a punto de empujarlo, sin embargo, el recuerdo lo impacto. Hacía años, cuando el mayor fue a una fiesta en casa de Daehyun, recordaba haberse metido con un niño muy apuesto. Ese niño era Oh Sehun, quien tenía apenas 18 años, pero a pesar de ello Seungri se lo llevó a su cama y... le robó su virginidad. Se sintió profundamente mal por haberlo olvidado, y por ende ya comprendía todas las miradas que el menor le había dado desde que se integró a su equipo de trabajo. Seguramente se sentía herido.

—Detente, no puedes hacer esto... —lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Vio sus labios brillantes y sintió su pecho agitado —ahora me recuerdas —susurro.

—Yo... lo siento mucho Sehun, no se como pude olvidarlo —comentó sinceramente.

Seungri a sus 22 años era un desastre, andaba con cualquiera, y poco le importaba lastimar gente. Incluso recordaba lo mucho que presumió a sus amigos que se había dado a un virgen en esa fiesta. Casi le dolía la cabeza por los recuerdos tan vergonzosos de su propia persona —no tienes idea de lo sorprendente que fue encontrarte aquí, ni siquiera sabía tu apellido. Cuando escuché tu nombre si tuve la idea de que podías ser tú, sin embargo, me encontré más que sorprendido cuando te vi por primera vez... tú, el chico que se aprovechó de mí.

El pelinegro mordió su labio sintiéndose peor —no sé qué decirte.

—No tienes que decir nada —le respondió volviendo a acercarse a sus labios, esta vez capturándolo mejor y consiguiendo que el mayor abriera más la boca.

Estaba perdido, la mente de Seungri daba mil vueltas, y los labios de Sehun se sentían ajenos, como algo diferente, pero algo malo. Sin embargo, pensaba en Youngbae con esa mujer, saliendo de un hotel escondido... su mente se nubló por completo y aceptó la intensidad del beso que buscaba Sehun. Aceptó esas manos ceñirse en su cadera, aceptó los besos que bajaban por su cuello, aceptó el aliento caliente de Sehun en su pecho ahora descubierto. Se aferró al escritorio y dejo que Sehun hiciera lo que quisiera. Porque en su mente solo podía imaginar a Youngbae sobre esa mujer, y la imagen no se iba, simplemente no se iba.

Las manos de Sehun desfajaron su camisa y se enfocaron en quitar ese cinturón y en bajar su pantalón con todo y ropa interior, dejando que la semi erección de Seungri fuese descubierta. El menor lo sostuvo con una mano, y como era de esperarse, llevo todo a su boca sin pensarlo dos veces. Seungri reaccionó naturalmente a la atención, dejando así que su cuerpo se dejara llevar y que le diera a Sehun lo que sea que buscaba.

Estaba inmerso en el trabajo que Sehun realizaba hasta que vio una luz iluminarse, era su teléfono. Anunciando una llamada de Youngbae. Lo ignoro y levantó a Sehun, dejándolo pegado al escritorio —¿tienes un condón?

—En mi saco... —dijo jadeante.

Seungri sacó el pequeño paquetito de su saco y bajo los pantalones del menor, dejándolo a su completa disposición. Se enfundo la protección y espero que el lubricante del condón fuera suficiente, así que entró con lentitud para no lastimarlo. Sehun se sujeto con fuerza a una orilla del escritorio y con la otra comenzó a tocarse. El pelinegro espero impaciente a que el otro se moviera, y cuando lo hizo lo escuchó pedir más en un susurro. Lo tomo mejor de la cintura y lo penetró por completo, cerró los ojos y disfruto de la sensación que no vivía desde hacía muchos meses. Repitió un par de embestidas y se encontró perdiendo el control al poco tiempo, la oficina se lleno de jadeos y gemidos sonoros de parte de Sehun. La pantalla de su teléfono se ilumino de vuelta y Seungri cerró los ojos mientras continuaba embistiendo a Sehun con todo lo que podía, haciéndolo lloriquear porque estaba a punto de terminar. Ya desesperado Seungri llevo una mano hasta su miembro y lo ayudo a terminar de una vez, luego lo penetró solo un poco más y termino estando fuera de él.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos, Seungri se recargó un momento en su espalda, hasta que recupero su aliento. Entonces subió sus pantalones y fue hasta el bote de basura para deshacerse del preservativo. Despeinó su cabello y miro su reloj, notando que ya debía irse —yo... —musito mirando como el menor apenas y se componía por lo sucedido.

—Esta bien, entiendo que esto nunca sucedió —concluyó.

El mayor tomo su teléfono y salió casi corriendo de su oficina. Subió a su auto y se quedo congelado, sintió que olía a él, se sintió sumamente sucio y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Golpeo el volante y se aferró a él, repitiéndose mil veces que no debía llorar. Estaba a solo una hora de ver a su hijo mayor hacer un show de magia frente a mucha gente. ¿Cómo podría aparecerse con los ojos rojos y con su ropa desaliñada? ¿Cómo le daría la cara a su esposo luego de haberse follado a un compañero de trabajo? ¿Cómo ocultaría los celos que aun ardían en su cuerpo por imaginarlo con Hyorin?

Se aferró al volante y condujo a velocidad casi imprudente, no salto ninguna luz roja, pero más de un conductor lo maldijo por su forma de conducir. Tomo un lugar en el estacionamiento y ajusto su camisa esperando que nadie lo estuviera mirando. Se estiro y abrió los ojos esperando que no estuvieran muy rojos. Regreso a recargar su cabeza sobre el volante y respiro una y otra vez, inhalo con calma y exhalo diciéndose que solo tendría que soportar un poco. Escuchó un golpe y dio un saltito cuando Seunghyun estaba al otro lado de la ventanilla —¿qué haces aquí?

—Hyung... —musito, y sus palabras se cortaron cuando el auto de Youngbae entro al estacionamiento.

Sus manos formaron puños y se quedó mirando fijamente al mayor, lo miro cargar a Haneul de los brazos de Daesung y sintió la tensión a pesar de la distancia —los veo arriba —dijo antes de caminar hacia el elevador.

Seungri bajó del auto y se recargó un segundo, incluso se sentía mareado —¿estás bien? —preguntó Seunghyun, quien se había quedado allí cuando los demás se movieron— tienes los ojos rojos.

Asintió y regreso al auto, tomo sus gotas y las puso sobre sus ojos, esperando que lo rojo desapareciera al instante —estuve aguantando mis lagrimas todo el camino —confeso casi para sí mismo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

Mordió su labio y dijo en voz alta ese pensamiento que lo siguió todo el camino —termine con mi matrimonio.

—Espera, ¿de qué hablas? —lo detuvo y lo hizo respirar con calma— solo es una pelea, puede ser difícil, pero lo van a solucionar Ri. Necesitan hablar y... —Seungri negó y lo interrumpió.

—Acabo de engañar a Youngbae —Seunghyun se quedó congelado y Jiyong se acercó a ellos sin haber escuchado lo último.

—¿Qué pasa? Tenemos que subir, faltan solo minutos.

—Vamos... —musito algo perdido.

Pretendieron avanzar, pero Jiyong lo detuvo —¿estás bien Ri? —Seungri asintió sin más y avanzó mientras recomponía su expresión. Llegaron al lugar, donde Seungri tuvo que saludar a muchas familias conforme se encontraba con su esposo y su hija, Youngbae estaba sonriendo y saludando de la misma forma. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero para casi todos los presentes allí no había ningún problema, a pesar de que Seunghyun y Jiyong los miraban con preocupación desde una orilla.

—Youngbae-shi, Seungri-shi, es un placer encontrarlos aquí. Sinceramente pensé que solo vendría alguno de ustedes —Youngbae sonrió forzadamente y tomo la cintura de Seungri, como solía ser natural. Aunque la caricia comenzó a quemar al menor, quien ya tenía a Haneul en brazos— como sea, siempre es un placer verlos por aquí.

—El placer es nuestro Hyoni-shi —comentó Seungri con una sonrisa amplia. La mujer los miro una vez más y se retiró, ambos cambiaron sus expresiones casi al instante, ya que esa mujer no les agradaba ni un poco. La mano de Youngbae no se retiró y, al contrario, empujo un poco a Seungri hacia él, pegándolo junto a la niña— ¿qué haces? —le preguntó discretamente.

Youngbae acercó su rostro y olió su cuello —hueles a otra colonia —el menor sintió que su corazón se hundía.

—No use mi colonia hoy —comentó sin afectar su expresión, y enfocándose mejor en la pequeña— detente, pareces un perro —musito haciendo que Haneul saltara en sus brazos y se riera. El mayor se detuvo, pero su mirada no bromeaba. Algo había notado en Seungri, y el pelinegro escudándose con Haneul no mejoraba las cosas.

El show pareció ser lo necesario para que por un momento todo se pusiera en pausa, su pequeño Taeyang hizo el mejor número de magia y se ganó muchos aplausos del público. Incluyendo los gritos y chiflidos de sus tíos al fondo, quienes fueron el centro de atención casi todo el tiempo. Los tres se habían aparecido muy bien vestidos, casi como si estuvieran en un evento de renombre, y no en una presentación de niños de preescolar. Por lo que, muchas madres solteras e incluso casadas, se acercaban buscando pretextos para hablarles. Pero aquello era algo a lo que se habían acostumbrado luego de ir a recoger a los niños a las guarderías y a las fiestas infantiles. Así que bien sabían evitarlas.

—Y el primer lugar es para... ¡Dong Taeyang! —los tíos al fondo explotaron y sus propios padres de pronto parecieron no serlo. El pequeño sol recogió su pequeño trofeo y reverenció ante todos los presentes, como le habían enseñado muchas veces. La profesora termino la presentación y agradeció a todos los participantes y a los padres.

Los tíos corrieron por el niño y Daesung lo puso sobre su espalda, haciéndolo reír mientras su tío Jiyong y Seunghyun cargaban su premio y su bolsita de regalo que había ganado. Seungri cubrió mejor a Haneul y les dijo que ya no hicieran tanto ruido, puesto que la pequeña se había quedado dormida —hyung, necesito que me hagas un favor enorme —musito a Seunghyun cuando noto que Youngbae estaba hablando con la profesora.

—¿Qué paso? —se añadió Jiyong preocupado por la expresión que Seungri llevaba y por la que Seunghyun también tenía, ya que desde el estacionamiento lucía algo perdido.

—Necesito que cuiden a los niños esta noche, ¿pueden hacerlo?

Seunghyun miro a Jiyong y asintió regresando al momento —puedo llevarlos a mi casa y pueden pasar la noche allí.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que harás? —preguntó Jiyong, quien por medio de un susurro escuchó lo que Seungri había contado a Seunghyun en el estacionamiento.

Seungri asintió cabizbajo y sintiendo su voz romperse —tengo que decirle, siento que me estoy quemando...

—Está bien, está bien —Jiyong tomo a Haneul y continúo arrullándola con cuidado— nosotros los cuidaremos, pero ¿no tienen que traerlos aquí mañana?

El pelinegro había olvidado que era viernes y que aún tenían que ir al preescolar y a la guardería —vayan en el auto con nosotros, les daré ropa para mañana, por favor.

Jiyong y Seunghyun se adelantaron y fueron los primeros en montarse en la camioneta de Youngbae, alegando que llevarían a los niños, Youngbae aceptó sin entender muy bien. Taeyang ayudó cuando todo el camino pidió que sus tíos se quedaran a cenar, así que todo resulto más fácil. Daesung fue quien tomo el auto de Seungri y manejo detrás de ellos, ya que el otro par de tíos no querían dejar al matrimonio a solas. Aun.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Seungri subió rápidamente a las habitaciones e hizo maletas para cada niño, simplemente tomando su ropa para el siguiente día y sus mochilas para la escuela. Añadió unas cosas para Haneul y bajo por fin de las escaleras —¿Por qué bajas sus peluches para dormir? —preguntó Youngbae cuando lo vio con las cosas.

—Los niños dormirán con nosotros esta noche —comentó Jiyong— ¿Qué les parece niños? ¿quieren una pijamada en casa de sus tíos? —Taeyang gritó contento y la pequeña Haneul solo se rió cuando Seunghyun la hizo saltar.

El mayor miro a su esposo fijamente, pero Seunghyun apresuro a los niños a despedirse y Youngbae ya no tuvo más opción más que despedir a sus hijos con un beso y diciéndoles que los vería al día siguiente. Seungri los acompañó hasta la puerta y se aferró un poco a esta cuando los miro caminar hacia el auto que alguno había pedido, donde Daesung los esperaba como copiloto. Se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta, mordiendo su labio y regresando a la realidad que tenía que afrontar.

...

Seunghyun espero hasta subir al auto, dejo a Taeyang con Daesung en los asientos de atrás y tomo el de copiloto, envió una serie de mensajes y noto que no estaban siendo leídos. Tal como los anteriores tampoco lo fueron. Rodó los ojos y tuvo que llamar, solo para ser enviado al buzón de voz. En medio del problema había ofrecido su casa, sin haber recordado que Jaewon debía estar adentro, ya que lo había invitado a que vieran el resultado de las fotografías que había tomado. Incluso le había dado la contraseña. Por lo que buscaba pedirle que escondiera varias cosas antes de que Jiyong entrara junto a los niños. Pero el otro no daba ni la mínima señal de vida.

Todo el camino fue revisando el teléfono y esperando ansioso por que el otro respondiera, pero el camino se termino y el conductor ya estaba deteniéndose frente a su edificio. Se rindió y planeo pedirles un segundo antes de entrar, para así al menos esconder los lienzos que tenía en la entrada. Llegaron al piso y una sombra asusto a todos, era alguien sentado en su puerta, se acercó primero y noto que era Jaewon —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó dándole la mano para levantarlo y poniendo el pin de su puerta.

—No creí que fuera correcto entrar... —musito inseguro cuando noto a Jiyong acercarse junto a Daesung y los niños.

Seunghyun entró y dejo la puerta abierta, tomo los lienzos y los dejo pegados contra el comedor, notando como todos ya entraban. Con Jaewon al final —te di la contraseña por una razón —le recriminó casi en un susurro.

—Seung... —comenzó Daesung.

Se dio la vuelta y lo tomo de la espalda para acercarlo —él es Jaewon —el menor reverenció educadamente— ellos son Daesung y Jiyong, y los niños son mis sobrinos. Él es Taeyang y la pequeña es Haneul —el pequeño Taeyang también reverenció.

Jiyong rodó los ojos y dejo de ver al chico, enfocándose en la niña —debería de dejarla en tu habitación, dormirá mejor allí —comentó casi molesto. Tono que Daesung y Seunghyun comprendieron.

Su habitación... lo detuvo y se quedó pensando —creo que deje el ventanal abierto, debe estar helando —déjame revisar —se acercó al pasillo y desapareció al instante, aunque al abrir se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda— ¡Jaewon-ah! —lo llamó.

—¿Si, hyung? —el menor se metió y cerró como Seunghyun le indicó— woah... ¿todas son tuyas?

—Necesito que me ayudes a dejarlas fuera.

—¿Fuera? ¿No van a dañarse?

El alto paso una mano por su cabello —dejémoslas en esa esquina y vamos a cubrirlas —el menor acató cada palabra y cubrieron todas con unas sabanas blancas, dejando la habitación lista. Salieron de allí y Daesung estaba de pie en la esquina de su desayunador, con la peor expresión posible— creo que esta bien, pueden dormir allí —comentó a Jiyong.

El castaño los miro levemente y se levantó con Haneul en brazos. Lo había malpensado. Seunghyun ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo mal que se podría ver Jaewon en su departamento a esa hora, él tan solo pensó en todos los lienzos que había. Sacudió su cabello y miro como Daesung siguió al otro juntó con Taeyang —creo que tendremos que ver esto después, tenemos que cuidar de ellos hasta mañana —le comentó a Jaewon, quien lucía nervioso aún.

—Está bien.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué no respondías? —sirvió un vaso de jugo para ambos y se quedaron en medio de la cocina.

Jaewon le mostro su teléfono —se murió.

—A un lado del sofá hay cargadores, toma el que necesites —el menor negó— ¿podrás llegar a casa sin él?

—Sí, de hecho, vivo a dos calles —comento sonriendo levemente. Lo miro terminar su jugo y ponerse de pie— dejaré esto aquí, y supongo que esperare su llamada hyung.

Lo acompaño a la entrada y sintió que escuchó a alguien salir de la otra habitación —ve con cuidado, me avisas cuando llegues —sacudió su cabello, como extrañamente ya se le había hecho costumbre— y por favor mantén el teléfono encendido siempre —el menor asintió y se desapareció al cerrar la puerta.

Regresó al salón y se encontró a Daesung con la misma pose y la misma expresión —no quiero saber de eso, ¿pero puedes decirme que paso con Seungri y Youngbae?

—¿Y los niños?

—Hyung les esta leyendo algo para dormir —Seunghyun le extendió una cerveza y abrió una para él.

Dieron un trago y Seunghyun camino hasta su habitación, para asegurarse de que los niños no fuesen a escuchar, sin embargo, se encontró con el par de niños ya completamente dormidos y con Jiyong cabeceando en la orilla. La escena lo mantuvo atrapado, por lo que no se movió ni un poco y pudo apreciar como se veía Jiyong durmiendo. Lo noto cansado, pudo ver que tenía ojeras y que seguramente no estaba durmiendo bien. Buscó cerrar la puerta y dejarlos dormir, pero Jiyong reaccionó y lo miro allí de pie. Se miraron por solo unos segundos, y el menor fue quien rompió la mirada, levantándose y cubriendo mejor a los niños. Seunghyun regresó y sacó una cerveza más, Daesung ya estaba dentro de la cocina, buscando alejarse y no hacer ruido.

—¿Paso algo? —preguntó Jiyong cuando se encontraron a solas los tres.

—Nada, solo que yo aun no sé qué fue lo que paso —comentó Daesung.

—Seungri me dijo que engaño a Youngbae —susurro el mayor de los tres.

Un silencio los inundó, ya que ninguno podía creer que eso fuera verdad. Youngbae y Seungri parecían ser la pareja perfecta. Desde el noviazgo, sus problemas parecían ser sobrellevados bien, ambos eran sumamente celosos, pero habían encontrado la forma de entenderse. Y luego del matrimonio, las cosas parecían ir igual de bien, era como si no cambiaran, simplemente siempre había mucho amor entre ellos, a pesar del pasado que Seungri tenía, y de las relaciones que Youngbae tuvo una que otra vez cuando estaban en la universidad. Pero nada, nada, se comparaba con lo que tenían. Algo que muchas personas envidiaban, y que otros alegaban no era real, por lo imposible que parecía.

Y en ese momento, todo parecía más imposible.

—Estarán bien ¿verdad? —Seunghyun y Jiyong compartieron otra mirada, una llena de preocupación, la que por primera vez era ajena a ellos— es decir, son Seungri y Youngbae.

Jiyong suspiro y dio otro trago a su cerveza —no lo sé, no puedo ni imaginarme porque Seungri hizo algo así. Estaban en una pelea, pero no era nada para llegar a este nivel, sería demasiado.

—¿Habrá sido algo de una noche o algo de tiempo?

Seunghyun negó —Seungri dijo "acabo de...", y estaba bastante nervioso, dijo que sentía que se quemaba. Lo que sea que hizo, lo estaba comiendo por completo, así que no creo que haya sido algo de tiempo.

—Seungri no es así, no puede ocultar las cosas por mucho tiempo —Daesung asintió, él y Jiyong lo conocían de más tiempo— solo espero que Youngbae considere eso.

—La simple acción de pensar se vuelve algo imposible de hacer cuando te confiesan que te acaban de engañar —ambos levantaron la vista y se quedaron viendo fijamente a Seunghyun, quien dio otro trago a su cerveza y dejo que el sabor amargo lo golpeara. Ignoro como lo miraban y se enfrentó a los recuerdos que lo llenaron rápidamente. Recordaba todo a la perfección, recordaba la mirada herida de Kyungil, la forma en que sus manos temblaban contra sus rodillas y la dificultad que tenía al hablar. También se recordaba a si mismo, con el temor de lo que el otro diría, con la ansiedad creciendo y por supuesto, con el corazón totalmente roto cuando escucho la confesión. Seunghyun se había cegado, no quería escucharlo, y tan solo mirarlo hacia que su furia creciera. Había lanzado cosas dentro del departamento y le había dicho que se fuera, y aun cuando Kyungil quiso abrazarlo, Seunghyun lo rechazo y le dijo que le provocaba nauseas. Porque su amante había sido tocado por otras manos, otros labios lo habían besado, y esa piel... esa piel simplemente ya no parecía suya.

Kyungil dejo de ser suyo cuando otra persona se metió en esa relación.

Así que, en gran parte, Seunghyun podría comprender lo que sea que Youngbae hiciera o pensara hacer. Aquella era una emoción sin descripción, fuese al nivel que fuese, significaba traición. Y eso... eso era casi imperdonable.

...

Seungri regreso al salón y vio que Youngbae no estaba, el mayor venía de la cocina con un vaso de agua —necesito hablar contigo —musito serio.

—Eso veo, y por lo visto quieres gritar otra vez, porque te deshiciste de los niños —el mayor molesto podía ser otro asunto y eso Seungri podía controlarlo. Sin embargo, lo que no podría controlar y lo que lo hacía temblar, era Youngbae estando celoso.

Se sentó en la orilla del sofá y espero a verlo quieto, una vez lo hizo, pensó en todo lo que estaba a punto de perder. Pensó en sus hijos, pensó en el matrimonio... pensó en el amor de años que destruiría —yo... yo...

El mayor se desespero —¿es sobre Hyorin? ¿de verdad es ella otra vez? Te dije que estamos grabando un comercial, y si no me crees, llama a quien quieras de mi trabajo, cualquiera puede confirmarte donde he estado y te pueden mostrar vídeos, ¿eso quieres? ¿Qué todos sepan lo débil que es nuestro matrimonio? ¿ah? ¿quieres que sepan lo poco que confías en mí? —Seungri sollozó un poco y mordió sus labios mientras bajaba el rostro.

No había pensado en eso.

Era un maldito comercial, podían grabarlo en cualquier lado, y si Youngbae le decía todo eso... seguramente era verdad. Porque en realidad Youngbae jamás lo engañaría, él era la persona más fiel y firme a sus promesas... él no podría, no como Seungri si lo había hecho —sabes lo que la gente piensa de nosotros, sabes que todos creen que en cualquier momento nos desmoronaremos, que las personas como nosotros al final siempre somos promiscuos. Y a pesar de ello, ¿crees que yo te engañaría? No puedo creer esto Seungri, simplemente no eres tú.

Hundió su rostro entre sus manos y dejo que las lagrimas cayeran, escuchaba cada palabra del mayor y su cuerpo se debilitaba más, estaba perdiendo energía. No podía con ello, el asunto lo superaba —Youngbae, yo...

Entonces Youngbae se sentó junto a él, lo hizo levantar el rostro y apreció su mirada fijamente, la que Seungri evito casi al instante —¿Qué hiciste Seungri? —preguntó en un susurro.

Mordió su labio y miro hacia el pecho de Youngbae, siendo incapaz de mirar sus ojos por un segundo siquiera —no quería hacerlo, pero perdí el control por los celos... —justificó en vano— yo me acosté con otra persona.

La mano de Youngbae se alejó de golpe y continuó mirándolo de la misma forma, sin creer lo que había dicho —mírame —Seungri no lo hizo, no podía— ¡mírame! —su mano regreso a tocarlo y lo obligo a mirarlo mientras le levantaba la barbilla con algo de rudeza.

—Lo siento Bae, de verdad... me dijeron que te vieron con ella y yo no supe lo que hice.

Su cabeza cayó apenas Youngbae lo soltó, el mayor se levantó y dio un par de pasos por el salón, mirando como Seungri continuaba llorando y con la mirada abajo —deja de llorar —musitó frustrado— ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Youngbae...

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Dame detalles —soltó dándole la peor mirada posible.

El menor limpió sus lagrimas y lo miro solo un momento —estaba con un compañero de trabajo, él se me insinuó y no me negué —confesó.

—¿Y?

—Sucedió.

—¡Dame los malditos detalles! —gritó furioso— ¿te gusto que alguien más te tocara? ¿era más grande que yo acaso? ¿por eso aceptaste?

Seungri junto sus manos para que dejaran de temblar y sintió mucha frustración —¡lo folle contra mi escritorio! ¡¿contento?!

Youngbae comenzó a reírse —al menos debería agradecer que no le diste el culo, ¿no? —soltó de forma cruel.

El menor rodó los ojos —eres un imbécil.

—Lo soy, sin duda lo soy. Soy un imbécil que te ha estado amando por demasiado tiempo, para conseguir que no confíes en mí y que me pongas el cuerno solo porque no te doy el culo tan seguido —soltó otra carcajada ronca y Seungri pudo escuchar el nudo que debía tener en la garganta. Pero conociéndolo, Youngbae sería la persona más hiriente en ese momento— ¿al menos estuvo bueno? ¿valió la pena?

Seungri se levantó y fue hasta él, intentando tomar su mano —Bae, por favor, no hagamos esto peor.

—No me toques.

—Bae...

El mayor dio un paso atrás —no puedo ni mirarte siquiera, hueles a alguien más incluso... no te quiero cerca —soltó sin más, fue hasta la entrada y se coloco sus zapatos para irse. Seungri escuchó todo a detalle, hasta que la puerta se cerró y sus piernas lo vencieron. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse y las lagrimas regresaron, sintió que de verdad había arruinado todo. Temía de la reacción de Youngbae, esperaba gritos, reproches y más... pero no que se fuera y que lo rechazara así.

...

Seunghyun salió de su departamento y dejo que los niños y Jiyong durmieran en la cama, mientras Daesung se quedo en el cuarto de invitados. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió mientras se recargaba en el pasillo, se fue acercando hasta la zona donde había una ventana, por si alguien le decía algo por estar fumando.

Aunque no había ni un alma en el pasillo.

Tomo su teléfono y dudo al desbloquearlo, sabía que quería hacer, pero no tenía el valor. Sabía que Kyungil no respondería, porque debía seguir molesto con lo sucedido hacía días. Y estaba en todo su derecho, porque Seunghyun lo había utilizado de la peor forma. Una forma que lo avergonzaba en ese momento. Sin embargo, había algo importante que quería preguntarle, y de cualquier forma no perdería nada al llamarlo. Ya que podía no responderle.

El tono solo un par de veces, Seunghyun se encontró ansioso y nervioso, dejo el humo escapar por el hueco de la ventanilla y tomo otra calada cuando escuchó que respondían —¿Kyungil?

— _¿Llamaste a alguien más? ¿No fue suficiente humillación la última vez?_

—Te llame a ti, solo me sorprendió que respondieras.

— _¿Creíste que tendría más dignidad? Lo sé, yo también lo creí_ —Seunghyun solo cerró los ojos, afrontándose a ese Kyungil tan distinto, quien seguía haciéndolo sentir más ajeno.

—Quería preguntarte algo.

— _Dime._

La voz del menor sonó tan segura, que Seunghyun asumió que lo descolocaría con su pregunta —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— _¿De qué hablas?_

Seunghyun solo suspiro y se sentó recargado en la pared, en medio de ese pasillo solitario y oscuro —¿por qué me engañaste? ¿Por qué sentiste la necesidad de estar con alguien más cuando yo te daba todo? ¿Necesitabas más? ¿Era eso?

El silencio llenó la línea, y Seunghyun supo que lo dejo sin habla, hasta que lo escuchó suspirar de la misma forma  _—esto no es algo que se habla por teléfono Seung._

—Al contrario, es mejor que se hable por teléfono, porque yo no sería capaz de mirarte a los ojos cuando escuche tus razones.

Escuchó algo de movimiento al otro lado y asumió que el menor se estaba acomodando  _—tu no necesitabas darme más, tu me dabas más de lo que yo merecía Seung. Cuando eso sucedió, yo... yo no pensaba, estaba cegado por la pelea que habíamos tenido y sinceramente estaba cansado de tenerte conmigo. No en una mala manera, por favor no malinterpretes esto, es solo que... es un sentimiento confuso. Yo sentía que te atrapaba, tu comenzaste a crecer como curador y te buscaban mucho en Seúl, sé que me ocultabas eso. No querías dejarme, y yo no quería dejar Tokio. No nos hacíamos ningún bien, ni tu aferrándote ni yo dejándote conmigo —_ mientras Kyungil hablaba en susurros, la puerta del departamento se abrió, iluminando la entrada y dejando ver a un adormilado chico castaño—  _¿cómo podía cortar las alas de la persona a la que mas amaba? No podía quitarte esa felicidad Seung, esa noche se me hizo muy fácil salir a beber luego de esa pelea, y al final dejé de pensar cuando encontré a alguien dispuesto. Creí que alguien más sería la razón por la que te irías... tal como lo hiciste._

—Pero al final yo te necesitaba —susurro de vuelta, apreciando como Jiyong trataba de reconocerlo desde la distancia.

— _... o eso creías._

_"Irónicamente he estado en el mismo sitio que tu... solo que tu mirada aun tiene esperanza, la que yo perdí en cuanto me encontré en un avión lejos de Tokio."_


	15. El detonante

Jiyong estaba recostado en la orilla de la cama, cuidando de que los niños durmieran tranquilos, incluso él mismo se estaba quedando dormido. Su teléfono vibró y el nombre de Youngbae iluminó la pantalla, se levantó con cuidado y respondió a la vez que salía de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido —¿Bae? ¿Dónde estás?

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y caminó al salón, donde noto que no había nadie — _estoy con Jaewook hyung. ¿Cómo están mis niños?_

—Bien, están durmiendo tranquilos —Jiyong caminó hasta el comedor y se recargó en una silla, notando de reojo una caja negra en la orilla— es inútil preguntar, pero ¿cómo te sientes? ¿quieres que este contigo? Seunghyun y Dae pueden encargarse de los niños.

Abrió la caja con cuidado y vio que eran fotografías, quitó un papel delgado y pudo ver la primera, era Seunghyun en su galería — _estaré bien, encárgate de ellos mejor_  —retiró la primera y se detuvo al escuchar la voz apagada de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué piensas?

Un suspiro inundo la línea, entonces Jiyong supo que no era algo simple — _pienso en llevar a los niños con mis padres, no los quiero en casa estando Seungri allí._

—¿Es tan grave? —removió las fotografías y pudo ver que todas eran a la distancia, Seunghyun dando la espalda o su perfil, en ninguna salía consciente de que estaba siendo fotografiado. Cerró la caja y prefirió dejar de ver todo eso— ¿Bae?

— _Estoy pensando en el divorcio._

Suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos, la voz del mayor lo destrozaba —han pasado unas horas Bae, necesitas pensar esto con la cabeza fría, no eres tú y él, ahora son una familia y tienen dos hijos hermosos que no merecen ver a sus padres rendirse tan fácilmente. Mira, Seungri no nos dijo mucho, y Seunghyun dice que lo vio bastante mal... así que, quizá es algo que necesitan hablar más.

Jiyong comenzó a sentir la necesidad de fumar, sin embargo, sabía que no era adecuado hacerlo allí y que no podría abrir el balcón — _allí esta el problema Ji. Yo no quiero escucharlo, no confió en lo que dice, él me prometió muchas cosas el día de nuestra boda, y acaba de romper muchas de ellas._

—Lo sé, y no estoy poniéndome de su lado. Pero ambos son mis amigos, y no quiero verlos así, ustedes estaban en medio de una pelea, una que te concentraste en empeorar, y Seungri estaba realmente mal, no estaba durmiendo casi nada Bae. Y estoy seguro de que tu estabas igual, porque dependen mucho del otro como para estar así de separados. Solo te pido que lo pienses bien antes de mencionar algo tan fuerte como el divorcio.

Youngbae guardó silencio y luego su voz rasposa apareció de vuelta — _los veré mañana Ji, quiero ver a los niños antes de que entren a clases._

—Estaremos mucho antes en el café de la misma calle, descansa, se que tienes un día pesado mañana.

El mayor asintió y la llamada se terminó, Jiyong sacó su cajetilla y abrió la puerta del departamento con todo el cuidado posible. La luz iluminó el pasillo y se pudo asomar para ver si no había nadie que lo fuera a ver, y en efecto, pudo ver una sombra por donde estaba el elevador, entrecerró los ojos y noto que era Seunghyun. Su corazón se acelero naturalmente y camino hasta él, dejando que la puerta quedara medio abierta para evitar el ruido al entrar, dejo un cigarrillo en sus labios y se sentó junto a él —¿tienes fuego?

El mayor estiro su mano y le extendió una llama de su encendedor plateado, uno que Jiyong le había regalado luego de su primer viaje a Londres, un souvenir que tenía grabado 'London' en la parte derecha. Jiyong prefirió dejar de concentrarse en eso y tomo una calada —¿tienes el día de mañana ocupado?

Soltó el humo hacía el frente y lo pensó un momento —tengo reuniones hasta medio día y luego estaré organizando mi oficina.

No era el momento, lo sabía bien, sin embargo, fue inevitable sentir algo en su estómago... fantaseando con la idea de que tal vez Seunghyun quería estar con él, hablar con él, lo que fuera —sería bueno que mantuviéramos a los niños con nosotros, yo no tengo mucho que hacer, así que puedo recogerlos y más tarde entretenerlos más tiempo. Para dejar que ellos arreglen todo esto.

Fantasías, esperanzas, Jiyong estaba perdiendo fuerza con cada caída —Youngbae quiere llevar a los niños con sus padres.

—¿No será extraño para Taeyang? Es bastante astuto.

El castaño asintió —por eso mismo, dejarlo en casa con ellos sería peor, si de por si no han estado durmiendo juntos, puede que se pongan peor. De verdad estoy preocupado por ambos —dio otra calada y recargó su cabeza contra la pared.

—Youngbae es impulsivo y Seungri es muy emocional, es una combinación muy mala cuando se trata de discusiones —no había mejor manera de describirlo, así eran ellos siempre, y, por ende, los dos hombres sentados en ese pasillo temían por lo que podía pasar más adelante.

...

A la mañana siguiente, entre los tres se encargaron de que los niños estuvieran listos, los subieron al auto de Seunghyun y condujeron hasta el sitio donde iban a clases. Daesung se encargó de jugar con ellos todo el camino, haciendo que todo pareciera como un día normal, sin que sospecharan en lo más mínimo. Llegaron a una cafetería y pidieron algo para todos, continuaron con un juego de palabras hasta que sus bebidas llegaran —¡papá Ri! —gritó el pequeño Taeyang.

Los mayores giraron y pudieron ver a Seungri levantando en brazos a su hijo mayor —mi pequeño sol, ¿qué tal la pasaron con sus tíos? —los tíos se miraron de reojo al ver la cara de cansancio del pelinegro. Seunghyun y Jiyong se miraron un segundo más, comunicándose esas preocupaciones con solo una mirada.

Eventualmente Seunghyun cortó la mirada al escuchar la vibración en la mesa, fue por las bebidas y cuando regreso pudo ver a Seungri ya cargando a Haneul —¿les dieron problemas mis cachorros?

Los hombres negaron con una media sonrisa —se portaron muy bien, Taeyang pudo cuidar de su hermana a la perfección —musito Jiyong acariciando el cabello del menor y haciéndolo sentir bien.

—Me alegro, aunque esta playerita esta al revés —sonrió y sentó a la pequeña en su regazo, recargándola contra él y quitándole el sweater blanco que le pusieron.

—¡Papá Bae! —Seungri levantó la mirada y agarró con fuerza a la pequeña que naturalmente reaccionó al escuchar el grito de su hermano.

—Tae, no grites —musito quedándose casi congelado, expresión que Jiyong capturo por completo.

Youngbae cargó a Taeyang y se acercó a ellos, mirando de reojo a Seungri, quien ya arreglaba la camisa de la pequeña, Haneul se impulso hacía su otro papá cuando lo pudo ver sentándose a poca distancia de ellos. La bebé se impulso con los brazos y Seungri comenzó a ponerle el sweater —déjame vestir a tu hermana —le explico a Taeyang.

El resto solo se quedo mirando y sintiendo la tensión —tengo que hacer una llamada, ahora vuelvo —se excusó Daesung mientras se levantaba.

Jiyong miró su teléfono y aclaro su voz, todavía faltaba tiempo para que los llevaran a sus clases, y nadie se sentía cómodo —¿qué les parece ir a visitar a sus abuelos este fin de semana?

Seungri miro fijamente a Youngbae y los chicos supieron que debían moverse de allí —creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos, Seunghyun y yo vendremos a recogerlos, para que no se preocupen por ello.

La mirada se rompió y Youngbae fue quien habló —pueden llevarlos a casa, en cuanto llegue los llevare con mis padres.

El menor mantuvo la mirada baja, dejando que el otro par saliera de la cafetería, para encontrarse con Daesung en la entrada y sin estar hablando por teléfono. Seunghyun miro de reojo hacia dentro y los pudo ver hablando, supo que no serían intensos por los niños, sin embargo, podía ver la mirada de Youngbae y solo eso le dio escalofríos.

Su teléfono se iluminó y el nombre de Kyungil apareció, oprimió un botón y lo guardó de vuelta —bueno, iré al estudio, tomen su tiempo, yo puedo cuidarlos hasta las 6, los llevare a casa y allí pueden cuidarlos hasta que lleguen ellos.

—¿Puedes hacerlo solo hasta las 6? Yo puedo ayudarte antes —añadió Jiyong.

Negó —veré a noona, así que estaremos bien —los otros dos asintieron y su teléfono sonó de vuelta— los veré más tarde —se despidió sintiéndose algo incomodo con el castaño.

Jiyong seguía teniendo esa mirada brillante, seguía esperando a que Seunghyun regresara, cuando no sabía que el alto se sentía más lejos que nunca. La noche anterior lo había pensado bien, porque Kyungil le había hecho lo mismo, Seunghyun había estado en ese mismo sitio que el menor. Y apreciándolo desde allí... Seunghyun había pasado por mucho luego de la ruptura, había tenido tantos cambios que no los había notado siquiera, y su vida había cambiado para bien. En Japón estuvo la mayoría del tiempo encerrado leyendo o fuera yendo de museo en museo, pero jamás había pintado, en todo ese tiempo no toco ni un pincel. Y cuando regreso a Seúl fue lo primero que buscó hacer. Así que, a pesar de la forma tan cruel en que sucedió, Kyungil lo había hecho avanzar, y el mismo había avanzado también.

¿Así que porque debería arrepentirse con Jiyong?

Él no lo quería ver sufrir, de eso estaba seguro, odiaba verlo con ojos llenos de lágrimas y con la voz entrecortada. Él... él simplemente merecía lo mejor. Y Seunghyun no estaba ni cerca de serlo.

La vibración del teléfono en su mano lo hizo regresar a la tierra, dejo de mirar esa pared blanca en su estudio y respondió por fin, notando las múltiples llamadas perdidas de Kyungil. Al final no había cambiado mucho — _necesito verte._

—Kyu...

— _No te estoy preguntando Seunghyun, dame una dirección y una hora._

Suspiro, el otro sonaba molesto —tengo que recoger a mis sobrinos a las 3.

— _¿A qué hora dejaras de cuidarlos?_

—No estoy seguro, mi hermana vendrá a ayudarme e iremos a comer, ¿es urgente?

— _Lo es... no te quitare mucho tiempo._

El tono de voz no lo dejaba más tranquilo —te llamaré cuando pueda dejar a los niños con ella.

La llamada se colgó y entonces supo que el otro estaba furioso, pensaba llamarlo y pedirle que le ayudara a matar el tiempo esa tarde, ya que también quería hablar con él y disculparse, sin embargo, parecía que él tenía más prisa.

Se levantó y estiro sus brazos, no sabía como era posible sentirse tan cansado, pero lo estaba, aun sin haber hecho mucho esa mañana. Pasaba de mediodía y tenía que salir a almorzar con Tablo, al menos eso lo iba a relajar un poco, antes de lo que fuera a suceder el resto del día.

El mayor lo llevó a un lugar nuevo que acababa de abrir hacía unos días, tomaron una mesa del fondo y apreciaron la bonita vista del sitio, ambos pidieron algo ligero y les llevaron una botella de vino que el menor pidió. Seunghyun sirvió para los dos y choco su copa con la suya, sintiendo la firme mirada del otro —has estado muy distraído, ¿pasa algo malo?

—Algunas cosas... —comentó distraído, tal como llevaba toda la mañana.

—Toda la reunión estuviste así, y me preocupa, porque estamos tratando sobre tu exposición —soltó sincero— ¿no quisieras postergarlo? Puede ser posible hasta enero o febrero al menos...

Negó —no, no, hay muchas personas involucradas, no puedo fallarles a todos solo por algunos problemas.

Tablo asintió y cambió el tema, Seunghyun estaba demasiado ido, tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que casi parecía otra persona. Su almuerzo termino pronto y el alto se disculpo diciendo que tenía que ir por los niños, encendió su auto y condujo con la mente más clara. O al menos eso quiso pensar, ya que muchas cosas le comían la mente, y en ese instante, Kyungil era el asunto más importante.

La noche anterior habían hablado bien, Kyungil le había respondido a esa pregunta tan compleja, y el menor no sonaba molesto, sonaba triste y ansioso. Algo había sucedido, era la única explicación que pasaba por su mente.

Seunghyun ni siquiera prestó atención a las tantas miradas de las madres que llegaban por sus hijos, él solo miraba su teléfono y esperaba por Hyeyoon, quien llegaría dentro de poco, el nombre de Taeyang fue mencionado y se aproximo a tomar la mano del pequeño —señor Choi, ¿sus padres están ocupados de nuevo? —preguntó refiriéndose al niño.

Taeyang sonrió y tomo la mano de su tío, sin embargo, otro niño le hablo y se giro a darle atención —sí, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó a la mujer.

La señorita encargada negó —es solo que me dijeron que los llevarían por unos días fuera de la ciudad y que podría ser más del fin de semana.

—Se que irán con sus abuelos, pero no se algo más, supongo que sus padres se pondrán en contacto —la chica estaba coqueteándole, lo podía ver en sus gestos, además de que la pregunta había sido innecesaria— yo solo vine a recoger a los niños.

La chica no tuvo más que decir, asintió y continuó con su trabajo, Seunghyun sonrió amablemente y se retiro hasta la zona donde tenían a Haneul, abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al hermano mayor —vine por Dong Haneul —le dieron paso y le entregaron a la pequeña recién despierta.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar y se aseguro de tener a los dos niños frente a él, Taeyang tomo de la mano a su hermana y se quedaron esperando a ordenes del mayor, era Hyeyoon quien le decía que estaba esperándolo fuera del sitio. Cargó a la niña y camino hacia la salida, respondió con calma a las preguntas que Taeyang le hacía, explicó que sus padres estaban muy ocupados con el trabajo y que por ello no habían podido ir a recogerlos, también le explico que pasarían la tarde con él y que más tarde irían a su casa para ver a sus otros tíos. Taeyang se mantuvo contento, más por el hecho de que Hyeyoon llevaría a su hijo para jugar con Taeyang y Haneul, así que eso los mantendría tranquilos un rato más.

Saludo a su hermana y le ayudo a subir a los niños al auto mientras él enviaba un mensaje a cada padre, diciendo que los niños ya estaban con él y su hermana, preguntó a Hyeyoon por la dirección de a donde irían, por suerte ella menciono su departamento, para que estuvieran más cómodos. Envió la misma a Kyungil y le dijo que lo veía a allí en una hora, encendió el auto y condujo hasta allá inmerso en canciones infantiles.

Terminaron de comer y su hermana les dio juguetes para que se quedaran entretenidos en la sala, mientras Seunghyun lavaba platos —¿por qué te ofreciste a cuidarlos? —preguntó casi asustándolo.

Seunghyun termino de lavar el último vaso —los chicos están muy ocupados, Seungri tiene un caso pesado y Youngbae tiene una filmación importante. Espera —se quitó los guantes con rapidez y respondió la llamada sin mirar quien era, creyendo que era Kyungil— ¿ya estás aquí?

Pero no lo era, una voz muy conocida sonó al otro lado de la línea — _estoy saliendo del trabajo, ¿no estas con los niños?_

Era Jiyong —sí, estoy en casa de noona.

— _Oh, creí que podría ir a darte una mano._

—Supongo que podrías venir, Hyeyoon tiene que tomar una clase a las 5 y se irá poco antes.

Su hermana lo miro al escuchar su nombre — _Youngbae me pidió que nos quedáramos con ellos, dijo que él me llamaría antes de que fuéramos a su casa, al parecer llegará temprano para hacerles maletas._

—Está bien, entonces avísame cuando estés cerca.

Escuchó una afirmación y colgó la llamada, miro la hora y pensó en Kyungil, quien ya no debía tardar mucho —¿quién era?

—Ji, me ayudará a cuidarlos, antes de llevarlos con sus papás —Hyeyoon lo miro fijamente— deja de mirarme así —su teléfono lo salvo una vez más, en ese momento mostrando por fin el nombre de Kyungil— saldré a comprar algo de helado, no tardo.

—Aquí hay helado...

—Pero quiero de otro, no tardo —musito ya desde el pasillo, se puso sus zapatillas y respondió la llamada— ¿llegaste?

— _Estoy fuera del complejo, hay un parque a un lado, te espero —_ Seunghyun no pudo responder, la llamada se colgó y si era posible, se preocupo otro poco.

Estaba a unos pasos, salió del edificio y camino hasta el parque, vio a un hombre de pie cerca de los juegos infantiles, donde no había nadie, apresuro su paso y pronto quedo a su lado —Kyu...

El alto se giro a mirarlo, le extendió una cajita y lo miro fijamente, tenía la peor expresión posible, Seunghyun en realidad no lo había visto así antes, asunto que lo dejaba desubicado —¿tenías que regresarlo?

Tomo la caja y la abrió confundido, sin embargo, pudo ver que allí dentro estaba la pulsera y las mancuernillas que él le había dado hacía mucho tiempo —pero esto era tuyo, además... lo regrese hace años, creí que lo tenías contigo.

Kyungil dio un paso atrás y paso una mano por su cabello, como si perdiera paciencia —¿lo regresaste hace años?

—Quizá un año después de nuestra ruptura, lo envié a casa de tu madre, supuse que lo recibirías allí.

Sus ojos brillaron —acabo de recibirlo, además era un regalo Seunghyun, yo te regale esto... no —se aclaro la voz y lo miro de vuelta— no se supone que regreses los regalos.

—Supuse que estaría mejor contigo...

—Porque ya me habías olvidado, porque ya habías terminado conmigo —quiso decir algo, pero fue interrumpido una vez más— lo entiendo —le arrebato la caja y lo miro con esos ojos lastimosos— no quiero volver a saber de ti Seunghyun, yo también he terminado contigo.

El alto se dio la vuelta y se alejo a grandes pasos de él, mientras Seunghyun se quedo congelado, sintió algo de ardor en su mano, pero no presto atención. Kyungil se estaba alejando cada vez más, esa mirada al borde las lagrimas no se desaparecía de su mente, y esas palabras duras... dolían. La sombra del alto desapareció y eso pareció despertar al castaño, miro su mano y apreció un corte largo, pero no profundo, en la mano que sostenía la caja, una gota de sangre cayó al piso.

Sacó su cajetilla y tomo un cigarrillo, metió su mano libre a su bolsillo y sacó su encendedor... el que Jiyong le había regalado. El que no había devuelto. Levantó la vista y su ex novio ya no estaba, miro de vuelta al encendedor plateado en su mano, su mente se nublo. Recordaba haber envuelto esa pulsera y esas mancuernillas, recordaba el ardor en su pecho al enviarlas por correo, porque aquello era lo único que lo ataba a Kyungil. Y en ese instante, años después, tiempo con Jiyong después, él regresaba, decía lo que sentía y... y terminaba siendo lastimado por Seunghyun.

Camino hasta la tienda de la esquina, compró helado y dejo una paleta en su mano, cubriendo la herida, la que poco ardía. Regreso al edificio lleno de preguntas, a él le parecía normal devolver cosas al termino de una relación, no recuerdos como ese encendedor que usaba, sino cosas importantes, y además Kyungil no le había dado aquellos como regalos... porque sabía que eran de su padre, por ello los considero prestados. Sabía que no podía simplemente quedárselos, y, al contrario, se sintió mal por mantenerlos consigo tanto tiempo.

Abrió la puerta y dejó el helado en la mesa, sin percatarse de que había dejado el que tenía sangre aun, lo retiro deprisa y enjuago su mano en el fregadero, su hermana lo escucho y se acercó —trajiste helado del que tengo aquí... ¿Qué te paso?

—Nada, no me fije y me corte.

—¿Con que? —preguntó confundida.

—La heladera de la tienda, ¿tienes banditas? —ella asintió y regreso con todo un kit sumamente innecesario para curarlo, Taeyang se acercó y entre las tantas preguntas pudo distraer su mente. 

...

Eran casi las 7 de la noche, Seungri llegó pronto a casa, esperando ver a los niños, ya que en la mañana no pudo verlos casi nada, puesto que tenían que llevarlos a la guardería —Tae, Han... pequeños, papá está en casa —grito al llegar al salón, pero nadie respondió.

Sabía que los chicos los cuidarían, así que asumió que quizá estaban arriba ayudándolos a dormir, puso su teléfono en vibrador y subió para no hacer mucho ruido. Deshizo su corbata y comenzó a quitarse el saco, sin embargo, dio un salto al ver la sombra de alguien agachado en el cuarto de Haneul, era Youngbae —¿Qué haces allí? —soltó sinceramente asustado.

El moreno levanto la vista y cerró el cajón, tomo la mochila que sostenía y abrió la puerta, paso cerca de él y lo ignoro. Seungri solo trago saliva, abrió la puerta de su habitación para lanzar su saco y la corbata, entonces bajo las escaleras tras él. Lo miro juntar una serie de cosas en la cocina, de nuevo metiéndolas en otra bolsa, para ser exacto, eran los vasos favoritos de los niños —¿solo vas a ignorarme? —soltó algo cansado. Ese día había sido insoportable, el juicio se había alargado por mucho y todo el caso se complicaba más, asunto que solo se sumaba a esa situación en casa— Youngbae...

El mencionado cerró la bolsa y fue hasta el salón, tomo su teléfono y envió algún mensaje, mientras continuaba preparando todo, lo que parecía ya tenía terminado. Camino de nuevo hasta donde estaba, pero el mayor lo evito una vez más —¡Youngbae!

—Te dije que no te quería cerca —camino hasta el comedor y se fue hacia el jardín, cerrando la puerta con fuerza innecesaria.

Camino tras él y abrió la puerta otra vez, notando como la mesita de fuera estaba medio ocupada, con su laptop y un vaso de cristal —¿estas bebiendo? —se acercó directamente y tomo el vaso para olerlo.

—Deja eso, los niños vienen en camino, los llevaremos con mis padres por el fin de semana.

—¿Los llevaremos?

—Sí, así que cambia la cara, no quiero que ellos ni mis padres te vean así.

—Youngbae, tu madre sabe cuando algo nos pasa, no podemos llevarlos.

El moreno se exaspero —bueno, pues da igual, tengo mucho que hacer este fin de semana y tu seguramente también, así que es lo mejor.

No podía refutar eso, porque de verdad tenía que apresurarse con su caso, antes de que eso consumiera su vida personal —y... ¿y luego?

—¿Luego qué?

—Youngbae... tenemos que hablar de eso, te dije que no significo nada.

El vaso que tenía algo de whisky se acabo de un trago y Youngbae cerró los ojos, camino rápidamente a su lado y regreso a dentro de la casa, ignorándolo de nuevo, sin embargo, el menor lo siguió —no hagamos esto Bae, por favor —el mayor estaba sirviéndose más de la botella, asunto que puso nervioso a Seungri— no bebas más, dijiste que los niños vienen.

Youngbae tomo la botella y la puso de cabeza en el fregadero, era menos de la mitad, pero dejo que todo el licor se fuera por el desagüe, la dejo así y termino de un trago lo poco que había servido —no quiero verte —la voz fue gruesa, Seungri solo podía ver la espalda del mayor, pensó en que el alcohol estaba hablando, porque más de media botella era demasiado, sin embargo, Youngbae no era de los que se emborrachaba fácilmente.

—Bae... ¿qué quieres que haga? Cometí un error, uno que no puedo deshacer, solo... dime que hacer, hare lo que quieras, pero no pretendas que no estoy aquí a tu lado, por favor.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedo verte Seungri, no se ni siquiera con quien te metiste, pero me esta quemando la cabeza imaginarte con alguien más. Prometiste ser mío, jurabas ser mío.

Seungri no pudo evitar un sollozo —soy tuyo Bae, siempre lo he sido, siempre lo seré.

Quiso tocarlo, pero le pareció imposible —no, no te creo —su cabeza se estiro y se dio la vuelta, para ver al menor, lo acorralo solo un poco, hasta que el cuerpo de Seungri choco con la encimera, junto al pilar que marcaba la cocina— alguien más te toco.

El aliento a alcohol le pegó, era algo intenso —estas imaginando de más, no fue así Bae... —quiso explicar, sin saber de que forma sería menos hiriente.

—¿Lo besaste? —casi sintió como le bajo la presión, dejo de mirar al moreno y este se molestó— ¿lo besaste? Seungri, responde.

Mantuvo silencio.

—Lo besaste, y te atreves a decirme que lo imagine de más.

—Él fue quien me beso... no fue nada.

Asintió —él te beso, y tu te dejaste —prefirió mantenerse en silencio— y luego te lo follaste, sobre el escritorio.

—Él ni siquiera me toco, Bae —soltó mirándolo otra vez.

—¿No te toco?

Negó siendo descuidado, olvidando los verdaderos detalles de lo que había pasado.

—Conozco a muchos de tus compañeros de trabajo, he visto como te miran, desde que éramos amigos he visto como otros te desean, he escuchado a otros decirme lo mucho que querían tocarte y lo que querían hacerte. Ahora, quieres decirme que ese hijo de puta no te toco... ¿y así quieres que te crea?

—Bae...

—¡¿Qué te hizo?! ¡¿Qué partes pudo tocar?! —soltó en voz más alta, acariciando con el vaso de cristal la pierna derecha de Seungri, se acercó más y sujeto su cintura con la mano libre, lo miro a los ojos y el menor solo desvió la mirada una vez más. Seungri no hablaría más, sus orejas estaban tornándose rojas y Youngbae pudo leer esa vergüenza en su esposo— no...

Seungri sintió su pecho explotar, intentó apartar a Youngbae, pero el moreno se apartó antes de que pudiera tocarlo siquiera —lo siento.

Las manos de Youngbae temblaron y el vaso de cristal que aun sostenía se cayó contra el piso, Seungri saltó asustado por el ruido, miro al mayor, con esa mirada perdida y a una distancia de él. Con manos temblorosas intento acercarse, pero Youngbae dio un paso atrás, marcando aun más eso que ahora los separaba.

—Vete de aquí —la voz del mayor también titubeaba, la atención de ambos se centro tanto que no pudieron escuchar cuando un auto se estaciono al frente, sino reaccionaron cuando la puerta del frente se abrió y escucharon la voz de su hijo mayor mientras cantaba.

Seungri se escabullo de la cocina y limpio sus lagrimas rápidamente, sonrió ante su hijo y lo tomo en brazos a la vez que lo mantenía en el salón, manteniendo su visión lejos de la cocina. Seunghyun entro junto a Jiyong, quien tenía a Haneul cargando, los dos lo miraron llenos de preocupación —Tae, ayúdame a tomar estas mochilas es hora de ir con sus abuelos —el pequeño lo observo confundido, pero al final tomo las dos mochilas y se movió con dificultad— déjame llevar a Haneul, iré acomodándolos en mi auto, gracias por traerlos —Jiyong asintió confundido, pero Seunghyun fue quien dio un paso más al salón, tomando una bolsa y por ventaja de altura, él pudo ver a Youngbae en la cocina.

Seungri salió junto con los niños, el alto le extendió la bolsa a Jiyong, sin embargo, el menor negó y camino hasta la cocina, al entender la mirada que Seungri le daba cuando dejaba salir a Taeyang —¿Bae? —Jiyong se asustó al ver los cristales en el suelo.

—Nosotros deberíamos de llevar a los niños —comentó Seunghyun.

—Vayan con él —el alto ignoro lo que escuchó y se acercó para mirar si su mano no estaba herida—¿no te parece que eres el menos indicado para estar aquí? —soltó sin importar que Jiyong estaba aún mirando.

Seunghyun solo cerró los ojos ante el comentario, lo soltó y movió a Jiyong hacia la entrada —por favor, ve con Seungri, asegúrate de que los niños lleguen bien. Yo me quedaré con Bae.

—Hyung... yo puedo tratar mejor con él.

—No esta borracho Ji, solo vayan a dejar a los niños, Seungri no puede conducir así —Jiyong sabía que tenía razón, y por más que quisiera cuidar a su mejor amigo, no podía dejar a Seungri solo, y además... algo parecía pendiente entre ellos dos, ya que Jiyong aun no tenía oportunidad para preguntar que había pasado el día que golpeo a Seunghyun. Duda que regreso a su mente.

Termino asintiendo y tomo la bolsa restante— llámame si pasa algo —Seunghyun correspondió la mirada y lo dejo ir, intentando que eso lo dejara más tranquilo.

Se aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta y regreso a encontrarse con Youngbae —¿estás bien?

—Eres la última persona con la que quiero estar, mejor vete —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a tomar algunas servilletas.

—Soy quien más puede comprenderte Bae, déjame explicarte —el menor lo miro con algo de desconfianza, continúo levantando los cristales y mantuvo silencio— no se que te dijo Donghwi de mi relación con Kyungil, pero creo que la mejor versión que puedes tener es la de uno de los involucrados.

...

Seungri abrazó a Taeyang y sostuvo con su brazo libre a la pequeña, Jiyong los ayudo a cubrirse y continuó conduciendo hasta las afueras de Seúl, se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino, por más que quería preguntar algo, los niños lo detenían. Además de que había encontrado a Seungri con lágrimas en los ojos y con una mirada rota, lo que sin duda le pesaba en el pecho. Seguramente habían estado discutiendo antes de que llegaran ellos, se pregunto cuanto tiempo tomaría aquello, que harían... y si podrían superarlo o no. Siendo sincero, Jiyong no tenía idea de que haría en dicha situación, solo imaginar a Seunghyun con alguien más ya lo ponía ansioso.

Y ya no eran pareja siquiera.

Deshizo esos pensamientos y llegó al complejo de casas donde vivían los padres de Youngbae, muy cerca de donde estaban los suyos, estacionó y escuchó a Seungri despertar a los niños. Le ayudó a tomar sus mochilas y tomo de la mano a Taeyang mientras caminaban hasta la puerta, sin embargo, no había luces encendidas —no parece que haya alguien.

—Supuse que Youngbae los habría llamado —Seungri tomo su teléfono y a los pocos segundos le respondieron la llamada, por el tono de voz y la mirada, Jiyong dedujo que había llamado a Youngbae— dice que están en con tus padres, al parecer tienen una reunión.

—No lo sabía, pero vamos a verlos.

—Solo espero que no estén allí mis padres, sabrán de inmediato que algo malo está pasando.

Subieron al auto y en menos de diez minutos habían llegado a casa de sus padres, Jiyong sin duda no tenía planeado eso, pero optó por acompañar a Seungri, no quería dejarlo solo. Puso su clave y entró con tranquilidad, ayudo a Taeyang a quitarse su saco y le dijo que podía pasar, aquella era una casa conocida por todos, así que el niño entró siguiendo el ruido del salón —tranquilo, solo es un fin de semana con sus abuelos, no te pongas nervioso si preguntan mucho —musito al menor, quien respiraba ansioso por entrar.

Los gritos de sorpresa llenaron el lugar y la madre de Youngbae fue quien grito al ver a su nieto entrar corriendo —¡mis bebés! ¿pero qué hacen aquí? —Seungri entro detrás con Haneul queriendo bajar al ver a sus abuelos— ¿Seungri? ¿Qué paso?

Jiyong se detuvo antes de entrar y le envió un mensaje a Seunghyun, avisándole que ya estaban con sus padres —¿Jiyong-ah? —escuchó la voz de su padre y levantó la vista por fin dejando el móvil y notando que había más gente de la normal en esa casa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Acompañe a Seungri a traer a los niños —saludo a todos y su cuerpo se congelo cuando vio a Soohyuk sentado en la orilla del sofá, a un lado de su madre. Se recompuso y saludo con un abrazo a los padres del alto, a quienes no había visto en mucho tiempo— ¿y por que no fuimos invitados a la reunión? —comentó sonriendo, evitando que hicieran muchas preguntas a Seungri y evitando el encuentro con Soohyuk.

—Era algo de adultos, pero Soohyuk trajo a sus padres y lo obligamos a quedarse, no tiene mucho que regreso de Europa.

Jiyong moría de curiosidad, pero regreso su atención a Seungri, quien estaba en la cocina explicándole todo a la madre de Youngbae, le preocupo su mirada. Los miro regresar cuando su madre le dio una palmada en la espalda al pelinegro, como si le diera apoyo —me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que regresar con Seungri, él tiene un caso muy importante y tiene que seguir trabajando.

El menor asintió para luego agacharse y quitarle la otra sudadera a su hijo mayor —ya te quité mucho tiempo hyung, puedes quedarte, además traje mi auto, no te preocupes —Jiyong lo miro serio, porque sabía que no era correcto enviarlo así— de verdad, tengo que regresar a casa.

Seungri se despidió de sus hijos y dio todas las instrucciones a sus suegros, siendo especifico en sus horas de sueño, volvió a darles un beso a cada uno y les pidió que se portaran bien con sus abuelos. Jiyong continuó inquieto, así que lo siguió hasta que termino de despedirse, salieron de la casa y entonces lo detuvo —no te dejare ir así Ri, déjame decirles a mis padres.

—Hyung, estaré bien, regresaré a casa, te lo prometo.

—Pero no parecían bien las cosas cuando llegamos.

Su dongsaeng asintió cabizbajo —necesito hablar con él todavía, a esta hora ya no encontraré mucho tráfico, y yo te llamaré cuando este allí.

—Ve con mucho cuidado —lo tomo del brazo y lo abrazo fuertemente.

—Seungri, ¿puedes darme un aventón? —los dos reaccionaron a la voz, era Soohyuk quien aparecía entre los autos.

—Ni siquiera te salude antes —comentó Seungri mientras se acercaba a darle la mano, seguido por un abrazo del alto— ¿vas para Seúl?

Asintió metiendo las manos a su abrigo y mirando de reojo al castaño —planee tomar un taxi, pero si me puedo aprovechar de tu amabilidad... sería una ayuda.

Jiyong los miro a los dos y el menor asintió amablemente —sube, puedo dejarte por el poniente —Soohyuk sonrió y se dio la vuelta para tomar el asiento de copiloto.

—Iré con los dos, no se muevan —Jiyong no los dejo responder y corrió hasta la casa una vez más, el alto simplemente sonrió ligeramente y se recargo en la puerta esperando verlo regresar.

_"Era un encendedor, un souvenir de no más 2 euros, nada importante."_


	16. Song Kyungil

El reloj marco las diez y media, un auto elegante se detuvo y dos hombres bajaron mientras se despedían del conductor —por favor avísame si sucede algo, lo que sea Ri —el conductor asintió con una forzada y dolorosa sonrisa.

Jiyong se despidió aun viendo a lo lejos, suspiro y guardó sus manos entre su abrigo, el frío ya comenzaba a sentirse en Seúl —¿tomarás un taxi? —pregunto el más alto, quien de reojo mantenía atención en las expresiones del menor.

Negó —dijiste que tomarías el metro.

—Yo tomaría el metro —aclaró casi riéndose.

Jiyong esbozo una media sonrisa en respuesta —pues yo también lo haré —comenzó a caminar hacia la luz del subterráneo y su compañía no pudo más que morder sus labios para contener su reacción. Aún con tres años de no verse, Kwon Jiyong seguía siendo la cosa más adorable a sus ojos.

Caminaron a cierta distancia hasta llegar a la entrada, dónde Jiyong se quedó mirando al más alto —¿no tienes una tarjeta? —le preguntó, lo miro negar y girarse hacia las maquinitas, su compañía termino riéndose otro poco.

—¿Vas a reírte de mí todo el camino? —soltó con ese tono de 'no realmente enojado'.

Soohyuk asintió y continuó hasta llegar a dónde habría que esperar el tren, el mismo llegó casi un minuto después de su silencio, subieron con calma y se quedaron de pie en la puerta contraria. Jiyong suspiró y miro la hora en su teléfono, se hacía tarde, y pensar en Seungri llegando a casa le daban escalofríos. Envió un texto a Seunghyun y le preguntó sobre cómo estaba todo, ya que desde hacía casi una hora el mayor no le respondía, al menos no luego del: "Estamos hablando."

Notó un mensaje de Chaerin, quien enviaba su itinerario del día siguiente, reviso que estaría algo complicado, bloqueo su teléfono y termino guardándolo de vuelta. El alto a su lado continuaba mirando al frente, justo donde Jiyong acababa de notar que estaba el reflejo de los dos —¿tú vida es muy ocupada ahora? —preguntó Soohyuk con la mirada fija en el frente, viéndolo a través de un simple reflejo.

Jiyong sintió que estaban fuera de sí, como si estuviera viéndose desde una tercera persona, era un simple reflejo, pero era algo que ponía nervioso a Jiyong. Muy dentro sabía que la razón principal era el hombre a su lado.

—Estoy en plena mudanza de oficina y apertura de otra tienda en el extranjero, es temporal.

—Quién iba a decirme que ese símbolo que alguna vez dibujaste en mis zapatillas sería tan importante ahora... —Jiyong sonrió y rompió la extraña mirada a través del reflejo. Lo recordaba bien, se recordaba usando el símbolo de su marca en todo, incluso alguna vez lo había pintado con bolígrafo en el brazo del alto. Porque esa idea no salía de su mente en ese entonces, a pesar de que no lo pensaba como una marca, la idea se mantuvo con él por una razón— de hecho, compré algo cuando visité la tienda en Tokio.

Jiyong reaccionó y giró a mirarlo —¿cómo supiste?

—Dami me contó.

—Supongo que todos sabían algo de ti, menos yo.

La estación dónde Jiyong se quedaba llegó, el menor se detuvo en la puerta del frente y Soohyuk lo siguió —déjame llevarte a casa.

—Se cómo llegar, no es mi primera vez andando en transporte.

—Lo sé —respondió antes de continuar caminando junto con él.

Cuando el menor pensó en protestar, una llamada lo interrumpió, pudo ver el nombre de Seunghyun junto al corazón, respondió sin dudar —¿Sí?

— _¿Estás en casa?_

—Voy en camino —respondió caminando aun y sin mirar a su compañía— ¿Seungri llegó bien?

El mayor hizo algún ruido con bolsas y murmuro una afirmación — _sí,_   _de hecho, yo voy saliendo._   _Youngbae estaba bien, solo bastante afectado por todo, hablamos un rato, pero su semblante cambio por completo al ver a Seungri._

La luz roja los detuvo y ambos se quedaron de pie esperando —¿en un buen sentido?

— _... no, las cosas no sé solucionaran encerrándolos en una habitación, los dos necesitan tiempo lejos._

Soohyuk se dio la vuelta y tomo el lado donde los autos estaban más cerca, Jiyong no tuvo el tiempo o la atención de percibir el acto protector del alto —pero son un matrimonio, con hijos de por medio, no son adolescentes...

— _Seungri se acostó con alguien más Ji, no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, hay que comprender ambos lados. Podemos apoyarlos con los pequeños, pero no hay nada más, habrá que darles su espacio_ —Jiyong se detuvo de golpe y negó con la cabeza, porque su compañía estaba yendo por otro lado.

—Es un atajo, tranquilo —comentó el alto.

— _¿Jiyong-ah?_

Termino aceptando y continúo caminando a su lado, por una calle más vacía y alejada —sí, supongo que tienes razón en eso. Hay que mantenernos en contacto para ir a recogerlos o algo así... Entonces hablamos después... —Soohyuk lo hizo sentarse en una silla de plástico, fuera de la típica tienda abierta las 24 horas.

— _¿Estás en casa ya?_

El alto se metió a la tiendita y lo dejo allí afuera —¿ah? Sí, sí, estoy llegando... —mintió algo desubicado, miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no conocía esa calle— te llamo luego.

Colgó la llamada y se levantó, intentando ver a través de los cristales de la tiendita, pero no podía ver al alto, intento reconocer algo a su alrededor, de verdad se sentía perdido. Tenía quizá años sin caminar alrededor de su casa, era algo vergonzoso, ya que más de una vez había querido salir a comprar algo durante la madrugada —¿Cómo conoces este lugar? —preguntó una vez Soohyuk regreso.

El castaño le extendió una paleta helada y tomo asiento frente a él, una paleta helada, con el invierno a la vuelta de la esquina... como cuando eran niños.

—Un amigo vive en esos edificios y vinimos a comprar cosas aquí —señalo los más próximos y Jiyong asintió.

Soohyuk lo miro serio mientras comía su paleta, Jiyong tardó en captar la mirada y la seriedad de esta, correspondió la misma y termino perdiendo luego de unos segundos. Quizá y una parte de él aun no creía en que el mayor estaba frente a él otra vez, luego de tres años lejos. Luego de haberlo dejado... Se formó un inevitable nudo en su garganta.

De tantas preguntas en su mente, la más importante se atoraba en ese nudo: "¿Por qué te fuiste?"

Mordió su labio y continuó comiendo de su paleta, dejando que los pensamientos se disolvieran y que la influencia melancólica de la noche no lo afectara —¿Sucedió algo malo con Seungri y Youngbae? —soltó el mayor.

Se conocían desde bebés, Soohyuk podía presumir de conocer cada expresión de Jiyong, y para mala suerte del menor, siempre acertaba. Y en ese momento, Soohyuk estaba casi seguro de lo que pasaba por la mente de su viejo amor —problemas con su matrimonio.

—Espero tenga solución pronto.

Regresó a mirarlo solo unos segundos —es extraño, no son la pareja conocida por peleas y no me gusta ni un poco verlos así.

—¿Recuerdas cuando llevaban unos meses?

—El peluche de panda.

El castaño sonrió y Jiyong lo hizo otro poco —recuerdo a la perfección lo mal que nos miró ese taxista, odiando cada rastro de peluche que dejamos, y detestando más que terminaras sentado sobre mis piernas.

—Y nosotros no ayudábamos a la situación —el mayor lo miro fijamente una vez más, ya que su menor ayuda se debía a que con Jiyong en sus piernas, Soohyuk lo había abrazado, y las risitas por su cercanía se habían vuelto poco discretas. Aquel era el entonces en que parecían una pareja de enamorados, aunque ambos dijeran lo contrario— al final Seungri lo perdono.

Asintió dejando el palito de su paleta en la bolsita —sin embargo, han pasado casi cinco años, problemas de matrimonio no se solucionan con un peluche enorme.

—Tan solo esperamos que los niños no se den cuenta, Taeyang se está volviendo cada vez más astuto.

—Es difícil evitarlo, quizá la ventaja es que es un niño aún. Nosotros lo notábamos siempre, ¿recuerdas?

_"Una gran puerta se abrió y la señora Lee los recibió con una media sonrisa, la gran amiga de su mamá se agachó un poco y sacudió su cabello —Soohyuk-ah está en su habitación, les lleve algo de galletas y leche, para que tengan una buena pijamada, ¿quieres subir? —asintió sonriente y su madre lo hizo darle un beso antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras, de la casa ya tan conocida para él._

_Llegó a la habitación del fondo y la abrió sin tocar —me asustaste —soltó el dueño de la misma, se asomó desde su alta cama y lo miro entrar— asegúrate de que esté cerrada._

_—¿Qué estás haciendo? —el otro pequeño de no más diez años le señaló una revista._

_El pequeño castaño se recorrió y le hizo un espacio a su amigo —me prestaron esto en la escuela, es sobre historias de fantasmas, viene de Japón._

_—Tendrás pesadillas —concluyó._

_—Por eso lo estoy leyendo ahora, porque mamá dijo que vendrías a pasar la noche._

_Jiyong asintió y se juntó más a él, asegurándose de ver bien la revista, leyeron la tercera historia y terminaron cerrando la misma. La madre del mayor subió a verlos y se aseguró de que estuvieran listos para dormir, pasaban de las ocho de la noche y al día siguiente tenían clase. Los dos pretendieron no estar asustados, se cubrieron a cada lado de la cama y ninguno apagó las luces._

_—Ji, ve a apagarla —el apagador los miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, cerca de la puerta— yo encenderé la lámpara._

_—Me da miedo._

_—Bueno, pero yo tengo más miedo._

_Jiyong bufó y se destapó, bajo rápidamente de la cama y corrió hasta que la habitación quedo solo iluminada por la luz de fuera y la lámpara nocturna que cargaba Ji, debido a sus ataques de pánico, los que nunca sucedían con Soohyuk presente —¿deberíamos de seguir leyendo? —el menor le dio un codazo bajo las cobijas._

_Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, ambos cubiertos por el frio de invierno y con la mirada fija al techo, salvo que su falta de sueño era por razones diferentes —¿sigues sin poder dormir? —musito al solo escuchar la ligera respiración del menor._

_El otro murmuro una afirmación en respuesta —¿tú tampoco puedes dormir?_

_Suspiro y negó con la cabeza —mis papás estaban gritándose._

_Soohyuk no dijo nada, nunca sabía que decir, sin embargo, sabía qué hacer. Jiyong le había enseñado eso cuando sus padres también discutían, deslizó su mano con cuidado por debajo de la cobija, alcanzo la mano del menor y la estrechó con fuerza. Recordaba lo bien que se había sentido, recordaba que lo había hecho sentir mejor, y supuso que a Jiyong le serviría de igual forma._

_La mano de Jiyong se aferró con más fuerza a la suya, sintió la calidez de Soohyuk y cerró los ojos al sentirse protegido. Se sentía triste, desde que los había escuchado esa tarde, además recordaba que su examen de matemáticas había ido mal... pero en ese instante, todo parecía estar bien._

_Al menos por esa noche."_

El teléfono de Soohyuk sonó y Jiyong piso tierra luego del recuerdo — _¿sí? —_ aprovecho que el alto fijo su mirada en el tráfico que se miraba a lo lejos, entonces tomo ese tiempo para mirarlo mucho mejor—  _estaré fuera del país, regreso en una semana y vuelvo a salir, al final estaría regresando a mediados de noviembre otra vez —_ Jiyong ignoro lo que decía, estaba demasiado perdido en los detalles que continuaban y continuarían en su rostro. Eran ligeras facciones que conocía muy bien, de tantísimas noches en que Soohyuk no lo miraba, en que Jiyong giraba su cabeza por las noches y lo miraba dormir. Recordándolo así, Jiyong se sintió absurdo al no haber notado el amor que existía en ese entonces—  _entiendo, de cualquier forma, estaré disponible en noviembre, como lo mencione... sí, hasta luego, sí..._

Dejo de mirarlo y comenzó a juntar la basura de la mesa —se está haciendo tarde —se levantó y se dio la vuelta para ir a desechar la basura.

—Vamos, no quiero que te pierdas.

Asintió y lo siguió —mamá era muy insistente con eso, jamás lo olvidarás.

—Solía creer que exageraba, pero luego de que no supiste llegar a casa de la tienda a dos calles, comencé a tomarme ese papel en serio. Tu madre confiaba en mí por una razón... tiene al hijo más despistado del mundo.

Dieron vuelta a la calle y Jiyong pudo ver el edificio dónde vivía a lo lejos —tengo casi treinta años, deje de ser así de despistado.

Soohyuk soltó una risa vacía —¿se te olvida como te encontré?

Sintió escalofríos al acordarse, le parecía absurdo como podía haber olvidado eso, cuando había sucedido hacía solo semanas. Hacía solo semanas había estado tan mal que casi era atropellado...

El edificio estaba a solo pasos y la pausa solo había hecho que esa burbuja en la que estaban, se hiciera más frágil —todavía no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, porque casi no me daba cuenta del accidente, estuve a poco de adelantar al auto frente a mí.

Los dos se detuvieron y la soledad de la calle los envolvió —no querías encontrarme, ¿verdad?

La mirada de Jiyong fue intensa, por primera vez en toda esa noche, el alto correspondió solo un poco, ya que al final fue él quien desvió la misma —no, no quería verte —esbozo una media sonrisa y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, mirando hacia el interior de su edificio— no quería ver que todo lo que decían mis papás era verdad... no quería verte feliz.

—Pues encontraste lo que querías —soltó sin mirarlo.

Soohyuk retrocedió un paso, mirándolo solo un poco más lejos —siempre me dije a mi mismo que deseaba tu felicidad, hasta ahora lo digo. Solo... yo no quería verte, quería saber que eras feliz, que lo tenías todo, pero no quería mirarte sonreír para alguien más.

El menor entonces le devolvió la mirada —Soo...

Cuando intento decir algo más, la sonrisa del alto lo desubico —discúlpame, es de noche, mañana tengo un vuelo y estoy siendo nostálgico —se alejó otro paso y mantuvo la sonrisa— ve a descansar, sé que tienes mucho sobre ti.

—¿Regresarás a Japón?

Asintió —me espera algo de trabajo... de cualquier forma, ¿supongo que nos veremos para el cumpleaños de tu padre?

—Allí estaré.

—Cuídate.

...

Seunghyun termino de dar la presentación a los colaboradores y entregó las carpetas a cada uno, pidiéndoles constancia y recordándoles que el tiempo estaba programado, y que, a pesar de la lejanía del proyecto, él era exigente y esperaba todo fuera como planeaba. Tablo miro a todos salir y lo espero allí de pie —están más felices de trabajar contigo que nada, yo hubiera salido fastidiado al escucharte.

Esbozo una media sonrisa —es mejor que estén prevenidos, así los errores pueden solucionarse, si es que llegamos a tener alguno.

—Esos siempre suceden.

Miro la hora en su reloj y termino despidiéndose de su hyung, disculpándose por no poder comer con él y prometiéndole un almuerzo caro al siguiente día. Tomo las llaves de su auto y condujo hasta Itaewon, donde Donghwi por fin tenía tiempo para verlo, luego de cinco agonizantes días para Seunghyun, dónde Kyungil no le respondía las llamadas, y dónde Youngbae se mantenía en su mente. Con esa precisa advertencia que se ganó luego de contar todo acerca de Kyungil, era algo simple: "Si no se lo dices pronto, tendré que hacerlo yo."

Seunghyun había prometido que le contaría todo a Jiyong, porque estaba en todo el derecho de saberlo, porque eran mentiras enormes que había escondido durante un largo tiempo. Y al final de todo, si Seunghyun se ponía en el lugar de Youngbae, él también habría sido incapaz de guardar un secreto así de su mejor amigo.

Así que lo único que el alto quería, era hablar con Donghwi, para intentar averiguar qué había sucedido con Kyungil, porque si no arreglaba eso primero... ¿Cómo podía darle la cara a Jiyong?

El restaurante era acogedor, la orilla lo recibió con calidez, a diferencia de las calles cada vez más heladas. Su amigo apareció a lo lejos y lo saludo con la mano, se deshizo de su abrigo y se sentó frente a él —este lugar hace los mejores platillos, ya verás.

Luego de casi una hora, la comida se terminó y la conversación sobre ello también, dejando por fin momento para las preguntas que Seunghyun tanto quería hacer. Sirvió té para ambos y brindaron en silencio —hyung...

—No quiero meterme a la pelea, se lo dije claramente.

Frunció el ceño —¿de qué hablas?

—¿No peleaste con Kyungil? —asintió apenado— pues eso, no quiero meterme, ya tuve que soportarlo borracho, y sabes que Kyungil cantando trot es un dolor de cabeza.

Paso una mano por su cabello, sintiéndose más frustrado al saber que el menor se había emborrachado después de su pelea, cuando era extraño que él hiciera eso —no sé porque se molestó... bueno sí, pero siento que reacciono como si hubiera hecho algo mucho más grave. Siento que algo hice mal.

Donghwi pidió algo de makgeolli y sirvió para los dos —no entendí mucho, pero cuando estaba borracho dijo algo sobre que le regresaste un regalo.

Dio un trago largo y asintió —lo hice, tú me conoces, sabes que no mantengo nada.

—Lo sé, pero ¿se lo regresaste hace poco?

—No, no... lo regresé casi al año de terminar.

Al mayor le pareció extraño —¿Y porque apenas te reclamo?

—No lo sé, ¿sabes si fue a ver a su mamá?

—Creo que sí, ha estado yendo seguido.

Seunghyun continuo perdido —pues entonces ella debió entregárselo, me dijo que apenas lo recibió... eran las mancuernillas de su papá, y una pulsera. No podía quedarme con eso hyung, sé que significaban mucho para él...

Donghwi lo detuvo con señas y termino su trago —¿qué?

—Que no podía quedarme con eso.

—No, no, ¿Cómo se lo iba a dar ella? No es posible —Seunghyun lo miro sin entender nada— Seung, su mamá murió hace meses, ¿Por qué crees que volvió de Tokio?

—¿Qué?

...

Con quince modelos en la habitación, ropa en todas partes y cámaras disparando continuamente, Jiyong observaba desde lejos su más reciente línea. Lisa le extendió un té helado y un par de documentos, leyó todos y firmo cada uno, estiro su cuello y se levantó, el fotógrafo lo llamaba para mostrarle unas fotografías previas, asintió conforme con lo que veía —me encantan —sonrió, se sentía tranquilo cuando trabajaba con personas tan talentosas.

—¿No crees que podríamos mover a Kyungil-shi?

—Hmm, ¿y resaltar el lado derecho?

Asintió —déjame intentarlo.

Otra media hora paso entre nuevas tomas, regreso a sentarse y pidió algo de agua simple, estaba sintiendo algo de asco, lo que poco a poco aumento, volviéndose un mareo fuerte. Se levantó y se disculpó un momento, corrió hasta el baño y tomo el del fondo. Cerró la puerta y se recargo en la orilla más lejana, cerro sus ojos y levanto el rostro, respirando una y otra vez, cada vez contando más lento. No estaba seguro de que eso fuese una especie de ataque, solo sentía que había comido mucho esa tarde, gracias a lo mucho que Daesung le había llevado de su madre.

Se sintió débil, recordó que llevaba días sin tomar los suplementos recetados, ya que se habían terminado, porque su cita en el médico era en solo días, asunto que repentinamente recordó. Escuchó la puerta en la entrada y se quedó en el mismo silencio, esperando no llamar la atención, o que no supieran que era él quien estaba a punto de vomitar.

—¿Puedes dejar de llamar? Estoy trabajando... —escuchó desde los lavabos, abrió los ojos y se sintió algo incómodo— la última vez te dije que se había terminado, y estaba siendo sincero.

Jiyong dejo una mano en su boca, la incomodidad de escuchar la llamada lo hizo olvidarse un tanto de las náuseas, se quedó igual de quieto y espero a que esa persona se fuera.

Sin embargo, al otro lado de la puerta, un hombre alto sostenía su teléfono contra su oreja, escuchando a la persona que lo había estado llamando constantemente durante días, y más de diez veces durante esas horas —no quiero verte, entiéndelo.

Se recargo en los lavabos, resignándose a escuchar esa conocida voz al otro lado de la línea — _Kyungil... por favor, necesito hablar contigo, sólo dame un momento._

—No quiero, no quiero verte.

— _Escucha, hable con Donghwi, me dijo lo de tu madre... ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?_

Kyungil alcanzo a morder su labio para reprimir cualquier rastro de emociones —porque no era asunto tuyo, mi vida dejo de ser asunto tuyo, para ti solo existía él. Yo ya no era nadie... no tenía que meterme en tu vida.

— _No hables así, él es otro tema. Lo queramos o no, tú y yo tenemos historia, no puedo negar eso... existió un vínculo._

—Lo hubo, pero no de amistad Seunghyun, por lo tanto, no fue importante para ti.

— _Deja de excluirme, sabes que no sientes lo que dices._

Bufo algo molesto y despeino su cabello, sin pensar en que este mismo acababa de ser estilizado —Seung, basta, solo déjame en paz, no estoy para que ahora sientas lastima por mí.

— _No estoy teniéndote lastima, por favor sólo, dime donde estas —_ la voz de Seunghyun le sonó algo desesperada, pero la molestia y el orgullo eran más fuertes en ese momento.

—No sólo estas teniéndome lastima Seunghyun, estas burlándote de mí. ¿Crees que ya olvidé lo que paso esa noche? Donde me usaste de la peor forma posible, dónde quien sabe que sucedió con Kwon Jiyong, pero el asunto te dejo borracho y ansioso por vengarte, soporte ese despecho sin pensar en mi dignidad. Y luego respondí tu llamada en esa noche, te dije de la forma más sincera porque te había dejado... y entonces... entonces vengo a enterarme que habías regresado ese regalo desde hacía años —formó un puño y pegó con algo de fuerza en la orilla del lavabo, repitiéndose mentalmente que tenía que calmarse— es suficiente Seunghyun, por favor, necesito dejar de saber de ti.

Colgó la llamada y sorbió la nariz al sentir sus ojos llorosos, limpió las pocas lagrimas que querían recorrer su rostro y se miró al espejo, inhalo con fuerza y exhalo notando como sus manos temblaban al sostenerse en el mármol. Estaba cansado, Seunghyun podía significar todo para él, sin embargo, él no era nada en su vida, y desde hacía años había dejado de serlo. Tenía que afrontar que el mayor no se había aferrado al pasado, y que ni siquiera consideraba hacer un intento por mejorar o arreglar las cosas... simplemente lo había dejado pasar.

La primera vez que lo vio, recordó ese tumulto en su estómago, lo miro con el cabello perfectamente platinado, con una copa de vino en la mano derecha y con la mirada en todas partes del bar del hotel. Porque estaba esperándolo, estaba esperando al alto que lo miraba desde lejos con temor, quien tuvo tanto miedo de lanzarse a él... que termino por dejarlo plantado.

Y la segunda vez... cuando apareció en su puerta, con una mirada perdida y con acciones llenas de dudas. Con ese roce a su mejilla que se había sentido tan firme, tan real. Mordió su labio de vuelta y dio un saltito al escuchar como una puerta se abría, giro la mirada y se encontró con su jefe, Kwon Jiyong. Se miraron por un segundo, el mayor tenía la cara pálida y la peor expresión posible, su mirada quería matarlo, sin embargo, rodó los ojos de manera fría y salió de allí a pasos largos.

Jiyong había escuchado todo.

Y Kyungil había dicho todo.

_"Más de una vez escuché que los viejos amores siempre daban problemas al regresar, supuse que no era verdad cuando todo iba bien contigo. Supuse."_


	17. No hables

Capítulo 17

_\- No hables -_

Sus manos se volvieron temblorosas conforme avanzaba, freno justo al frente del conocido edificio, cerró los ojos y busco tranquilizarse. Todo lo que había escuchado se seguía repitiendo en su mente, a la vez que los recuerdos se hilaban en su mente, desde aquella noche en que encontró a Seunghyun en el mismo hotel… donde Kyungil iba casi detrás suyo. Kyungil dudando sobre un contrato más que beneficioso, y, además, el día en que Seunghyun había sido golpeado por Youngbae, el alto se había acercado igual de preocupado.

Se maldijo por no notar aquellas, ahora, obviedades.

Kyungil y Seunghyun.

Seunghyun y Kyungil.

Y Jiyong sin tener idea, creyendo ciegamente en que conocía a todas las parejas del pasado de su novio, que todas esas mujeres eran historia, creyendo que él era el único a sus ojos. Cuando había alguien más… y además era un hombre. Un modelo atractivo, famoso y rico. Sujeto con fuerza el volante y sintió sus manos doler, estaba más que furioso.

Tomo su teléfono y miro la hora, se deshizo de su cinturón de seguridad y bajo del auto decidido a enfrentar a Seunghyun, sin embargo, al dar un par de pasos, su teléfono comenzó a sonar —¿sí? —era su mejor amigo, por lo que no dudo al responder.

— _Ji, ¿estás ocupado?_

Se dio la vuelta y regreso a darle la espalda al edificio y a recargarse en su auto —no… no, ¿paso algo?

El otro suspiro — _¿podrías traerme a los niños?_

—¿A tu trabajo?

_—No, a la casa, yo llegaré en una hora a más tardar._

Una parte de él agradeció que eso lo detuviera de ir con el otro —está bien, voy para allá entonces.

— _Muchas gracias, te debo una más —_ murmuro una respuesta y entró a su auto, supuso que eso era una señal, y que tal vez necesitaba calmarse un poco más.

Aun con el pecho ardiendo y con la mente llena de ideas, llegó hasta la escuela de los pequeños, dio su nombre en la entrada y le dieron el acceso de inmediato. Noto que ni Daesung ni Chaerin habían regresado la llamada, lo que le hizo pensar que tendría que tomar un taxi para llegar a la casa. Creyó que cualquiera lo llamaría en un rato, sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era ver a Seunghyun aguardando junto al grupo de padres de familia en espera de sus hijos. Se detuvo y toco la pared del pequeño pasillo, mordió su labio ligeramente y se giro un poco, las emociones regresaron y el peso en su pecho aumento.

Respiro con algo de dificultad y comenzó a sentir miradas, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y sonrió ligeramente al hombre frente a él, era uno de los padres de familia que reconocía, de las veces que él y Seunghyun iban a recoger a los niños. Reverenció a forma de saludo y noto que esto hizo que Seunghyun se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Y por supuesto, el alto lo siguió —Ji… —detuvo sus pasos y se quedó congelado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y desistió de ello casi al instante —Youngbae me pidió venir.

—Seungri me llamó a mi —respondió tranquilo.

Jiyong casi rodo los ojos —bueno, puedes irte, yo los llevaré —soltó sin más.

El alto sintió la poca amabilidad en las palabras —Seungri me pidió llevarlos, te acompañaré.

—Si, pero Youngbae es quien los recibirá, no necesitas acompañarme…

Seunghyun dio un paso hacia él, cubriéndolo de las miradas de las personas y creando una distancia bastante privada para ambos —¿paso algo? —no correspondió la mirada, ni la pregunta— Jiyong…

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la zona más abierta del pasillo, de dónde las personas que subían del estacionamiento se aparecían, el que, por suerte, o mala suerte, estaba vació. Suspiro y sintió la presencia del mayor detrás. Jiyong no sabía que decir, su cuerpo pesaba, su corazón se aceleraba y su sangre comenzaba a calentarse, estaba enfadándose de vuelta.

Mordió su labio y continúo dándole la espalda, aunque no esperaba que Seunghyun fuese quien se pusiera al frente, enfrentándolo. Levanto la mirada y pudo verlo con esos ojos de cachorro, Seunghyun estaba preocupado… y la sinceridad se podía percibir —escuché algo en el baño hace unas horas…

El alto espero a que continuara hablando.

—Escuche a uno de mis modelos discutiendo con alguien por teléfono —sus ojos parpadearon y Jiyong sintió su cuerpo pesar— Song Kyungil —musito casi escupiendo ese nombre.

El silencio se sintió durante esos segundos, hasta que la voz ronca llenó el hueco en ambos —Ji…

Jiyong paso saliva y frunció el ceño al sentir sus ojos arder, mordió su labio y sintió que podía leer la confesión en los ojos de su pareja —dime que no es cierto, que no eres ese Seunghyun del que él hablaba… —soltó en casi un susurro, casi suplicando. Miro como Seunghyun desvió la mirada y supo que no habría vuelta atrás— por favor.

Los ojos del alto comenzaron a brillar, Jiyong bajo la mirada y pudo ver sus manos temblando, Seunghyun no podía hacerlo. Era verdad, todo lo que escucho. Seunghyun lo había dejado por su ex novio, y Jiyong ahora tenía al ex novio como su modelo principal. El asunto era casi hilarante, y si no fuese por el ruido de los niños saliendo, Jiyong se hubiera reído en ese instante. Mordió su labio una vez más y sorbió su nariz, se dio la vuelta y camino de frente hacía la zona en la que estaba antes. Seunghyun no lo siguió, y quizá agradeció eso, ya que limpio ligeramente sus ojos en espera de que no hubiese lágrimas.

Los niños salieron y Taeyang corrió al ver a sus tíos, quien lo recibió con brazos abiertos fue Seunghyun, por lo que el niño fue hasta él, dejando a Jiyong al frente. La señorita le hizo seguirla y entonces entro a otro sitio por Haneul —probablemente vaya a tomar su siesta pronto, pero si pueden manténganla despierta hasta que llegue a casa —asintió y agradeció.

Le sonrió a la bebé, quien paso sus brazos por su cuello, como aferrándose para dormir. Cosa que lo distrajo. Se enfoco en Haneul y dejo que eso fuera lo importante, salió de allí e ignoro a Seunghyun, se metió en el pasillo al estacionamiento y espero que lo siguiera. —Está buscando dormir —le extendió a la pequeña al alto, Seunghyun lo miro fijamente, pero Jiyong lo evito abriendo las puertas de su auto y dejándolos pasar. Una vez estuvieron arriba, Jiyong cerró la puerta y dejo la pañalera de la bebé en el asiento del copiloto, se dio la vuelta por la parte de atrás del auto y tomo aire.

Encendió el auto y se encaminaron por fin, pensó que el viaje iría en silencio, sin embargo, la voz ronca de Seunghyun resurgió y llenó el auto, explicando a Taeyang porque sus papás no habían ido por ellos. Jiyong relamió sus labios y los ignoró, respiro tranquilamente a pesar de que su cuerpo le exigía fumar. Quiso dejar su mente en blanco, pero fue imposible, todo pesaba, y la mirada de Seunghyun se quedó atascada en su pecho. Jamás imagino que esa persona podría lastimarlo así, sabía que Seunghyun era alguien mujeriego en su tiempo, supo de sus aventuras de cuando era más joven. ¿Pero otro hombre…? El mayor siempre dijo que no hubo nada serio, que Jiyong era su primera relación seria. Y Kyungil había hablado de años… quizá los mismos años de los que Seunghyun no solía hablar, lo que solía descartar como tiempo en que se envolvió en su carrera.

¿Allí había estado él?

Quizá… quizá Song Kyungil era demasiado importante, tanto como para ser ocultado, tanto como para provocar ese cambio tan brusco en Seunghyun, quien Jiyong alegaba conocía mejor que nadie.

Y sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas se sentían húmedas y su labio estaba siendo mordido de más, freno en el alto y cerró los ojos para respirar con más calma. Aclaro su voz y estiro sus brazos, buscando que Seunghyun no notara que estaba llorando, limpio rápidamente sus mejillas y continúo conduciendo.

Estaban cerca, por suerte estaban cerca.

…

_“Los arreglos florares fueron sacados en orden, Jiyong se ocultó detrás de un pilar y miro como todos se iban, no pudo descifrar quienes eran las personas, pero supuso que eran familiares directos. El grupo de gente salió y un hombre alto se quedo hablando con un par de trabajadores, quienes asintieron y regresaron al lugar de velación. Echo un vistazo a los lados y vio que el sitio estaba totalmente solo, camino rápidamente y toco el hombro del alto vestido de negro —hey._

_—Viniste —asintió y esbozo una media sonrisa— solo recogeré el retrato, tengo que ir a dejarlo a su casa. Espérame aquí._

_Asintió una vez más y espero paciente. A su alrededor otras familias se reunían, muchos con ojos tristes y lagrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas. Estaban en un velatorio, porque el abuelo de Seunghyun había fallecido… se había quitado la vida, para ser más claro. Jiyong quiso acompañar al mayor, sin embargo, este se negó puesto a los muchos problemas que tenía con su madre e incluso su padre. Seunghyun no era aceptado por ellos, principalmente por su madre, quien lo quería ver casado y con hijos. Entonces Jiyong no pudo sino mantenerse lejos hasta que terminara la velación, esperando que Seunghyun estuviera bien y que nadie buscara atacarlo en ese momento._

_Seunghyun adoraba a su abuelo, era el único que estaba con vida aun, y era con quien más se identificaba. Más de una vez Jiyong había escuchado historias del hombre y de su vida, porque Seunghyun le contaba todo de él. Lamentablemente, el tiempo se le había adelantado y Jiyong no había sido capaz de poder conocerlo._

_El alto salió de vuelta con un cuadro mediano, le indico el camino y entonces salieron en una camioneta con camino a la casa del hombre, la cual estaba algo alejada de Seúl. Su abuelo vivía solo desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya que su esposa había fallecido unos años antes, y el hombre no quiso mudarse con alguno de sus hijos, prefirió tener gente a su cuidado y recibir visitas de vez en cuando. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Jiyong miro de reojo a Seunghyun, quien conducía con los ojos fijos en la carretera. Se pregunto si había llorado mucho, si alguien lo había consolado en la velación, y se lamento de no haber podido estar sosteniendo su mano durante esos días._

_La camioneta se desvió entre unos árboles y un camino ya marcado en la tierra con nieve, dónde eso le dio el paso a una casa de madera oculta entre más árboles. Estaba en una zona residencial, donde las casas podían contarse con facilidad. Sabía que Seunghyun provenía de una familia adinerada, pero quizá no esperaba que tanto. El alto bajo y le indico que bajara también, abrió la cajuela y tomo el cuadro —no esperaba que esta fuera la situación en la que visitarías esta casa, pero bienvenido._

_Piso la nieve con cuidado y lo siguió todo el camino hacía la puerta, Seunghyun sacó unas llaves y abrió fácilmente —huele a navidad —musito al pisar dentro del acogedor hogar._

_No era una casa enorme, era pequeña y acogedora, lo que la hacía parte de esa residencia era su ubicación y lo lujosa que podía ser por dentro. Se deshizo de su abrigo y miro las enormes pinturas a su alrededor, supuso que todas debían valer millones de won —espera aquí, iré a dejar esto y pondré algo de leña —señalo con la mirada la chimenea._

_—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?_

_Con un pie en las escaleras que se podían ver desde el enorme salón, Seunghyun se detuvo —en la cocina debe haber víveres, prepara algo caliente para beber._

_—Ok… —asintió sin saber a dónde ir._

_Seunghyun esbozo una media sonrisa —al fondo a la derecha._

_Preparó chocolate para dos, tomo una manta que encontró en el sofá y la dejo en la orilla de la chimenea, dejo todo listo y espero a que el mayor bajara. Pero los minutos pasaron. Dejo las cosas y subió las escaleras sin saber dónde podría estar, pero para acortar su camino, la primera puerta estaba abierta, se asomo y pudo ver un estudio grande, el que tenía acceso a la pequeña terraza que se asomaba al frente de la casa. A un lado pudo ver a Seunghyun mirando hacia el espacio dónde esa foto debía ir, miro la misma recargada en el escritorio y al mayor perdido en los ladrillos que adornaban esa pared. Se acercó en silencio y robo su atención estando a menos de un paso de distancia —perdón… me distraje —asintió y se acerco a la misma pared, notando que más fotografías la adornaban._

_Todas eran de su abuelo y de su familia, la mayoría eran de sus abuelos en su juventud, la misma pared podía contar la historia de los dos. Había algunas desde que eran adolescentes, hasta dónde ambos cargaban a sus nietos —este fue el día en que mi abuelo le propuso matrimonio a mi abuela —señalo una del fondo, dónde parecían estar rodeados de amistades, todos sonreían y la mujer se aferraba al brazo del hombre. Sonriendo como nunca y con ojos lagrimosos— aquí se casaron —señalo una más, en una iglesia y con más gente posando con ropa formal— en esta nació mi padre —otra fotografía importante, sonrisas sinceras y un bebé resaltando entre los dos._

_—Aquí naciste tú._

_Seunghyun murmuro una confirmación, su abuelo era el más sonriente en esa fotografía, sostenía a Seunghyun y parecía decirle algo mientras su abuela posaba y sonreía contenta. Jiyong mordió su labio y miro el resto, todas con Seunghyun sonriendo, todas demostrando el paso de los años. Llego a una en específico y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Era el día de su cumpleaños número nueve, la fiesta más especial según Seunghyun le había contado… de la última vez que pudo ver a su abuela saludable. Luego de eso ella enfermo, hasta caer en cama y quedar así durante años, Jiyong recordaba la historia._

_Sorbió su nariz y limpio sus lágrimas, la mano del alto lo tomo del hombro y lo hizo darse la vuelta, envolviéndolo en sus brazos fuertemente. Jiyong paso sus brazos por su cintura y lo estrechó de vuelta —¿no soy yo el que debería estar llorando?_

_—Deberías —susurro pegado a su pecho._

_Sintió caricias en su espalda, como consuelo —he llorado lo suficiente, está bien._

_—Solo han pasado unos días, hyung._

_Seunghyun lo separó un poco y sujeto su rostro entre sus manos, aun sin despegarlo del todo, lo miro fijamente y beso su frente, paso sus largos dedos sobre sus ojos y limpio sus desordenadas lagrimas —llorare después si eso te tranquiliza, pero tú no lo hagas —Jiyong pareció entender lo contrario, porque sus lagrimas continuaron fluyendo contra su voluntad— no me gusta verte llorar, es de las cosas que más odio._

_Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos —no me has visto llorar tantas veces…_

_—Cuando son películas no cuenta, ni en la boda de Youngbae y Seungri._

_Sonrió levemente —esas son las ocasiones que recuerdo._

_—La primera vez que te vi llorar fue cuando esa persona se fue —frunció el ceño recordándolo, el alto se refería al día que Soohyuk se fue… ese día lo encontró llorando en casa— desde entonces odié ver lagrimas en tus ojos._

_Parpadeo aclarando su vista —¿y si algún día tu me hicieras llorar? —preguntó curioso._

_Seunghyun lo miro con seriedad —tendrías que dejarme —lo miro confundido— no mereces a alguien que te haga llorar, y si yo lo hiciera, también me alejaría de ti._

_Se puso de puntitas y rompió la distancia entre sus labios, le dio un beso lento y sincero —entonces espero no derramar ni una lagrima por ti —Seunghyun volvió a abrazarlo y dejo un beso en su cabeza, acarició su espalda y agradeció tenerlo consigo en ese momento.”_

…

El auto se detuvo y la casa de los chicos estaba frente a ellos, Jiyong suspiro al escuchar a los niños y a Seunghyun bajar, tomo la pañalera y camino hasta la puerta. Puso el pin y dejo pasar a Taeyang, al entrar escuchó gritos, entonces supuso que alguno de sus papás estaba dentro. Miro a Seunghyun caminar lento, le mantuvo la puerta y lo dejo pasar primero.

—Gracias por traerlos… —se encontraron con Seungri al pasar al salón— hyung… ¿Youngbae te llamo?

Asintió, esperando no estar desatando algo para una pelea entre esos dos —dijo que no tardaba en llegar —Seungri lo observo a detalle, notando claramente sus ojos brillantes.

—Hmm, acompáñame a acostar a Haneul en lo que llega Bae —en la cocina escucharon ruido y vieron a Seunghyun sirviéndole jugo al pequeño— subiré a dejar a tu hermana, quédate aquí con tu tío en lo que llega Papá Bae.

Subieron en silencio y al llegar al pasillo Jiyong se percató de que una maleta estaba fuera de la habitación principal —¿Por qué hay una maleta? —preguntó sin dudar.

Entraron al cuarto de la pequeña y Seungri le pidió que cerrara —¿Por qué estabas llorando? —susurro mientras recostaba a Haneul en una mesita.

—Yo pregunté primero —sostuvo la ropa de la bebé y Seungri comenzó a cambiarla.

La bebé comenzó a balbucear y Seungri sonrió inevitablemente —papá Ri tiene que hacer un viaje de negocios, y no estará durante varios días.

Jiyong lo miro de reojo, entendiendo que quizá la niña podía comprender o percibir asuntos que molestaran a sus papás —descubrí porque me dejó —se miraron fijamente unos segundos, el menor empezó a arrullar a la niña mientras la recostaba en su cuna. Encendió el móvil y la cubrió bien— su ex novio regresó.

—¿Un ex novio?

Asintió —Soohyuk también regreso —Seungri no pretendió sorpresa con eso último— y parece que ya lo sabías todo.

—Solo sabía de Soohyuk, me lo encontré cuando el padre de Seunghyun estuvo internado. ¿Y que hay del otro ex novio?

Suspiro y se recargo en la pared —¿Recuerdas al modelo principal de la pasarela? —el pelinegro bajo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza— lo escuche hablando por teléfono con Seunghyun… le pedía que lo dejara en paz, que él ya no era nadie en su vida, dijo que Seunghyun lo uso de la peor forma… —tragó saliva y cerró los ojos— dijo que no sabía que había sucedido conmigo, pero que llegó a su casa borracho y ansioso por vengarse, y que él había aceptado ese despecho. Porque fue él quien termino las cosas con Seunghyun.

Seungri quería preguntar algo, sin embargo, escucharon ruido abajo y la niña ya estaba dormida por fin —salgamos —susurro.

Tomo la maleta de la entrada del cuarto y se quedo quieto, escuchando como era Youngbae quien había llegado —Youngbae lo sabía —comentó en voz baja.

Jiyong asintió comprendiendo —por eso lo golpeo ese día…

—Se termino Seungri, esta vez se terminó.

Ambos bajaron sin decir más, la tensión aumento en el salón y Seunghyun supo que tenían que salir de allí —entonces los dejamos… —comentó mientras se levantaba, intercambio una mirada con Jiyong queriendo darse a entender.

El castaño rodó los ojos evitando verlo más —¿quieres que te acompañe? —le preguntó a Seungri.

Youngbae miro la maleta de su esposo —me iré más tarde, gracias hyung.

—Esta bien, entonces yo me voy, dame un abrazo Tae —se agachó y dejo que el pequeño se despidiera— nos veremos luego —esbozo una media sonrisa a su mejor amigo y les dio la espalda a todos.

Seunghyun suspiro y escuchó la puerta cerrarse —nos vemos mañana pequeño —sacudió el cabello de Taeyang y se despidió mirando al otro par.

Al salir se encontró con Jiyong encendiendo un cigarrillo y abriendo la puerta de su auto, se apresuró, ya que una parte de él sabía que el menor no querría hablarle. Y como lo pensó, el castaño estaba ya subiéndose al auto deprisa —Jiyong, espera —el menor lo ignoro y encendió el auto— ¡Jiyong-ah!

Sus ojos no se encontraron y el auto prontamente dio la vuelta en la calle desierta.

…

Seungri terminó de acobijar y de despedirse de sus hijos, les dio un beso más y cerró sus habitaciones, se aseguro de no olvidar nada y bajo las escaleras con cuidado. Su maleta continuaba en el pasillo y solo le faltaba esperar por su taxi, suspiro y anoto una serie de indicaciones y horarios en una libreta del desayunador, dónde Youngbae la vería sin duda alguna. Eran quizá detalles de más, pero que Seungri no quería dejar pasar, a pesar de que sabía lo responsable que el mayor podía ser como padre. Su teléfono vibró y su chofer anuncio que estaba entrando a la residencia, le envió un mensaje y le pidió que esperara.

Youngbae estaba de pie en el jardín, mirando hacia la piscina vacía, se acercó y aclaro su voz —llegó mi taxi —musito esperando que el mayor se girara a verlo siquiera. Pero no consiguió reacción— dejé algunas indicaciones para los niños, aunque no creo que las necesites —continuo.

La cabeza de Youngbae se movió y su mirada cayó al pasto, aun sin girar a verlo —estaré en un hotel cerca de la oficina, sólo será hasta que termine el juicio… dijiste que no querías verme, y creo que nos vendrá bien tomar tiempo a solas. Yo… anuncié mi renuncia ayer, este es mi ultimo caso, así que, si quieres tomar un tiempo después, yo podría cuidar a los niños —tragó saliva y sintió sus ojos arder—. No pases mucho tiempo en el estudio, ni en otros lados, ellos necesitan saber que no pasa nada y que solo me fui de viaje. Y por favor, duerme en la cama, se que tu espalda debe estar matándote —aclaro su voz una vez más y saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo, la dejo sobre el memo con los detalles y dio un paso hacia el pasillo— te amo Youngbae, eso nunca cambiara.

Sin obtener alguna respuesta, tomo su maleta y salió en silencio de su propio hogar, mordió su labio y espero al cerrar la puerta.

Unos segundos.

Unos minutos.

Su esposo no lo siguió, y el nudo en su garganta peso. Camino hasta el taxi que adornaba la calle, extendió su maleta al chofer y no miro atrás, subió al auto y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos que se sujetaban con fuerza. Cada separación por días era difícil, tanto suya como de Youngbae, esos viajes de negocios o por eventos del mayor, resultaban llenos de sensaciones agridulces. Sin embargo, ese momento era desgarrador, porque Seungri sentía que no había avance de parte de Youngbae… y si Youngbae no le perdonaba ese error, seguramente sería el final de su vida juntos.

…

Seunghyun toco el timbre con un rezago de desesperación, golpeo a la puerta un par de veces y sintió que sería sumamente ignorado. Pego su cabeza a la puerta de metal y respiro profundamente, no sabía qué hacer, el peso de sus decisiones lo agobiaba, casi lo asfixiaba. Jiyong no debía haberse enterado… Seunghyun no debía haberlo ocultado. Todo era una serie de culpabilidad enorme que no lo dejaría dormir durante días, y aun cuando no sabía que decirle al menor, aun con eso, Seunghyun esperaba verlo, esperaba explicarse.

Esperaba arreglar algo, lo que fuera.

Las puertas de elevador sonaron y una sombra se apareció, era Jiyong quien caminaba hacia él, lo miro sorprendido y supuso que el otro manejo más lentamente hasta su casa —vete —le dijo una vez al estar frente a él.

—Déjame explicarme, por favor —pidió mientras se colocaba frente a la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

Los ojos de Jiyong brillaban y su mirada era esquiva —no quiero escuchar —sentenció.

Junto sus labios y decidió que tenía que explicarse —yo no te engañe Ji, jamás lo haría. Es sólo que él llegó sin que yo supiera, y…

—Y coincidió con que ibas a dejarme —le interrumpió.

Seunghyun pensó en sus palabras y lo miro con detalle, era claro que Jiyong no lo iba a dejar ir fácilmente. ¿Cómo podría dejarlo ir? A ojos de cualquiera, el asunto parecía una traición por parte de Seunghyun, además… haberlo ocultado, era quizá el error más grande que había cometido.

Jiyong suspiro y regreso a enfrentarlo con su mirada —un ex novio, Seunghyun, una persona a quien quisiste y quien te quiso. Lo ocultaste de mí, me hiciste creer que fui el primero en tu corazón, me dejaste aferrarme a que no eras como todos me decían, me permitiste enamorarme perdidamente de alguien que probablemente entrego su corazón años antes.

—No fue serio Jiyong —respondió en un tono casi desesperado.

El menor bufo y cruzo sus brazos de forma defensiva —¿por cuánto tiempo? —la mirada de Jiyong cambió, se convirtió en algo que Seunghyun casi podía reconocer.

Desvió la mirada y contesto sin pensarlo —fue durante Japón.

—Japón. Pasaste poco más de un año en Japón, y me dijiste que solo estudiaste en ese tiempo.

El menor paso una mano por su cabello y dio un paso atrás —son detalles, lo importante es que eso ya paso, y que me entregue enteramente a ti, él no tiene mi corazón Jiyong —suplico.

—Deja de explicarte, ya no quiero saber razones—intentó aproximarse a la puerta, pero el alto le impidió el paso aún.

—Jiyong, no tienes la historia completa, no te enfoques en solo frases sin sentido que escuchaste.

—¿Dices que no tenía sentido todo lo que escuche? ¿Ah? ¿Acaso no eras tú rogándole por verlo?

—Tuve un malentendido con él, él regreso a Seúl por razones ajenas, nada que ver conmigo…

Jiyong bufó cansado —no, no quiero escuchar.

Lo comprendió, un ligero recuerdo le llevó al pasado, dónde muchas veces él le pidió lo mismo cuando Jiyong hablaba de Soohyuk. Seunghyun jamás quiso escuchar palabra sobre él… —el problema es que, si no me escuchas, no entenderás que no paso nada entre él y yo.

El menor estaba llegando a un límite, y el temblor en su voz era la advertencia para Seunghyun—Bueno, déjame entender según tú. Él dijo que algo paso una noche, dijo que lo usaste de la peor forma posible… ¿Qué sucedió?

Y la advertencia había servido de poco, Jiyong lo había puesto contra la espada y la pared. Sólo había dos caminos frente a él, mentir o decir la verdad… —la noche de tu presentación, cuando vi esas marcas en tu cuello, y el solo saber que alguien más estuvo contigo, me hizo perder el control.

Jiyong respiro intranquilo y levanto el rostro, enfrentando directamente a Seunghyun, sus ojos ya brillaban con una clara decepción —no sé que sucede contigo Seunghyun, ni siquiera puedes decirme que me dejaste por él. Y a él lo usaste… ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué es que termine en el medio? ¿Por qué ni siquiera puedes mentirme y decirme que todo estará bien?

Inhaló con dificultad y sintió toda la presión posible, ya que los ojos de Jiyong se estaban enterrando en él como dagas muy afiladas —tal vez… puede que este no sea el momento correcto, puede que yo no sea el correcto.

Se miraron fijamente por lo que parecía una eternidad, Jiyong queriendo comprender un poco más, y Seunghyun queriendo darse a entender. Sin embargo, era imposible, ambos estaban enfocados en un dolor propio, el que los cegaba y no les dejaba ver con claridad que sucedía con la persona al frente. El amor podía debilitarse, el dolor todavía podía ganar y la distancia podía esforzarse más… en ese instante todo parecía un juego de azar.

Y Jiyong tenía la mirada que tenía una persona derrotada.

—Estás dejando que todo suceda, estas dejando que te pierda… y si no estas esperando a decirme que esto es mentira, entonces no quiero saber —se agachó un momento y limpió sus lágrimas para mirarlo bien, rio de forma vacía y miro hacia arriba para evitar que las lágrimas siguieran.

Seunghyun observaba cada detalle con la atención que tantos días olvido otorgarle —Jiyong-ah…

El castaño regresó a mirarlo drásticamente —no hables, ya sé lo que estás pensando —el menor detuvo su habla y dejo que su respiración se estabilizara solo un poco más antes de continuar —esta es la segunda vez que lloro frente a ti en estas semanas —regresó a limpiar sus ojos y sorber su nariz— y si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que el día en que me hicieras llorar, ese día tendría que dejarte —lo miro fijamente y relamió sus labios, sintiendo lo salado de sus lágrimas. Seunghyun sintió su corazón achicarse más— cumpliré con esa parte… estoy dejándote Seunghyun —mordió su labio con fuerza y dejo de mirarlo— así que, cumple la tuya y aléjate de mí. Por favor.

El mayor no pudo responder a eso. Dio un paso a la derecha y lo dejo pasar, miro la puerta abrirse y el cabello castaño desaparecer, se recargó en la orilla contraria a la puerta y trago saliva con dificultad. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y sus piernas se debilitaban poco a poco. Pensaba en que acababa de tener su final, lo que durante semanas lo tuvo pensativo y ansioso, ahora por fin había pasado. Había terminado con Kwon Jiyong, y todo había explotado de la peor forma. Cuando hacía meses imaginaba un espacio de tiempo entre los dos… ahora se había convertido en el regreso de dos ex novios y en una serie de malentendidos. Los cuales ya no tenía lugar para explicar, simplemente se había hundido en mentiras, las cuales jamás quiso inventar. Porque lo que menos quería de todo eso, era lastimar a Jiyong.

Sin embargo, había hecho todo lo contrario.

Ya lo había mirado en lágrimas más de una vez, lo que siempre se juró a si mismo no hacer, era lo que estaba consiguiendo. A su mente regreso el transcurso de esa tarde, dónde los niños guardaron silencio un momento y Seunghyun pudo mirar al frente… Jiyong conducía tranquilamente, o al menos así pareció, ya que de sus ojos las lagrimas no paraban de fluir. Y allí estaba la segunda vez que Seunghyun lo miraba así, con el corazón destrozado y un nudo en la garganta. Solo para que la tercera vez llegase en solo cuestión de unas horas, y por supuesto, a causa suya.

Sin siquiera contar las veces que el menor se había quedado a solas.

…

Tres semanas habían pasado rápidamente, Seungri estaba saliendo del tribunal con buenas noticias para su cliente, reverencio ante ambos hombres y los despidió con una sonrisa. Un paso más cerca de terminar con aquello, tomo su teléfono y noto la llamada perdida de su jefe, subió a su auto y condujo hasta el edificio, dónde asumía lo estaban esperando. Suspiro y miro la hora, pasaban de las cinco de la tarde, pensó que sus pequeños estaban con su padre, quizá mirando películas o jugando en el salón.

Casi podía imaginarlos.

Detuvo el auto y salió caminando hacia el elevador, se quedó quieto frente al mismo y recordó que había dejado su abrigo, quiso regresar, pero prefirió dejarlo. Al final no pasaría mucho tiempo en la oficina, así que pronto bajaría y se iría directamente al hotel. Planeó el resto de su tarde y se recargó un segundo en la soledad del elevador, miró los números avanzar y se recompuso al llegar al piso diecisiete. Mantuvo una expresión estoica y saludo ligeramente a un par de compañeros que salían, camino directo hacia el pasillo, salvo que el recepcionista lo llamo —¿sí? —se detuvo a solo unos pasos.

—Hay alguien esperándolo —frunció el ceño, ya que no esperaba a nadie.

—¿Nombre?

—Dong Youngbae…

Abrió más los ojos y camino hacia el fondo, dónde sabía estaba la sala de espera, cruzó a un par de personas y lo miro dándole la espalda a todos y mirando hacía el paisaje del edificio. Su corazón se acelero y su estomago se revolvió, se sintió casi como un adolescente al reconocer esa amplia espalda —Bae —susurro acercándose a su lado.

El moreno se giró y lo enfrentó.

Seungri tenía desde aquella noche sin verlo, había ido a ver a sus hijos muchas veces, sin embargo, el hermano de Bae solía ser quien los estaba cuidando en ese momento. Por lo que Seungri asumía, tristemente, que Youngbae seguía sin estar listo, para lo que fuera. Pero en ese instante, el hombre de cabello castaño robaba miradas en toda la oficina, lo que no era para menos, ya que Dong Youngbae, el famoso cantante, estaba esperando a alguien justo allí.

Los ojos de Youngbae se suavizaron un poco, el menor pudo leer eso, así que se sintió un poco aliviado —vamos a mi oficina —le pidió casi en otro susurro, esperando que nadie notase la tensión entre los dos. Ya que, así como todos conocían al famoso artista, todos también sabían que Lee Seungri era su pareja desde hacía años.

El mayor asintió y le señalo el camino, para que lo guiara, Seungri mordió ligeramente su labio y camino ignorando las miradas y cuchicheos, era la primera vez que Youngbae se aparecía en alguno de sus trabajos, y poco sabía de como reaccionar. Llegaron hasta su oficina y su asistente se levantó —están esperándolo —dijo.

Asintió y abrió la puerta, enfrentándose a lo que menos se imaginaba —Seungri-shi… —comentó uno de ellos mientras el grupo de cuatro se levantaba.

—Lo siento, no los esperaba hoy —se disculpó, ya que de verdad no tenía idea de que estarían allí esperando— él es mi esposo, Dong Youngbae —los presentó un tanto incómodo— ellos son mi grupo de practicantes —los chicos reverenciaron educadamente.

—Entonces deberíamos irnos, supongo que yo puedo regresar más tarde o mañana, para revisar a detalle nuestra propuesta, ¿no? —comentó el que parecía modelo.

Seungri se puso tenso al escucharlo hablarle —si… estaría bien Sehun-shi.

Youngbae siguió la mirada de todos en esa habitación, observó los hombros de su esposo y comprendió lo suficiente. Lo miro despedirse de ellos en la puerta y luego regresar a darle atención —¿era uno de ellos? —los ojos del menor temblaron y sus manos formaron suaves puños del nerviosismo.

Tanto Youngbae como Seungri, no podían equivocarse cuándo presumían conocer a sus parejas mejor que ellas mismas.

_“¿Hasta que punto una grieta termina partiendo en dos un objeto? ¿Es comparable el amor con una grieta? No sé si estaré siendo un tonto melancólico, o si sólo es que la vida se me esta yendo desde que cause esa grieta.”_


	18. Viejos y nuevos errores

_\- Viejos y nuevos errores -_

_..._

—Están esperándolo —musito su asistente, Youngbae la miro de reojo y enfoco su mirada en otra parte.

Seungri abrió la puerta y un grupo de jóvenes en trajes elegantes se levantaron al verlos entrar —Seungri-shi... —habló el más alto.

—Lo siento, no los esperaba hoy —comenzó a disculparse Seungri, dejando a Youngbae un poco incomodo— él es mi esposo, Dong Youngbae —bajo la cabeza a forma de saludo, de inmediato todos reverenciaron— ellos son mi grupo de practicantes.

—Entonces deberíamos irnos, supongo que yo puedo regresar más tarde o mañana, para revisar a detalle nuestra propuesta, ¿no? —los ojos de Youngbae se aferraron a los del que soltaba esas palabras y miraba a su esposo.

El chico estaba nervioso, y sus ojos se fijaban en los de Seungri —si... estaría bien Sehun-shi.

Los miro irse y miro el cuerpo de su pareja, noto la tensión que tenía en los hombros, y al enfrentar su mirada ya no pudo excusar sus sospechas internas —¿era uno de ellos? —los ojos del menor divagaron y sus brazos se tensaron.

El pelinegro trago saliva y se recargó en el sofá, sosteniéndose con una mano —no sé qué decirte.

—No necesitas decir nada —Youngbae dejó de mirarlo y camino hasta la puerta, sin embargo, el menor lo detuvo.

—No te vayas, estas aquí por algo, ¿no?

El ligeramente más bajo sintió su cuerpo arder, estaba que podía romper algo, o quizá toda esa oficina —no es importante, de cualquier forma... —lo enfrento fijamente, poniendo una mano en la perilla— no era sobre nosotros.

Su pecho pesó cuando los ojos de Seungri de inmediato comenzaron a brillar, formando lágrimas. Abrió la puerta sin más y salió de allí, estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera pensó en lo que dirían de Seungri. Youngbae no había pisado esa oficina ni cinco minutos, y probablemente su semblante podía gritar lo mal que estaba de humor.

Llegó hasta los elevadores y se subió a la vez que enviaba un mensaje a Gyeongrae, su manager, pidiéndole que lo esperara en el sótano, como habían acordado antes. Youngbae pensó que tomaría un rato hablando con su esposo, así que había dejado que su manager fuese a resolver unas cosas, pero al final todo resulto diferente.

Las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse, pero una mano las detuvo y las hizo abrirse una vez más, dejando que un grupo de hombres entraran y llenaran el pequeño cubículo. Todos le dieron la espalda. —¿A qué hora regresaras, hyung? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Uno musito una negativa —no, tengo cosas que hablar con él a solas —y el moreno reconoció la voz. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver al modelito que acababa de estar en la oficina de su esposo.

—Nunca imagine que tuvieras relación con Seungri-shi, pero con lo que se dice de él, es normal que lo hayas conocido, ¿no?

Youngbae sintió muy claramente la forma en la que su alma dejo su cuerpo, sostuvo con fuerza su teléfono y cerró los ojos —supongo, aunque él me conoce desde que yo era muy joven.

El lobby fue anunciado y la mayoría bajo, excepto él y el par que había hablado de más, las puertas se cerraron de vuelta y el alto se giró al ver que no estaban solos en su camino al sótano. Un sonido conocido les dio la salida, Youngbae les dio el paso y miro al alto caminar inseguro. Salió detrás de ellos y miro alrededor, dónde estaba bastante solo, y ni siquiera parecía haber alguien de seguridad.

Miro su auto a la distancia, ese Lexus rojo que acababan de obsequiarle, no estaba tan lejos. Miro al par ir al lado contrario de su auto, camino con decisión y espero que su manager tardase en reaccionar. Llegó hasta el par de traje y sintió solo un segundo la diferencia de estatura, sin embargo, poco importo. El otro no lo esperaba, y Youngbae no se lo aviso. Un puñetazo limpio le impacto la mejilla derecha, dejándolo apenas sostenerse de un auto cualquiera —¡Sehun-shi! ¡¿Estás bien?! —le preguntó al modelo.

Youngbae se acercó y lo tomo del cuello, arrugando su camisa y su corbata, el otro trato de impedirlo, pero de un empujón lo alejo —déjalo —musito el otro.

—Hijo de puta —le dio un puñetazo más, sintiéndose frustrado y desesperado.

Sehun intentó luchar para quitárselo de encima, pero la fuerza de Youngbae era más, por lo que cada intento del alto, termino siendo fallido. El cuerpo del otro comenzó a perder estabilidad, resbalando del auto y del agarre de Youngbae, el moreno lo soltó y lo aventó al suelo. Lo pateó varias veces y regreso a tomarlo de la corbata, solo para dejarle un puñetazo más. Uno que sabía, dejaría marca en su ojo.

—No te quiero volver a ver cerca de él.

Sehun comenzó a escupir sangre al suelo —trabajamos juntos... —balbuceo.

—Me da igual, ese es tu problema —lo jalo con más fuerza, para levantarlo un poco y forzarlo a que lo mirara— y ni se te ocurra armar un escándalo o querer llevar esto a la prensa, porque entonces no me va a importar nada. Regresare a ti, y esta vez no me detendré luego de un par de golpes —regresó a azotarlo sobre el suelo, levantándose por fin y mirándolo desde esa altura— es mi única advertencia.

El otro se acercó de inmediato a ver como estaba Sehun, mientras Youngbae comenzó a alejarse, noto que su manager salió deprisa de su auto al verlo ser el de la pelea —¿Youngbae? ¿Qué paso? ¿Eras tu?

—Llévame a casa —ordenó sin más, subió al auto y tomo un par de pañuelos para limpiar los rastros de sangre en sus manos.

Gyeongrae lo miro sin saber que hacer, porque nunca lo había visto así, Youngbae estaba transformado en alguien más. Su pie no dejo de moverse continuamente, y su mirada era penetrante en la nada. El auto avanzaba y la tensión no parecía disminuir, o al menos el conductor no lo sentía así. Ya que Youngbae estaba sintiendo el peso de las consecuencias, sentía escalofríos y rezagos de furia por lo sucedido. Seungri no podía mentirle, él había dicho que había sido cosa de un momento. El otro era el que estaba exagerando las cosas, tal vez diciéndole a los demás que lo conocía de más tiempo. Formo puños con sus manos y suspiro, no iba a llegar a ningún lado enojándose más.

Sus hijos debían estar esperándolo en casa, y aun tenía que llevarlos a casa de sus padres, para que se quedaran con ellos el fin de semana —Youngbae... —escuchó y se giro a mirar a su manager.

Estaban ya estacionados enfrente de la casa, se quitó el cinturón y bajó del auto, el otro lo siguió hasta que abrieron la puerta —entra un momento —el otro asintió sin más y lo siguió.

—¡Papá! —escuchó a su pequeño sol, el niño corrió y fue levantado en brazos, Youngbae sintió el dolor en sus manos, no había puesto hielo en ellas y la derecha lucía hinchada. A pesar de ello, le dio una sonrisa amplia a su hijo, camino con él hasta el salón y se quedó casi congelado al ver a sus padres sentados junto a Jiyong.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó directamente.

Su madre lo miro fijamente y se levantó —dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo, así que nosotros venimos por los niños —el moreno no bajo al pequeño y lo tomo como cobertura para sus manos— estábamos esperándote.

Trago saliva y asintió —¿tienen todo listo, ya? —Taeyang asintió pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello— vamos a ver si no olvidas algo —sacudió al niño y lo llevó hasta el primer piso.

Tomo ese momento como respiro y al subir las escaleras lo dejo abajo —iré a revisar —le asintió y abrió la puerta del baño. La dejo abierta y dejo que el agua fría cayera en sus manos, cosa que ayudo a quitar uno que otro rastro que aun parecía rojizo. Mordió su labio y busco calmarse, quería darse un baño, pero tenía que despedir a sus padres y a sus hijos— ya llevo todo, papi —apareció el pequeño frente a la puerta.

Lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió una vez más, regresaron al salón y agradeció infinitamente que Jiyong era quien estaba sosteniendo a Haneul, así que se acercó y la pequeña le extendió los brazos. Le dio un par de besitos y la hizo reír, jugó solo un poco con ella y noto que sus padres ya lo esperaban, así que les dijo que podían ir saliendo ya. Tomo una bolsa más y salió detrás de ellos, dejando a su manager y a Jiyong en la casa, porque dijo que iría a despedirse rápidamente.

—¿Paso algo cuando venían de camino? —preguntó el castaño, Gyeongrae suspiro y comenzó a contarle todo lo que vio.

Y en la zona de afuera, Youngbae acomodaba cosas en el maletero cuando su madre se acercó de forma casi sigilosa —¿pasó algo, hijo?

—No, ¿Por qué preguntas? —intento ocultar sus manos y actuar casual.

Su madre examino sus ojos más que otra cosa —no te ves bien, y la última vez que vi a Seungri lo vi más delgado...

Sintió su cuerpo enfriarse, dejó de mirarla y cerró el maletero —todo esta bien, es sólo que esta trabajando en un caso muy importante, no te preocupes.

Regresó a los asientos de atrás y comenzó a despedirse de sus hijos, le dio besos a cada uno y les explico que al siguiente día los vería en la fiesta del señor Kwon. Cerró la puerta y se despidió al verlos alejarse poco a poco. Respiro profundamente y reviso su teléfono, dónde no había explotado nada en internet sobre él, y dónde no tenía ni una llamada o mensaje pendiente.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y por fin entró de forma más tranquila a su casa, escuchó ruido en la cocina, así que fue hasta allá, dónde encontró a su manager y a Jiyong hablando —Bae, ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el castaño sin esperar más.

Lo ignoro un momento y fue a sentarse en una silla del comedor, a dónde ellos lo siguieron —fui a ver a Seungri, pensaba hablar con él —Jiyong escuchó atento— me dijeron que estaba por llegar, así que me quedé esperando, luego de unos minutos él llegó y fuimos a su oficina. Llegamos y le dijeron que lo estaban esperando, eran cuatro hombres, a quienes me presento como sus practicantes, pero mientras hablaban... lo descubrí, él se puso nervioso y uno de ellos no dejaba de mirarlo —el castaño comenzó a mover cosas de las bolsas que había dejado en la mesa, destapo una cerveza y se la extendió— ellos se fueron y cuando enfrente a Seungri... dijo que no sabía que decirme.

—¿Entonces lo viste luego?

—Tome el elevador dónde ellos se subieron sin verme siquiera, y el hijo de puta le dijo a otro que él regresaría a verlo a solas, porque tenían cosas de que hablar —Youngbae dio un trago largó a su cerveza y cerró los ojos— llegamos solo ese par y yo hasta el sótano... entonces no pude controlarme, y verlo de frente me cegó por completo.

—Y yo que creí que venía a verte con el mejor pretexto para emborracharme... —destapó una cerveza para él y se recargó mejor en la silla— ¿al menos te sentiste mejor?

El moreno asintió levemente —ayudo un poco. Pero ahora habrá que esperar a ver si va a contarle a alguien sobre esto.

Su manager se levantó rápidamente —iré por la grabación del lugar, sin eso no tendrá pruebas.

—No te molestes, realmente no creo que suelte todo.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? Eres famoso, podría sacar buen dinero.

—Es un abogado novato, no lo creo tan tonto como para involucrarse en un escándalo cuando está iniciando su carrera... —Gyeongrae de cualquier forma se movió y dijo que iría a casa, Youngbae lo despidió y regreso a sentarse junto a Jiyong.

Miro a su mejor amigo abrir otra cerveza, se acomodo mejor y dio un trago de la suya —¿Por qué querías emborracharte?

Y un largo suspiro lo hizo sentir su pesadez —vi a Seunghyun.

—¿Hablaron otra vez? —tan solo unas semanas atrás, Youngbae se había tomado una tarde para ir a verlo a su trabajo, dónde Jiyong le confesó todo aquello que había pasado cuando se enteró de Kyungil. El moreno le había confesado que se había enterado por un compañero de trabajo, y que le había dado un tiempo a Seunghyun para que le dijera la verdad, pero que no estaba más involucrado. En ese momento, Jiyong le había agradecido por el golpe que le dio en la noche de su evento. Pero luego de ese día, el alto no había sido traído a ninguna conversación, porque Jiyong había dicho que iba a enfocarse únicamente en su trabajo y en preparar todo antes de su viaje a Francia. Youngbae había entendido eso a la perfección, así que ayudo al otro a comenzar a recuperarse... sin embargo, algo había pasado.

—Seungri me pidió acompañarlo a recoger a los niños, fuimos en el auto y me dijo que me quedará allí, porque ellos estaban en el parque. Tu brillante esposo fue bastante obvio al querer ocultarme que Seunghyun era el que los estaba cuidando. Salí del auto y pensé en fumar y esperarlos, pero al quedar de pie estando fuera, pude ver que Seunghyun estaba sentado con alguien más en una de las bancas.

—¿Era él?

Jiyong asintió mordiendo su labio —Seunghyun tenia las manos en su rostro, y estaban muy juntos —sostuvo su lata con más fuerza y sintió su enojo crecer— él dijo que no había nada entre ellos, Bae.

—Yo hablé con él hace poco, y me dijo que estaba sintiéndose muy mal con él, porque su madre falleció hace poco y esa era la razón de su regreso a Seúl.

El otro no dijo nada y continuo bebiendo de su cerveza, teniendo mil emociones encontradas, y pensando en que quizá había sido excesivo cuando estaba odiando a Kyungil. Mantuvo su mente en ello, porque quizá y el modelo no lo estaba pasando bien, aun recordaba que cuando lo entrevisto el otro había dudado mucho respecto al largo del contrato, incluso lo había escuchado decir que no quería estar allí mucho tiempo. Jiyong lo considero ajeno a él en ese momento. Y esa duda e incomodidad también venía de que acababa de aceptar trabajar con la entonces pareja de su ex novio... era una locura. Si Jiyong hubiese estado en su lugar, no hubiese aceptado por nada. Además, no era como que aquella era su única oferta, ya que el manager alego que tenían más propuestas. Era extraño pensar más a detalle sobre porque había aceptado eso.

Sin embargo, no conseguía ser empático, porque en su mente la escena no se iba, y los celos estaban superando todo. Porque Seunghyun era suyo solo hacía unas semanas, y esas manos solo lo tocaban a él... no a otras personas.

Youngbae abrió otra cerveza para los dos y se levantó para ir por dos vasos de cristal pequeños, agitó una botella verde y sirvió dos tragos de soju, le extendió uno y lo hizo brindar. El castaño miro de reojo a su mejor amigo, quien bebía y cerraba los ojos con pesadez, como si aquello le estuviera matando. Se sirvió uno más y tosió al sentir el alcohol —se honesto conmigo —musito serio y mirándolo fijamente— ¿creías que Seunghyun y yo íbamos a terminar algún día? —la mirada de su mejor amigo se enfoco en la mesa, luego se giro a mirarlo y entonces tambaleo un poco, Jiyong creyó saber lo que eso significaba— lo creías, todavía lo creías —bufo y tomo la botella una vez más.

Por su lado, Youngbae lo miro afirmar su propia idea mientras tomaba otro trago de soju, divago un momento más, preguntándose si ser honesto sería lo mejor... si con ello lo lastimaría más, o le ayudaría más. No podía saberlo, pero prefería mostrarse sincero —no, yo creía que ya habías encontrado a tu persona.

Los movimientos de Jiyong se detuvieron y su corazón sintió que otro peso se le aumentaba —Seunghyun es mi persona —afirmó— es sólo que no todos tenemos la suerte de ser su persona por igual —termino con el quinto trago que se había servido, soltando un suspiro y enfocando su mirada en la nada—. Tú y Seungri se encontraron, y se aferraron. Y sí, quizá tuvo un error en este momento de sus vidas, y quizá tuvo más cuando ustedes solo eran amigos. Pero jamás olvides que tu cometiste errores también Bae, tú lo lastimaste adrede, y se que odias que yo haya sido testigo de ese día, pero yo vi las intenciones que tenías al hacerlo. Así como tu te cegaste de celos en ese entonces, Seungri lo hizo en esta ocasión... y él ni siquiera sabe que estas trabajando con la misma mujer de esa vez.

—No vuelvas a mencionar eso.

Jiyong comprendió la reacción molesta del otro, aquel era un muy mal recuerdo que ni él ni Jiyong debían estar trayendo a colación. Pero una parte del castaño sintió que tenerlo en mente podría ayudar a Youngbae a valorar lo que sucedía. Él no era quien para actuar de forma tan orgullosa con Seungri, y si bien ese pasado estaba atrás, todavía necesitaba ubicar que todos podían cometer errores.

Abrió otra botella de soju y sirvió otra ronda, tomaron un poco más y Youngbae fue quien rompió el silencio —siempre tuve miedo de tener a Seungri conmigo, todos a nuestro alrededor querían conquistarlo, hombres y mujeres. Aun tu quisiste algo con él, y yo miraba todo sin darle mucha importancia. Por ello, cuando pudo ser mío, supe que sería difícil aferrarlo. Y él sabía que conmigo todo era fácil, me tuvo a sus pies durante meses Ji —su mejor amigo asintió, recordando todo a la perfección— un día me cansaron sus salidas y tu llegaste luego de la discusión.

—Ese día te desconocí.

—Seungri me había dicho que no era mío y que él podía estar con mil personas mejores que yo, gritó que no me necesitaba... entonces quise demostrarle que si lo hacía.

Los dos eran impulsivos, poco podían pensar cuando se llenaban la mente de malos pensamientos, y por más que fortalecieron su confianza, parecía que seguían temiendo el uno del otro. Jiyong juraba que el asunto de Youngbae les había hecho aprender, y que esa lección no haría sino fortalecerlos... eso había sucedido, hasta que Hyorin regreso. —¿Crees que... que Seungri sepa todo lo que sucedió con ella?

El moreno frunció el ceño, pensando bien en la idea —Seungri estaba muy fastidiado cuando supo del comercial, pero no creo que sepa de eso. Solo lo sabemos tu y yo, no hay forma...

—Es celoso, pero dudo que lo poco que la conoce lo haya hecho ponerse así. Quiero decir, Hyorin no es la única mujer u hombre que se te insinúa de más, pero si es la única con la que tienes una historia larga.

—Le dije que me había enamorado antes y que había estado con más personas, pero al tener ese estilo de vida, dijo que no quería detalles, y por eso jamás supimos más allá de nuestro propio pasado. Sólo sabíamos de las "personas importantes" y las cosas que compartimos siendo amigos, cuando estábamos en grupo y comentábamos sobre citas y parejas de ese entonces. No lo sé, quizá pudo escucharlo de alguien cercano a ella, pero al menos no de nuestro lado.

Jiyong mordió su labio, pensando en que él y Seunghyun habían sido lo contrario, los dos se habían contado todo. O al menos eso había parecido de parte suya, ya que Seunghyun se había guardado a una persona. Se pregunto un segundo sobre quien guardaba el secreto de esa historia, puso sus sospechas sobre Daesung, quien era el más cercano a él. No lo culpó, sin embargo, sintió culpa por estar sintiendo lo que Seungri podía ya haber sentido en su momento —habla con él —concluyó— no dejes que su mente se haga otras historias, se honesto con él y pídele lo mismo. Ten fuerza, y escucha porque el otro tipo pudo haber dicho que necesitaba hablar con Seungri. Deshagan las sospechas y no se mientan más. Sonara mal, pero no lo hagan por los años que llevan juntos, no lo hagan por su familia o sus hijos, háganlo por ustedes. Se sincero por ti, y haz que sea sincero por él. Y si luego de aclarar todo, siguen queriendo estar juntos, entonces que nada los detenga.

...

El timbre sonó quizá diez veces, pero Seunghyun sólo reaccionó cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta, se removió de su sofá de forma perezosa y arrastró sus pasos hasta la entrada. Miro el desastre de reojo y dentro de su razonamiento, pensó en que la señora había llegado a hacer la limpieza, así que abrió y dio la espalda al instante —buenos días, perdón por tardar, pero creo que me quedé dormido en el sofá... —sintió algo raro, así que se dio la vuelta aun sin terminar de hablar— ¿hyung?

El otro hombre en la entrada asintió —¿esperabas a alguien?

—A la señora que limpia mi casa —paso una mano por su rostro y sacudió su cabello— perdón por recibirte así.

—No te preocupes —avanzaron un poco más y Tablo pudo ver el desastre que había en el departamento, había incontables botellas de vino, muchos empaques de sushi que había sido entregado, y una pila de cajas de helado en la basura. También pudo ver el caballete en el salón, con periódico en el piso y una serie de pinturas abiertas en la -seguramente costosa- mesita de centro. Le aceptó una bebida al más alto y tomo asiento en el desayunador, evitando invadir de más— ¿estás bien?

Seunghyun detuvo su mano mientras servía el agua en la tetera —más o menos.

—'Más o menos', eso quiere decir que no estás nada bien... —no lo miro y se enfoco en mirar de reojo los cuadros que adornaban el pasillo de entrada, todos eran diferentes, un estilo que jamás había visto en su dongsaeng. Pero era imposible preguntar por ello. —¿Tienes planes para mañana?

El alto bufo una sonrisa sin sentimiento —limpiar todo esto —señaló.

Tablo comprendió, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a Seunghyun envuelto en esa burbuja, simplemente le estaba costando comprender que estaba a solo unas horas de su cumpleaños. Y que esas pinturas estaban gritando lo mal que el alto se encontraba.

Seunghyun sirvió café para los dos —no me mires así, estaré bien.

—¿No quieres tomar vacaciones? No creo que sea la mejor decisión que apresuremos todo para la galería, prefiero que descanses un tiempo y luego te enfoques en el trabajo. Tú mejor que nadie, sabes lo mal que terminan las galerías apresuradas, allí tenemos a muchos artistas de ejemplo. Y siendo esta, tal vez no tu primera, pero si más importante oportunidad, yo considero que es mejor tomarlo con más calma —propuso.

Su dongsaeng solo suspiro y bebió de su taza, y es que Seunghyun lo había pensado, más de una vez sintió ese horrendo sentimiento de que todo saldría mal. Sin embargo, continúo forzándose a trabajar, porque nada más le quedaba por hacer. Pintar se había vuelto un escape, a pesar de las botellas de vino y de las resacas de cada mañana, pintar cada noche lo dejaba un tanto más tranquilo. Y por ello no se había detenido, por ello más de veinte lienzos adornaban todo su departamento. Todos estaban representando cosas que él jamás pensó que saldrían de si, siempre miro a los artistas reflejar sentimientos fuertes y deprimentes en sus obras, él había estudiado cientos de obras así. Algunos tocaban cierto punto dentro de él, provocándole simpatía por el dolor, y a pesar de ello, ahora era él quien pintaba con esos sentimientos. Y si bien no eran las mejores pinturas, su corazón estaba dejando salir todo, dejándolo vacío de sentimientos y borracho de vino al amanecer.

Así que, un tiempo de descanso le parecía ya una buena opción.

Al final todo lo que se había provocado era por eso mismo, un descanso. Terminar las cosas con Jiyong eran el último paso de su pasado plan para alejarse de la ciudad. Kyungil llegó y todo se enredo de la forma más inesperada, pero eso no pudo controlarlo, y al menos su corazón descansaba un poco al saber que ya había hablado con él. Seunghyun había cometido un error muy egoísta y ególatra, al creer que su ex novio había vuelto a Seúl por él, y que lo buscaba para intentar algo de nuevo, cuando el otro lo único que quería era arreglar las cosas con su propia familia, luego de pasar años huyendo de ella.

Tablo comenzó a despedirse y le pidió que en cuanto pensara mejor las cosas, lo llamara para comenzar a aplazar todo. Asintió y le agradeció una y otra vez por la preocupación, su hyung le dijo que no tenía nada que agradecer, ambos eran como hermanos y siempre buscaban el bien para el otro. Seunghyun lo detuvo un momento y fue hasta la cocina, se estiro un poco y bajo una caja negra. —Toma, son dulces tradicionales de Japón.

—Oh, ¿fuiste?

Negó —los encargué hace poco, pero no los toqué, llévale a Haru, seguro que le encantaran.

La puerta se cerró y Seunghyun se quedó mirando a la nada por unos segundos, esos dulces eran el regalo para el padre de Jiyong. Porque ambos compartían cumpleaños, y porque Seunghyun sabía que el hombre amaba esos dulces. Regreso a su cocina y pudo ver las otras dos cajas restantes, había encargado una para regalar, una para su hermana y otra para él y Jiyong. La cuál ya estaba medio abierta, de la última vez que Jiyong estuvo en su departamento. 

El sentimiento amargo regreso, y se pregunto si debía al menos entregar ese último regalo, y si Jiyong ya les había dicho a sus padres sobre la ruptura.

Fue a darse una ducha y a alistarse, miro el reloj y optó por recoger un poco del salón, básicamente saco las botellas de vino. Dejo todas en una bolsa y salió de su departamento, preguntó dónde debía dejarlas y camino hasta el lugar. Depositó todas en la parte de reciclaje y notó que era la primera vez que, hacia eso, ya que siempre pasaba alguien a recoger la basura de cada departamento. Aprovecho que estaba fuera así que camino hasta la tienda de la siguiente calle, no tenía nada que cocinar en casa y moría de hambre. Tomo varios paquetes de ramen y otros más de comida instantánea, así como una paleta de hielo de vainilla. Pago todo y regreso a paso lento hasta su departamento, paso la puerta y escuchó que lo llamaban, bajo su paleta y noto que era la señora de seguridad.

—¿Sí?

—Pensé que estaba en casa.

—Salí un momento nada más, ¿pasa algo?

—El señor Kwon acaba de subir, debe estar esperando.

Seunghyun abrió más los ojos y asintió a la vez que corría hasta el elevador. Era el padre de Jiyong, quien tenía permiso para pasar, ya que más de una vez se reunieron en su departamento para cenar o conversar. Espero ansioso a que el elevador llegara, era una visita más que inesperada.

Las puertas se abrieron y pronto lo pudo ver de pie frente a su departamento, reverenció y saludó —señor Kwon.

—Seunghyun-ah, ¿saliste a comprar algo? —asintió.

Le había hablado de forma normal, como siempre lo hacía... no como si supiera de lo sucedido con Jiyong. Sintió escalofríos y abrió la puerta para dejar de hacerlo esperar allí, continúo preguntándose a detalle que era lo que hacía allí, su mente de inmediato lo hizo concluir que Jiyong aun no decía nada a su familia. Avanzó un poco y le dio paso, cayendo en cuenta del desorden de su casa —lo siento por todo esto, estaba a punto de ponerme a limpiar...

—Parece que has estado trabajando mucho, hijo.

Mordió ligeramente su labio y se sintió muy aliviado de haber sacado las trecientas botellas de vino antes de que él llegara —¿le ofrezco té o algo de café?

—Té esta bien —relleno la tetera y comenzó a mover varias cosas de alrededor, entre ellas las copas de vino vacías y las cajas de comida del desayunador. Cada cosa en ese departamento gritaba lo mal que estaba, era casi imposible que el señor Kwon entendiera eso como simple estrés de trabajo. El hombre lo conocía muy bien, los dos eran cercanos, y siempre era tratado como un hijo más, gracias a eso, seguramente ya hasta podría leer la expresión en su rostro. —¿Discutieron ustedes dos?

Un escalofrió lo hizo cerrar los ojos y aferrarse mejor a la tetera, sirvió agua una vez más y lo enfrentó, ya que era absurdo negarle lo que Jiyong seguramente le confesaría en unos días —nosotros terminamos hace unas semanas —confesó cabizbajo y en casi un susurro.

Un silencio fatal llenó el departamento, Seunghyun mantuvo su mirada en sus manos, dónde sostenía con fuerza su propia taza. Estaba seguro de que esa escena no estaba en su mente cuando imaginaba la ruptura con Jiyong, ni esa ni todo lo que había sucedido antes, todo era nuevo para Seunghyun, todo lo abrumaba de a poco. Eran situaciones medianamente conocidas, una ruptura no era algo nuevo, sin embargo, esos sentimientos si parecían serlo. Estaba sintiendo con claridad como su vida se acortaba y como su corazón se deshacía conforme los minutos pasaban. Eso con Kyungil no había sucedido, con él hubo enojo y rencor, una molestia inmensa consigo mismo, y el nacimiento de un orgullo inútil.

Con Jiyong... con él todo siempre fue diferente, aun en los momentos malos.

Aclaro su voz y miro al hombre fijamente —yo fui quien termino la relación —aclaró— he estado así desde que estaba con él, tendrá un par de meses —explicó, señalando su departamento y refiriéndose al desastre— he estado hundiéndome más, y él ha estado ascendiendo más. Alguna vez le prometí que jamás haría infeliz a Jiyong, y con esto sigo cumpliendo dicha promesa. Si nosotros seguíamos... las cosas no irían bien, probablemente iba a lastimarlo más o iba a detenerlo de cierta forma. Dependo más de él, que lo que él de mí, y eso no esta bien, porque no puedo aferrarlo a mi en estas situaciones, tengo que avanzar yo solo. Y muy probablemente cometí un error, del que me arrepentiré después, pero no podía continuar con él a mi lado —tragó saliva y sintió un nudo enorme en su garganta— Jiyong tiene que seguir adelante, no tiene que quedarse a cuidar de esto.

El hombre lo analizo muy a detalle, notando los ojos brillantes de Seunghyun y el semblante destruido. El alto estaba siendo sincero, y en ningún momento había escuchado algo que implicara que había dejado de querer a su hijo. Al contrario, en toda la confesión pudo ver más del amor tan fuerte que tenía por él. Seunghyun de verdad quería a Jiyong. Sin embargo, por más que su padre pudiera tomar dicha confesión y llevarla a su hijo, eso no era su tarea, él no debía interponerse. Seunghyun le había confesado eso, para demostrarle que no había hecho nada malo hacia el menor, y que sus intenciones eran las contrarias, así eso tuviera a Jiyong sufriendo... el mayor lo hacía para su bienestar a largo plazo. El hombre entendió la situación, si bien no le parecía la mejor solución, respeto que Seunghyun estuviera tomando esa decisión.

Para él, Jiyong debía estar al tanto de eso y tenía que ayudarlo, como si de los votos nupciales se tratase. Pero eran jóvenes, y él no podía meterse en su relación, así que lo único que hizo fue aconsejarlo —no te presiones de más, una relación es para dar y recibir, en situaciones buenas o malas. Se que estas pensando que le harás más daño manteniéndolo, pero estoy seguro de que él ya esta sufriendo con estas semanas. Así que piénsalo mejor, porque si él encuentra a alguien más, si decide iniciar otra relación e incluso casarse, entonces no podrás hacer nada, porque tuviste tu oportunidad, y al final lo dejaste ir.

...

—¿Jiyong-ah? —la mirada del castaño seguía perdida en el cuadro que adornaba su oficina, sin percatarse aun de Chaerin en la puerta— ¿Ji? —se acercó más, quedándose ya preocupada por la forma en la que su amigo no reaccionaba— ¡Jiyong!

Parpadeo un poco y reacciono entonces, girando a mirarla como si nada hubiese sucedido —¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó tranquilo.

La rubia se quedo sin saber que decir por un segundo —me acaban de cancelar tu estancia en el hotel de siempre, voy a reservarte un departamento cerca, ¿te parece?

—¿Qué paso con el hotel? —movió su silla y miro lo que había en su escritorio, casi sin entender que había allí.

Ella noto cada detalle —alguien tuvo un error y te ubicaron en una suite ya ocupada, entonces nos ofrecieron algo más simple sin tener que pagarlo. Pero encontré departamentos cerca, todos amueblados y en renta, te será más cómodo, ¿no?

—Esta bien, mantenme al tanto.

La puerta se cerró de vuelta y Jiyong se levantó, fue hasta el baño de su oficina y mojo su rostro, quería despejarse, ya que desde la noche anterior estaba totalmente ido. Y es que era cuatro de noviembre, día del cumpleaños de Seunghyun, de su cumpleaños número 29. Tenía tantos planes que había sido muy complicado cancelarlos, desde los vuelos hasta las reservaciones en el hotel en Jeju, todo a su nombre. Y luego de las llamadas, le toco quedarse mirando las cajas de regalos ocultas en su closet. El abrigo Dior que había conseguido con tantos favores, y los dulces que acababan de llegar de China. Regreso a su escritorio y miro la hora, faltaban un par de horas para ir a comer con Junsuke, antes de tener que ir por sus maletas y dirigirse a casa de sus padres.

Porque no solo Seunghyun cumplía años ese día, también su padre compartía fecha.

Jiyong tendría que confesar por fin el asunto de la ruptura, ya que no tenía la fuerza de mantener una mentira por la ausencia del alto. No cuando él y su padre eran tan cercanos, y cuando cada cumpleaños lo esperaban para comer sopa de algas. Dejo sus manos en su rostro y respiro intranquilo, pensó en que estaría haciendo el mayor, si ya había desayunado, si planeaba salir... si quizá iba a pasar el día con esa persona.

O si estaría solo.

El teléfono de su oficina hizo un ruido y la voz de Lisa surgió —señor Kwon —frunció el ceño ligeramente, odiaba ser llamado así— hay alguien que lo esta esperando en la recepción, me han dicho que Chaerin-shi lo conoce, pero ella acaba de salir un momento.

Levantó la mirada y oprimió el botón para responderle —hmm, si, creo saber quien es, salgo en un momento.

Asumiendo que era Junsuke tomo su abrigo y miro que no se le olvidara nada, teniendo todo salió de su oficina, encontrándose con Lisa y otra asistente al final del pasillo, las dos dándole la espalda y murmurando —dicen que parece modelo, pero no es ninguno que haya trabajado para la marca. Al parecer solo es un hombre muy guapo —se rió la otra asistente.

—¿No es su novio?

Y el castaño se quedó quieto a solo unos pasos —no, a su novio ya lo conocemos la mayoría. Vamos a ver, quizá y lo he visto en algún evento.

Aclaró su voz y camino directo a ellas, como si no hubiese estado parado allí solo hacía segundos, las dos dieron un saltito y reverenciaron —¿dices que está en la recepción? —Lisa asintió algo sonrojada— iré a ver y después saldré, le avisas a Chaerin.

Jiyong continuo su camino y sintió de inmediato todas las miradas que se alejaban de él, todos murmuraban con disimulo, a pesar de que él lo noto. Recordó la vez que Seunghyun fue a su oficina por primera vez, cuando todos habían hecho lo mismo, y que incluso lo habían confundido con un modelo y ya lo tenían en la zona del estudio. Se olvido de eso y bajó hasta la recepción, el nuevo edificio eran solo tres pisos, pero era amplio y bastante moderno, puesto que estaba en un área más despejada de la ciudad, por lo que el arquitecto se había tomado libertades. El primer piso presentaba adornos de sus previas pasarelas, entre ellos un broche grande de color plateado, uno de sus accesorios más vendidos. Por otro lado, había una serie de estructuras que mostraban más de las cosas de su marca, todas resaltando en rojo y negro.

—Jiyong-shi —escuchó tras de si— ¿te vas mañana?

—Sí —saludo a uno de sus directores de fotografía, con uno de los que llevaba trabajando desde que esa marca comenzó— ¿ustedes cuando llegaran?

—Estaremos el día antes de la apertura y nos quedaremos solo un día más.

Caminaron lejos del elevador y pasaron la puerta hacia la recepción, dónde un grupo estaba conversando justo allí. Se despidió de él y camino hasta el pequeño lobby dónde su más reciente trabajador estaba para recibir a las personas —me dijeron que alguien me esperaba.

El otro señaló hacia las sillas que adornaban la parte opuesta a la decoración, miro con los ojos entrecerrados y entonces pudo reconocer ese perfil. Lee Soohyuk estaba mirando una revista mientras esperaba en una de las sillas. Bufo una sonrisa y se acercó sin más —que manera de poner de cabeza a mis trabajadores.

Soohyuk levantó la mirada y esbozo una sonrisa que Jiyong estuvo seguro hizo que alguien del grupo de atrás casi gritara —¿cómo? —preguntó sin entender.

El alto llevaba una camisa de seda color salmón, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una chaqueta a juego. Y sobre todo, una gorra blanca con una larga cinta que pasaba por su cuello, siendo especifico, de su marca. —Todos están hablando del modelo que me estaba esperando —Soohyuk levantó las cejas al percibir eso, ya que, definitivamente había sentido la atención constante.

Miro fijamente a Jiyong y frunció su nariz al reírse un poco —vamos, tus modelos deben ser mucho más atractivos, no me mientas así.

—No te miento —musito seguro, tomo el asiento del frente y miro como las personas no se movían de la recepción, no podían escuchar nada, pero parecía que mirar les era suficiente— ¿a que se debe esta conmoción que no planeabas?

—Me invitaron a la fiesta de tu padre y no tengo idea de que regalarle, esperaba robarte unos minutos y obtener una sugerencia —frunció el ceño y dejo una mano cubriendo su rostro— ¿te interrumpo mucho?

Negó de inmediato —olvide conseguirle algo —confesó, sintiéndose la peor persona— vamos a buscar algo y luego podemos comer con Junsuke.

—¿Está en Seúl? —Jiyong asintió mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida— no me dijo que vendría, y lo vi hace una semana en Tokio.

—Salimos para París mañana, así que ya no lo verás otra vez —se rio, sin embargo, su risa se detuvo cuando Soohyuk se detuvo frente a una motocicleta estando en el estacionamiento. Negó con la cabeza mientras el alto retiraba el par de cascos— estas bromeando —se coloco un casco negro y le extendió otro igual, Jiyong cruzó sus brazos— dime que es broma.

Soohyuk soltó una carcajada sincera —te dije que algún día tendría una —se acercó y le coloco el casco con cuidado de no aplastar su cabello— vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

—Le diré a tus padres —el alto lo ignoró y comenzó a encender el motor.

La motocicleta no era fea, incluso a Jiyong le gustaba, era una mezcla entre lo clásico y lo moderno, algo que sin duda representaba a Soohyuk. Sin embargo, Jiyong jamás se había subido a una, y temía hacerlo, además de que sus padres -y los del alto- repudiaban totalmente eso, alegaban que era lo más peligroso posible.

Tomo su teléfono y busco el numero del padre de Soohyuk, llamó y dio un paso atrás cuando la motocicleta hizo ruido —estoy llamando —el castaño no le creyó y se montó sin más, esperando a que terminara su berrinche— oh, señor Sungjoon —Soohyuk lo miró ya dudando, y Jiyong puso la llamada en speaker.

— _Jiyong-ah, ¿Qué pasa hijo?_

Soohyuk se puso de pie de un saltó y Jiyong dio más pasos atrás mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa —nada, solo que me acabo de encontrar con Soohyuk —el mencionado se acercó sin más y busco quitarle el teléfono— vino a recogerme al trabajo... —se calló al estar forcejeando a media calle con el otro.

—¡Papá! —gritó suprimiendo su carcajada al ver a Jiyong sonriendo ampliamente— sólo quería saber si ya están en casa de los Kwon, porque comprare el regalo apenas.

El señor parecía confundido — _oh... pues sí, estamos almorzando ahora mismo. ¿No habías comprado algo ya?_

Jiyong miro a otra parte y Soohyuk tomo su brazo con todo y el teléfono —sí, pero me hiciste pensar en que podía haber conseguido algo mejor —Jiyong miro su sonrojo— entonces convencí a Jiyong de ir a comprar otra cosa.

— _Ah, ya entiendo..._

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos más tarde, adiós.

La llamada se terminó y su brazo fue soltado por fin —woah, acabas de colgarle así a tu padre.

—Súbete ya —musito cuando ya estaba montándose otra vez, Jiyong sonrió al verlo sinceramente asustado de sus padres— tienes que sostenerte bien de mí —le explicó cuando lo sintió detrás suyo, el otro no dijo nada y paso sus manos por la cintura del alto.

Los dos sintieron escalofríos y agradecieron no estarse mirando en ese instante, Jiyong tosió un poco y desvió la sensación —van a matarnos si se enteran.

La motocicleta hizo algo de ruido —bueno, otro secreto más que guardar —por fin se pusieron en marcha y al momento de salir de la zona de estacionamiento, Soohyuk acelero más por la calle. Por instinto, el menor se aferró más al agarre y lo envolvió otro poco, acercando su cuerpo y girando el rostro hacia el lado derecho, casi a nada de recargarse en su amplia espalda. Mordió su labio y se acostumbró a la sensación, el viento pegándoles con fuerza y la ciudad avanzando a una velocidad diferente. Pensó en que se sentía bien, el viento lo estaba tranquilizando y relajando, además estarse aferrando de alguien le parecía casi una metáfora de su vida.

Al poco tiempo, Jiyong descubrió que le gustaba andar en motocicleta, era algo nuevo en su vida, nunca lo había hecho. Y quizá necesitaba eso, otra primera vez.

Mantuvo ese pensamiento fijo... y es que, luego de años, luego de creer que su vida estaba ya planeada por el destino. Luego de tanto amor y tantas promesas. Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba compartiendo esa motocicleta con otro hombre, y que no era cualquier persona, era alguien que podía presumir de haber sido participe en muchas primeras veces de Jiyong.

Y sin planearlo, ese simple viaje ya era otra primera vez a lado de Soohyuk.

_"Por alguna razón, tú me dejaste y él regresó... Él, quien aprendió a consolarme antes que tú, quien creo el mapa de mi antes que tú."_


	19. Los días sin ti.

Capítulo 19:  _Los días sin ti._

—Shh, se supone que tienes que ser una sorpresa —musito hacia la caja que llevaba en brazos.

Un cachorro de no más dos meses chilló en respuesta al ser escondido de nuevo, Daesung sostuvo la caja contra la puerta y coloco el pin para poder abrir. Intentó mantener el equilibrio, pero termino bajando la caja para poder deshacerse de sus zapatos —¡Hey no! —la caja cayó de lado y el pequeño cachorro Golden Retriever salió corriendo hacia el departamento.

Un grito lo hizo apresurarse, para encontrarse con Seunghyun asustado por la intromisión —¿Es tuyo? —preguntó ya acariciando al pequeño que peleaba para quitarle su pantufla izquierda.

Daesung negó y se quedó mirando alrededor, notando las obvias cajas de cartón siendo llenadas de libros y ropa —¿Vas a mudarte?

El alto terminó por darle su pantufla al pequeño cachorro y asintió poniéndose de pie —Pensaba decirles avisarles mañana, pero sí, me iré a la casa de campo un tiempo.

—¿La de tu abuelo? —recibió un murmuro como afirmación.

—Necesito algo de tiempo fuera de la ciudad, y, de cualquier forma, Blo hyung pausó mi proyecto.

El menor lo siguió con la mirada mientras decía todo eso, notando que Seunghyun lucía desinteresado, y quizá no triste, como lo había imaginado. Lucía algo decaído, y a sus ojos, podía ver que esos cambios si le estaban costando, pero que más le costaba quedarse quieto. Seunghyun siempre había sido así, actuaba ajeno a lo que lo lastimaba, pretendía que nada sucedía, cuando todo a su alrededor demostraba lo mal que estaba. Y en ese momento, la salida fue su cambio, Daesung se preguntó cuánto podría durarle ese cambio.

—Si él lo pensó así, su razón debe tener —el alto sirvió agua en un plato y lo bajó hasta dónde estaba el perro— como sea, yo traje a ese pequeño para que te haga compañía, así que puedes llevártelo.

Un perro, fue la mejor idea que su novia le pudo dar, un perro podía ser la mejor compañía para alguien tan necio y aferrado como Seunghyun. Alguien que juraría estar bien, aunque no lo estuviera.

—No estoy seguro de que tan bien pueda cuidarlo.

Asintió —Lo sé, yo lo traje para que te cuide a ti —el alto continúo mirando al pequeño cachorro, Daesung lo miro con la mirada algo perdida, tomo su taza y jugó un poco con la bolsita del té. Algo lo molestaba, algo que tenía que ver con Daesung. —Habla —musito.

El castaño levanto la mirada —¿Ah? —musito con poca credibilidad.

—¿Qué quieres decirme o preguntarme? —Seunghyun frunció el ceño mientras negaba, sin embargo, la mirada de Daesung continúo siendo intensa e inquisitiva. El alto siguió callado, entonces el menor pudo presentir que era lo que le costaba soltar—. Él está bien, llegó anoche y nos avisó que dormiría todo el día para ajustar su horario —comentó, siendo consciente de que eso era lo que atormentaba a su mejor amigo.

El mayor no lo miraba, estaba agachado y con los ojos fijos en la tonalidad oscura de su taza de té, envuelto en mil preguntas que no pensaba hacer, pero que buscaba ordenar conforme la urgencia. Relamió sus labios y habló en casi un murmuro —¿Él... viajo solo?

Jiyong era una persona complicada, en más de un sentido, y dentro de eso estaba uno de los defectos que él mismo odiaba: su temor a viajar solo. Daesung incluso sabía que, en realidad, estar solo era su problema, y que los viajes simplemente lo empeoraban. Por lo tanto, Seunghyun, su pareja de los últimos 3 años, estaba preocupado.

—Junsuke lo acompañó, nos dijo que estaría todo el tiempo con él, y que no debíamos preocuparnos.

El mayor pareció aliviado al escuchar eso —¿Sabes cuánto piensa quedarse?

—No nos dijo nada, pero sé que solo tomo vuelo de ida.

Seunghyun sabía de ese viaje, era un tema de meses atrás, y Jiyong pensaba no quedarse más de unos días. Seunghyun recordaba las marcas de colores en el calendario de su laptop, el hotel dónde iba a quedarse, las reuniones, la dirección del local, el evento... Incluso recordaba la marca del vuelo de ida, y de vuelta. Porque había una vuelta planeada, dónde seguramente iba a llamarlo cuando estuviera en el aeropuerto, matando tiempo por teléfono. Quizá ya planeando que película verían esa noche a su llegada, quizá incluso pensando en la cena. Seunghyun organizaría documentos conforme Jiyong le contaba por dónde caminaba, en Seúl las fotografías de cada día en cada carpeta y en París la compra de un par de gafas que tenían un precio más barato en la tienda del aeropuerto.

Así eran los viajes de negocios de Jiyong, eran días fuera, dónde dormía escuchando a Seunghyun leer algún libro. Y dónde Seunghyun se quedaba dormido hasta que podía escucharlo hacer esos sonidos únicos que tanto conocía, colgando la llamada y dejando que el día juntos terminara.

Porque antes había un vuelo de regreso planeado.

...

Esa tarde Seunghyun salió junto al pequeño cachorro en brazos, lo envolvió mejor entre su chaqueta y camino por las calles estrechas que escondían una tienda de mascotas. Daesung le había entregado una cartilla con sus vacunas, pero le recomendó que mejor lo llevara a otro sitio para asegurarse, ya que el menor lo había sacado de un albergue y prefería confirmar las cosas. Fue así como Seunghyun termino saliendo de aquel lugar con más bolsas de las necesarias y con un cachorro en perfectas condiciones. Incluso le había comprado un collar con un moño, ya que el cachorro era hembra.

Organizó todo a como pudo y continúo mirando lo vació que se volvía su departamento, las pinturas habían sido lo primero que había enviado hasta la casa. Básicamente solo le quedaban sus libros y ropa, así para el siguiente día ya podría dejar el departamento impecable. Dejo que la pequeña conociera todo el lugar y le lanzó una pelota azul pastel —La casa a dónde iremos es más grande, allí estarás más cómoda —le explico cuando fue hasta ella para quitarle la pelota.

Sus patitas se resbalaban sobre el piso cuando corría, pero alcanzo a Seunghyun y lo espero mientras él se sentaba, listo para lanzar de vuelta la pelota. Sin embargo, la pelota iba, pero no regresaba. Tres veces se levantó a quitarla de su hocico y en la última entendió que lo mejor iba a ser no sentarse otra vez. La lanzó por última vez y se resignó cuando la pequeña se desapareció por el pasillo. Iba a costarle enseñarle a devolverla.

Dejó de jugar y terminó por fin de sellar el resto de cajas, quedándose de verdad listo para irse de allí, solo mantuvo una manta en el sofá y un par de tapetes entrenadores para el cachorro. Se recostó y se quedó mirando hacia la vista de su departamento, una vista que no volvería a ver jamás. Ya era de noche, y las únicas luces que miraba eran la de los autos yendo y viniendo, miro edificios a los lejos, alumbrando tanto que no le dejaban ver el cielo oscuro. Suspiro y escuchó un chillido, bajo la mirada y noto que el cachorro estaba en dos patas intentando subir junto a él. Esbozo una sonrisa y la cargó —Llegaremos al punto en que no podré cargarte así —le explico cuando la dejó sobre su pecho.

El veterinario había dicho que era un perro que crecería rápidamente, Seunghyun se había sorprendido mucho cuando le dijeron que no tenía ni tres meses, cuando él la imaginaba hasta de medio año. Acarició su cabeza y la miro acurrucarse hacia el frente, como si mirara hacia la noche de la misma forma que él. Dejo de acariciarla y noto que las luces casi se reflejaban en su pelaje claro, haciéndola brillar un poco a sus ojos.

Como una estrella.

—Byul... Byul —el cachorro movió su colita al escuchar su voz— ¿Te gusta ese nombre? —se removió más hacia la derecha e hizo un hueco para acomodarla a su lado dónde no pudiera caerse, se cubrió mejor con la manta y por fin consiguió quedarse dormido.

...

La primera noche bebió hasta quedarse dormido, no mencionó eso a nadie, pero había bebido demasiado. Fue la forma en que lidió con su dolor, más que las veces que se quedó encerrado en su departamento llorando, en esa ocasión bebió hasta no recordar. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente estaba muerto, tuvo que levantarse a regañadientes gracias a las mil y un citas que se había hecho para estar ocupado. Quería ocuparse. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría en Paris, y quería que fuera los suficiente para poder por fin mejorar, por ello no había comprado un vuelo de vuelta. Bufo mientras pensaba en eso, había sido extrañamente valiente cuando cancelo esos vuelos planeados.

Salió del departamento con solo una chaqueta ligera, gracias a que el clima no era tan frío como lo estaba empezando a ser en Corea. Miro su teléfono y camino hacia dónde este le indicaba, que era hacia el norte, donde debía encontrar un café para ver a Junsuke. Moría de hambre e incluso su estómago hacia ruidos sonoros, y gracias a la caminata, se sentía arrepentido de la noche anterior. Pensó en que otras cosas haría, incluso pensó que caminar mucho lo haría llegar agotado y así podría dormir sin tantos problemas, quizá.

Llegó al lugar planeado y pidió un café apenas se sentó, su cuerpo comenzó a doler y se preguntó cómo soportaría el resto del día en esa condición. Prefirió deleitarse un poco con el ambiente, gente desayunando y conversando, el olor delicioso de café y pan recién hecho. Paris era una ciudad que adoraba mucho, cuando había ido a hacer los estudios del mercado había pasado unos buenos días, Seungri lo había acompañado por un día y lo había hecho muy entretenido. Jiyong pensó en Youngbae apenas había recordado a Seungri sonriendo, tomo su teléfono y miro la hora en Seúl.

Comenzó a llamar y dio un sorbo a su café ya más frío, al tercer tono le respondieron — _Ji, ¿Cómo vas?_

—Muy bien —mintió— anoche llegué y pude dormir profundamente, y ahora estoy esperando a Junsuke para desayunar. ¿Tú?

— _Me alegro, supongo que por la hora no podremos hablar mucho, aquí serán casi las 7. Y bien, acabo de llegar a una sesión._

Se extrañó por la hora —¿Tan tarde?

— _Es por la locación que escogieron... —_ escucho algo de ruido y una voz al fondo, supuso que le estaban comentando algo—  _Déjalas allí._

Reconoció el suspiro —¿Paso algo? Escuché dos suspiros.

Su teléfono se ilumino y un mensaje llegó, era de Youngbae, lo abrió y pudo ver una foto de un arreglo de flores — _Es el tercer arreglo que envía._

—¿Todos al trabajo?

Escuchó una confirmación — _Es como si supiera en que momento enviarlos, ya todos hablan de mí. La opinión se divide entre quienes creen que mi esposo me adora y los que asumen que está buscando un perdón._

 _—_ Y ambos están bien, Seungri es capaz de incluso ir él mismo a llevarte cada ramo —su mejor amigo murmuro una confirmación—. ¿Has hablado con él?

— _Esa noche que bebimos, él llegó más tarde... Dijo que, si lo conozco, entonces sé que no va a rendirse._

Sonrió ligeramente, pensando en las veces que ha comprobado eso en Seungri —¿Te explicó sobre el tipo ese?

_—Lo tuvo en alguna noche, antes de conocerme, y el chico no tenía ni 18 años cuando eso paso. Entonces al ser su primero lo recordó muy bien, y pensó que algo pasaría cuando eso se repitió. Seungri ni con el tiempo deja de ser ese bastardo rompe corazones._

—Deja eso, el chico se siente enamorado y todavía recibe golpiza del esposo... vaya —soltó una risita—. Apuesto a que Seungri ni siquiera lo recordaba.

— _Exactamente, y lo peor es que le creo, Seungri es tan..._

Se volvió a reír —Cuidado, es de tu esposo de quien estás hablando.

Youngbae se río junto a él — _Igual eso jamás le quitará lo bastardo. Ah, y también se está poniendo posesivo. Cada ramo llega con una nota que dice: "Del amor de tu vida", "De tu esposo Seungri", la de hoy dice: "De la única persona en tu corazón" —_ Jiyong soltó una carcajada, sintiéndose orgulloso de su amigo.

—Seungri sabe proteger muy bien lo que ama.

El menor bufó fastidiado — _Me complica seguir molesto._

Jiyong sonrió sintiéndose algo tranquilo —Apuesto a que te robo una sonrisa con las flores.

— _Cambiando de tema, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?_

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y una canasta de pan fresco fue dejada en su mesa —No lo sé, Junsu dijo que a lo mucho podía quedarse una semana, pero no más, porque tiene compromisos en Seúl.

— _Deberías regresar con él, no me gustaría que te quedarás solo._

—Estaré bien, mientras más lejos este de Seúl mejor.

La llamada se termino con cierta organización en cuanto a que hora podrían llamarse de nuevo, Youngbae fue quien dijo que no le importaría ser despertado. Jiyong guardó su teléfono y levantó su mano cuando vio a su amigo buscándolo por el local.

Ese fue el primer desayuno de los que siguieron en el resto de la semana, el lugar se había vuelto uno de los sitios favoritos de Jiyong. Los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de reuniones y citas con quienes quedarían a cargo de todo en Paris, Jiyong se enfoco en tener una buena relación con sus nuevos trabajadores e incluso los acompañó a varios bares y clubs. Así dejo que los días fluyeran sin muchos pensamientos y con más distracciones.

Luego de tener todo para el evento, Junsu le pidió que salieran, era una noche antes de la de la inauguración, y dijo que tenía que relajarse. Lo siguió a ciegas por uno de los barrios de París, para ser más específico, lo siguió por el barrio gay más famoso de París.

—¿Puedo saber porque un bar en esta zona? —preguntó pegándose un poco a él para dejar pasar a un grupo de mujeres.

Junsuke se aclaro la voz y reviso su teléfono una vez más —Me dijeron que hay un bar muy bueno por aquí —rodó los ojos y continúo caminando a su lado.

El supuesto bar resulto ser un sitio bastante cómodo, pidieron un par de bebidas y tomaron una mesa de las que adornaban la banqueta, era un sitio medio abierto. Jiyong sacudió su cabello y sintió algo de miradas, ya que, por supuesto, había demasiados hombres altos y fortachones, o simplemente parecían muy franceses, a diferencia de él, un coreano que parecía príncipe.

Tomo la pajilla de su bebida y miro a Junsu, quien lucía incomodo por las miradas —¿Te estás divirtiendo? —se burló.

El otro asintió sin mucha dificultad.

Jiyong frunció sus labios y se quedó mirando hacia detrás de él, noto que la zona estaba llena de parejas tomadas de la mano o de grupos de amigos, parecía ser un sitio demasiado liberal. Algo que no podía negar, era que había muchos hombres apuestos, unos muy altos y galantes, tal como el que sin darse cuenta ahora le estaba sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia él. Se atraganto un poco con su bebida y regreso a mirar a Junsu, se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no noto que casi se comía a ese tipo con la mirada.

—Mejor vámonos.

—¿Por qué? Es agradable el lugar...

—Junsu, me trajiste a un bar gay en seguramente el barrio más gay de París, ¿Qué buscas con esto? —su compañía suspiro.

Jiyong sabía lo que buscaba, lo sabía perfectamente.

—Necesitas seguir adelante Ji, no quiero que te quedes esperando a que ese idiota venga a rogarte que regresen. Quiero que conozcas gente nueva, tal vez aquí en París no esta el amor de tu vida, pero un amor fugaz puede que si... no sé, solo no quiero que te quedes encerrado. Te conozco desde antes de que estuvieras con él, y se que no es usual en ti que te quedes solo tanto tiempo, a ti te gusta rodearte de muchas personas y convivir.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, dio un trago a su bebida y lo miro de nuevo —Bueno, pero quizá traerme aquí fue excesivo.

Junsuke estuvo de acuerdo con una risita culpable —Me quedan dos días, disculpa mi intento desesperado.

—Prefiero las salidas a los bares regulares de las noches anteriores, sinceramente me he estado divirtiendo —musito siendo sincero, Junsu lo había llevado a restaurantes conocidos y luego a bares populares, prácticamente lo ocupaba todo el día, buscando dejarle la mente en blanco. Lo que no podía negar que había conseguido con cierto éxito.

Tomo a su amigo del brazo y caminaron hasta la zona que ya conocían más de París, compraron algo de pan y café y continuaron su camino. Jiyong se mantuvo callado, pero sus pensamientos de repente ya no lo hicieron. Estaba en la ciudad más romántica del mundo, en una temporada que se volvería más hermosa en dicha ciudad, y él caminaba por unas calles antiguas mientras compartía algo de café con otro hombre.

Esa fantasía ya la conocía.

En medio de su distracción, no se percato de que Junsu estaba mensajeando con alguien más, ni mucho menos noto que no estaban frente al bar de las últimas noches. El hombre de seguridad escucho a Junsu y retiro la cadena para dejar pasar a ambos, aquello era un club, y mucha gente estaba formada fuera.

—¿Un club? —le preguntó cuando eran guiados por alguien más una vez dentro.

Entre las luces oscuras y las de colores, el otro lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo caminar frente a él, subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a la zona claramente VIP del lugar. Un grito lo hizo girar y darse cuenta de que en la mesa de la orilla estaba una chica rubia que parecía modelo.

Corrección, era una modelo.

—¡Jiyong-shi! —su cuerpo fue abrazado y apretujado por la chica rubia, el resto de la mesa los miro algo sorprendidos— ¡El es Kwon Jiyong! ¡El creador de 'Peaceminusone'! —un par se levanto y de inmediato le dieron la mano con una sonrisa.

—Un placer —saludo de vuelta.

—Siéntate, tenemos mil cosas de que hablar —asintió y tomo la mano de su querida amiga.

Park Soojoo, a quien no veía en más de un año debido a sus tantos pendientes, y con quien hablaba de vez en cuando. Los dos se habían conocido por medio de Junsu, quien en un evento los presentó, y la modelo se volvió la más fan del proyecto que en ese entonces Jiyong comenzaba. Era una amiga muy adorada, una que deseaba tener todo el tiempo en Seúl, pero debido a su carrera era imposible que se mantuviera quieta.

Y en medio de un antro, de un sofá cómodo y de copas que iban y venían, Jiyong recordó cada detalle de sus últimas semanas, se enfoco en contarle esa terrible historia. Soojoo conocía a Seunghyun, y en más de una ocasión, ella le dijo que los imaginaba juntos por muchos años. En ese momento, la modelo mordía ansiosamente sus uñas conforme escuchaba sobre la ultima vez que lo vio, en ese parque con la otra persona.

Soojoo suspiró y simplemente lo abrazó, antes de servirle un trago de vodka.

...

Terminado su último día de grabación, Youngbae se montó en su auto y dejo el ramo de rosas en el asiento del copiloto. Rosas rojas. Se sintió abrumado por el olor y bajo la ventanilla, cerró los ojos un segundo y se recargo en el asiento durante los segundos que la luz roja se lo permitió. Su corazón peso cuando un recuerdo llegó a su mente, uno muy importante, y que repetía la escena de ese momento. Porque no era la primera vez que viajaba con rosas rojas a su lado...

_"Se había corrido en menos de cinco minutos, la mujer frente a él seguía jadeando, como no pudiese creer lo que acababa de suceder. Se sintió asqueado una vez la sangre regreso a su cabeza, se vistió sin más y dejo de mirarla, ella simplemente cerró las piernas y se sentó en el sofá._

_El hombre mordió su labio y busco que decir —Vete._

_—Yo... lo siento._

_Ella se levantó y negó —Yo sé a lo que me atenía, y no puedo competir con lo que él te da —se quedó en silencio— y no diré nada, esto no fue algo de lo que estoy orgullosa. Solo vete y pretendamos que esto nunca paso, al final creo que podemos dejar esto de una forma más decorosa, si te encuentro alguna vez te saludaré, y devolverás el saludo. Nada más, ¿está bien?_

_Youngbae asintió y esbozo una media sonrisa antes de irse, Hyorin de verdad había sido la mejor persona en medio de la situación. Si bien ella había aceptado, eso no quitaba que la situación fue lo más horrible posible, Youngbae apenas y le bajo las bragas antes de tomarla en cuanto entraron a su habitación._

_Mordió su labio con algo más de fuerza y sintió que se mareaba._

_—Bae... —levantó la vista y se encontró con su mejor amigo, quien estaba a un lado de la amiga de Hyorin, de quien la alejo para llevarla a tal lugar._

_Jiyong lo miro con la mirada más molesta posible, la otra mujer lo miro con desprecio y se alejo de ambos para caminar a través de los pasillos y buscar a su amiga. El menor rodó los ojos y camino hacia la salida, esperando que él lo siguiera, tal como lo hizo. Llegaron al elevador y Jiyong lo jalo del saco de mala gana, le acomodo la camisa y lo hizo ver más presentable, quitándole la imagen clara de acababa de follarse a alguien._

_Estando en el estacionamiento caminaron hasta sus autos y Jiyong miro alrededor, notando que no había nadie. Youngbae tan solo se quedo callado y mirando al suelo, su mejor amigo se recargó en su propio auto y lo miro —Si se lo explicas, él va a perdonarte._

_Silencio._

_—Él está loco por ti, se ha dado cuenta, y teme perderse a si mismo —Youngbae juntó sus manos y siguió sin decir algo, Jiyong suspiro— por eso te dijo que no era tuyo y que tampoco te necesitaba, está dándose cuenta de que por fin esta enamorado. Seungri es un chico de una noche, Bae, él no sabe lo que es una relación seria. Naturalmente se mostró a la defensiva, pero piensa en que incluso puede que el te ame más de lo que tú a él... no dejes que se te escape._

_—Probablemente lo acabo de dejar ir._

_—Si le explicas esto, él te perdonara, puede molestarse, pero te perdonara. Si no lo haces, puede que todo se mantenga tranquilo, al final de todo será tu decisión. Solo mantén en tu mente lo mucho que lo amas, y fíjate en los detalles que lo delatan a él —abrió la puerta de su auto y se quedó quieto antes de decir algo—. Y esto es una advertencia... si alguna vez vuelves a hacer algo como esto, no cuentes conmigo para guardar el secreto._

_Jiyong podía ser su mejor amigo, y por ello guardaría ese secreto, sin embargo, aun adoraba a Seungri, y haría de todo para protegerlo. Se quedó pensando un poco más, y entonces decidió salir. Se detuvo en una florería y compró un ramo de rosas rojas, lo dejo en el asiento de copiloto y condujo hasta el departamento dónde Seungri vivía._

_Envió un mensaje y se quedó recargado en su auto mirando hacia la ventana del segundo piso, relamió sus labios y espero a que la luz se encendiera. Miro de vez en cuando su reloj, envió un segundo mensaje cuando iban a ser las once, y a la medianoche llamo. Desistió del teléfono celular y marco al fijo, pero no le respondían. Mantuvo la paciencia y deseo que estuviera durmiendo muy profundamente, sacó su teléfono de vuelta y envió un mensaje a Jiyong, preguntando si sabía algo del menor. A los quince minutos recibió uno de vuelta, dónde le decía que no tenía idea, pero que quizá había salido._

_Sostuvo con más fuerza las flores y fue visto por más personas todavía, la señora que vendía fruta en el local lo miro con un rezago de lastima, ya que desde que llegó lo mantuvo en la mira. Inhalo y exhalo en busca de calma, no quería enloquecer su mente con celos, ni con ideas sobre dónde podía estar el menor. Olió las flores y las acomodo ligeramente, escuchó algo de ruido de risas, levantó la mirada y pudo ver a un grupo de jóvenes caminar hacia él. Asumió que eran otros adolescentes que vivían por la zona, sin embargo, reconoció una voz y entonces los miro a detalle._

_Seungri venía con ellos._

_—Youngbae-shi —musito Jonghoon cuando lo reconoció, reverenció educadamente y se detuvo._

_Todos parecían borrachos, era casi la una y era claro que venían de algún club, Seungri camino más rápido y se separo de quien estaba a su lado más atrás. Todos lo miraron y luego se percataron de las rosas, el menor se quedó mirándolo y todos se metieron al edificio entre murmuros. —Perdón, fui un idiota, no quería decirte todo eso, Bae... —confesó de forma algo torpe y directa, el olor a vodka impacto al mayor— perdóname, yo te quiero mucho, de verdad, y quiero estar contigo por mucho tiempo._

_—Está bien, está bien —musito respirando con más calma._

_Seungri lo miro algo extrañado, pero en medio de los efectos del alcohol apenas y podía hilar pensamientos, y mucho menos emociones. Youngbae le extendió las flores y esbozo una sonrisa que buscaba tranquilizarlo, las aceptó y su sonrisa fue inevitable —Gracias._

_El mayor lo atrajo a sus brazos y beso su frente mientras lo abrazaba firmemente, cerró los ojos y poco le importo si la señora del local, o más gente los miraba. Seungri estaba con él, y quería seguir estando con él, entonces nada más importaba._

_Y desde ese momento en adelante, Youngbae se juró no volver a hacer algo que pudiera lo lastimar."_

Y años después, quien enviaba el ramo de rosas luego de un error era Seungri, quien ni siquiera sabía que Youngbae le dio aquel ramo luego de haberlo engañado. Quien con manos temblorosas y con la voz rota le confesó el error que había cometido, en lugar de ocultarlo, como él si lo había hecho. Sintió la mayor culpa posible, se sintió ajeno a si mismo, quiso encender el auto una vez más y conducir hacia el hotel donde el menor se estaba quedando. Sin embargo, su hermano lo estaba esperando junto a sus hijos, tenía que bajarse por fin y llegar a su casa, no podía simplemente dejarlos allí.

...

Los rezagos del día del evento persistieron, Jiyong solo se levantó porque Junsuke se lo pedía, de lo contrario, hubiera hibernado por un día más debido a la resaca. Sin embargo, estaba de pie y con lentes oscuros mientras caminaba hasta el lugar donde desayunaban, Soojoo se unió antes de que saliera su vuelo esa noche, se puso a compartirse fotografías con Jiyong en lo que todo llegaba a su mesa. Junsu se puso de pie en un momento y se excuso para responder una llamada fuera del local, los dos asintieron y continuaron conversando.

—¿Entonces piensas quedarte más tiempo?

Asintió.

—Estoy quitándome las rueditas de entrenamiento —explico, haciendo una referencia sobre su propia vida.

Su amiga se rió —Corazón, apenas estas aprendiendo a andar con ellas —le arrugó la nariz y bebió de su café helado— pero en serio, ¿por cuánto vas a quedarte?

—No lo sé, supongo que lo que soporte, o hasta que lo olvide.

El tercer comensal regreso a su lugar y Jiyong lo notó algo distraído durante el resto del desayuno, ignoro eso y continuaron con su día. Cerca de las cinco, los dos despidieron a Soojoo y prometieron verse en Seúl o en Tokio para el año nuevo. Con bolsas de más de diez tiendas, Junsu le invitó a comer en otro sitio, aceptó y sonrió cuando el restaurante les dio una mesa con vista a la Torre Eiffel, la cual no se miraba tan lejos. Acomodo todas las bolsas y se deshizo de su bufanda, quedándose solo con su chaqueta negra, sintió la mirada de su compañía y supo que ya no podía aguantar más.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué tienes?

El otro abrió más los ojos y no lo miro fijamente —Nada —pretendió inocencia.

—Junsu, desde esta mañana has estado mirándome de reojo, ¿Estás preocupado porque me quedare solo? Como le dije a Soojoo, estaré bien, estoy en una ciudad hermosa y puedo hacer mucho turismo estos días.

Su amigo suspiro negando con la cabeza —No es eso. Es algo que no se si debería decirte...

Lo miro extrañado y preocupado —¿Paso algo malo? —otra negación— entonces dime y deja de preocuparme.

—Soohyuk me llamó —juntó sus labios al terminar de beber agua y mantuvo la expresión natural— me dijo que está en París.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué lo ocultaste...? —comentó tranquilo.

Junsu lo examino a detalle y lo miro embarrar el pedazo de pan en la mantequilla de forma casual —No creo que reunirte con él sea lo más prudente, es tu ex novio, ¿sabes?

Sacudió sus manos y termino de masticar el pedazo de pan —Soohyuk nunca fue mi novio —aclaró más serio.

—Bueno, peor, fue tu imposible —los platillos llegaron y Jiyong tuvo esos segundos para asimilar ese argumento.

Imposibles.

Sin duda era la mejor descripción para lo suyo con Soohyuk —Como sea, ¿estamos de acuerdo que no es como que aun nos queramos? —musito destapando la ollita con fondue.

—Pues tal vez no, pero sé que ya se vieron sin mi —mordió su labio internamente, pensando en que fueron un par de veces más, y en que solo la última no fue casualidad—. Mira, solo quiero evitar que cometas un error, una cosa es sexo de una noche con un extraño y otra es sexo de una noche con tu imposible.

—No creo que eso sea peor que sexo de una noche con mi ex novio —Junsu frunció el ceño— lo cual no he hecho, simplemente puedo imaginar que es peor.

—Como sea, solo no quiero que te enredes en tus propios sentimientos, se que quisiste mucho a Soohyuk y también que no lo veías desde que se fue —dio un trago a su vino y asintió sintiendo la seriedad y la preocupación de su amigo—. Estas en un punto muy vulnerable, entonces lo mejor será que mantengas una distancia de él, no quiero que en medio de tu dolor creas que lo quieres todavía y que lo vayas a usar como bandita. Los dos son mis amigos, y no los quiero juntos, simple.

Soltó una risita por la última oración —¿Si sabes que nuestros padres son los mejores amigos posibles y que los eventos familiares lo incluyen siempre?

—No lo hicieron en estos años, no te busques excusas.

Se quedo sin que responder ante ese argumento —Ok, sin querer eso sonó a una excusa, pero solo quiero que sepas que, aunque nos veamos, no pasa nada. Al menos quédate tranquilo sabiendo que no lo buscaré a propósito, si nos vemos por casualidad bien, y si no bien también.

—Que adulto te escuchaste —se burló.

Jiyong bufo y rodó los ojos —Soy un adulto, y uno muy responsable —entonces Junsu bufó.

...

Seunghyun despertó para encontrarse con otra mañana, luego de que la luna se perdiera en la noche anterior. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana cuando se removío sobre su cama y se mantuvo quieto en la oscuridad de su habitación. Suspiro y se levantó sin más. Byul sacudió su cabecita y se quedó mirándolo desde la orilla de la cama, quizá aun no comprendía como ella podía dormir todo el día y su amo tan solo un par de horas. Seunghyun salió luego de su rutina de baño y se mantuvo en pijamas limpias mientras jugaba con la pequeña, la cual bostezo un par de veces. Bajo las escaleras con ella en brazos y preparo un desayuno ligero, dio una mordida a su pan tostado con nutella y se quedó mirando alrededor.

Noto que una de las pinturas estaba ladeada, se levantó y lo arregló.

Y en realidad, la pintura estaba bien. Simplemente era el hecho de que Seunghyun ya no sabía qué hacer, ya todo estaba remodelado, el diseño había sido elegido por él, incluso varios de los muebles fueron armados por el mismo. Seunghyun estaba en un punto donde no podía quedarse quieto, era como si todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hiciera en modo automático... incluso sus emociones parecían apagadas, o quizá estaban atrancadas en el mismo ánimo.

Y ese era el problema más grande.

Miro ligeramente hacia el salón y camino hasta allá, tomo la tablet que adornaba el medio y la desbloqueo, el reloj de París marcaba las nueve con cuarenta y siete. Era tarde. Quizá podía estar ya dormido, cenando en su cuarto de hotel, mirando alguna película o tomando un baño. O también podría estar fuera, a esas horas, en algún bar o club.

Con alguien.

Bloqueó la pantalla y dejo la tablet de vuelta en la mesita, Byul le rascó el pijama para que la ayudara a subir, lo hizo así y se mantuvo acariciándola —Muy bien, deberíamos salir a dar un paseo —la perrita movió la colita y lo siguió sin poder reclamar que quería descansar más.

Iniciaron vigorosamente y con la idea de llegar al final de la zona residencial y regresar, pero cuando llegaron a la mitad Seunghyun cargó a Byul y regresaron con más calma, sus piernas dolieron y le hicieron caer en cuenta de que se había excedido.

Había pasado ya más de una semana.

Junsuke ya debía haberlo dejado solo, y ese debió haber sido su primer día solo, un día en dónde ya no tenía nada que hacer. Porque luego del evento ya no era necesaria su presencia, Jiyong se lo había explicado varias veces, alegando que por ello podría hacer un viaje de no más cuatro días. Pero ahora habían pasado ocho días y él no tenía un vuelo de vuelta, él no tenía pensado volver.

Byul tomo agua y prontamente fue a tumbarse al sofá, Seunghyun fue a darse otra ducha, una con agua más tibia, cerró los ojos y quiso enfriar su mente. La ansiedad crecía y los pensamientos no cesaban. Jiyong estaba solo y muy lejos de todos sus seres queridos. Se secó rápidamente y se quedó quieto en la orilla de su cama, se tumbo sin más y miro al techo oscuro, debido a que aun no abría las enormes cortinas oscuras.

Se vistió resignado y metió a Byul en el auto, se encamino hasta Seúl y fue a visitar a su hermana, al menos por ese día, tendría quien le ayudara a sacarse a Jiyong de la mente.

Porque repitiéndoselo, sus derechos ya no existían, él ya no tenía por qué molestarlo más.

Jiyong le había pedido alejarse.

...

Con una bolsa para llevar y un croissant recién hecho salió de una panadería pequeña, se quedo quieto a media calle y miro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Sinceramente, no recordaba por dónde estaba su departamento, pero lo mejor que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia la torre y caminar en esa dirección. Eran las seis de la tarde, acababa de regresar del aeropuerto de despedir a Junsuke y ahora estaba siguiendo la guía turística que el mismo le había dejado. El primer paso era un museo que estaba por esa calle, pero Jiyong se distrajo con la panadería tan pequeña y luego continúo caminando sin pensar mucho.

Tal vez estaba siendo el más turista del mundo, pero había conseguido llegar a los jardines frente a la torre, se sentó sobre una banca y se quedó bebiendo del chocolate que acababa de comprar.

El momento de paz duro menos de lo que imagino, estaba rodeado de parejas y de turistas tomándose fotografías con grandes sonrisas. Aclaro un poco su voz y se puso de pie, ajusto mejor su bufanda de margaritas y camino lejos del lugar. Había pasado una semana divertida y llena de cosas que lo emocionaron demasiado, se había enamorado de la ciudad y casi sentía que podía iniciar una vida allí, sin embargo, había estado siempre con sus amigos. Miro las luces del semáforo y exhalo intranquilo, sintió su respiración entrecortarse un poco más y sus ojos humedecerse, cruzo la calle y camino mirando hacia arriba constantemente.

Lo extrañaba, claro que lo extrañaba.

Habían pasado unos meses apenas, estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse mal, de llorar y de extrañarlo. Estaba en la ciudad del amor, solo y extrañando a su ex novio, siquiera decir eso en su propia mente le dolía. Y es que él jamás creyó que algún día le llamaría así, sinceramente tenía fe en que él sería su último novio. Estuvo tan cegado que nunca pensó en los '¿Y sí?', aseguró su futuro en su mente y no se preocupaba por los sentimientos de Seunghyun, los que eventualmente se terminaron. Se preguntó si él tuvo la oportunidad de haberlo arreglado antes, si quizá no hubiera estado tan enfrascado en su trabajo... tal vez y hubiera notado que Seunghyun estaba dejando de quererlo.

Talló sus ojos y miro en su teléfono por la ubicación de su departamento, ya estaba atardeciendo y lo menos que deseaba era perderse durante la noche. Subió la música en sus audífonos y camino conforme la aplicación se lo ordenaba, respiro más tranquilo cuando encontró el edificio, entró con las llaves y dejó sus compras sobre el comedor.

Con la televisión encendida se dispuso a prepararse algo de pasta para cenar, tomo unos ingredientes de la nevera y se sintió como un niño cuando se percató de los post its que Junsu pegó con instrucciones. Acató todo con cuidado y se sintió mejor cuando la comida tenía un buen sabor. Abrió el chat de su conversación con el otro y tomo una fotografía, incluyo que estaría bien y que no tenía que preocuparse.

Deseo que eso fuera verdad.

Y durante cada día siguiente, Jiyong envió una fotografía de su cena a Junsu, pasaron cinco días más cuando su amigo lo llamo y le dijo que estaba sorprendido con verlo tan bien, además de que le confesó que estaba bastante tentado a regresar luego de un par de días. Jiyong se río durante la videollamada y le dijo que estaba bien, añadió la referencia de las llantitas entrenadoras y dijo que a esa edad ya era justo que aprendiera a estar solo. Le contó también sobre como ya era amigo del mesero del café donde continuaba desayunando cada día, su nombre era Mark. Junsuke hizo una burla infantil y Jiyong le mato la fantasía comentándole que el chico tenía novia, y que incluso ya la había conocido.

— _Bueno, de cualquier forma, no estas allí para enamorarte otra vez._

Asintió ligeramente —Han pasado unos meses ya, ¿en que etapa crees que debería estar?

Junsuke dio un trago a su taza de café y lo pensó un momento — _Luego de una relación de tres años, creo que deberías estar saliendo ya de la cueva, quizá conociendo gente nada más, no involucrándote en algo sentimental, pero quizá si coqueteando y recordando como es eso del mundo de las citas. Sin embargo, estamos hablando de Kwon Jiyong, por lo que se me hace raro que no tengas a alguien más ya en tu cama._

Se atraganto con su copa de vino y comenzó a toser, bebió agua para calmarse y regreso a mirar al otro que se reía —¿Perdón?

— _Incluso con Soohyuk lo hiciste, te involucraste con alguien más al poco tiempo, porque alegaste mil y un veces que esa es tu forma de olvidar_ —junto sus labios y cruzo sus dedos sobre sus rodillas que se pegaban a la mesa—  _eso no quiere decir que sea lo mismo ahora, ya eres más viejo, ya sabes que esas soluciones son absurdas. Ahora comprendes que en una relación se da mucho, y que se necesita tiempo para recuperarse. Es tiempo de sanación, no de cacería. Claro que eso es por ahora, en año nuevo ya veremos_ —se rio por un momento, pero se quedó pensando en que se sentía muy lejano a siquiera pensar en coqueteos y gente nueva, simplemente no quería eso.

...

Taeyang lanzó la pelota de Byul y la pequeña salió corriendo por el pasillo, Daesung acomodó el gorrito de Haneul y continúo mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo. El alto tan solo estaba sentado en el piso, mirando como la pelota iba de un lado a otro, probablemente con mil preguntas encima. Su cabello lucía más largo y algo descuidado, además de que su tono natural ya estaba de vuelta. Su rostro parecía haber adelgazado y sus ojeras no eran una broma. Sinceramente no lucía bien, y el pensamiento comenzó a aferrarse un poco más con sus sospechas.

Estaban en espera de los padres de los niños, o al menos sabían que uno llegaría, entonces solo tenían que cuidarlos un rato, y Daesung podía haberlo hecho solo, sin embargo, Seunghyun llamo y se aferró a ir. —Byul, suelta, suelta —peleo con el cachorro, ya no tan cachorro, para quitarle la pelota amarilla.

Pensó un momento en lo rápido que el perro crecía.

Lo miro sonreírle a Taeyang y educar a su perrita a la vez, Seunghyun definitivamente no se veía bien, de eso ya estaba seguro. Lo miraba buscando que hacer todo el tiempo, buscaba a todos para comer o cenar, y según supo, incluso paso un par de días con su hermana en Seúl. Su trabajo estaba en pausa, pero aun podía pintar o quizá estudiar, el mayor hacia muchas cosas antes que andar buscando constantemente con quien pasear.

Se pregunto cuantas veces había visto a Kyungil en esos días.

Daesung no quería preguntar nada directamente, temía hacerlo pensar de más, sin embargo, si estaba bastante preocupado. ¿Era eso lo que él buscaba con la ruptura? ¿O era que por fin estaba arrepintiéndose de sus acciones? Se podía comer la mente con más preguntas, pero prefirió dejar de mirarlo y enfocarse en la pequeña en sus brazos, y quizá en preguntas más triviales. —¿Byul disfruta de dónde vives?

El mayor asintió —Le gusta mucho revolcarse en el jardín de atrás.

—No sabía que tenías un jardín —si lo sabía, pero buscaba llegar a un sitio con eso.

—Pensé que te lo había contado, es grande, y le gusta mucho correr por allí —repuso tranquilo y estirando mejor sus piernas.

Y mirando sus piernas, Daesung anoto algo más a su lista de cosas que lo tenían inquieto, el mayor estaba usando un pantalón deportivo. Un pantalón deportivo. —¿A ti también te gusta correr? —musito mirando su pantalón negro.

—Supongo, salgo cada mañana con ella a dar la vuelta a la residencia.

Seunghyun era reacio al ejercicio, y estando en temporadas de invierno lo odiaba un poco más, alegaba que no era temporada para eso. —¿Y cuando podremos ver el lugar? —preguntó de una vez.

El mayor levanto los hombros desinteresado —Cuando quieran, no mencione nada por la situación actual, pero si quieres ir avísame y te preparare algo de comer —musito aun mirando a su cachorro.

—¿Has estado cocinando mucho? —pregunto medio desinteresado, quería saber más, pero no presionar.

—Sí, allí no se puede pedir a domicilio fácilmente.

—Oh... cierto —sonrió amablemente.

No encontraba como hablarle, no quería preguntar más sobre lo que estaba haciendo, porque parecía que no estaba haciendo mucho realmente. Daesung presentía que su querido amigo no hacía más que salir a pasear con Byul, cocinar y salir a Seúl a ver con quien pasaba el tiempo. No lo imaginaba pintando, ni estudiando... lo imaginaba deprimido.

Lo miraba deprimido.

La puerta principal se abrió y Youngbae fue recibido por su hijo mayor, lo tomo en brazos y le dio un beso antes de encontrarse con ellos en el salón. Haneul naturalmente también estiro los brazos hacia su padre y entonces él se sentó con ambos en el sofá —¿No les dieron problemas a sus tíos? —Taeyang negó con una sonrisa— muy bien, entonces ¿qué les parece si preparo algo para cenar?

Seunghyun se puso de pie y le hizo señas de que no se moviera —Déjame prepararles algo, estoy seguro de que Tae amará mi pasta —Youngbae asintió algo desubicado, el otro solo levanto ligeramente los hombros y miraron al alto dirigirse a la cocina.

La pasta estaba casi lista cuando la puerta principal se abrió de nuevo, Daesung y Seunghyun cruzaron miradas desde la cocina al comedor y se quedaron muy quietos. Youngbae estaba arriba terminando de duchar a Haneul, mientras Taeyang bajaba de las escaleras casi corriendo para ver a quien estaba entrando —¡Taeyang no corras así! —se escuchó desde el primer piso.

Seungri se apareció con su hijo en brazos enfrente de los dos, les sonrió casualmente y continúo escuchando lo que su hijo le platicaba. Youngbae bajó con la pequeña y solo cruzo una mirada con el menor, la sentó en su mesita especial y acomodo las copas en la mesa. Daesung continúo arreglando todo y vio de reojo como Youngbae añadía otro plato.

—¿Estás cocinando? —le preguntó a Seunghyun cuando lo vio sirviendo la pasta.

El alto asintió algo incomodo, extendió los cubiertos y miro como estos fueron ordenados, termino con su parte y tomo un asiento junto a Daesung, mirando de frente a Youngbae y a Taeyang, mientras Seungri estaba junto a Haneul colocándole su babero de ballenas —Espero que les guste —añadió antes de comenzar a comer.

Afortunadamente, la conversación fue llevada por Taeyang, quien explico todo lo que sucedió en su primer practica de béisbol, a la que Seungri había podido ir. Youngbae limpió los labios de su hijo y le pidió comer con más calma, el niño dijo que la pasta de su tío era deliciosa y que deseaba comerla todos los días.

—De verdad esta muy rico, hyung —musito Seungri.

Seunghyun sonrió contento con eso —¿Has estado tomando clases?

—Vídeos de internet nada más, como le dije a Dae, la comida rápida no existe en esa zona —Youngbae asintió con un toque de preocupación en su mirada, la cual se cruzo con la de Seungri por un segundo, como si ambos hubiesen pensado algo en común.

La cena termino con un poco de helado y con el resto de las botellas de vino para los adultos, sin planearlo, habían terminado teniendo una cena juntos, lo que en meses no sucedía. Daesung se ofreció a lavar los platos y Seunghyun a secarlos, el otro par subió a sus hijos para llevarlos a dormir, dejándolos solos en la parte baja.

—¿Crees que ya se hayan reconciliado? —preguntó el alto.

Daesung solo ladeó la cabeza dudando —No se ven normales aun, pero si parece que al menos lo están intentando, ¿no? —su compañía asintió mientras secaba el último plato.

Seunghyun se excusó un momento y abrió la puerta de cristal para salir a fumar un cigarrillo, camino lentamente hacia el centro del jardín y miro al cielo. La luna se miraba brillante y lejana. Exhalo el humo y miro su reloj, debía ser apenas pasado el mediodía en París. Pensó en el almuerzo, pensó en algún museo... pensó en él. Dio una calada más y dejo que el pensamiento se fuera con el humo, ya eran casi dos semanas desde su viaje.

Los golpecitos en la puerta de cristal lo hicieron volver, Byul quería salir, apagó su cigarrillo y entró de vuelta. Se agachó un segundo y acarició al cachorro antes de levantarlo consigo y caminar hacia el salón.

—Dijo que me llamaría por la noche, pero sinceramente no me gusta...

Seungri detuvo su oración cuando lo vio aparecerse de nuevo, Youngbae y Daesung también lucieron de cierta forma culpables, como si estuvieran hablando en secreto. De algo que él no debía enterarse. —Pueden seguir hablando, yo estaba por despedirme —musito en voz más baja de su tono normal.

El menor de todos fue quien habló de nuevo para detenerlo —Hyung, no tienes que irte aun...

—¿Cómo esta? —fue lo único que pregunto mientras ataba la correa al collar de Byul.

Los otros tres se miraron por un momento, y Seungri fue quien asintió como respuesta. Se puso de pie con Byul en brazos y esbozo una especie de sonrisa hacia ellos, Youngbae bajo la mirada y no lo vio más, mientras que Daesung simplemente le dio una especie de confirmación a Seungri —Esta bien, pero me llamo para pedir que nos encarguemos de la empresa por... —carraspeo— por un tiempo indefinido.

_"Cada noche observo a la luna, la miro hasta que el amanecer se la lleva consigo. No puedo mentirte, asumía que tú la observabas de la misma forma. Sin embargo, esta noche me di cuenta, mientras la luna es mi cómplice... tú te refugias en el sol."_

 


End file.
